The care bears: The spectrum of care
by Childatheart67
Summary: In life, we can claim many things to affect are future. Faith, decision making. But at the end of the day there is one main factor... Persona. But at the end of the day, one small incident can turn those advantages into the thing that pulls us apart. But at the end of the day, those troubles can be blessings in disguise, and in this case. Changing the care family forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick and very important authors note, I won't be releasing Flamboyant hearts art/bio until after chapter 2. There is a part of his past that will not only be important to his character, but the whole story. To preserve this, I'm holding off this until the next chapter reveals the necessary information. Please enjoy.**

Its early morning currently, about only 7am. Wish bear, Funshine bear and Swift heart rabbit are currently driving around earth. They were assigned Lookover duty, which requires them to drive around earth looking for issues or possible caring missions, and report them back to the hall of heart's. Funshine is driving, jolly as ever usual, Swift heart was in the back, laying down in the back looking only half awake. Wish however, was slumpt over and looking very annoyed.

"This whole lookout duty thing is absolutely ridiculous i tell you. What in the world was the council thinking when they decided this was a good idea, its like they made this decision after drinking all the alcohol in Play a lot bears basement. My star scope is more then enough to find where we're needed. But no, i have to get up at 6 o'clock in the morning to do this"

Swift heart hears this and is instantly annoyed at all of wish's complaining. She gets up to give her a piece of her mind.

"Oh my god, Wish, your not the only one who absolutely hates this council decision. But your not making the situation any better with all your complaints."

"I guess, but i wish the council never made this stupid decisions. And i also wish we weren't in the middle of the Yukon."

"Funshine, i am five seconds away from jumping out of this cloud car. So do me a favor and get that little girlfriend of yours to shut the hell up.

Funshine gives Swift heart a bit of a dirty look. He didn't like the fact that she was talking about his girlfriend like that. But at the same time he understood why she was complaining about Wish. So Funshine attempts to defuse the situation.

"Ok y'all, I understand that this situation sucks more then Paris Hilton. But think about the... Oh crap, here comes Tenderhearts ringtone."

Funshines belly badge starts lighting up, while the ringtone on his phone played. "Your boss is attempting to reach you on your cellar device." Funshine reaches into his belly badge, grabs out his phone and reluctantly answers it.

"Um, Heyo, i, Um..."

"Dammit Funshine, This is the 15th time this week i have had to call you about this. You cannot say stuff like that on earth, when at risk of being spotted by children. You know what, it looks like i'm just gonna have to read policy 23 section 2 to you directly again."

Tenderheart goes on, reading through the entire section at an extremely slow pace. Funshine is clearly having none. But then proceeds to have a mischievous look on his face. Wish can't help but laugh as she knows exactly what is gonna happen next.

"Um, Tenderheart, the wind is kinda strong here, we are in the Yukon after-all. Oh crap, i think i..."

Funshine proceeds to throw his phone back in his belly badge, While Wish tries to keep herself from laughing too hard.

"Funshine..., Funshine i know you're playing me right now, FUNSHINE! Screw it this ain't worth my time"

Tenderheart hangs up, and everyone is the car proceeds to laugh uncontrollably at the whole situation. After about 5 minutes of laughter, Funshine proceeds to continue talking.

"I suppose that is one way to diffuse a situation. But you guys should still think positive about this. Nothing is really that bad when we are together Wish, and think about history of this place. The scenery is actually very beautiful if you ignore the cold."

"Funshine, as much of a sweetheart you are, not everyone can exactly be as positive as you. But hey all the power to you, if i do say so myself."

Wish gives Funshine a simple kiss on the cheek, as they continue to drive the Yukon. After about 15 minutes however, Wish points out something kinda strange.

"Um guys, not exactly to pry or anything. But how often do you see a spot of hot pink in the middle of the Yukon."

Funshine and Swift heart look down and notice the same odd spot. But Swift heart tries to brush it off.

"I guess it seems odd, but its probably nothing. For what we know it could be a hiker, or a tent, or maybe one of the other bears are on a mission.

"I would prefer to be safe then sorry. I would call Tenderheart right about now. But after that stunt we just pulled, i highly doubt he will even except Me or Funshines calls."

Swift heart looks at both of them a sighs.

"Fine, it looks like i'm gonna have to call him. But if your name comes up Funshine don't expect me to cover for you."

Swift heart gets her phone out of her belly badge, and immediately dials Tenderhearts speed dial button. To Swift hearts shock he actually answers.

"Tenderheart, quick question. Is it possible that Love-a-lot, Always there or Smart heart are on a caring mission right now.

"Um, no. Love-a-lot is actually with me right now, and the other two have not been on a job yet. By the way, i want to ask if Funshi."

The second he hears his name come up, Funshine steals the phone right out from under Swift heart.

"If you said no, then we need to go right away, bye.

Funshine quickly hangs up the phone and throws it back into Swift hearts belly badge. With Wish once again laughing uncontrollably. But then Swift heart gets serious.

"You know what, i concede. Just incase it really is something important, we should drive down quick and check it out.

Funshine drives down to the floor of the Yukon. When they get the ground, they exit the car, only to find a hot pink anthropromorphic bear lying face first in the snow. The three couldn't help but just stare at the body for a full 30 seconds before Swift heart spoke up.

"This is just... Horrible."

The bear has an exact structure to your average Care bear. With a blank white circle on his tummy, and long hot pink hair He was wearing a mens stripper outfit, which included fake bunny ears, suspenders and your typical tuxedo undies. He was clearly frost bitten over most of his body, and had tons of nasty scars of different varieties. With everything from some of them looking like whip lashes, to others looking like pure bite marks. Everyone thought that he was just plain dead, until he starts moving and lifts his head up. Looking very weak, he udders out.

"Please...get...me...out...of...here"

Without even hesitating. Swift heart picks him up over her shoulder and rushes him to the back seat of the cloud car with her. All while is shivering uncontrollably in agonizing pain.

"WE NEED TO GET UP TO CARE-A-LOT TO SEE TAKE CARE, NOW!"

Funshine, without even hesitating hit the gas, heading straight up for Care-a-lot, While Wish phones for Take Care.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Do your best bear was in bed, having just gotten up from bed. He felt oddly dizzy, which is not normal for him, he is one of the most fit people considering how often you find him at the gym. He can barley move, but hits his alarm clock to find out its 10:00 am. He barley can see out of the corner of his eyes to find 4 beer bottles on the bed. Being disoriented, he takes him 10 minutes to even understand whats going on when he takes off his blanket.

"Did a seriously not wear anything to bed last night. What did i even do last night, what ever it was i clearly was too into it.

Finally having what he felt to be a little bit of visibility, he turned around. But to his horror, he realized someone was right next to him in bed. It was Champ bear. It took all the power in him not to scream right then and there. He proceeded to get up as he wasn't feeling so hot, ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, clearly suffering from a hangover. He went back out to his bedroom to see that Chanp was now up.

"Morning Do your best, sleep well."

Do your best just stood there for 30 seconds, no clothing included, not knowing what the hell to say. He couldn't believe that Champ was acting so casual about having a gay one night stand with his best friend. He then sighs, going into his drawer. Pulling our a pencil and notepad, and erasing something off it. He quickly grabs a pair of underwear, puts them on, and walking in front of the bed.

"Look Champ, we really need to have a serious conversation right now."

Champ scoffs.

"Dude, do we have to do this first thing in the morning.

"Actually, yes we really do need to have this conversation. I'm honestly really starting to become worried about you. I want you to read of this list for me."

Do your best, hands Champ the list which contains 5 names, he starts reading it off.

"Tenderheart bear, Love-a-lot bear, True heart bear, Noble heart horse, Grumpy bear."

"This list, this is a list of people in Care-a-lot, you haven't had a one night stand with.

Champ bear instantly starts to look frustrated. The second one night stands were brought up, he got defensive.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Buddy. Don't you dare get all moral on me right now. For starters, everyone in Care-a-lot is young, and the vast majority are not in a committed relationship. Tons of us have one night stands, yourself included. So what if I'm a bit more sexually social."

"Dude, there a huge difference between an occasional one night stand, and being in bed with almost everyone in Care-a-lot. And don't try to pass this of as innocent either, this proves otherwise."

Do your best, once again reaches into his drawer, this time grabbing another notepad. This time with weird scribbles all over it. The second Champ sees it, he clearly is in shock.

"...How the hell did get your hands on that."

"I never knew someone could read there own handwriting while drunk. Anyway, assuming that this page has my name on it. This is what you did last night"

Do your best shows Champ the paper in more depth, The paper was sloppy and written in pen. The paper went like this. Step 1, Get Do your best riled up any way possible. Perhaps a sports bet would do the trick. Step 2, Challenge Do your best to a game of Beer Pong. Constantly make him want to play until he wins. There is a side drawing, using stick figures which is labeled, He sucks a bear pong lols. Step 3: Let him win after he has had 15 beers. Step 4: Make a drunk advance on him. Step 5 had nothing but hearts, and judging by the situation, he knew exactly what that meant.

"And thats just the beginning. You toyed with Good lucks emotions on Polite panda to get him drunk. You made a whole chart on why you would be Funshine and wishes Perfect threesome partner. You even just flat out payed harmony for a one night stand. You seriously think the papers aren't creepy at all. Not only that, you wasted a good portion of grocery money on condoms. You bought 25% of Funshines beer basment and finished it in less then a month. And have been late on multiple missions when you really were busy watching..."

Before Do your best could even finish his sentence, Champ in a fit of rage threw his blanket at the window, breaking a lamp in the process. He then went up to Do your best and grabbed him by his chest fur. Do your best is one of the strongest bears in Care-a-lot. But Champ being Champ was able to overpower him. He then spoke.

"LISTEN HERE BUDDY, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN BEGIN CRITICIZING MY LIFESTYLE!"

"CHAMP, I LET YOU INTO MY HOUSE, WHEN CHEER BROKE UP WITH YOU, YOU HAD NO OTHER PLACE TO GO! EVER SENSE YOU BROKE UP WITH CHEER YOU'VE CHANGED FOR THE WORST!

Champ had slightly teary eyed when his failed relationship got brought up. But it only fuled his fire.

"SHE BROKE UP WITH ME, FOR A SLOPPY, LAZY, COMPLAINING BITCH! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE UPSET ABOUT THIS! MAYBE YOU NEED TO KEEP OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE!"

Do your best was in shock, he couldn't believe Champ just said that about Grumpy bear. Especially because the two were close friends before Cheer and Champ broke up. But he tries to counteract anyways.

"I DO IT CAUSE I CARE FOR YOU, I CAN'T LIVE SEEING YOU DESTROY YOURSELF LIKE THIS! YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER THEN WHAT YOUR DISPLAY IS RIGHT NOW!

Champ finally let go of Do your best, causing him to collapse on the floor. Champ grabs a beer bottle, and breaks it on the floor. He then grabs his tracksuit and underwear from the floor, and puts them on as he walks out of the house.

"Screw this, I'm going to the gym. AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING ME THERE"

Champ proceeds to slam the door. Do your best is usually not emotional at all. But he proceeded to crawl on the couch and start crying uncontrollably. Ever sense he joined the bears, Champ has always been there by his side. He looked at him as more then his best friend, he saw him as a role model, someone who he wanted to be just like. When Champ suffered his brake up and moved in with him. He wanted to do everything he could to be sure he could be happy again. He felt guilty about Champ's condition. He was desperate to get his friend out of his downward path. But Champ's outbursts are taking its toll on him. Not knowing what else to do, he calls his best friend Always there bear. They Joined the Care bears around the same time, so they were naturally close. He called and she answered the phone.

"Hey Always there, i need you to meet me for coffee at Care cafe. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you."

"Not at all, I'm on my way right now. See you in 20 minutes"

Do your best hung up, he went upstairs to get freshened up, hoping talking could help him some how. The whole room was still a mess from there little ordeal last night, but Do your best decided he would just clean up later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tenderheart was in the control room in the hall of hearts, the morning as a whole has been quiet. The only people who have been out of Care-a-lot at all today were the Lookout duty folks, and Secret bear and Friend bear who were down on a simple mission, helping a kid out in making presents for people in a local retirement home. Normally Tenderheart liked days that were less busy. But with having so much on his mind, this only gave him more time to think. However all of a sudden, the subject of his thoughts came up right from behind him.

"TENDERHEART, WASSUP!"

"Oh... Hi Brave heart."

"I was thinking that you needed a load off, you and Love-a-lot take the rest of the day off. I got everything from here on out."

"I don't think so, don't get me wrong Brave heart i appreciate the thought i really do. But you never know when something could come up, me and Love-a-lot are specifically the scheduled council members all day today, and it doesn't help that True heart and Noble heart don't have council duty for the next three days.

Brave heart practically scoops up Tenderheart in his and rubs his head.

"Oh Tenderheart you old fuddy duddy. I'm gonna be just fine here, you so have been overworking yourself lately, you need a break. Besides, i got someone here help me out."

All of a sudden, so me one busts the door down, she then proceeds to scoop Tenderheart up from Brave heart, to the point were Tenderheart is worried he is gonna be launched across the room, need any help guessing who that is, its Lotsa heart elephant.

"Oh, i invited Loti to help me out, two heads do work better then one."

"Hey Tenderheart. Lets just get you guys situated out."

Lotsa heart grabs Tenderhearts briefcase with her trunk, and heads towards Love-a-lot, Scooping up her and her briefcase as well, gently setting them by the door, and closing it.

"Well Tenderheart, looks like we don't have much of a choice now."

The two care bears begin to start walking towards there house. Love-a-lot can instantly see that Tenderheart has a lot on his mind, and tries to talk to him about it.

"Hey Tenderheart, anything you want to discuss. Going back to our house in silence is kinda boring."

"Actually, thats quite convenient cause i do. All i need you to do is answer this question one hundred percent honestly... Do you think that Brave heart is staring to overtake me in leadership"

Love-a-lot instantly thought the answer was no. But she knew exactly why he was asking that question.

"No, of course not. You shouldn't let that one incident get the best of you."

"I know it shouldn't. But it does anyway."

The incident that Tenderheart is referring to happened about 2 months ago. Do to a giant communication error, which was both Tenderheart and Love-a-lots fault. Everyone was getting sent to the wrong caring missions. With some accidentally having multiple groups of care bears sent to the same mission, and others were no one was sent at all. This was especially bad because one of those involved No-hearts shadows reeking havoc on an entire town. Tempers were at a boiling point, and nothing Tenderheart was doing was getting the problem solved. Until Brave heart stepped in. Using his natural charisma and ability to move people, he managed to fix the whole problem, and saved multiple missions from the brink of failure. Ever sense then Brave heart has been praised about the incident, and getting more respect from the whole Care bear family. And acting as an unofficial leader, and due to the fact that Brave heart and Tenderhearts ideals are exact opposites, which often causes them to argue, Tenderheart was not happy.

"Don't get me wrong. Contrary to popular belief, i don't hate Brave heart. I just cannot stand the fact that everyone is now looking up to him after this whole incident, keep in mind that i have pulled him out of multiple mishaps. He is one of the most careless people i have ever scene. What about the time he left the door to the hall of hearts open, and i had to prevent Playful heart infamous paint bomb prank from launching at our weekly meeting. What about the time he spilled coffee on the radar sensor, and i had to clean it before the thing was destroyed. Come on, i find it ridiculous. He is careless, hot-headed and egotistical. And you still think of him as a leader.

"I get exactly what you mean Tenderheart. But don't you think you might be overreacting just slightly. It was just one incident."

"I get why exactly why you think that. But... it feels like more then that. Ever sense we have gotten into our more Teen like phase in recent years, i feel like everyone has distanced themselves from me, and gravitated towards Brave heart. Not to mention the daily wear and tear of dealing with personalities like Funshine, Play-a-lot, Laugh-a-lot and Playful heart. I also don't like how often Brave heart has been bringing Lotsa heart into the councils business.

"Hey Tenderheart, not to try to be off topic. But do you think Brave heart and Lotsa heart have a thing for each other."

"To be perfectly honest... maybe. But for the life of them they wouldn't admit it to anyone, even to each other."

The two get a good laugh in before Tenderheart continues.

"Anyways, i just don't think its appropriate. Anytime no one from the council is available, Lotsa heart always gets into the picture. And i'm gonna be honest, with how Lotsa heart is the kinda gal who can easily put her mind to anything. Im worried she could one day become an official council member, outnumbering me even more... But at the same time, i want to get along with those two. They are definitely not bad people at all, in fact they are the sweetest folks you can meet. There just super different in comparison to me. I'm just gonna do whatever i can.

Before Tenderheart could say another word, Love-a-lot pulls him into big hug. He is confused of a second on what he said, but hugs back anyways. Love-a-lot finally starts to speak.

"This is exactly why i love you Tenderheart. Never have i seen someone so willing to see the bigger picture. You truly are a pure soul and don't give yourself enough credit for it."

Tenderheart was still slightly confused, but didn't want to overthink what she had said. The two love birds walk hand in hand all the way back to there house. When they got home Tenderheart threw there brief cases on the couch as Love-a-lot headed towards the bathroom.

"Tenderheart, could you give minute."

As Love-a-lot went inside the bathroom, Tenderheart sat down the couch trying not to think to much, but there was still so much in his head. However a minute later, Love-a-lot came out of the bedroom in White lingerie.

"You say that they aren't gravitating toward you, but i sure am. What you say, a little hanky panky to get your mind back at it.

Tenderheart giggles seductively.

"I'm not opposed to that"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Friend bear and Secret bear were driving back from there caring mission. They already had plans to meet at Birthday bear, Surprise bear and Treat heart pigs house after there mission. They had promised to help them with some cleaning they needed to get done for a party they were having that night. Secret bear whispered something into Friend bears ear. Being Secrets translator she naturally responded.

"Yes Secret, its nice to see that the children on earth are so generous and angelic. Especially considering how we act back in Care-a-lot sometimes.

Secret giggles and nods in agreement. The two park there cloud car in the cloud car lot, only to realize how full it was in comparison to your average day. They had been gone for about 4 hours, so they expected everything to be more lively when they got back. But instead of questioning they just continued to trek on to there location. Just as they went by, suddenly Best friend bear showed up out of no where.

"You two are finally here, thank god. We are way behind on the party prep. We need you two asap."

Without even hesitating, The two run after Best friend until they arrive at there destination. However when they get there, the house is entirely empty. Secret bear once again whispers into Friend bears ear.

"Yes secret, i am starting to get quite worried about whats happening.

"I told you we were behind, we still are working on the patio and haven't even gotten to the main room. Come on."

Best friend takes the two bears out to the patio. Nothing seems to be out there except a giant cake. All of sudden. Birthday bear, Surprise bear, Rainbow heart bear, and Treat heart pig, start shooting fireworks into the sky from behind the bushes. After they all burn out, Playful heart monkey jumps out of the cake, only he's not wearing anything except a whip cream bikini. Secret and Friend were in shock, not because of the whole ordeal, but because why they were being celebrated. Surprise finally screamed her famous, and obvious line.

"SURPRISE"

Still confused, the two just stood there, not saying a word. Playful heart then proceeds to get out of the cake and give them a giant hug, which was weird considering he was wearing nothing but whip cream.

"Congratz you two, you totally deserve it."

"Um Playful heart, not to be rude or anything, but we don't know what we did."

Everyone starts to give each other confused looks. Luckily, Birthday knows exactly whats going on and advocates for the two confused bear.

"Oh, you two probably don't know because you were brought out on a mission early this morning. Well once you see this, it should all be made clear."

Birthday pulls out that months edition of Neon hearts magazine, which has Secret and Friend on the cover. They are holding hands, there faces close, implying that there gonna kiss. They each have a fake butterfly hair piece in there hair. Secrets representing Friends bright orange fur, and Friends representing Secrets dark copper. When they saw the cover, Secret started jumping up and down joyfully, then going to hug Friend, but it was pretty much a full on tackle hug. Friend obviously didn't mind though as she was laughing, and looking just as shocked about the whole thing.

"WE DID, WE REALLY DID IT, WE WON THE CONTEST!

There was recently a giant contest around Care-a-lot, started by Neon hearts magazine which is currently run by Harmony bear. The contest involved any care bear family member(s) sending in the own photos, for a chance to be on the magazines cover. Playful heart joyfully speaks up again.

"We knew you would be happy about the whole ordeal, we made you guys a cake. And don't worry its not the one i just popped out of. We have an exact photo replica of your magazine cover, plastered on a cake, courtesy of Treat heart. Speaking of Treat heart, not to spoil the moment but i kinda need to wash this off. Which way is the bathroom.

"Second door to your left, use as much product as you need. Trust me, cake can be hard to get out of fur. I know that first hand."

Playful heart heads inside the condo, everyone starts cutting and eating the cake. Surprise bear tries to start a conversation.

"You guys were so adorable. Then again i suppose you two are always cute together."

Secret and Friend are not an official couple, even though they always have been roommates. but both of them have feelings for each other. They however both hate discussing anything involving love, so Friend bear quickly changes the subject.

"Hey guys, who here has slept with Champ at least once."

Not surprisingly, literally everyone raised there hand, even Birthday who everyone thinks is straight.

"Um... I'm not gay, i was just really wasted... Which i really should become right now, like they say, there is always time for a cocktail."

Birthday runs in the house looking embarrassed, supposedly to get some rum. But everyone knew he was probably gonna hide in his bedroom in embarrassment. After about 5 minutes of talking, Playful heart came back out, only he wasn't wearing anything at all. Everyone just stood there, not knowing what the hell to say. Until Rainbow heart finally spoke up.

"Really, didn't you say you brought extra clothes with you."

"Yeah, but this is a skinny dipping opportunity i cannot pass up"

Still wearing absolutely nothing, Playful heart jumps into pool.

"I can cross that of my bucket list."

"What are you talking about, you literally skinny dip everyday at your place."

"Oh, Rainbow heart. Don't be so prudent. Who else is game for this.

Everyone just stands there, not knowing what in the world to say. Until Friend bear finally says.

"I think He has the right idea, come on Secret."

Without even hestating, Friend bear literally rips off all Secrets Clothes, then her own. And literally tackling him into the pool. Secret whispers into Friends ear one last time.

"Yes Secret, that was revenge for earlier."

The two start splashing each other as everyone around them can't help but start laughing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Swift heart, Funshine and Wish are waiting in the waiting room for Take care to let them into the Unknown bears room. They have been waiting in the room for about 4 hours. Funshine and Swift heart were practically sleeping on the chairs. Wish couldn't help but laugh at how funny they looked sometimes. Funshine was on her lap, and he was rubbing his fur as he slept. Wish absolutely loved Funshine, the two have actual been together for a long time now, even beating out Tenderheart and Love-a-lot. She has always loved his optimism, and his pure halarousness. Some people in Care-a-lot think Funshine is to immature, and extremely annoying. But Wish has always considered him the light in her life. She is one of the few people who knows, behind all the humor and jokes, lies a caring and emotional person. Wish was jusy enjoying herself, when all of a sudden, Laugh-a-lot and Play-a-lot bear enter the room. They were dressed and harnessed like they were about to go tanden skydiving, with Play-a-lot carrying Laugh-a-lot while she, well, laughed a lot. Both were clearly suffering from a sugar rush. Even odder, both of them were handcuffed. Keeping herself from laughing to hard, she gently woke up Funshine. When he woke up and noticed the two, he started laughing uncontrollably. Eventually, Swift heart wakes up and joins the laughter. He couldn't help but ask Play-a-lot.

"What in the world did you two get yourselves into now."

"Oh my god, its a really long story, but I'm gonna try and explain. Anyway we heard about this random bear who you guys sent here, around the same time, Laugh-a-lot showed me this ad for a 50% off sale at the local sweets shop. Naturally knowing us, were going. But she mentioned this bear and then showed me this add for bumbleberry cupcakes"

"Hold on a second, usually those Berry's are hella expensive. So much to the point that there usually reserved for wine."

"I know, thats exactly why me and Play-a-lot were beyond ecstatic when we found the ad. But knowing people like us, we would of eaten them before we even left the parking lot, and these were attended for the bear you found. So too prevent us from eating them, we took you tanden skydiving gear from the house, got in it, and then handcuffed ourselves."

Everyone was giving each other confused looks, even if it was those two, the whole story semmed to good to be true. Wish, Funshine, Playful heart, Laugh-a-lot and Play-a-lot were Care-a-lots biggest household, and Funshine indeed had tanden skydiving gear. But there were still so many questions.

"If you guys have been like this for that long, then how in the world did you even get here.

"Oh, thats actually a good question, allow me to explain. We have this safe thay we don't know the combo too. We bought it from Grumpy, and only he knows the combo."

"Why would you need a safe you don't know the combo too"

"When your dealing with people as impulsive as these two, its perfectly necessary."

"So anyway, we called Grumpy and Cheer to drive us there. We immediately had Grumpy buy the cupcakes and put them in the safe, and bought a ton of other stuff, then we had them drive us here."

The whole situation started to make a-lot more sense now, even if it was a weird explanation. Except for one obvious question swift heart brought up.

"Your talking about how much Grumpy and Cheer helped you, if thats the case where are they. And where is this safe."

"Oh, Grumpy was just using the bathroom quickly, Cheer is just outside waiting for him."

Just like clockwork, Cheer and Grumpy enter the room, with Grumpy holding the safe those two were talking about. Grumpy then begins to talk about the ordeal.

"Trust me, being forced to feed these guys candy sense they can't use there hands, is not fun. But when we heard about this bear you found, we naturally wanted to give our condolences."

"That poor thing, just hearing his condition could bring a tear to someones eyes. He is beyond lucky you guys found him when you did."

Everyone is just casually chatting about the condition of the bear in the room, when Bashful heart speaks out of no where.

"Um... Guys"

Everyone naturally, is shocked by Bashful heart bear coming out of no where. Especially Play-a-lot, who ends up falling over, crushing Laugh-a-lot in the process.

"Thanks dude, i'm gonna be feeling that next week for sure."

"Its not my fault your so heavy, now i can't even get up."

"Um, sorry...everyone. Um, You guys are now aloud to visit the bears room."

Bashful heart is Take cares resident nurse. Being shy people hadn't know about his surprising amount of medical experience. After assisting Take care in a tough two bear operation, which involved surgically ungluing Harmony and Rainbow heart after an incident involving one of Harmony's backdrops. Bashful heart has working with her ever sense. Everyone stars heading toward the unknown bears room. Take care is there keeping a close eye on him, when she noticed everyone, she started to explain the situation.

"This guys, is my best accomplishment of all time. Not only did i already fully recover him of his clear hypothermia, but i used him to test my new scar removal surgery. And it worked. Any of his frostbites, whip scars, or any other marks are entirely gone."

Everyone looks at the unknown bear, he is currently sleeping in a hospital bed while wearing a hospital gown. But Cheer points out something.

"Is it just me, or does this bear look more like a girl to me"

"He was wearing a men's stripper outfit when we found him, and when i lifted him up a felt nothing extra on his chest so he obviously a guy"

"This is coming from the bunny who is known for having literally zero chest definition."

Swift heart blushes in embarrassment.

"Was that really necessary, come on Cheer, that was a low blow."

"Being the doctor here, i can confirm that he's indeed a guy."

"Wow, you must really must love your job"

Take care is an open bisexual, and being a doctor, she naturally has seen everyone in Care-a-lots junk at least once. Everyone often jokes about how she must love that part of her job, but she tries to remain professional about it.

"Lets just say i keep that in mind for personal preference."

"I will admit though, his actions, even when he is frostbitten we quite feminine."

"All of sudden, the unknown bear starts to wake up from his slumber. Everyone starts crowding around him out of curiosity. He starts to speak.

"Hey, where exactly am i, and who are all these random... Hold on"

The bear points at Swift heart.

"You...You were the girl who saved me, and those two next to you, they were with you right."

"Yes, i suppose an introduction is in order, I'm Swift heart Rabbit, those two who where with me are Funshine bear and Wish bear. Those two are Grumpy bear and Cheer bear, i think looks make it obvious who is who.

"Oh, so your trying to say a look like a natural debby downer... Wow... Thanks Swift heart.

Everyone in the room starts laughing, Swift heart continues with introductions.

"The two in that... Costume, are Play-a-lot and Laugh-a-lot."

"Its a long story"

"(Giggles) You guys do look quite silly, but you do you boo."

"And I'm Take care, and this is my nurse Bashful heart. We the ones who nursed you back to health."

"I seriously can't thank you all enough, i thought i was doomed out there. You guys were like guardian angels who feel out of the sky."

Still being slightly dizzy, he still didn't comprehend the entirety of the situation. Swift heart grabbed a chair and sat right next to his bed. Regaining most of his sight, he instantly took notice of Swift hearts belly badge. He then asked.

"Hey, could someone open up the window curtains."

Bashful heart went over and opened the curtains, he noticed the cloudy and rainbow filled environment, he instantly knew where he was.

"I'm in Care-a-lot, aren't i.

Everyone was in shock, no one expected him to know where he was, every bear they previously meet on earth had no idea where in world Care-a-lot was. But he knew about it right on the fly. No wanting to confuse him, Swift tried to carry on casually.

"So you've heard of this place before huh."

"Who hasn't, I've heard to many people to count talk about this place. I just never thought i would get to come here myself."

Everyone was in even more shock, who were these people he was referring too. But due to his current state, the bears kept there confusion too themselves. The unknown bear in the mean time, could not stop looking at Swift hearts belly badge. He has heard of belly badges before on earth, but was so amazed seeing one up close. Swift heart could tell quite instantly.

"You know, you can go ahead and have a feel of my belly badge if you want. Its not like its anything private around these parts, go ahead."

The bear kept caressing Swift hearts belly badge in absolute amazement. As he rubbed it, her belly badge began to glow, showing it's magical powers. Swift heart didn't mind at all, infact, she seemed to enjoy it. I took a while before he turned his attention to the group. Just then, Grumpy was about to open the safe, when our two goofballs spoke up.

"Um, just to be safe we probably should go... But how are we gonna get outta this thing."

"Um... i have some tools i can use, just go outside and i'll... um fix it."

The two step outside, with Laugh-a-lot hitting her head on the door in the process. Bashful heart close behind. Grumpy then opens his cupcakes, he takes a bite and is instantly overjoyed.

"These things are amazing, thanks grumpy."

"Don't thank me, thank the two goofballs outside."

Everyone once again starts laughing, but Swift heart has one more question for the bear.

"Hey, you never told us your name."

"Oh yeah... My names Flamboyant heart"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

In life, we can claim many things to affect are future. Faith, decision making.

But at the end of the day there is one main factor... Persona.

As you can see, in a world of joyful bears, with a couple exceptions. The overall harmonious yet unique persona of each bear is responsible for this.

But at the end of the day, one small incident can turn those advantages into the thing that pulls us apart.

With major decisions, unbelievable events, heated fight, and five new very giant personalities. The bears might seemed doomed throughout there ordeal, but at the end of the day, each argument, can be traced back to each bears personal persona.

But at the end of the day, those troubles can be blessings in disguise, and in this case... It changed the Care bear family for the better... Forever.

 **CARE BEARS: THE SPECTRUM OF CARE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gentle heart, Cozy heart and Loyal heart are casually sitting in the forest of feelings, having a picnic lunch. These three, although they have there moments, are considered the most innocent members of the Care bear family, especially ever sense the whole kingdom has gone into a rebellious teen like phase. Gentle heart is naturally innocent, and any incident she gets caught in, she was probably pulled in by Treat heart, her best friend. Cozy heart never really was in to that stuff, especially ever sense she became Harmony's lead photographer. Loyal heart takes his role as a care bear to heart, he feels like going crazy would go against his morals. They were just enjoying there picnic minding there own business.

"I'm telling you ladies, this is the best picnic spot in the whole kingdom of caring. Right by the rainbow waterfall, in an area full of tree's. What more could you ask for on a saturday morning."

"Not to change the subject randomly on you Loyal heart. But was Proud heart busy or something."

"Oh, she is going into town to get some groceries from the market, getting things from the forest is difficult."

"I suppose, she is a woman who likes to do things herself."

"Being her roommate, i know this first hand. She won't even let me clean my own room, she has a very specific way of doing things."

"You do have to admit though, she is good at what she does."

"I suppose Gentle heart"

About 15 minutes go bye, and Cozy heart starts to get kinda bored. She wore a swimsuit under her clothes, intending to take a swim in the Rainbow river. She took of her normal clothes and jumped in.

"I'm telling you guys, the water is amazing today. You should so hop in."

Gentle heart liked the idea, but had a reason not too just yet.

"Maybe later, I want to finish my Cake and the rest of my meal."

Loyal heart on the other hand, looked out right offended the second the suggestion passed Cozy hearts lips. He went up to the river to speak his mind.

"Cozy, as much as i appreciate the idea, not only am i not wearing a swimsuit, and am not jumping in wearing boxers, its also rude to the river."

"Rude to the river... What in the world are you talking about"

"Look, i'm just saying it would be best if you left the river alone. Every single time someone messes with something here, its bound to get messed up."

"Dude, that is absolutely ridiculous. I'm a diligent person, do i look like Funshine too you."

"You shouldn't say that about Funshine."

"Oh come on, its not like he can here us. You are seriously too much."

Loyal heart during the earlier years of the Care bears was admittedly a little too straight edged for his own good. But he still knew how to have a good time every once in a while. But how the bears have changed over the years has had an effect on him. When it started with Funshine he didn't think much of it. But as more and more bears started to have the tendencies of your average people on earth, he instantly changed. He felt like the whole point of the Care bears was being disrespected. Feeling the purity of the group was being sucked away day by day. This caused him to become even more strict in his moral, not even letting the smallest thing slide. To everyone else, they feel like he is being too moral, but to him, there was a perfectly good reason to recede into an uptight shell. However, he wouldn't publicly give some of his more... Unfavorable opinions on people.

"Look man, i'm quite prudent myself. I don't do any crazy parties, i never have had a sip of alcohol in my life, and yet even i think your to prudent."

"Prudent... I'm just up holding my duty as a Care bear. Clearly something which...

Loyal heart goes on and on about purity, as Cozy heart goes on and on about how unreasonable he is. Gentle heart, as usual, doesn't want to get involve with the fight, lucky for her, she found a way to diffuse the situation.

"Hey guys look, Proud heart is back"

Loyal heart and Cozy heart rush over the Proud heart, who is walking back from the central part of town with groceries. However, Loyal heart instantly notices something odd. She bought twice the groceries she said she would, and Proud heart was not an impulse shopper at all.

"Um, Proud heart, whats with the extra groceries. I didn't know we would need that much."

"Oh, this bag is not for us, its for brighto."

"Did something happen to him"

"Honestly... I don't know. He has be in his house for a week, and has not returned outside. I was gonna check on him and see if he was alright."

Gentle heart instantly popped up at the idea of seeing Bright heart.

"What are we waiting for lets go"

The four trek on to Bright hearts house, only to find that the door was slightly opened. This was odd sense he always kept his place locked. When your Bright heart, you can pretty much make a home security system from scratch, so this was really odd.

"Ok, now in really concerned. Lets get in right away"

Everyone gets in, super worried about Brighto's safety. But there fears were allayed when they found him on the couch, He looked half asleep half awake. He had a old tape recorder, a piece of film, a compass and a magnet. Gentle heart instantly goes up to him and sits with him on the couch.

"Oh my god, you poor thing. What in the world is wrong with you.

"Directional tracking device... Shows peoples previous location... Keep running into problems... 7 days... 50 cups of coffee... Can't do this..."

Gentle heart grabs a blanket, and wraps it around Bright heart. Loyal heart went to the kitchen, and got him a glass of water. Everyone then sat down in the living room, trying to ask Bright heart about everything going on. Bright heart explains it like this.

"You guys remember that one time Piece-of-heart was kidnaped by No heart, but he took her to an alternate location besides his castle"

"Yeah, that was a real hassle. We found her right at the last second, if it weren't for Loyal heart recognizing her sent."

"Exactly, we need to be sure that an incident like that doesn't happen again. That is exactly why i'm trying to make sure that i can get this device done."

"Hey, not to be rude brighto dear, but aren't the gps trackers on our phones enough."

"Don't you remember what happened with her. Her phones was tampered with by No heart. Thats why everyone started panicking in the first place. We not only need a way to track missing bears down, but track the way they went too. Thats why i have worked on this device non-stop for the past week, i haven't even showered."

"Don't think we can't notice dude."

"Bright heart, the fact that you want to help us is great, but not at the neglect of your health. I'm gonna carry you up to your room."

Bright heart looked a bit in denial for a second or two. But then he conceded."

"Alright, thanks guys."

Each member grabs a limb and carries Bright heart up stairs to his bedroom, the second they drop him, he does off almost instantly. The group starts to get ready to leave, but the Gentle heart speaks up.

"Guys, i'm gonna stay at Bright heart's for a little bit, incase anything happens you feel me."

"I'm not gonna stop you. We will lock the door on the way out, be careful now.

Everyone else leaves the room, as Gentle heart looks at him sleeping. There is nothing else she could say but.

"Oh... You poor thing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Do your best walks to the coffee shop, which conveniently is really close to his house. The cafe is run by Share bear, being kinda of underused, Share needs a way to support herself. Tenderheart has been picky in more recent times on sending the right bears on certain missions. And he has been picky on sending someone on a mission, even though all the bears can be helpful in basic situations. Share, being a very creative person, has become an sales woman. Causing care cafe to be born, although it was usually run with Share directly at the cafe, but Bright heart being Bright heart, made it so the cafe could run itself in her absence. Today happened to be one of those days. Not surprisingly, Do your best ordered a drink called Hangover cure, Triple shot. He got his drink and went to find Always there. Usually afternoons were not a busy time for the coffee shop. But for some reason there was a good portion of people there that day for some reason. So it took him a while to find her, until she noticed her at the back of the cafe. She signaled to him and sat down at her table. She instantly noticed that he looked terrible.

"I don't want to be rude or anything. Can i just be entirely blunt with you."

"I know what you're gonna say, so go right ahead."

"You look absolutely terrible. Are you doing ok."

"No, I'm really not"

"A hangover cure... Really."

"Trust me you don't want to know what i have been through today. But i look, i just need to get something off my chest"

"This has to do with Champ, doesn't it."

"... yes"

Always there has known about Champ's issues for a while now, but Do your best never liked to talk about the issue. She finds it quite caring that Do your best took him in. But she could see that it was taking a giant toll on him. She knew immediately that this was serious, a series intervention"

"I'm shocked your doing this, afterall you aren't the type to want to be that vocal about your issues."

"I suppose, but even i have a breaking point. I guess i finally gave into my emotions, and need to be more vocal"

"Don't worry about a single thing. I am hear to listen to you and nothing less. Don't you dare be afraid to start rambling, i will listen no matter what"

Hearing this made Do your best feel better. He starts to give his opinion.

"I think it's obvious that i let Champ into my place when Cheer broke up and kicked him out. I was just thinking i was gonna be temporarily helping him until he settled in. But that, definitely was not what happened. It all started with him just having hook up's more then usual."

"I will admit, i'm guilty of being with him at one point. I usually don't do that, but i was kinda lonely at that time. Having Rainbow heart and Piece of heart at home helps now a days.

"I know. But then he started drinking his sorrows out the window. I know you could say Play-a-lot is a bit tipsy on the alcohol. But his beer drinking takes the cake."

"Hey, i don't want to be rude or anything, but what about him lately has put you over the edge."

Do your best was silent, he does not want to tell anyone what happened between him and Champ last night. Even if Always there was a close friend who would never tell, he was not that type of guy.

"Um... It's really personal... Like really personal."

"Don't worry, i'm not gonna pry. Anyways, you can continue."

"I mean, i don't know what to think sometimes. He went down so suddenly after a breakup, and i don't get why. He seemed a little upset, but i never thought it might become this. But you want to know what makes me super mad, more mad then the drinking, more mad then the outbursts, more mad then what happened today... What people keep telling me i should do about it. Just look at this text from Harmony,"

Do your best pulls his phone out of his belly badge. It takes him less then 5 seconds to pull up the text, and give the phone to Always there. The text message reads "Dude, you do realize that Champ is a lost cause. As much as i can appreciate your loyalty, you really just need to give up on him. He is to toxic." Before Always there could even bother to respond, Do your best took the phone back, and started rambling.

"This absolutely pisses me off, i never asked her for her opinion. And no no no no no, she is not the only one. I get told this by so many different personalities, all the freaking. I just freaking love it. We're the Care bears, are purpose was to make are feeling know, to never give up on even the toughest kids, and always using are feeling to others benefit. And yet they tell me this. It beyond disgusts me, i will never give up on him, even if it takes me too my grave."

Always there couldn't help but just stare at him in astonishment. She already was gonna be on his side regardless. But in those few words, she gained a beyond amazing amount of respect for him. Despite his closed of nature, she could tell he had a big heart.

"You are beyond correct. You have my support fully in this situation, we will help him. You know what, why not start right now."

Always there grabs Do your bests hand, and practically dragged him out of there.

"But wait, we don't have any plans"

"Who needs um, last time i checked, there are only 24 hours in a day. Were starting now."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bedtime and Sweet dreams were over by Care-a-lots hot spring, which is on the border between The Forest of feelings, and the Neon stars area. But they weren't there for the reason you think. They had bags and towels with them, making them look like they head a scheduled hot spring session, but stopped at a giant rock right by its entrance. Sweet dreams gets a pen out of her bag, and writes the word redemption on the rock. The rock proceeded to split open, and the two bears jumped in. They dropped down to find Share bear, Oopsy, Smart heart, and Hopeful heart all sitting on armchairs. Share addresses them.

"Oh, you two are finally here."

"Sorry if we're slightly late Share. We had a later night then usual last night, and we both need our sleep."

"Goodness nows that what you guys love to do, don't worry about it. Just come have a seat."

The two sit down in one of the chairs. Share gets up in front of the group to address why they were gathered here.

"I think we all know why we are gathered here today. Are positions in the Care bears have been disrespected, ignored and undermined for far to long. It never used to be this was for any of us in this room. Until the council was introduced. Before that everyone considered a leader was unofficially assigned, and it should have stayed that way from the beginning. But i think we can all agree on which council member is responsible."

Share pulls out a board with a curtain on it. When she pulls it off, there is a picture of Tenderheart.

"This old ruddy duddy is behind all of our sorrow and pain."

Hopeful heart pipes in disagreeing with the statement.

"Not to be annoying or anything. But can we really blame all of are problems on one bear."

"Hopeful you are a sweetheart. And i would love that not to be the case i really do. But my evidence suggests otherwise."

Share pulls of the picture, which show a bunch of diagrams which she explains.

"I don't think it takes a genius to know about the Tenderheart vs Brave heart power struggle. They certainly don't ever try to hide it. As for other members. True and Noble heart act as moderators, and Love-a-lot is obviously supporting her boyfriend. Now before we start the facts, don't get me wrong, Brave heart has some personal "Issues" of his own. He does have 2x less productivity as a leader, and has made more easy or technical mistakes. But what pisses me off, and should piss everyone off. He treats the situation like he is a victim, and not like a disagreement. We all agree he also has problems.

"Hey not to be rude, but who made all these diagram."

"Oopsy, they don't call me Smart heart for nothing. Everything is open source, thanks to Noble and True heart. You can continue."

"Thanks Smart heart. Anyway, lets take a look at this chart. Now Bedtime and Sweet dreams, you have beef for a different reason. But as for everyone else, look at this. Tenderheart clearly plays favorites. Not shockingly at all. Cheer, Harmony and Grumpy are the top 3 in caring mission numbers last time Tenderheart was in charge for a week. They have about double of Friend and Secret, who are number 4 and 5. If we go down the list, Us four are at the bottom, with yours truly in dead last."

Everyone gives each other serious looks. Care bears being there lively hood, this was really offending to all of them.

"Now lets look at the chart representing last time Brave heart was in charge. Although there are some slight discrepancy. For the most part its almost equal between all members. He actually has some respect for everyone, he may be brash but he has heart. Tenderheart runs this place like a corporation. Sense when was that how the Care bears worked."

Throught the speech, Oopsy starts to look emotional. He is not crying, but looks on the verge of doing so. He can't help but finally speak up.

"Its bull i tell you, bull. Sometimes i don't think he understands what i have to go through. I'm constantly am underestimated simply because my badge does not work. If you ask me i deserve respect, i work harder, and can get the same job done. My clumsiness does not cause problems on missions, but i'm still thought of as defective anyway."

Oopsy suffers from a rare disorder exclusive to Care bears, called langsom strom syndrome, which is danish for slow power. This was found by Take care the day after his badge ceremony. This causes his belly badge not to have magic power when its received. However, i does develop overtime, but no one know how long it takes to come, or how. He still has yet to receive his power. Smart heart is inspired by this and speaks up as well.

"I agree. I can't help but hate how i'm basically stereotyped by him all my time here. I can do a caring mission just like anyone here, we all have the heart. But i'm usually just gonna be restricted to busy work cause "We need someone smart to do this" He does know there are also Brighto and Grumpy right. And when i am needed, i'm usually forced to help some kid not give up on homework or something. Its getting really old"

"Me and Sweet Dreams have been overworked by him lately. For starters we work late hours as it is, and we lately have had to work as late as up to midnight. Most of the children we see don't take that long to deal with. Its been driving us to what feels like are grave. We tried talking to Tenderheart about it, but he pretty much scoffed at us.

Share pushes the board into the other room, and stands on the table. She wants to get to the route while emotions were still high.

"We can't put up with this any longer, we need to stand firm."

"REBELLION BABY!"

"Sweet dreams, we are civilized bears. We are not starting a damn rebellion, now sit back down. What we need to do is simple, get Brave heart on our side. Brave hearts ego will eventually want to challenge him. If he were to win, we would get the respect we deserve. I don't know how, but we will make it happen. Who's with me."

Everyone puts there hands in and lifts them in the air.

"Meeting dismissed."

Everyone starts to leave, except Share and Oopsy. Oopsy still looks a bit shaken up, and starts to shead a few tears. Share goes over to comfort him.

"Are you ok"

"I just want things to go back to how they were. And im... Scared at what might need to happen to get respect for everyone."

"Me too Oopsy... Me too"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After spending about 2 hours in the hospital, Flaboyant heart was released from the hospital. Now that he was out his perky, sassy personality was starting to show. Swift heart offered to let him stay at her place. He walks into his room, which was Previously the guest room.

"Girlfriend, you didn't have to do this for me, i can't thank you enough"

"No, i had to do this. After what happened to you out there, you deserve somewhere to go. Also not to pry, but why did you call me girlfriend."

"Oh do forgive me, its my natrual speech pattern. They don't call me Flamboyant for nothing"

Swift heart giggles a little bit.

"I suppose. Feel free to take anything you may need around my house. I really should be thanking you, living alone gets boring after a while."

"I'm happy to return the favor. I'm gonna take a nap quick."

Swift heart closes the door and heads into her room.

"Meh, I'm sure he won't take to much issue to this."

Swift heart strips down to her underwear. She wears a sports bra, even though she has practically non existent breasts, she likes the look of it, and it gives her confidenceml. As for underwear, she wears boxers, again for style choice. She usually walks around the house in her underwear, even if she has guests over. She spends about two hours in her room checking emails. She decided to go check in on Flamboyant heart. But when she found him in his room, he was in the middle of doing yoga... in the nude. But she certainly didn't mind.

"Ooooooooooooooooh Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Swift heart hasn't seen a boy undressed in ages. So she started to perv off quite a bit. But she also was impressed at how acrobatic and flexible he was. His eyes was closed, so he never notices her. He could wrap his leg around his head, twist his arms backwards without twisting his body, and even put his head on his back. Swift heart could instantly tell he was probably double jointed, or maybe more. But she closed the door before he noticed her presence. But she was a little flustered still. About 2 hours later, Swift heart was on the couch watching tv, when she had to use the bathroom. She walks to find something odd, the bathroom door was not locked, but there was an occupied sign on it. Swift heart knew this sign was not hers, so she walked in out of curiosity. Flamboyant heart was in there, luckily not in the nude this time. But he was wearing a white robe with an F on it. She knew it wasn't hers. She was expecting Flamboyant heart to go crazy, but surprisingly he didn't it.

"Girlfriend, you trying to perv out on me. And in your underwear to."

"Um, no. I walk around the house in my underwear all the time. Its not like anyone is gonna care when i am in my house.

"Hey, you do you boo."

"Besides, i could be Harmony bear. That girl wears the skankiest swimwear i have ever scene. Hey, can you hand me that towel."

Flamboyant heart gives her the towel, she puts it on her head and begins to impersonate Harmony.

"Hey boys, i'm here. Oh you staring at me, whats the matter, you like what you see. You know you do. Ooooooooooooooh is it getting hot in here or is it just me."

Flamboyant heart start to laugh really hard.

"Girlfriend, i can already tell we are gonna be besties."

"I'm thinking the same thing. But i have a couple of questions for you. First off all, were did you get that robe from.

"Oh, i saw you had a sewing machine in the closet, and some fabric and thread. I sewed this by myself."

"Oh yeah, i forgot i bought one for that one girls night out Lotsa heart forced me to attend. Worst night of my life. Forgive me if i'm a little starstruck, i just never have known a man who could sew."

"Well you now, i have no shame in it. Sense when have gender roles stopped me before. I made you one two, try it on.

Swift hearts eyes light up, she instantly puts it on, and slips off her undergarments. She was amazed at the quality off it.

"Wow, just wow. Its comfy, fits my proportions perfectly, and even has the fancy S. Thank you so much, plus its nice not to have to wear anything, its... freeing per say.

"Its the least i could do for you saving me. I mean its not like i had much."

"But i have one more question. Whats with that sign, why didn't you just lock the door."

The second she asked this question. Flamboyant heart noticeably started to get nervous. He was clearly shaking, which Swift heart did not understand what was going on.

"Look, it really personal, i don't want to... ugh. I really should explain myself. Its about time i tell you my whole situation."

"I will admit, i have been interested in what in the world has been up with your situation for a long time. But can we do it in my bedroom, i need to lie down."

The two go into Swift hearts room and lie down on her bed. Flamboyant starts to go over his past in detail.

"Please forgive me if i seem kinda slow. Its, kinda emotional for me."

"Take all the time you need sweetheart."

"I remeber when my troubles began. I remeber when i was 4, living a peaceful life in Porterhouse.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what in the world is Porterhouse."

"You've never heard of Porterhouse before. The secret town in British Columbia. We have heard of you guys before, but you never heard of us."

"I'm afraid i haven't, can you explain in more detail."

"I was quite young when i learned about this. As you know coloured bears seem like kind of a weird thing to find. There are some who still live out in the wild, but after incident involving two bears in Alaska, bears found a need for a secret place of us to live our lives. Thats when Porterhouse was created. It's in rural British Columbia. We use a magic barrier, which not only allows bears or other creatures to be the only ones to see it, buts is majorly part if entering and existing the town."

Swift heart was shocked, no one in Care-a-lot had ever even heard of it before.

"Anyway, i was 4. Before then i was known as Brash heart bear. I'm not brash at all, buy my dad named me that wanting me to be that way when i grew up. My mom died during child birth, so my dad had full control over me. I was applied to an all boys boarding school by my dad. It may not seem that bad in retrospect, until you realize what that school was about. Even when we were young, the school was all about shaping us into macho men."

"If there was a school like that here in Care-a-lot, i think chaos would insue.

"I beyond agree with you, we had to everything masculine you could think of. We had to lift weights at age 8, we even had to wrestle for other peoples enjoyment. But i was instantly noted as different. I never did well at anything at the place. But i did my own stuff In my personal time. I found a needle and thread somewhere around my school, and began sewing little trinkets. I would also practice my gymnastics skills and acrobatics. I'm assuming you already know about my talent."

Swift heart was shocked when he said that. She thought he never noticed her looking at him, she tried to play it off cool.

"Honestly haven't, what you talking about"

"I knew you were spying on me during my yoga session."

Swift heart turns bright red.

"Oh... that. I thought you didn't notice."

"I knew you were there, i just never reacted. I can detect presence of others when doing yoga. But i take yoga seriously, you can't focus on that stuff if you want to reach a good point in your training."

"But i"

"Don't worry about apologizing. I'm not gonna hold it against you, especially after you saved my life."

"Um, please continue before i embarrass myself any further."

"Of course. The school was pissed by it, considering the whole point of the school was to make us into men, or they so say. I got caught doing this stuff on multiple occasions. Which would result in corporal punishment. I was also constantly bullied by my classmates, all for being different.

"This whole school you were in sounded like hell."

"Oh trust me it was... But from what i went through afterwards... Sometimes i wonder if i made the right decision. There was a point were i just could not take it anymore, i felt so alone. So... i escaped the school. Now this school is highly guarded do to its reputation, so it was not easy. I snuck out to the courtyard at night, but got noticed by the guards. My original plan was to climb over the fence to get out, but now i had to jump over to get out before i got caught. Being an acrobat, jumping over was easy. I loved the look on everyones faces when i started jumping. Lets just say that that fence was metal and 200 years old, nothing i can't handle."

"Why in the world would they treat a boarding school, like maximum security prison."

"I honestly have no idea. I ran as fast as i could, incase they would try and run after me. I couldn't stay in western Porterhouse, were i knew i was gonna stick out and be found, so i had no choice but to run to the eastside."

"What exactly is so bad about that."

"Everything. The west and east side of Porterhouse are almost like two different towns. West side is way more upscale, very civilized area, that i probably would have loved if it was not for that boarding school. East side on the other hand, is basically the hood. Very poor area, but i had nowhere else to go."

Swift heart instantly started to relate to him when he talked about his time in east side Porterhouse. Being homeless when her parents died in Wonderland. She understood instantly that he probably has had it hard. But unknowingly was messing with his hair.

"Girlfriend, as much as i appreciate your love of my hair, can you be a bit more gentle."

"I'm sorry, i just love how long yet healthy this is. I know some women who would be jealous of that hair. Nobel heart has long hair but its all damaged."

"My hair is an important virtue to me personally, i grew it out over all my years in east Porterhouse. Its my way of making a statement against what society expects of me. Anytime it was getting difficult for me, i would do what your doing to my hair right now. It always reminds me that even if times are tough, i have the freedom i always desired. I got my name legally changed to Flamboyant heart shortly after i escaped boarding school. And times were defiantly tough. I'm not gonna lie and say that there were times were i would have to steal things whenever i could just to survive. I will admit that i even broke into people houses when they were not around, just to use there shower or basic necessities. It also does not help that its super violent in those parts, i had to defend myself on more then one occasion."

Swift heart during her homeless spout had been in both situations herself. She was not gonna bring it up though, she was very closed of emotionally, even to her closest friends. She continues to listen.

"I tried doing some street entertainment, using my acrobatics to make money. I could get some to help me out from time. But the town as very poor so i couldn't get much. Around my last 2 weeks in Porterhouse i was getting really desperate, i had multiple streaks of bad luck. Until... he showed up."

(Flashback)

Flamboyant heart was sitting on the curb, counting coins he had, which was only 5. Suddenly, a red male bear walks up to him.

"Hey, want some of my creme pastry."

"Oh my god thank you, i haven't eaten in days."

"Alright, come walk with me, its nice to have a daily walking partner."

The two walk and eat. The red bear was noticeably constantly looking at Flamboyant hearts figure. Which he instantly could recognize, but ignored for most part. After about half an hour they stopped and sat on a park bench. The red bear instantly got straight to the point.

"How do i put this, your hot as hell."

"Um, that was unexpected... but thanks."

"You are clearly going through some rough times, well i can help you out. My name is red light bear. I'm known for running a gay club in the red light district. I'm telling you, with a body like yours you could make tons of cash for the place. I got a opening at my club. How about you head to my club for a night, and maybe we can see if you have potential."

Flamboyant heart was questioning the whole thing. Not only did this seem too convenient, but it was really underhanded work to be doing. But he was at the point of desperation, and felt like he had no other option.

"Deal, were do you want me to meet you."

"You heard of 179th street right."

"Who hasn't"

"Meet me in that one alley by the bakery. Oh and take this strippers outfit, be sure to wear it on your way there. I will see you tonight."

Red light bear leaves.

(Flashback ends)

Swift heart was in shock. She could not believe the person she was right next to someone who got a job in the red light district.

"You were that desperate"

"Yes, i was. I really didn't want to do it, but i felt like i had no other option."

"Hey don't mind me asking... But are you gay."

"Yes and no. I'm bisexual. Not all feminine men are gay you know"

"Sorry please continue"

"But... But."

(Flashback)

"Ugh, getting stared at is so humiliating... Its gonna be worth it. I hope."

Flamboyant heart heads into the alley. But no ones there. Suddenly, out of were, a masked bear walks behind him and chloroforms him, knocking him out.

"Boss, i got him."

"Good, load him into the back of the car."

"When Flamboyant heart wakes up, he is in a room, chained up by his hands and feet, in a cold dark metal room." He tries to brake free, but to no avail. Suddenly, 3 masked men enter the room."

"Well well, looks like they caught a good one"

"Dang, i'm in love this guys legs."

"WHO ARE YOU DAMN PEOPLE, WERE THE HELL AM I"

"That doesn't matter. Your just gonna be here for a long time. But don't worry... we will take really good care of you."

Just looking at the men, he could tell instantly what was gonna happen to him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO, NOT THAT. ANYTHING BUT THAT, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Flashback ends)

Swift heart was in absolute shock. Flamboyant started to drop a few tears.

"Two years... of sex slavery... and not the cute fetish kind either... this was the real deal."

Flamboyant heart starts to break down in tears. Swift heart instantly hugs and tries to condole him.

"MY DIGINITY, STOLEN, FREAKING STOLEN FROM ME. AT THE HANDS OF PERVY ASSHOLES. THEY NEVER CARED HOW MUCH I SUFFERED, THEY PUT ME THROUGH EVERYTHING IMAGINABLE. ALL FOR THERE STUPID ENTERTAINMENT!"

Flamboyant heart cries for a good 20 minutes. All while swept in Swift heart arms.

"I'm so. so sorry this happened to you."

After a little while Flamboyant heart calms down, still in Swift hearts arms.

"Um, can you not let go. It makes me feel better when you do this."

"Of course. Anything you need. So how did you escape."

"I made my escape plan about a month in advance. After a while i noticed the handcuff keys were always carried by the same guy, some bear with cyan blue fur. I studied his movements every single time he entered my cell, and eventually figured out when his back would be turned. Then the day before my escape. Using my flexibility, i was able to bend over just enough to grab the key with my mouth, which he luckily didn't notice. I managed to get myself unchained. Luckily there was no way to see inside my cell, so no one noticed. The next day when my cell was opened. I made a dash for it. When i got outside i will admit i was confused were exactly i was, but i did not have time to think. I quickly stole a snowmobile and got the hell out of there."

"That sounds like one hell of an escape plan, but why didn't you have it with you when we found you"

"About after an hour it ran out of gas. I walked for a little bit, but i don't honestly remember much of what happened after that. But then you guys eventually rescued me. And i guess thats it"

"You my friend, are one tough cookie. I'm so sorry about all this. Feel free to stay here as long as you need too."

"Thank you so much. I really just honestly want to move on with my life, what better place to do it then here."

The too spend about 5 minutes in silence, just enjoying each others company.

"Its amazing in Care-a-lot isn't it."

Swift heart says this, only to find that Flamboyant heart fell asleep in her arms, she smiled and had some thoughts to herself. She could tell by the conversation that what he said was definitely true, but she planned to have them tell Tenderheart about Porterhouse tomorrow, thinking about the opportunity it may bring everyone. She felt herself falling asleep but said these last words to herself.

"I don't know if this is faith or something, but i think i have found myself the best friend i always have wanted."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

True heart is by her window, which gives her a whole view of Care-a-lot. She sighs and goes over to sit on the couch. She scrolls through some channels on tv, but nothing good is on at this time of night. True heart had a lot of mixed feeling going around, she didn't know what caused them, but she was not worried about that right now. Noble heart was turning the light off in the kitchen, and joined True heart on the couch. He gave True heart a hug, not for any particular reason, he is just the kind of guy to give random hugs. True heart responded, but only half heartedly. Noble heart could instantly tell something was up.

"Have a rough day today"

"Yeah, kinda. Hey can i ask you a question, and promise to answer with honesty."

"Of course, why would i not."

"... What do you think of Care-a-lot right now."

"Easiest question i ever have been asked, i'm beyond proud of it. We started out with absolutely nothing, and worked all the way to this. And it was definitely not a cake walk either, so what else should i feel"

"Don't get me wrong, i love what we made just as much as you do. But don't you feel like... The care bear way is dying."

Noble heart paused in his mind, he knew exactly what she meant. True heart was more heartfelt on the position of Care-a-lots change, but Noble heart was honestly still in denial.

"Explain, i need to understand what you mean."

"Sigh, were do i even begin. Let's start with the elephant in the room, Tenderheart and Brave hearts, how do i put this, rivalry. But if we are being honest, i don't think either of them truly have the full Care Bear spirit."

"What do you mean."

"Don't get me wrong, there both amazing people, but they have flaws affecting everyone. Brave heart is very energetic, and he also is very innocent hearted. He always will help you, or do something for you, even if it inconveniences him. He does have a truly big heart. But his issue is that he literally never takes anything seriously. If i had a dollar for every simple accident he caused, i would be the richest person alive. Now we always are in states of chaos, all thanks to his carelessness. This always reminds me of that time Brave heart dropped an F bomb on one of our caring missions."

"As funny as that moment admittedly was, we should be grateful that no children heard that vulgar language."

"Exactly, then we have Tenderheart. Were Brave heart lacks, he excels. His commanding leadership can flow through an entire room, and inspire people to remain diligent. There are even some occasions were he can get obedient behavior out of Playful heart of all people. His organization can lead to success in even the most dire times. But where Brave heart excels he lacks. He lacks any sort of charisma, or friend like relationship with the vast majority of the bears. I feel as if he gets the message of the Care bears lost in all the technical bits and pieces. He runs the Care bears like a corporation. His clear favoritism of certain bears, His strictness on everything, even allowing new members. Also keep in mind that it is thanks to him that Lookout duty, Finance meeting, and extended work days exist."

"I guess, but is that really a big deal"

"I would say no, if it weren't for all the other things we have to deal with. Everyone in Care-a-lot has become increasingly rowdy. Every night the booze is flowing down in town. Disobedience is at an all time high, when its not exclusive to Funshines little crew you know its bad. Good luck and Thanks-a-lot going sight seeing for 8 hours straight after a mission, Harmony sneaking vodka in a water bottle on a mission, Champ flat out showing up to work drunk, Daydream flat out not showing up to work at all, the list goes on. But what worries me the most is our bonds. I feel like day by day we drift further apart, more of us put up walls, personalties clash. I just don't know what to do at this point. Its like the innocence of us is being sucked out day by day."

Noble heart thinks about how he is gonna respond, but he just does not know how to. He knew she was right, but did not want to admit that to himself. He was on the brink of tears out of the stress of this realization. Luckily for him, the door bell suddenly rang. He instantly ran to it to Find Wish bear at the door.

"Hey Noble heart, i just wanted to know if you wanted these leftover."

"WISH, JUST THE GIRL I WANTED TO SEE, PLEASE COME IN."

Noble heart practically drags Wish in the house, and locks the door. True heart instantly walks to the door, they she gets an idea.

"Hey Wish, can we ask for a quick favor, and make a quick wish with us."

"I don't see why not, gives me something to do outside of Funshines crazy parties. Just go to the open part your living room, and have us all hold hands."

The two do as there told, once in position, True heart starts to reside her wish.

"I wish, that the Care bears could be restored to its former glory, a glory of innocence and heart, a world of equal participation and effort, of power and resourcefulness. And most importantly, for us to all brought together once again, as the Care bear Family."

True heart would end up getting her wish, but the process to get there would be way less then what she hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

(Before we start this i want to apologize for two thing in advance. 1. I apologize if you don't like that the episode revolves around Flamboyant heart. This is the only chapter for a while that will be entirely dedicated to him. 2. I apologize if your mad because this episode lacks emotional drama, i promise next chapter will literally cater to your taste. Please enjoy)

Swift heart gets out of bed, feeling surprisingly well rested, considering how little sleep she got. But she notices that Flamboyant heart is no longer in the room.

"Its 8 o'clock, how can he already be up."

She gets up, and hangs her new robe up on the coat hanger on the door. She put on some boxers and a sports bra, and walked out to the living room. There she finds Flamboyant heart, sitting on the couch, looking perfectly ready to go. He was wearing black leather boots, tight white pants, and a leopard print sleeveless shirt. He notices Swift heart immediately.

"Girlfriend, what took you so long to get up."

"What took so long, Flamboyant heart its still early, what time did you get up."

"5 am"

Swift heart could do nothing but have shock on her face. She never knew anyone who got up this early before. She didn't even need to ask Flamboyant heart why before getting a response.

"Everywhere i have been in my life, i kinda had to get used to getting up early, so i have not exactly broken that. Besides, i think your forgetting that i have not seen the sun in 2 years."

"Oh yeah, forgive me for being insensitive"

"Girlfriend don't worry about it. But i am worried about why you never answer your texts."

Swift heart gave him a confused look

"What are talking about."

"When i got up, someone was calling you. I hung up on them so you could sleep, and then noticed you had unread texts from 3 different people, and they were made hours before we went to bed."

Swift heart understood instantly and explained herself.

"I never answer my phone unless I'm on duty, or am expecting a call. Thats how i get pulled into girls nights out, and i hate them. Not all women like crafts, she sheds, and gossip. And I'm not gonna pretend."

"Considering the fact i don't do sports and beer nights. I understand you all the way, you go girlfriend"

"But back to those texts, who texted me."

"They were all about me actually. The first one was from Take care, she wanted to do a med check up to be sure i'm alright. The second and third were from some bears named Grams and Funshine. Each wanted me to come to there place to get to know them better. You know typical welcoming of the new guy in town. I accepted them all.

Swift heart scoffed

"Alright looks like I'm getting ready then."

Swift heart goes into the bathroom, and comes out 15 minutes later fully dressed and cleaned. She was wearing a white tee-shirt, black basketball shorts, and sneakers. The two instantly walk out the door to head to Take cares hospital. As they are walking, Swift heart cannot help but stare at her new roommate. His legs were so long a luxurious, it was almost ridiculous, and his ass looked really good in those tight pants. But once again the pervy Swift heart is caught off guard.

"For being an obvious pervert, you certainly don't try to hide it."

Swift heart instantly blushes in embarrassment

"I was totally not staring at you, i was..."

"Sorry, but i can see through you're lies like a window pain"

Swift heart was amazed, this guy was good and judging his surroundings, and not just good, really good. But then he looks at his pants tag, and realizes that they were women's pants. She cannot help but ask.

"Not to be nosey, but why are you wearing women's pants."

"*Sigh* I was afraid you might notice. Honestly i'm just wearing these pants because they look good. I mean as you already demonstrated, they make my butt look quite nice. I used to get that a lot in Porterhouse. Its not like i'm wearing a tube top, or a bra or a dress, so what is the deal. This is why now that I'm here, I'm gonna sew my own outfits. Then i won't have to worry about the M or W label."

"Thats actually really sensible, i like the way you think"

The two finally arrive at Take cares. Naturally, do to the nature of what he has been through, he had to explain his dark past to Take care. After hearing this, she asked him to take a rape test kit, and a blood test to check for any STD's. After about 15 minutes, Take care walks back in and begins to explain.

"I... honestly don't know what to say except... i'm so sorry for what happened you. You're test results show that there was the dna of over 20 people recorded on your kit.

Flamboyant heart starts to shed some tears, but feels better once Swift heart holds his hand in sympathy. But then Take care smiles.

"I do have some good news though. You my friend have some extreme luck on your side. Your STD test turned up negative."

Flamboyant heart instantly smiles, he was really worried about if he caught anything, and was relaxed when those fears were allayed.

"However, just to be safe, i'm gonna prescribe you Prep for the time being. Take two of these every morning the second you get up. This is just incase there is something in your body, but it has not infected yet."

Flamboyant heart takes the pills, and puts them in his pocket. He then smiles at Take Care.

"I don't know how I'm ever gonna be abel to thank you. You really are an amazing doctor."

"Aw. Don't mention it sweetheart, i'm just doing my job. But if you even need any help, especially with what you're going through please let me know. Everyone in Care-a-lot is here for you."

Flamboyant heart gives Take care a hug, and then he and Swift heart leave for the next destination.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Swift heart and Flamboyant heart are on the way to Grams house. As they were walking, Swift heart realized she forgot to give him something.

"Hey, um i think you should have this"

Swift heart gives him a crunched up ball, he unrolls it and smiles at Swift heart.

"I must admit, i usually don't ask people for help with stuff like this, but i must thank you Swift heart, this picture is heart melting. This badger is sooooooooooooooooooooo fine. The little stubble of fur on his chest, his amazing muscular figure, and his...

Swift heart instantly takes the photo away from Flamboyant heart.

"Thats not what i meant to give to you. I meant to give you this medical file incase you need it. And no, you may not know why i have that picture, or have a copy of it."

"Oh come on, its not my fault badgers a the sexiest creatures on this planet. But alright, but you probably took the photo sense your name is on the side details, and he also probably didn't know that."

"Ok, ok thats enough"

Flamboyant heart laughs.

"Don't worry girlfriend, I'm just teasing you. I'm not the type to judge on stuff like that. I seriously still think badgers are hot though"

Swift heart laughs.

"I'm telling you, your sass is what makes you so funny. Do me a favor, and never lose it."

"Oh, sister i won't... Hey look we are here"

Swift heart opens the door for Flamboyant heart as he walks in. He notices that all the lights are off in the house. He is about to turn back, when all of a sudden, the lights come on, and two cubs come running up to the door. One blue one holding a bouquet of flowers, and a pink one holding a box of chocolate. Its Hugs and Tugs. They say in exact sync.

"Welcome to Care-a-lot Flamboyant heart."

The two cubs go up and give the unsuspecting bear a hug. He clearly didn't mind though as he welcomed it with open arms. Gentle heart lamb enters the room giggling to herself, as Swift heart looked on just plain confused. Gentle heart speaks to the cubs.

"Now Hugs and Tugs, be careful with him. You don't want to tackle the poor guy."

"Oh don't worry girl, there fine."

The two cubs let go of Flamboyant heart and give him there presents. Swift heart walks in and they both head to the kitchen to greet kitchen. But Flamboyant heart has a very valid question.

"Not to be annoying or anything girl. But you don't look like a bear, or a grandma. So who are you, and where is this Grams bear character."

"Oh, my apologize for not explaining earlier. My name is Gentle heart lamb, those two adorable bundles of joy are Hugs and Tugs. If you're wanting to know where Grams is, she had to run an emergency task, so she asked me to babysit for a while, i apologize on her behalf."

Gentle heart, is Grams go to for babysitting the cubs. As result, the cubs started to take after her quite a bit, considering her there role model. In turn, they have a wide appreciation for nature, are very compassionate toward others, and have a tendency to give out random hugs. The cubs come into the kitchen and continue to talk to Flamboyant heart.

"How are you doing this morning"

"Well Tugs, I'm doing just fine, I'm really happy to be here."

"We want to know what you did before you came here, come on."

Hugs and Tugs walk Flamboyant heart over to the couch. They sit-down, as Swift heart and Gentle heart follow suit, sitting on some armchairs. Flamboyant heart begins to speak.

"Well, just like you guys, i was born into a family. But the only person in my family was my dad."

"What happened to your mom Flamboyant heart"

When Hugs asked that question, Gentle heart was notably a bit nervous. But Flamboyant heart knew exactly what he was doing.

"Well Hugs, my mom has some complications. So she had to go away unfortunately do to them. But don't worry, being somewhere was ultimately better for her, and thats better then suffering."

Hugs and Tugs didn't understand entirely, but they nodded, getting it in a simple kind of way, Flamboyant heart continues his story.

"My dad wanted me to become a certain kind of person. So, he sent me too a boarding school."

"Whats a boarding school"

"I'm assuming you kids go to a local elementary school am i right"

"YEAH!"

"Well boarding school is kinda like school, only you live at the school."

"What was this school like"

"Well Tugs, this schools message was all about making us into strong young men, through physical exercise, and the usual rough upbringing,"

"But Flamboyant heart, you have long hair and thin arms. You don't look strong at all."

Gentle heart looks at baby Hugs in a friendly, but serious manner.

"Hugs, that was not very nice"

To Gentle hearts surprise. Flamboyant heart was laughing about it.

"Oh Gentle heart, there doing no harm. If the shoe fits you should wear it, and it definitely fits"

Everyone in the room starts laughing. Flamboyant heart was surprisingly well with these kids.

"Well Hugs, the reason i'm not like that is because thats just not who i am. I didn't like the school, because it tried to turn me into someone i'm not. So i left that school. Especially because of the bullying i suffered through."

"Aw thats sad."

"It really is Tugs, no one deserves harassment just because there different. But at the end of the day its not those kids fault, they were brainwashed by that school to be mean"

"They should have shut down that school"

"Yes Hugs they really should have. After words i became a homeless person, i often had to travel in order do things like get food, or find shelter."

Tugs eyes instantly light up when he mentions homelessness and travels. He reaches into his belly badge, and pulls out a book.

"That reminds me of my favorite book. This book is called the caboose boys. Its about these 5 homeless kids who hitch on trains to travel the world. I love to read this book during my spare time, was that what it was like."

Flamboyant heart giggles

"Not exactly, but i'm sure i could draw some parallels."

"But Flamboyant heart. How did you end up in the Yukon"

After hugs asked that question, even Swift heart was holding her breath. How can you explain what happened to Flamboyant heart to children. But once again, he knew what he was doing.

"Hey, you know how Gentle heart needs your Grams permission before you can go with her right."

"Yeah"

"While this group of men took me somewhere i didn't want to go, and they did not have my permission to take me there. And they did things to me they did not have permission to do."

"So, like when No-Heart kidnaps some of the Care bears."

"Yes Hugs, i suppose you could compare it to that"

The second No heart came up, Swift heart had a very valid question.

"Hey, not to interrupt or anything, but you know about No heart"

"Yes, everyone in Porterhouse does. But for what we know, he does not even know about are existence. So must of us consider him not our problem."

Hugs continues the original conversation.

"Wow, im so sorry about everything. About the kidnapping, the homelessness, about being different."

The second Hugs bring that up, he picks up Hugs and Tugs, and gives them a giant hug.

"Oh you kids. I'm the type who will never be sorry for who i am. No one should be sorry for that. That the end of the day, its what in your heart that counts."

"I think whats in your heart is amazing Flamboyant heart"

Flamboyant heart was brought to the brink to tears of joy, and he didn't even know why.

"Thank you, you kids are the sweetest."

Gentle heart heart looks at her watch, and looks a little distraught. She turns to Hugs and Tugs.

"Would you look at the time. Its time for you two to take a nap."

"Ok, Gentle heart."

Gentle heart takes the two cubs to there bedroom, while the 2 remaining anthros chat.

"Flamboyant heart. I'm honestly quite surprised about how good you are with children. Whats your secret."

"Honestly, i really don't have one. If I'm being perfectly honest, i haven't longer then a 5 second conversation with a kid in my life."

"Oh, you are so lying."

"I'm actually not. Sometimes you just need to go into things with the right spirit, and you can get them done easy."

All of a sudden, Swift heart holds her stomach, clearly in pain.

"I knew i should not have eaten that leftover burrito for breakfast. Excuse me for a second."

Swift heart runs to the bathroom, Gentle heart conveniently comes out of the bedroom right at the same time.

"Oh, i prepared some coffee in the kitchen, come on, lets chat."

The two head to the kitchen. Flamboyant heart pours the coffee and they begin to chat.

"So, i'm assuming you already have heard a lot about me. What about you Gentle heart, how's your life"

"Um, not bad for the most part... Please forgive me one, people rarely ask me anything about me."

"Don't worry girl, just do the best you can"

"Um alright. Um, well. I did spend all yesterday looking after my friend Bright heart. Over worked himself like he always does, and he was a hot mess. Luckily, a day of rest was all he needed to get back into it."

"Sounds quite silly. But this Bright heart guy must be really devoted."

"Yeah, but the poor thing really never pays attention to his health. He always has a lot going on in that head of his. I just wish the best for that poor guy"

Flamboyant heart could instantly see the depressed look on Gentle hearts face. He knew there was more to this situation then just simple concern. He decides to question her further.

"So, what is it about this Bright heart guy. Whats so special about him"

"Oh wear do i even start. He is the literal definition of a genius. He always has the answer to literally everything. Not to mention he is one of the few guys around with a such a gentle disposition. He, ugh i have to much to say about him."

"You really like him don't you."

"... I'm perfectly willing to admit i do. I'm to shy to ask, but not for the reason you may think"

Flamboyant heart waits for Gentle heart to elaborate, but she never does. He can instantly tell something is up

"Hey, how about this. I will tell you some more about myself. Maybe that will get you to loosen up a bit"

"Um... its worth a try."

"I did have quite a lot of interesting experiences with dating back in Porterhouse. Although i was homeless, eastern Porterhouse has a large homeless community. Its almost like a tight knit community, so everyone knows everyone. I have been on dates with multiple men and women."

"Huh, please do forgive me for assuming. But when i saw you i thought you were gay."

Flamboyant turns his head away and sighs. Gentle heart instantly assumed she said something wrong.

"OH MY, I'M SORRY. I WAS SO RUDE. HOW COULD I..."

"Gentle, don't worry about it. Its not specifically you, its just that usual statement i get that bothers me. I feel like gay men who claim not to be the "Queen" archetype are hypocrites. Don't get me wrong, those people have the right not to be stereotyped either, but its not protected the other way around. Does my personality make me a bad person for girls, i can't say with accuracy. But i can do what i want with my life."

"Oh, i apologize. Please do continue."

"I have been on dates, but i have only been in one official relationship. I was with this guy named Lively heart fox for 2 months."

"Whats with Porterhouse and having the heart added on the name."

"It was probably do to the Care bears rise in idol ship there. But anyways, we broke up, not because of fights or anything, we just realized we were not right for each other. He was just to sloppy for my liking, and i felt unsecure."

"Makes sense. But why are you being so open about your romantic life. You only meet me recently you know."

"I personally believe openness is the key to having a good relationship of any kind. I have no problem being weak in front of others, openness is an important thing."

"I'm impressed. I don't know many people with that philosophy"

"But enough about me, tell me what you were going to say."

Gentle heart gives Flamboyant heart a relived smile, and begins to spill the beans.

"I will admit, i like Bright heart that way. But i don't feel like a know enough to make move. I often will ask the girls in Care-a-lot for advice, but everyone is to caught up in there own lives to give me advice, even my bestie Treat heart. But its not just with that, i feel like i get ignored all the time in conversation do to my shy nature. Even when i do try to speak up i get no where i just don't know what to do."

Flamboyant heart put his hand on Gentle hearts

"Well as long as I'm here, that won't be the case any longer. Sometimes a little presence, and confidence can go a long way. But i understand thats its not easy for you. If you ever need someone to be your advocate, or to talk to about the Bright heart character, just let me know."

"I appreciate the thought but, we just met."

"Girl, as long as i'm here, y'all are my new family. And I'm there for the people there. Also don't worry, having dated guys before, it won't be as awkward as you think."

Gentle heart giggles. She isn't used to people going out of there way for her, let alone someone she only just met, so she was ecstatic.

"I don't know what to say except... Thank you"

"Girl its not big deal, it really isn't"

Swift heart re enters to kitchen from the bathroom.

"Sorry about that guys. But Flamboyant heart, we have to be at Funshine in a little bit, we should get going."

Suddenly the door to the house opens, Grams bear walks in with a warm smile. Gentle heart walks up to her.

"The cubs are asleep, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Gentle heart dear, where is that new bear."

Flamboyant heart walks up to the door.

"Hi Grams, i would love to stay and talk, but i have places to be."

"Oh don't worry about it dear, i will ketchup with you later, go enjoy yourself."

The three anthros walk out the door. Gentle just has one last question for Swift heart.

"Would you guys mind if i joined you."

"Not at all, but we need to get to Funshines fast, lets go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The three get all the way to Funshines, with the walk being slightly shorter then the other two. Funshine and Wish answer the door. Flamboyant heart instantly greet them joyfully.

"Well it isn't you two again. I would like to thank you guys for all you did for me back there."

"Oh it was nothing, anyone of us would have done the same. Come on, you so need to meet Funshine's friends. They house is pretty big though, so its gonna take a minute to walk there"

Back in the kitchen. Laugh-a-lot, Play-a-lot, Playful heart, Birthday, Surprise and Treat heart were in the kitchen, having there own scattered discussions. Surprise took a look at Birthday bears computer, which he was typing on.

"Really Birthday bear."

"Hey, what's the big idea."

"Of all the Fanfiction you could be writing...M-preg...Really."

"Oh great here we go again, i know exactly what your gonna say. Men can't get pregnant, so you should stop writing these dumb fic, no one cares that you want your gay ship to have a cannon child. Well 1, theres nothing stopping me, and at the very least we can be honest on why we write these types of fics. Well 1. I can write what ever i want, freedom of speech duh. 2. Everyone always forget the Fiction in Fanfiction. I could be saying the same thing to the writers of superhero movies, about how powers are fake. and 3. at the very least i give an explanation. Alien abduction, crazy lab experiment, gender bending gone wrong, and tons more.

"Its still stupid"

Birthday scoffs. Mean while, Laugh a lot and Play a lot are discussing whats to come.

"Are you sure this is actually gonna work Play-a-lot"

"Trust me it will. If this party is about the new guy in town, everyone will attend, even Loyal heart, and he has not had fun in years."

"No, i get that, and think it will succeed. But what i'm talking about is this whole "Get everyone to understand us thing" I have extreme doubt."

"Hey, its always worth a try. I think you and i can both agree that were done with the council thinking of us as a bunch of misfits, who do nothing but cause trouble. Parties aren't just an excuse to get drunk, its an amazing way to bond. To many times do all of the bad moments get brought up, and the good ones get lost in the dust. Tonight, with an awesome opportunity like this, I'm not letting it go to waste."

"I guess, but i still think your getting your hopes up."

Suddenly, the 5 out from the door walk into the room. Funshine starts to introduce everyone.

"Flamboyant heart. You already know these two goofballs. But thats Treat heart pig, Playful heart monkey, Surprise bear, and Birthday bear"

Birthday bear instantly runs up and gives him a hug, but unfortunately for him, he accidentally put his hands on Flamboyant hearts butt. The second he does, Flamboyant starts to have some very disturbing flashbacks.

(Flashback)

This flashback takes us back. Flamboyant at the time was on his 3rd month of sex slavery. He was at a point where all that was on his mind was... Why me! Suddenly, two masked men enter the room.

"Ah, the hot pink male bear. My favorite part of the day"

As the two male bears walk up to him, Flamboyant udders.

"Why am i here... What did i do to you."

The two bears start laughing evilly. Then one of them goes up, and starts poking at Flamboyant hearts legs.

"You can't realize that you're a walking sex symbol. People like you amuse me. You have legs that scream hoe, and an ass that looks like it never quits."

The other guy comes over and start poking his other leg.

"You should be considering yourself lucky that we aren't selling you to a gay pimp. A lower half like yours, would make them billions. But we enjoy you too much, so enough talking. Lets have some fun."

(Flashback end)

With horror still fresh in his mind, he proceeded to kick Birthday right in the crotch. Keep in mind he was wearing leather boots, so this was pretty painful. Birthday scream in agony, as everyone looked on in pure cringe. Birthday collapsed on the floor. But for some reason, didn't look the littlest bit mad at Flamboyant heart.

"Oh my God, i am so sorry, i swear that was an accident. I did not want to bring you back to your past."

Flamboyant heart was in absolute shock. How in the world did Birthday know that.

"Well I'm sorry for...that. But who told you about my past. I know it was not Swift heart, i have been right by her side ever sense i showed up here."

Everyone is silent. No one knows the answer to his question. Until Funshine sighs and steps twoard him.

"Apparently someone else was in the hospital during your treatment session earlier today, and word has spread around here pretty quicky. No one knows who started spreading this news."

"If im being honest with myself here. I would rather have everyone know what happened to me, then everyone thinking that im some sort of freak, so no harm done"

Noting the tension in the room. Play-a-lot tries to change the subject.

"Well my friend, we personally wanted to give you the warmest welcome to Care-a-lot possible. And what better way to do that, THEN A GOOD OLD FASHIONED PARTY!"

Flamboyant heart was in shock

"You guys are joking"

"I know how to joke. And not in a million years would we joke about this" As quoted by the all ready hyped up Laugh-a-lot bear.

"Birthday leads Flamboyant heart over to the counter with everyone else. Playful heart then begins to explain

"Of course, because your new here to Care-a-lot. We don't know what you like. So we are gonna leave you up to all our party planning. With 8... unless."

Playful heart looks at Swift heart and Gentle heart. Swift heart responds.

"Were game."

"10 personal assistants for the day, to help you set up everything you want. And no no no no no, you don't need to thank us, we just want to make you feel at home."

Flamboyant heart looks on in excitement. A party for him, by him. He was extatic. But before they could start, Treat heart had one request.

"Hey, could you pose for this photo really quick."

Flamboyant heart puts his hand on his right hip, and Treat heart snapped the picture.

"What are you gonna use my picture for girl."

Treat heart pulls out a swiss army knife... Covered in butter.

"Butter carving is a skill of mine. I bought alot of butter for no reason this one time, and i didn't know what to do with it. So this hobby was born. Im gonna carve the best butter statue you ever seen. Now excuse me, i need to get to work."

Treat heart goes into the kitchen to get to work, in the mean time everyone gets started on the prep. To put it entirely bluntly, you could compare Flamboyant hearts party planning, to a girl on her wedding day. He clearly wanted everything a very specific way, but no one seemed to mind.

"Lets make the first 3 a bold shade of magenta. Fits my characters brilliantly, try to do it like those paint spray gun shirts. Now what to do for the accent color."

He takes a long look at Swift heart. And gets his idea.

"Baby blue on the 4th wall, same style, but put Swift hearts belly badge on it."

He winks at Swift heart, and she winks back. He continues on the food.

"Miniature snacks are the best. Lets have a simple cheese and crackers dish over here, ham rolled up in bacon over here. But for desert we should go big. We should make like a giant oreo crumble, and just put it in the center."

Flamboyant heart presence was commanding, yet homely at the same time. So everyone looked like they were having the time of there lives.

"Ok, I'm more of a wine guy myself, but i want to cater to everyone. Lets get some red wine thats sweet, but not so sweet it tastes like cold medicine. Funshine, Birthday and Swift heart. Your this groups beer drinkers, so go into the basement and put your favorites into a cooler, and bring it up by the table."

It took a lot of work, but by about 4 o'clock, they were finally done. Flamboyant heart was amazed by the end result.

"Wow, i can't believe we actually did this in such a short period of time. Thank you so much everyone."

Everyone else is just as amazed. Funshine then gets up to speak.

"Alright folks, everyone get back to your places and get ready. I texted everyone to be here at 7, toodles."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

7 arrived. And just as Play-a-lot expected, everyone showed up out of respect for the new bear. Everyone starts the night in the kitchen, with everyone holding a Champaign glass, and Flamboyant heart at one end of the table, and Funshine at the other. Funshine grabs a microphone and begins to speak.

"Testing. I would personally like to thank everyone for attending tonights festivities. Now normally i would start off by talking about how awesome this night will be, but do to the special occasion. I would like to hand the mic over to True heart."

True heart heads to where Funshine originally was. She was still feeling a little distraught, but was feeling a little better do to the happy atmosphere. She starts to speak.

"When you want to fresh start to life, to avoid a problem plaguing you, or just need a place of refuge. I honestly could not think of any better place then here. Flamboyant heart bear. No matter for how long you stay here. We wish you the best stay in Care-a-lot possible. I know we shall toast, to the future of Flamboyant heart bear."

Everyone clinks there glasses and drinks the Champaign, except for non-drinkers like Loyal heart and Cozy heart. Afterward everyone goes there own separate ways. Loyal heart and Cozy heart go out, to talk to Tenderheart and Love-a-lot. They meet them by the pool. Where Friend, Secret, Gentle heart, Bright heart and Best friend are already in the middle of a volley ball game. Loyal heart greets the two.

"I'm assuming you guys did not want to come either. You know what between the four us, who only came because of the occasion."

All four nod there heads. Tenderheart continues the conversation.

"I know. But at the end of the day i want to show respect for the new bear. Especially considering what he's been through."

"Actually, who did you hear it from." Cozy heart interjected.

"Well me and Love-a-lot got it from each other pretty much. She overheard it somewhere on the streets. What about you Cozy and Loyal."

"We both got it from Thanks a lot. Me and Loyal asked who she got it from, and she said she got it from Daydream."

Everyone starts to think the same thing. This is one gossip chain they cannot trace back to the source. Loyal heart smiles and tries to remain positive.

"Hey, just as long nothing crazy happens. We should be..."

All of a sudden, Playful heart comes running up to Loyal heart

"CANNONBALLLLLLLLLLLL!"

He then proceeds to tackle him into the pool. When they come back up, Loyal heart is clearly pissed.

"Oh, come on."

Although most people at the party are trying to enjoy the party. Do your best and Always there were having different motives. They were trying to see if they could use this opportunity, to see if they could get any clues on how to help Champ. So far, Always there recorded that he has had about 5 beers already that night. Clearly Play-a-lot, who was manning the alcohol that night, noticed to.

"Champ, as much as appreciate the spirit, i have other people who need this stuff, and your already drying it up."

Champ concedes and walks away. But he clearly already unstable. He already has knocked over a lamp, and bumped into Share at least twice. But then they noticed something odd. Champ was going down to the basement, even though no one was down there. So after about 5 minutes to avoid suspension. They go down, but are caught by Wish.

"What are you two doing."

Luckily for them, Do your best had a good excuse.

"The bathroom upstairs has been occupied for half an hour. I'm assuming it's Cheer and Grumpy's doing."

"Oh, i see. Well, you two have fun."

The two walk down as Always there face palms.

"Wait a go slick. Now everyone is gonna think we were getting nasty in the bathroom."

"Exactly, now no one is gonna come down and look for us, now lets find Champ"

The two get down, only to be shocked at what they see. They find Champ, who went into Funshines beer basement, and drank over 20 bottles. The could do nothing but just stand there in shock. Until Champ looks at them both.

"Cheer, Cheer is that you. Oh yeah, lets get it on."

Champ walks towards Always there, clearly mistaking her for Cheer in his drunken state. Lucky for her, Do your best picks him up, and carry's him on his back.

"Ok, know we need to get you out of here. Come on"

The two walk up the stairs, with Champ drawing attention to himself. Suddenly, Champ says.

"OMG, Holla baby. Y'all like so need to know what Do your best is like in the bedroom."

Champ proceeds to go on and on, in very... very explicit detail about Do your best in the bedroom.

"Oh, and you won't believe it, he actually likes to."

Do your best covers his mouth to avoid further embarrassment, and the 3 walk out of the party. Meanwhile, Flamboyant heart and Swift heart are sitting on the couch, talking about the night.

"So Flamboyant heart. I'm assuming that your enjoying yourself."

"Definitely, everything about caaaaaaaa..."

Suddenly behind them, Brave heart gets on the table. Taunting Funshine.

"Yeah, like you could beat me at arm wrestling."

"Alright, if your gonna be so cocky, come test me right now"

The two start arm wrestling, and Flamboyant heart starts to get a nervous look on his face.

"Um, Swift heart. Can we go outside."

"Why"

"I don't want to talk about it, at least not here, lets just go"

Flamboyant heart quickly rushes to the backyard. Swift heart right behind him. When they get there, they sit down at a table, and Swift heart starts questioning him

"Dude, what was that all about"

"Um... to be honest... that lion guy...something about him is off putting to me."

"What"

"...I don't know...he just is ok"

As the two are talking. They notice Good luck behind them, sitting alone, looking sad on his phone. Swift heart can't help but ask.

"Hey Good luck you alright."

"Yeah, just wanted some piece and quite. I haven't checked my phone in a while."

The two shrug it off and find somewhere else to sit. But the truth is... Good luck is not fine...Not one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

(Before we start the chapter, my 2nd OC i'm introducing in the series will briefly appear in the next episode, and have a more dominant role in the upcoming chapter. There art and bio will be introduced with the chapter because there back story has no plot spoilers unlike Flamboyant heart, until then, enjoy todays chapter.)

As you probably have figured out by now, Care-a-lot has slowly but surely started moving away from its pure roots. However, they do occasionally have those glimmers of there pure innocent roots, this was one of those moments. Although a good portion of Care-a-lot is at home, still recovering from last night. The ones that were not however, were having a blast over on Care-a-lot beach. Just casually having a good time. Swift heart, and Flamboyant heart were laying on a beach blanket, trying to get a decent tan. Flamboyant heart was wearing a carnation pink jammer speedo, naturally to show off his "Ass"ets. Swift heart was wearing yet again another sports bra, and a pair of board shorts, all black. Flamboyant heart was reading a romance novel, while the two made small talk.

"So Flamboyant, whats that book your reading."

"Girlfriend, you've never read council, this book is great. Its about this couple, that goes to marriage therapy, only for there female therapist to find out the women is secretly a lesbian, and the two grow a romance. All while the therapist tries to keep her job."

"Honestly, thats not my type of book, but hey, you quoted it best when you found out i walk around the house in my underwear, you do you boo."

The two laugh, but then Swift heart gets a nervous look on her face. She has been meaning to ask Flamboyant heart a certain question for a while, but was worried it was too insensitive. But she gets the courage to ask anyway.

"Hey um... i just wanted to ask you something. Um... ever sense the incident. How do you view... sexual attractions."

Flamboyant heart gives Swift heart a smile

"If it was anyone else, i would say its personal, but for you, i can make an acceptation."

Flamboyant heart turns around to lay on his stomach. Swift heart, being the thirsty girl she is, cannot help but stare at Flamboyant heart. With how good of a butt he had, she could see why he would want to flaunt it. It was very big, but not so big to the point it looked fake or crazy. She also liked how perfectly rounded it was, giving it a very cute feel. Swift heart being... Swift heart, takes any chance she can get to look at some boys. She would do everything imaginable to do this. From pretending to accidentally walk into the boys locker room at the gym just as Secret walked in, to giving Good luck a too small speedo for his poolside birthday, just to get a better view at his... assets. Needless to say, Swift heart is a giant pervert. Flamboyant heart starts to explain himself.

"I'm not gonna lie, the thought does make me a little nervous sometimes. But it doesn't stop me from having feelings. I still love my tight pants, you know, too flaunt the cushy tushy a little bit."

Swift heart laughs and blushes a little bit.

"I honestly, i don't mind if people look at me once in a while, its bound to happen. I just like to tease you about it, your quite fun to tease."

"Trust me. I can tell you think that."

"Anyway, it just that when... things get to touchy beyond maybe hands, i start to have... Flashbacks."

Swift heart felt bad for him. He didn't deserve to suffer like this, even though he is in a land of happiness now, he still was having some bad memories. All of a sudden, she can feels Flamboyant heart grab on to her arm.

"Hugs and Tugs i was fine with cause there just children... But, your an honest exception. Ever sense you saved me from the Yukon, i feel this... secure feeling when i'm around you. You haven't left my side ever sense i got here, and you have made my experience here so far great."

Swift heart pulls Flamboyant heart right next to her, the two hands around each others waist, smiling at each other.

"Of course Flamboyant heart. You only have been in Care-a-lot for a short amount of time, but i already feel like your one of the best friends i have ever had here."

The two just by looking at them had clearly bonded a lot within the short time they spent together. But Swift heart had another question.

"Hey, don't mind me asking sense all the bisexual people in Care-a-lot are female. But who in Care-a-lot so far do you think look... Attractive."

"Hmmmmmmmmm well lets see. Lets start female wise. Cheer has some of the most amazing eyes i have ever scene, that Grumpy guy is really lucky to have her. Friends puberty must have treat her very well, i won't lie, that girl has a nice chest."

Flamboyant heart looks at Swift heart and smiles. He grabs Swift hearts leg.

"But you. Your legs are so well built. And your arms are incredibly toned. I'm really surprised you don't have a boyfriend."

"Yeah. But hey the right person will come eventually. Sometimes, the might even be right next to you, and you don't even know it. So what about guys wise."

"Lets see. Loyal hearts chest is so ripped, so much anyone would want to run there fingers through its creases. Bedtimes chin is so defined, it could cut glass. And."

Suddenly, Gentle heart and Bright heart walk up to the two, with huge smiles on there faces. Gentle heart is wearing a magenta two piece bikini, while brighto... was wearing a way two small yellow speedo. Flamboyant heart is not the type to be hung like a weasel, but he did find it pretty attractive, he just does it make it obvious on the outside. Swift heart on the other hand, is staring at that thing like a winning lottery ticket, luckily only Flamboyant heart notices. Gentle heart starts the conversation.

"*Giggles* Its good to see you again Flamboyant heart, you to Swift heart."

Bright heart comes closer to Flamboyant heart.

"I know i saw you at the party, but i don't think we have been properly introduced yet. The names Bright heart raccoon."

The two shake hands, but then Bright heart gets a nervous look on his face.

"Oh, i forgot something back of my truck, we will be back in 5."

The two quickly go to there truck, while Flamboyant heart whispers into Swift hearts ear.

"Oh. Gentle heart has a good taste in men. Bright heart certainly has a... impressive package."

Bright heart and Gentle heart come back, this time with a boom box. They sit right next to Flamboyant heart, and turn on some light pop. Bright heart turns his attention to the book Flamboyant heart is reading, and his eyes light up.

"Your reading council"

"Yeah, i swear i have read some good romance novels, but this takes the cake."

"Me and Gentle heart are reading that novel together right now. I thought i was the only male here who liked romance novels."

"Well my friend, thats no longer the case. So what chapter are you two on."

"Chapter 10"

"Me too, we should so discuss this book"

Swift heart looks out at the horizon, and sees Harmony bear. As usual, Harmony is wearing the smallest swimsuit imaginable. Swift heart laughed to herself and turned to the others.

"Alright you guys do that, i have some scores to settle."

Swift heart runs off. Harmony and Swift heart don't have a very good relationship at all, but try to just publicly pass it off as a rivalry to avoid suspicion. To put it bluntly, Harmony thinks Swift heart is a butch, And Swift heart thinks Harmony is a hoar. Meanwhile down the beach, Friend and Secret bear are in the ocean, just casually enjoying themselves. However, unknown to them, Best friend bear was spying on them.

"Now i just have to wait for the magic to happen."

Best friend has a really bad habit of trying to play cupid among her fellow anthros. She honestly just cannot help herself sometimes, when she sees couple potential, she likes to go for it. She cannot help but clearly see that Friend and Secret have a thing for each other, and she has no problem trying to move the relationship gears a little bit. So she decided to use a little trick she learned from Playful heart. Best friend lives right next door to Secret and Friend. Last night, she left the party early and broke into there house. She took there swimsuits, and cut the seams entirely off. So all she had to do is wait. The two are just minding there own business, having a good old friendly splash fight, when Friends top comes tumbling down, Secret notices, and whisper into her ear about it, she quickly covers her chest, and responds.

"Um... Secret bear, you might want to worry about your own... bits."

Just then, secret realizes his board shorts have came directly off, and are floating right next to Friends bikini bottom. Best friend could not help but laugh at how funny this was. The two ran to there cloud car, with all the eyes on the beach directly on them. The run to the car and instantly lock it. The two blush in embarrassment. Secret whispers into Friends ear.

"Yes Secret bear, this is really embarrassing. I mean, we've scene each others... stuff before. But now we were on public display. I bet this was Playful hearts doing."

Secret whispers into her ear again.

"Good point, Playful heart and the whole joke crew are no where to be found. They were probably wasted after last nights party, and are still in bed. But nows not the time to play detective, lets get the towels and tie them around our... Were are our towels."

Best friend starts snickering, taking there towels and throwing them in the rainbow ocean. The two panic a little.

"How the hell are we supposed to get back home. Driving around like this without getting caught. Lets try and think for a bit."

The two bears attempt to think of something, but both are way to flustered by there current situation. They have scene each other in the nude before, but they surprisingly didn't make a sexual deal about it. In there private life at home, these two are even more casual then even Swift heart. But something about there current situation was making it really difficult not to focus on each others bodies. The two were blushing, obviously taking peeks at each other every chance they could. After about 15 minutes just awkwardly staring at each other, but then, Secret got an idea. He whispered into Friend bears ear.

"Wow Secret, i never thought of that, lets try it."

The two get in the back seat of the cloud car, which is lower so people can get less of a view. Friend bear puts the drivers seat down using a lever. Friend then got on top of Secret as Friend put her feet on the steering wheel, and Secret put his feet on the pedals, all while using each others hands and remaining body parts to cover up any extra... bits. Luckily for the two, there house wasn't far, or had many obstacles in the way. Which was good because Friend could only see half the windshield. There honestly pretty lucky to not have even crashed before they got home. And even luckier that no one saw this whole ordeal, which would probably lead to a lot of insane accusations. When the two got home, they quickly ran into the house, thankful no one caught them. Secret once again whispers to Friend bear.

"No Secret, you don't need to apologize. Its not like its your fault we were in that situation, besides, i appreciate you trying to protect my privacy."

The two blush at each other. Friend bear plops herself on the couch.

"Lets put something on later. Right now, i want to watch that episode of the Bachelor we missed"

Secret smiles, and sits right next to her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Share, Oopsy and Hopeful heart are all outside Brave hearts house. They are not trying to draw any attention to themselves, as they start chatting amongst themselves. But Oopsy os honestly having his doubts.

"I don't know Share. I mean, don't get me wrong. I want thing's to change to get us a better standing too. But this still feels like were basically manipulating Brave heart into doing are bidding."

"I get what your saying. But try not to think about it that way. At the end of the day, we are doing what has to be done. He has a giant as hell ego, and someone was bound to do this eventually. We don't really care about his out there lifestyle, but if thats what we have to say we are gonna say it."

"But what if this isn't enough, what if our problems don't get solved."

"Honestly Oopsy. I don't think it would ever come to that."

Share draws Oopsy closer to her, trying to comfort him the best she can. The three knock on the door, to there suprise, Lotsa heart answers the door. Hopeful heart greets her.

"Hey Loti, is Brave heart home."

"Why he sure is. He is in his bedroom getting ready for some coucil business. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stopped in. I'm just rearranging some furniture for him. By the way, you guys heard the news right."

"Um, no Loti, we haven't"

"Good thing you dropped by then. There is a meeting at the hall of hearts this evening, there are some important matters the council needs to discuss. Be sure to attend. But until then, come on in."

The three walk in and head to Brave hearts room. He is brushing his hair in the mirror, but notices the 3 bears presence instantly, he instantly signals them toward the bed. They sit down and Brave heart greets them.

"Why hello you 3. What can good old Brave heart do for you today."

Feeling nervous, Hopeful and Oopsy elbow bump Share, signaling that they want her to start. She does exactly that.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about Tenderheart."

"What about him"

"Well... Do you ever feel like Tenderheart is a bit... too much."

"Can you be a little more specific."

"Well. I feel like you have so many great ideas. Remember the Care-a-lot anniversary celebration last year. It was so amazing all thanks to you, you were the one that brought it together. But. We feel as if Tenderheart is trying to water you down."

"I get what your trying to say, but don't you think your over exaggerating a little bit."

Oopsy decides to continue the conversation, and give Share a break.

"Brave heart, you are truly very nice, but even you have to admit it on this one. You give out some amazing ideas, but Tenderheart always diverts them cause they think there too crazy. You just have everyones best interests in mind, and want everyone to have a good time. Its not your fault he is such a fuddy duddy."

"I guess you make a point"

"And all you want is for everyone to be happy. That just can't happen with Tenderheart."

"How so."

Now if Hopeful heart turn to finish the ordeal.

"Well Brave heart. We feel like sometimes Tenderheart favors some members over others. He tries to give reasons for them, but there often unjust in our opinion."

All there now turn to Brave heart, ready to stroke his ego. Once again, going in the same order.

"But you my friend, are an absolutely amazing leader Brave heart"

"Your Kind, Smart, Strong and one of the best friends a person here could have."

"You deserve more credit then you get"

Just by looking at Brave hearts face, they could tell that they have succeeded.

"I will definitely take your words into consideration, thank you guys. Now please excuse me, i have to get to the hall of hearts, Loti is going with. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, just lock the door when you leave."

Brave heart leaves the room. Hopeful and Share smile at each other. But Oopsy is still just plain unsure. He starts to voice about it.

"I don't know how to explain it, but i feel like we did something wrong."

Share puts her arm around him.

"Nonsense. And besides, this meeting is a chance for things to go in our favor. Just relax... Everything will be fine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the hall of hearts, all 5 council members are sat down, waiting for someone to say the first word. Noble heart however, starts whispering with True heart.

"Are you sure this isn't a bad idea."

"We need to take action eventually, its best that we discuss this in full detail first though. I think we can get to something, i know its risky, but we have to try."

The silence continues for about 5 minutes, until Tenderheart gets a notification on his phone, he quickly looks at it, and addresses the council.

"Ug, my apologize guys, but it looks like we got a caring mission down on earth. I tried my best to be sure we cleaned house before the meeting, but i looks like i was wrong. So True heart, is there anyone who can miss this meeting your planing without effecting much."

"Well lets. Swift heart probably won't even pay attention to the meeting, that girl goes 100 miles a minute, trust me i know, never ask her to house sit. Judging by the subject of what we are gonna be discussing, Gentle heart would probably just excuse herself to the bathroom, and lock herself there the rest of the meeting. And Bashful heart is well... Bashful. We need someone who gives an opinion, and he certainly won't. I'm gonna call them all to the site of the meeting quick. Noble, you can explain everything else right."

"Of course, go ahead and make those calls."

True heart leaves the room to make her calls, while Noble heart starts to explain what the objective of the meeting later is.

"Ok, now i'm gonna try and make this quick, but you all know i suck at that so no promises. Know. I'm sure we can all agree that there are some... problems with tense emotions in Care-a-lot. Know, i'm not trying to blame anyone in the land, i mean it was kind bound to happen eventually. We are all kinda... different, but in a good way of course. And, sometimes honesty is the best policy. I mean, we are the Care bear family. Are job kinda involves getting kids to get some stuff off there chest."

"Oh. Like that time Cheer got a cheeto stuck in her..." Replied Love-a-lot

"Anyway... So the whole point of this meeting is gonna be for everyone to say what they think about how other people in Care-a-lot are doing. Once we do that. I think we might be able to manage... Loti, can you be a little more quite sweeping back there."

"Oh, sorry. I just want to be sure that we have the best quality cleanliness for our room."

"Alright. Now i know what you are probably thinking. OML Nobel, your literally asking for this plan to go up in flames, and everyone to hate each other. To that i say this, who here has a better plan."

Everyone is silent, admitting to themselves that they really don't.

"Exactly, so. Just play along, and i'm sure we will be alright."

Everyone just nods in silence. But in each of the 3's minds, they think of opportunity. Tenderheart and Love-a-lot think about calling out Brave heart, for his messiness, carelessness, and claiming him as Care-a-lots "Problem". Brave heart was thinking about the exact same thing, only with Tenderheart. Calling him out for his unfairness, stuck up, bossiness. And claiming him as Care-a-lots "problem". Luckily (for now) These thoughts are put to the side, as True heart walks in with Swift heart, Bashful heart, Gentle heart and Flamboyant heart. The 4 are greeted with a smile, as True heart sits back down in her spot. Tenderheart addresses the group.

"Hello, thank you 3... or 4 for coming. We apologize about calling you last minute, but we had a matter to discuss. We have a last minute caring mission we were alerted to, and we were wondering if you 3 could take it, don't worry, you guys will be excused from the meeting later today."

True heart puts a rainbow crystal on the table. Which can be used as a vessel to look at earth, similarly to the Rainbow river. The reflection shows a boy named Ray, sitting on his bed looking sad. True heart starts to explain the situation.

"This kid is named Ray. He is an alternative artist, and is quite talented. But he is suffering through some severe troubles. He is very insecure, after he suffered some severe bullying at his old elementary school. But once he moved to his new school, his mind never fully recovered. He is extremely reserved, and has some of lowest self-esteem i have ever scene. But these problems have been brought to an all time high recently. There is an art show going on at his school tomorrow. He has a brilliant piece of artwork he wants to submit. But he is really worried that he is gonna ruin his reputation. But I'm serious, this is amazing, look 4 yourself."

True heart broadcasts the art through the crystal. Its a very amazing galactic anime painting. Everyone cannot help but stare in pure aw. It really is incredible. The 3 family members nod in agreement to take the task. True heart then turns her attention to Flamboyant heart.

"You can go to if you like. I mean, you and Swift heart haven't separated ever sense you got here. Look at what we Care Bears do at our jobs everyday. Beside, not being an official member, we don't need you at the meeting, and we don't want to leave you in a ghost town."

Flamboyant heart gives Swift heart a big hug.

"I would absolutely love too."

Brave heart raises his voice.

"ALRIGHT THEN CADETS!"

Swift heart can feel Flamboyant heart hold onto her tighter, seeing the fear in his eyes. But this time, she sees more in his face then fear... she also sees some anger. But luckily, no one else seems to notice. Noble heart continues.

"We still need to get a cloud car prepped for you guys. We got Grumpy on it right now, go to the cloud car lot in 20 minutes good luck."

The 4 exit the meeting room. Bashful and Gentle continue onward, but Swift heart stops Flamboyant heart around 1/4 through the hall. Gentle heart takes notice.

"Hey, is something wrong."

"Oh nothing, me and Flamboyant are just gonna stay behind for a minute. You go ahead."

Gentle heart leaves. Swift heart grabs Flamboyant hearts hands, and looks him in the eyes.

"Hey Flamboyant heart. I don't want to sound like I'm nitpicking or anything. But you always act super weird around Brave heart, whats up with that"

Flamboyant heart starts to get a look of sadness in his eyes. Swift heart instantly knows that this is deep.

"Alright, i will tell you. But you will promise not to judge me for it, right."

"Of course i won't judge you. I just want to know."

"... He is a clear alpha male."

Swift heart looks at him in confusion. She has no idea what he is trying to say.

"I need you to elaborate."

"... I hate alpha males... But i also fear them."

Swift heart was in absolute shock. She always saw Swift heart as one of the most open minded people she has ever met, and now he's saying this. But she tries to let him continue.

"Ever sense i have been born, these kind of men have ruined my life. My dad, a muscular, loud mouthed hunk. Who all he wanted for me, is to be something i was not. All of my teachers at the boarding school. Bodybuilder, hot headed, testosterone filled men, who didn't care about me, they cared about how "manly i was." All those homeless jerks in Porterhouse. Thinking they could beat me up, take my stuff from me, and leave me cold turkey all because i'm not your stereotypical man... And of course... all those men... in the Yukon"

Flamboyant heart starts to get a little emotional. Swift heart pulls him into a hug, trying to comfort him.

"All of them, damn all of them. They think they have all the power in the god damn world, that everyone who's not them should bend down, and give them a rub. Thinking they should be self entitled to everything and everyone. All because they conform, to what it is to be a man. I bet you any money, 75% percent of those guys, are really just cowards, who take steroids, and have balls the size of raisins."

Swift heart pulls him closer. She can really feel for him right now. He starts to rub his back, and give him her sympathy.

"I understand but... then were does the fear come from."

"I don't feel like i could ever overpower them. I know that i'm proud of my Flamboyant ways, and i always will be. But i know no matter what i do, i just don't match up. I'm an open minded individual, who truly wants all the barriers to brake down. But how could that even happen, when even i have prejudice i cannot get over."

Swift heart surprisingly enough, sheds a few tears of her own. In the short time they have spent together, she feels as if they have grown a stronger bond then either of the two have ever had. She feels for him big time right here, and feels his pain.

"Oh Flamboyant heart. I really do understand how your feeling right now. Those types of men have mistreated you your whole life, so feeling the way you do is completely understandable. But at the same time, even if it feels that way to you do to your past situations, thats not always the case. Brave heart is one of the most kind people you could meet, and all he wants to do is protect his friends. Not all alpha males use there power to attack others. And if they do, i will personally whip there ass. But no, your not powerless in comparison to them. You have hair that some women would die for, a heart of gold. And trust me, you could outsmart them anyway. You do know how to pull peoples emotional strings, your teasing defiantly proves thats."

Flamboyant heart doesn't know how to explain it. But something about Swift hears words, make him feel at peace.

"Thank you Swift heart. Thank you"

Back in the meeting room, the council was having a discussion not related to the meeting later, but about Flamboyant heart. True heart leading to conversation.

"I would like to talk about Flamboyant heart while im here... I'm sure you all have heard his backstory, stuff gets around here very quickly."

"That poor thing. I truly hope the effect on him is only short term." Said Love-a-lot sympathetically.

"Me too, but thats not what i'm talking about. There is something about his past that we just cannot ignore anymore. I'm sure you guys have heard a secret town called Porterhouse get thrown out there. And... its causing some concern."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"I because of that worry... I think we should ask something of him tomorrow."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The four family members assigned to there mission are now almost at there destination. Swift heart driving, Flamboyant heart in the passengers seat, and Gentle heart and Bashful heart in the back. Playing Justin Timberlake at maximum volume. There are clearly some people down on earth staring, as they draw clear attention to themselves. But they did not have on care in the world. They eventually get to the house of Ray. Luckily with the power of modern Care bear technology, they can use a rainbow ray (No pun intended XD) to launch themselves through the window, and the car will land automatically on its own. The 4 enter the 10 year olds room, but he does not yet realize there presence. The 4 spy on the kid, in the middle of making some art. Its clearly only the line product, but the four are amazed. This kid can produce stunning art work, in what feels like seconds, he producing amazing products that are just incredible, all anime themed of course. Ray is talking to himself, which gives Swift heart a good idea.

"The second i snap my finger, we will reveal ourselves to Ray, got it."

The 3 nod as they observe Ray talking to himself.

"I feel like this is just a slap across the face. Of course an art competition has to come along eventually. Ug, i want to enter the competition so badly, i know i would win by a landslide. But... After what happened at my last school, i just don't think its the right thing. I mean, artists like me are something you just don't see everyday."

Swift heart snaps her fingers and everyone jumps out at the boy, Swift heart doing the talking.

"You don't see brightly colored anthros everyday. But we turned out just fine."

"... no way. The care bears, right here in front of me. I amazed, its a pleasure, it really is."

"Oh no Ray, The pleasure is truly ours. I'm Swift heart rabbit, that Green bear is Bashful heart bear. And that one Green sheep, Gentle heart lamb. And we my friend, are gonna see if we can help you."

Ray gives a forced smile, kinda knowing what its gonna be about. But then he has a valid question.

"Hold on, then who's the pink bear over there."

"Oh, my name is Flamboyant heart. I'm not an official member of the Care bears, i'm just currently living in Care-a-lot. I'm keeping these guys company, you know."

"Oh, all right."

Everyone looks at each other, trying to think about how to approach this whole situation. Gentle heart signals to the rest of the group, and decides that they should start by casually making art the topic of discussion.

"Wow Ray, this art you are making is really impressive. Can you show us some of your skills."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm. I don't see why not."

The 4 family members sit on the bed, and look at the work Ray is doing. He explains whats he's doing as he draws.

"This drawing is still technically a beta work. Im currently doing some rough sketching for whats gonna be the final product. Right know what I'm trying to do, is give the drawing a bit of a 3d model to it. For example check this out, if i sketch this first like just basic like this, it looks like your average 2d style drawing model you could find anywhere. But simply just curving that line, and giving it that little extra dimension, it gives the more authentic look that i strive for."

The Family members were just absolutely amazed. They could clearly tell that Ray did not get to talk about this stuff much, as he was going on like he was Picasso himself. He had a huge smile plastered on his face the whole time he was talking, being absolutely wrapped up in what he was talking about. His passion was truly inspiring. Everyone knew they would need to go to the subject of the contest eventually, but they needed to be a little gentle about it. That is, everyone except Swift heart. As usual, Swift heart likes to rush into situations before she thinks them through.

"With art that amazing, its beyond me why you don't want to enter that art contest."

Everyone can instantly see the look of sorrow on Ray's face. Bashful heart gives Swift heart a bump on the shoulder, and she instantly knew she messed up. Gentle heart tries to continue on what they have.

"You're talent is truly amazing, why wouldn't you want show that too the world."

Swift heart continues.

"When you have a talent, i would like to think you would want to show it off to the world. Especially with talent like your's"

Ray once again sighs. Swift heart elbows Bashful heart to try to get him to say something, but as usual, he has nothing. Swift heart face palms in her mind. Ray speaks again

"Don't get me wrong Care bears. I really appreciate what your trying do. But its just not as easy as that, not with what modern society has become lately. I'm willing to keep an open mind and see if you convince me, after all open mindedness is the key to success, but i doubt it will work."

All of a sudden, Flamboyant elbows Swift heart, signaling that he wants to go in the hallway.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but i have to go to the bathroom."

Flamboyant heart goes into the hall. Swift heart tries to make an excuse, but dose not think about how wrong it is.

"And um, i want to go with him."

She leaves too, as Gentle heart and Bashful heart look at each other oddly.

"What!?"

Back in hall, Swift heart and Flamboyant heart stop outside the door. Swift heart looks at him confused.

"Is something wrong"

"Yes there is something wrong, how you're dealing with this situation. You're missing the whole point on what this kid is feeling, and its costing you guys. You need to think about it from an emotional standpoint Swifty"

"Did you just call me Swifty"

Flamboyant heart blushes, giving her that nickname without even thinking.

"I'm sorry"

"Oh Flambo what are you apologizing for. Its not that big of a deal. I like it actually. But if you're gonna call me Swifty i get to call you Flambo. Deal."

Flamboyant heart blushes yet again.

"Deal. I like mine too. *Giggles* But i think we need to get emotional root of this problem. I know I'm not exactly an official member of your ranks, but i think i know what we need to do, can i have a go."

Swift heart smiles

"We don't have much going for us, go ahead and try."

The two smile at each other and re enter the room. Clearly seeing the 2 other anthros at a loss for what to do. Flamboyant heart instantly walks in with the confidence of a movie star, and sit right next to Ray.

"Hey Ray, you have some baggage from your past, am i correct"

Ray nods.

"I should understand for sure, being well, Flamboyant. That sometimes, people can seem mean spirited, would i be correct."

Ray clearly starts to get emotional. Flamboyant heart puts his arm around him, as he starts to shead some tears.

"There, there. Just let it out."

Ray continues to cry for a good 5 minutes. All for Anthros wrapping him into a giant hug. When Ray calms down, he starts to speak.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't know what came over me"

"Oh, there is no need to apologize. You feel a little better don't you."

"... Yes Flamboyant heart, i actually do."

"Thats good. Now just hear me out. I understand how you feel entirely. Sometimes when people are different, they are targeted for stuff like that. But at the same time, its not always like that. Your parents took you from that old school because they wanted to give you another chance, and trust us, we know they choose carfully. But you know what, you my friend are amazing. Sometimes, all it takes to get some respect is a little confidence. One thing i know, is that people often follow confidence."

Flamboyant heart puts his hand on Rays shoulder.

"I know that thing will change for you. Sometimes, you just need to give it the opportunity."

Ray gives Flamboyant heart a reassuring smile. About 3 hours later, the results for the art competition are taking place. With the 4 family members sitting in the back. Swift heart could not help herself, but make a dirty joke.

"Hey, you guys know about the back row rule right. Who wants to take advantage of it."

Flamboyant heart and Gentle heart giggle a little bit, while Bashful heart sits in confusion, not getting the joke. The announcement of the winner is made.

"And, First place in the Emerson art contest. Ray Andrews."

Ray goes up with a huge smile on his face, as he went and picked up his trophy. As everyone starts to file out, the 4 go to look for Ray, and catch him by a group of kids.

"Wow Ray, that art you made the best artwork i have ever seen in my life."

"You did an awesome job man, wait to go."

"Want to hang out at my lunch table tomorrow."

As Ray is getting bombarded with compliments. He looks back at his 4 friends and smiles. Swift heart addresses the group.

"Well guys, our work here is done."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at the hall of hearts. One by one, everyone is filling into the hall of hearts for the meeting. And through that, there unique personality showing through, even as they enter. Good luck is still looking very depressed, with not soul in Care-a-lot knowing why. Rainbow heart and Piece of heart, also known as the bears resident lesbian couple, walking in hand in hand. With couples like Cheer and Grumpy, and Funshine and Wish doing the same. Loyal heart walked in like he was about to attend a Senate meeting, looking as professional as always. Some of the gang however, were still not fully recovered from last nights party. With everyone on party planning committee clearly still hungover from the night before, except for Wish and Funshine for some odd reason. Champ however clearly had it the worst, as Always there and Do your best, literally has to carry him into the hall of hearts. But eventually everyone is in the room. Execpt for one noticeable absence that Noble heart brings up.

"Hey, has anyone seen"

"Supri"

Suprise tries to come out from under that table, and scare everyone. But still being hungover, she accidentally bonked her head on her chair instead. Everyone started laughing uncontrollably, especially Birthday, who thought of this as karma for Suprises comments on M-preg fics. Eventually everything settles down, and True heart starts the conversation.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to the last minute meeting. Now, we are going to do something that we have never tried before. Now, this may seem kind of shocking, so please try and follow."

True heart reaches into her belly badge, and grabs a bright green pen out of it.

"Now, i want you to be perfectly honest with everyone when you make this statement. I want to respond to the following statement... Who do you think, is the weakest member of the family right now."

Everyone was absolutely shocked. Although tons of people would admit they saw this as an opportunity to vent. They never expected it to actually happen. True heart continues.

"Now, only the person with the pen in hand is allowed to speak. The pen will be passed around clockwise. Earlier we did a random draw, and Cheer your first."

True heart rolled the pen to Cheer and she started to give her opinion.

"I personally think that title should go to Champ bear. He constantly is drunk, and is hands down the most unprofessional."

You could clearly see that Champ was trying to hold back tears. Cheer passed the pen on to Grumpy.

"I think its Daydream. Never in my life have i ever seen anyone more lazy then you. Not even showing up to work... have some damn respect."

As the line continues, we hear more names get thrown out by diffrent people. Good luck said.

"Its Bedtime. He constantly uses his late night jobs, as an excuse not to participate in daily duties."

Take care on the other hand.

"Thanks-a-lot. We always have to pick up the slack for her when she messes up. She thanks us, and no one makes her improve at all."

But then Playful heart thought.

"Proud heart. She is to by the books, and she can never think outside the box, and thats a problem."

But however, there were a ton of names that consistently came up throughout the ordeal. Proud heart being the first to mention.

"Harmony bear. Don't even get me started on the outfits she wears on missions, there so inappropriate sometimes. I also feel like she gets off the hook more then the rest of us, when she does the wrong thing, just because of her looks, and thats not right."

Piece of heart, Rainbow heart, Cozy heart and Amigo bear all said Harmony as well. Harmony was clearly trying to hold back interrupting the whole conversation, and swearing the house down. But then another name that was bound to come up came up. All thanks to Do your best.

"Brave heart lion, he is one of the most careless people i have ever scene in my life. Day to day life would be much easier around here if he could pull his weight."

Always there, Champ (Being honest with himself, even though he would have loved to say Grumpy) And Daydream all backed up this claim. Tenderheart was next, and knew it was time to power against him.

"Brave heart. I'm sorry, but i'm afraid i'm gonna have to agree with Do your best. You have caused us a lot of problems, and being a member of the council, i expect more of you."

Love-a-lot made an identical statement afterward. Brave heart knew his opportunity was coming up. Share bear gave him a wink, and he started to speak.

"I'm also would like to apologize Tenderheart, but i think you are the weakest link. I don't think there is a soul in this room who cannot agree that you run the Care bears like a business. That my friend is not we are meant to be, or what we stand for, so if you ask me, you're the one we should expect more from"

One by one all the members of Shares club also state Tenderheart is the weakest, giving him a total of seven people thinking this. You can tell just by looking on his face that his ego just took a giant blow. But whats even more surprising is who ties with him... Loyal heart. As quoted by Funshine.

"Loyal heart, i think your losing the point of what the Family is all about. We do need to have certain amount of work like edict. But we also need to be happy, and have fun around the kids, and you just lost that man."

Everyone in the party planning comity said Loyal heart, except for Playful heart. When Play-a-lot nudges him to ask why, he gives him an odd look. But Play-a-lot just thinks he is in a bad mood. The tension in the room was higher then ever, with everyone looking like there at someone throats. Loyal heart was the last person to speak, and he was ready. He saw this as an opportunity, and opportunity that he was gonna overuse.

"Funshine... Fucking Funshine. I don't know were to even start with you. You are an arrogant, self centered, immature, and you should be ashamed of your existence here. When we found this place, we wanted a pure and peaceful haven, and we cannot have that thanks to your dumb ass. All you care about, is drinking, parties, and being a frat boy. If it was up to me, i would get you kicked out of the Family for good. You are an asshole."

Everyone is the room was beyond shocked... That just came... Out of Loyal heart. Everyones emotions were running high, everyone knew someone was gonna snap, but did not know who. But however, it ended up being the already damaged Champ bear. He ran up on the table, and lunged and Grumpy with all his might tackling him to the ground. Cheer was mortified, and started beating on Champ. Even if Champ started it, the situation was too heated for the two to think rationally. So Do your best and Always there, went and attacked Cheer. This prompted Funshine to attack Loyal heart, and Tenderheart to attack Brave heart. One thing lead to another, and the hall of hearts became a full out war zone. The bears not living up to there name, looking like they all wanted to kill each other. However, the ones who were not fighting, were hiding in the closet for refuge. Those being Secret, Friend, Best friend, Take care, Noble heart and True heart. Everyone looked scared for there lives, except Secret. He ended doing something no one would have ever expected. He grabbed a megaphone, headed back to the hall... and spoke.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU"

The second he screamed this through the megaphone, everyone had there attention on Secret.

"YOU ALL SHOULD BE FUCKING ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES. THIS IS NOT WHAT WE ARE ABOUT, THIS IS WHAT WE TRY TO PREVENT THIS. EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE HALL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW."

Everyone did as they were told, and peacefully and swiftly left the hall. Back in the closet, everyone went up to Secret and applauded his bravery. Espically Friend who gave him a big hug. Everyone except Noble heart and True heart. Thanks to this incident, Noble heart could no longer be in denial, and he burst in to tears.

"Are you alright Noble."

"... no... everything we have worked for... its falling apart... and its all my fault"

Back outside. Tenderheart and Love-a-lot were trying to quickly leave the premise to calm down, but then something happened, the Hall of hearts storage room security alarm went off. The two quickly rush to see whats going on, but by the time they got there, the bear who broke in was gone... along with something else, which Tenderheart noticed thanks to the box in the middle of the room.

"No way... Someone stole the insta key."

The insta key is an invention made by Bright heart. This key, when hooked up to a cloud car, can teleport someone anywhere in the world, all they had to do was picture it in there head. And now it was gone. But then Love-a-lot noticed something. The green pen used at the meeting was next to the box. And was put to another use.

"Oh my god. Tenderheart you need to look at this"

Love-a-lot turns the box around to find the following message written down. "Care-a-lot, is my purgatory"


	5. Chapter 5

(Before we start i need retract a statement. Due to the stress of life, i'm putting off Quirky heart Tanookis bio/art until next chapter, enjoy the new chapter.)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE INSTA-KEY WAS STOLEN"

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down True heart, I'm sure we can get the bottom of this. We gathred all the evidence from the scene, we can do this." Said Tenderheart.

Bright heart interjected.

"I don't think that was her concern. You guys are forgetting one main property about my Insta-key. Yes, like the raimbow ray it needs to charge up a little bit before it can be used. But it won't take to long in this case. Its 9 pm now. We only have 36 hours to find out who has the key before they use it, and bolt out of Care-a-lot. So we need this info by 9am the day after tomorrow."

Everyone in the room, which consists of thr council, Bright heart and Lotsa heart starts to worry a lot. Were nervous, that was a very little time frame. Except for Noble heart, ever sense the meeting he has just had aa sad look on his face, and reufsed to speak to anyone besides True heart. But with all that was going on, no one besides True heart really cared that much about it. Tenderheart spoke up once again.

"Okay, so i think its best if we start by figuring out who it definitely could not have been. I have a list of every single current resident of Care-a-lot. You can tell its the most recent version because i added Flamboyant heart too it. Now Love-a-lot dear, can you list off who i could not have been."

"Of course darling. Well for starters its not any of us council members. We all have a key to the room, so breaking in would have been unnecessary, and limted the time they had to steal. Lotsa heart has a key because she sometimes helps in Brave hearts absence. And Grumpy and Bright heart have keys so they can put new equipment in there, so cross them off two. Swift heart, Flamboyant heart, Gentle heart and Bashful heart were on a mission at the time, so they all could not have done it either. And everyone in the closet was accounted for, so its not Secret, Friend, Best friend or Take care."

"Thank you Dear. I crossed out all 16 of those names, but that still leaves 29 people who could have the key, and thats a lot of suspects. Not to mention after what went down at that meeting, which before we continue i would like to apologize for partaking in."

Brave heart interjects.

"Please don't take all the brunt. We all were having a rough day, and we took it out on each other. You know, i would like to apologize for fighting you, are opinions have not aligned at all, but what we did was uncalled for"

Brave heart grabs Tenderheart on the shoulder.

"I think we can work together. But from now on, i promise that i will deal with our issues more civilized, and be more helpful then critical."

"You know what Brave heart, I'm sorry too, and i would love to do that... After all, us being United as a council is what Care-a-lot needs right now, even if we don't like it sometimes. But back to the point at hand, with what went down in that room, almost everyone on this list has a motive for wanting to bolt. But there has to be a way to figure this out. Me, Love-a-lot, Lotsa heart and Brave heart already discussed it, and non of us saw anyone bolt during the fight. So Brighto did you see anything.

"I didn't even want to be in that fight. I tried to get to the closet with the other pacifists. But sitting next to Grumpy, i was pulled into the Grumpy vs Champ brawl. How was i supposed to see anything in the middle of that"

Everyone nods there heads. Tenderheart continues.

"Ok, know we need to think about who inin Care-a-lot we could consider suspicious, and i have these people in mind. As much as i love him, After what Loyal heart dog said during the meeting, i can tell he has the most distain for whats going on with the organization right now. Playful heart not agreeing with his friends, and then giving Play-a-lot a dirty look, thats not like him at all. He almost always goes with what his crowd sayes. Champ is at his breaking point, the break up with Cheer was hard on him, and this might make him want to leave. And Harmony did a get a large number of people say her name at the meeting, perhaps it was too much for her ego to handle. I would like to talk to these 4 personally, but everyone unaccounted for is still a suspect."

Everyone nods there heads. But all of a sudden, Swift heart and Flamboyant heart enter the room out of nowhere. Everyone immediately tried to get the concerned looks off there faces. Unless they were specifically spoken to, they wanted to keep a low profile on the situatuon to prevent panic. Noble heart has been the exception still looking depressed. Tenderheart decides to do all the talking, to make the situation seem natrual.

"Oh, i forgot i invited you guys to discuss something. Now Flamboyant heart, i need to ask you an important question. You rememberer exactly were the entrance to Porterhouse is right."

"Of course, everyone ever sense childhood was told to remember the cherry blossom tree. Trust me, they are not native to canada at all, so its very hard to miss. Infact, in my pocket i have a map of British colombia, Girl i never leave to house without it. I circled the exact location of the tree, ever got lost, always had this in my back pocket."

"Great cause we need you to go back, not permanently, were defiantly not kicking you out of here, your awesome. But... I'm just gonna let Bright heart explain."

Bright heart reached into his belly badge, and pulled out a device that looked like a fitbit. He starts to explain.

"Flamboyant heart. We have had interest in this secret anthro town ever sense it was found out. We were wondering if you could help us out. This device i have here is an instant mapping device. All you have to do is walk around an entire town with this puppy on your wrist, and you will have an instant map of the entire area. We were wondering if you could go back to Porterhouse, and get us the map we oh so need right now"

It doesn't even take a second for Flamboyant heart to answer.

"Of course. After what y'all did for me, i so owe you one. I would be happy to help you guys out."

"Thank you Flamboyant heart. We were wondering if you could leave early in the morning, so you can cover the whole area by the end of the day. Don't worry. Were gonna send Swift heart with you, so you will not be alone."

"Yes of course, thank you True heart. I hope i can be of assistance to the Care bears."

Swift heart and her new friend quickly rushed out of the place, simply because of Brave heart being there, and not wanting Flamboyant heart to have an anxiety attack over it. Everyone turns there attention to Bright heart.

"I hope you guys don't mind. But i wanted to discuss something else while we are here. My new radar machine. I have brought it up about 5 times, and I'm still getting ignored. I'm telling you guys, this tech I'm producing is revolutionary."

True heart sighs.

"Look Bright heart, we have been over this already, we would love to use the machine. But at the same time, you have to consider are current situation. Radar duty is already becoming a big problem. We always need someone on it, and when we cannot have anyone on it, we have major problems getting the right people on caring missions, and problems start to arise. Not to mention we don't have the time to learn such a complicated new system so fast. Speaking of which, i need to tell everyone here something quick... Me and Noble heart will be taking a leave of absence from council duties.

Everyone is in absolute shock. True heart explains herself.

"I feel like we need a bit of a mental brake from our regular duties on the council, we need to find the power of what it means to be leaders again. But this is not just for us, its for you 3 as well. The best way for you guys to figure out how to work together again. But as the same time, i know for a fact you two would probably gang up on Brave heart, so i have another plan to prevent that."

True heart reveals a medal, which has Lotsa hearts name on it.

"Congratulations Loti. You are officially the newest member of the council"

"Thank you True heart, i will do everything in my power to help the good of Care-a-lot."

"Good, now if you will excuse us, we are headed back to our place to go to bed, you have an investigation to worry about... Good luck"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Swift heart and Flamboyant heart are at home, it is now 7 am and they are getting ready to go to Porterhouse. Swift heart was still in her underwear and Flamboyant heart was still wearing pajamas. Flamboyant heart walked out with some hand sewed clothes that he made, but they clearly were not his usual style, and some of the garments were not for him. He brought out a white muscle shirt, a pair of very tight jeans, and very very damaged black leather boots. On the other side of the table was an old, ripped sweatshirt which had the word speedy on it, some track sweatpants, and 80's looking tennis shoes, all black. Swift heart was confused.

"Um, i don't want to be rude, but those look awful."

"Thats kinda the whole point, we cannot go into Porterhouse looking like a million bucks. We need to get the whole area of Porterhouse, and that includes east side where i used to live. It makes sense for some of those people from east side to visit west side, as all the government buildings are there. But a rich, or even middle classed looking person going into east side... Lets just say it never ends well."

Swift heart nods, knowing she probably did not want to know what that meant. Flamboyant heart continues.

"But to be honest, i think that this stuff is missing something. Swifty, you still have some dark roast coffee left right."

"I can get it right now"

Swift heart grabs the coffee and hands it to Flamboyant heart, he cringes.

"I do not get how you drink this Swifty. This stuff tastes like sewer water i tell you."

"Well at least I'm not you, how do you drink coffee with 5 sugars and 5 creams. How do you not throw up from how sweet that is, and how do you not gain weight. I swear i have seen some more lean guys, but you take the cake."

"One, its just personal taste, sugar is my thing, and i love it. Secondly, its called working it off with my daily Acrobatics, yoga, and contortionist exercises. Also, i eat very little during meal times anyway."

"Oh, makes sense, but what are you gonna do with the coffee."

"This"

Flamboyant heart takes the coffee, and pours it into certain parts of each article, making look surprisingly, it looked very natural.

"Coffee is one of the easiest things to use to leave stain. It will make our looks more authentic. Found this out the hard way at a soup kitchen i went to once."

"Well, at least we are gonna succeed at looking homeless."

He finished pouring the coffee, he then grabs his blowdryer, and uses it to evaporate all the actual liquid, leaving the stain remaining. The two put on there new clothes.

"I will admit Flambo. I would never wear this everyday, but you perfected the homeless vibe. Well done."

"Its my specialty, but we are still missing something, give me a sec."

Flamboyant heart goes into the closet, and pulls out an old boom box

"Although all homeless people in Porterhouse are very poor. Everyone has one prized possession that they carry with them, usually stolen. I borrowed this old boom box from Brighto, and it will be our prized possession."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, i never knew that. But okay, you can drive right."

"With accuracy yes, legally no, i don't have a drivers license for this area."

"Oh, you actually don't need a license in Care-a-lot. We often do training on how to drive, but hey, i doubt it could be that different from a land car. You should be able to do it Flambo."

"Alright, i will try. I plugged the directions into your phone GPS, lets go."

The two walk to the car park, and quickly get in Swift hearts cloud car. But the second he pushes the gas pedel, the car spins out of control. It keeps going all over the place, and Flamboyant heart has no idea how the hell to steer. The GPS kept saying every random thing possible. Make a u turn, drive straight down, do a loop de loop, drive straight down into the river...this thing must be broken.

"SWIFT HEART, HOW THE HELL YOU STEER THIS THING, ITS LIKE IT HAS NEW GRAVITY MECHANICS!"

"THATS BECAUSE IT DOES HAVE GRAVITY MECHANICS, HOW THE HELL ELSE DOES IT STAY IN THE AIR!"

"HOW DO THE DAMN STEERING SETTINGS WORK, DOES UP INCREASE GRAVITY, OF MAKE YOU GO UP!"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME, WE ARE GONNA CRASH INTO A TREE!"

Flamboyant heart quickly jerks the wheel, but fails as they crash into the tree,causing the car to fade to dust. Luckily, using his extreme flexibility, he used his Left arm to grab the boom box, his right to catch Swift hearts and, and his right leg to hold onto the tree. Swift heart swings up to grab the branch, which was big and could supports them, and then Flamboyant heart crawled upwards. Luckily, Swift heart caught her cell phone mid fall, and it was not damaged. The two quickly climb down the tree, to find that they are covered in cherry blossom pedals.

"Well Flambo, i have no idea what the hell you did. But you some how got us here. Now the real question is, how the hell do you get inside."

"Oh, its easy, grab my hand."

Swift heart grabs his hand, he just walks forward casually. The two can feel something over them as they walk in. All of a sudden, they see a town full of anthros going throughout the town. They had arrived at Porterhouse.

"Wow, you were not lying when you said there existed a town full of anthos."

"Exactly, but we need to get to work. Bright heart said all we had to do was walk around the perimeter, and everything will get recorded. We should start with west side first, and move to east."

"Sounds like a plan"

The two start casually walking around the perimeter of town. About 25% of the way through, Swift heart can feel Flamboyant heart hook himself on to her arm, looking like he was having bad memories. She could instantly tell why. They passed by a boarding school, a boarding with an extremely jagged gate, just like the one he described. But if you had to think about anything else to seal the deal in your mind, Just look at the pre-pubecent boys outside, wrestling each other like barbarians.

"This is your old school... isn't it Flambo."

"Yep, and the memories are coming back. This... i don't know what to even say about this."

Swift heart takes a second look at the fence. That thing looks like it could legit pierce through flesh, it was clearly made a long time ago, so literally all the fence sections were of a different height. The fence itself was also extremely high up in the air.

"That thing cannot have been easy to get over."

"It really wasn't come to thing about it. I mean, for me it makes sense, acrobatics and all. But... now i just. Lets just continue."

Flamboyant heart and Swift heart continue walk. Flamboyant heart tried to forget all about this, but it was all that Swift heart could think about. He really went through that... it was all really starting to hit her, the reality of his dark past. They continued to walk, and then they notice a moving van, which the former recognize instantly.

"No way, i never thought i would see this thing again. You know how I'm a master contortionist. I used that to my advantage when i was traveling around the place. I would sneak into one of the packaging, and just travel via that moving van. And when i needed to stop, i just jumped out."

Swift heart laughs, that actually is one of the most clever things she had heard. The too continue walking for a little bit longer on west side. Swift heart was playing old school britney spears on the boom box, at the request of Flambo. When the music was playing, Flamboyant heart was walking down the street like it was a catwalk, and Swift heart loved his swagger. The two were almost to the border between east and west side, when i group of 5 evil looking purple male lions, give them a dirty look, Flamboyant heart instantly recognized them immediately. There leader spoke.

"Well, if it isn't Porterhouses resident twat. I thought you left for good. And know we have to deal with your bitchy ass."

Swift heart was in pure shock. Did they just call him... a twat. Swift heart knew this was very offensive to a feminine man like him, and she was enraged. But she looked at her partner, and all he had was a snarky look on his face.

"Is that the best you got. You guys clearly have gained zero humbleness ever sense i left. Typical, i expected it. But you men do have one thing right, im a bitch. The baddest bitch around here, and this bitch has got a problem with your ass."

"Look, im just gonna make this quick. I want that thing on your wrist, cause you look weak as always. Unless... you want to fight us. But hey, what could a fairy pants and his gal pal do to us."

Swift heart develops the same grin on her face, and holds Flamboyant hearts hand.

"Well guess what, this fairy pants is about to kick you guys asses. And i got his back."

"Oh really... then bring it on."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx.

The 4 council members arrive at Loyal hearts house. Tenderheart and Love-a-lot constantly gave dirty looks to Brave heart and Lotsa heart, and vice versa. But they all new they had to suck it up and work together. They all had one thing that was barley holding them together, the future of Care-a-lot. No one knew the intention of the person with the key, but they had to have a mindset like the worst could happen, even if it was unlikely it would. All 4 had a giant passion for the place and organization they called home. And they would try to trample over anything that got in its way... even there own feeling, even though they failed miserably the day before. Tenderheart knocks on the door, Loyal heart answered instantly, and shakes his hand.

"Tenderheart welcome. Um, why did you bring Brave heart with you. You two did fight yesterday."

"Were trying to forget about it right now, we have bigger problems to deal with right now, and we definitely are in need of your assistance. Can we talk to you in your living room."

"Of course, go right ahead on in"

The four enter Loyal and Proud hearts house. The living area is actaully right by the door, so the council quickly plops on the couch. But there is clearly a divide, with Love-a-lot and Tenderheart on the left, and Lotsa heart and Brave heart on the right, with a lot of space in between them. Proud heart is in the living room as well, sitting on the love seat, in which Loyal heart joins her. Tenderheart then pulls a piece of paper out of his belly badge.

"The stuff we are going to be discussing in this room is extremely confidential, if this information gets out, a great panic will be caused. So we need you to sign this to keep it confidential, Proud heart, if you are going to stay and listen, you need to sign as well"

The two grab a pen off the table, and sign there names on the line. Tenderheart takes the paper back, and begins.

"Okay, I'm gonna try and put this as lightly as possible, because we don't want to make you upset but"

"The insta key was stolen, and your one of our prime suspects."

"BRAVE HEART. YOU DID EXACTLY WHAT I DID NOT WANT TO HAPPEN"

Proud heart looks out right offended, barley being able to keep herself from yelling in Brave hearts face. Loyal heart on the other hand, surprisingly had a straight look on his face, and began to talk.

"I'm not mad actually, i just want an explanation on why I'm one of your suspects."

Lotsa heart explains.

"Loyal heart. Lets be perfectly honest, you are probably one of people who is least happy with how Care-a-lot has developed over the years, am i right."

"I cannot tell a lie, thats exactly what i think right now, and i still blame it all on Funshine. I can actually see why you think i would have stealed that key, i would absolutely love to get away from Funshines stupidity. But never at the expense of the family, if this family goes down, I'm sinking with the ship, i don't have the key."

"Proud heart, did Loyal heart walk back into the house with you."

"No Love-a-lot he did not. He walked away with someone else, so i cannot establish his alibi."

Tenderheart nods

"So Loyal heart, perhaps can you explain who you left with, and whats your alibi."

Loyal heart all of a sudden grabs Tenderhearts hands, and looks at him, but not a look of passion, but a look of sorrow. Loyal heart has a giant amount of respect for his leadership, and looks up to Tenderheart as a role model in improving himself. It took his a little bit, but he finally spoke up.

"Yes i do have an alibi. But i want to ask something of you guys first. Normally i don't want to ask for anything of my authority figures, but its just really personal. Can you promise that my alibi will not go out the the public."

"You have my full word Loyalheart."

"... Yes i do have an alibi... the second i left the building, i went to the bar, and me and this person never left eachother... that person was...Birthday bear."

Not one jaw in the room was not on the floor right now. Loyal heart and Birthday bear... unpurpsoely wanting to be in the same room... This flat out sounded like one giant lie. Loyal heart looked absolutely ashamed, which was believable, but Tenderheart was still skeptical.

"If i were to call Birthday bear right now, and ask him if he was with you at the local bar, would he back you up."

"Yes he would."

"Well then, lets call him right now."

Tenderheart pulls his phone out, and calls Birthday's number, he picks up almost immediately.

"Hello"

"Hi Birthday bear. I just wanted to ask you a quick question. Remember after the fight."

"Yeah... I'm still extremely disappointed in myself, i should not have gotten involved, but when push came to shove, i felt the need to fightback against Cozy heart, especially when she layed her hands on Treat heart, but i overreacted and i apologize."

"We all were a mess that day. But thats not the main question. When you left the hall, did you happen to leave with Loyal heart, and head to the bar with him."

"... Yes, i can confirm that we walked out together, and headed to the bar together. We spent about an hour and a half together."

"Thats all i needed, thanks Birthday."

Tenderheart hangs up, and Loyal heart looks even more ashamed then before. All of a sudden, he gets up, and begings to talk.

"I apologize for being so emotional in this situation. But i guess this was gonna come out eventually, so i guess i need to make this clear. I guess its made obvious that i have a problem with the crazy, loud, obnoxious people of Care-a-lot. That was just never the case with Birthday, i consider him to be one of my best friends, and he's not like the others. I always loved his willingness to be himself, even with his weird thing for M-preg, and often takes it over the top. But he is just so kind, he always took consideration for my personal preference. We had a mutual respect that i personally just cannot compare to anyone else, and are contrast in persona is what made us connect. But... i just never feel like we can go public about our friendship... It just would not go over well with my usual friend group. Now, i understand that this might not be enough for your satisfaction. But I'm telling you that I'm loyal to this mission to the end. They do not call me Loyal heart for the sake of it. And I'm gonna prove it.

Loyal heart pulls out two pairs of handcuffs, Loyal heart and Proud heart move to the door, and both of them handcuff themselves to the door, wanting to prove there seriousness.

"You may use your searching beacon on my house, neither of us have anyway of physical interference now, and you may do what you have to do."

Tenderhearts gives on confident nod, he takes his searching beacon, and goes all over the house, but he cannot the key after scanning the whole building, proving he, Proud hearts and even Birthday's innocence. Tenderheart quickly frees Proud heart and Loyal heart.

"Thank you for your cooperation, we need to get somewhere else quickly so see you later."

The four council members quickly dash out of the house. But they still have one major thing on there minds. If Care-a-lot got to the point were people feel like certain are off limits as friends, this problem was more deep routed then they thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The four council members continue there trek over to Funshines house, knowing Playful heart would most likely be there. Even Brave heart was worried about getting the cooperation of someone like him, this guy has literally no breaks. When they get the house, the notice that the door is wide open, but not a light is on in that joint. They decide to enter house anyway. Tenderheart loaded up the search beacon, and went around almost the whole house, but found absolutely nothing. Then they went to the final room, which just so happen to be Playful hearts bedroom, they scanned the whole room, but the beacon did not detect the key, but they did find a sad looking Playful heart. The second he noticed Tenderheart, he ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He noticed everyone else in the room, and made odd request.

"Can you guys please wait outside, i would like to talk to Tenderheart personally while he is here."

Everyone found this statement to be weird and out of nowhere. But left anyway at Playful hearts request. The two sat on the bed, then Tenderheart asked a question.

"Hey, where is the rest of your gang."

"They all went out on the boat to cool down after the fight. They should be back by tomorrow morning, but i declined to go with them. Besides, knowing those 4, the fun there gonna have is not my thing."

Tenderheart giggles, but then Playful heart goes into an unexpected territory.

"If your looking for the guy who broke into the storage room, it was not me."

Tenderheart was shocked

"How do you know about that."

"Simple, i witnessed the whole incident with my whole eyes. And i was not the only one. My whole crew, and Surprise all had to go past the hall of hearts storage room to get to our destination."

"Did you see who it was that broke in."

"No, the person was wearing a full black body suit, and none of us got a look at his face, which had to have had at least 1 hole. The second they broke that window, we all just wanted to get out of there as quick possible... but i do something that might be able to help you out. I did get a video on my phone, i doubt this will help, but its worth a try."

Playful heart reaches in his belly badge for his phone. He starts the video, which starts on Playful heart and Surprise just talking to it.

"Well Surprise, i didn't expect that to go down."

"Yeah, but at least we are no..."

Suddenly, you can hear a very loud crashing sound in the video, along with arm of the room going off. Playful heart jerked the camera toward the perpetrator, who was climbing through the window. You could not see there face, but it was clearly the body of a bear. Tenderheart mentally checked off Cozy and Treat heart as viable suspects. Playful heart in the video starts running.

"crap CRAP CRAAAAAAAAAAP!"

As he runs, you can see his entire crew running as well. This proved the entire Funshine gang, and Surprise were all innocent of committing the theft. The video ends.

"Hey, not to rude Playful, but could you sign this contract. Basically in a nutshell, nothing i say here leaves this room"

Playful hear, using his amazing tail, signs the paper. Tenderheart continues.

"Thanks Playful for showing me that video."

"No prob bob. But thats not why wanted to talk to you"

Tenderheart watches as a tear strolls down his face.

"I wanted to apologize to you."

"What for."

"... For all the antics my squad had caused you... look, i don't know how else to put this except... i have a huge amount of respect for you. remember that one incident at the forest of feelings. You know, the one with the flood. Everyone was restless, and was getting attacked left and right... but you were the one whom came to my defense, and saved the forest... ever sense that day i have wanted to show you how much i have respect for what you did for me... but in my current situation, i have no power. With Wish and Funshine as a power couple, and the other two, well they aren't officially dating, but they are really tight, i feel stuck. Don't get me wrong, i love parties, drinking and all that. But not at your expense... so, can you and me start fresh."

Tenderheart has no idea someone like Playful heart could have so much deapth. He honestly started to feel bad about thinking of him as nothing but a problem. He gives him a hug.

"Of course, hey, if you need anything, please let me know ok."

"... ok"

The two hug for about 5 minutes until Tenderheart gets up and leaves the room. He gets out his list, and crosses off more names, and then realizes something.

"Only 15 suspects left in Care-a-lot. Wow, i did not think we would even get this far, but we did. But we got more work to do."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Flamboyant heart and Swift heart huddle up, and the 5 purple lions do the same. Swift heart asks Flamboyant heart.

"I'm surprised you up to the challenge, you don't call these guys Alpha males."

"Nope, trust me there wannabes. They only try and come off as tough, probably out of fear. I had to defend myself from these guys once before, they actually don't have any muscle, and are about my slender size actually, the leather jackets cover there lack of muscle up. These guys are really easy to beat, you just need to go in with the mindset you can. You got my back Swifty."

"Anytime Flambo, Anytime anyplace anywhere. If its to help you, its happening."

The two turn to the lions. They do the same. Swift heart speaks up.

"Now what the hell are we waiting for, lets go boys."

Swift heart charges at the lions, and they do the same. But Flamboyant heart has a more clever idea. He kicks his left foot, which causes his left boot to come flying off, which launched at one of the lions, making him fall. Then, using his extreme acrobatics, he did a giant leap, and after doing 5 backflips in mid air, he curb stomped the lion with his right foot, leaving him down. Swift heart on the other hand was using speed to her advantage. He tries doing a jack rabbit style kick at the 2nd lions chest, but it only knocked him back, but then Swift heart got an idea. She tripped the lion with her foot, but the lion got back up, and could not find her. But when he turned around, he got 50 quick punches to the face, and collapsed on the floor. The third lion went after Flamboyant heart, but he quickly notices that his stance is very wide. Using his contortionist skills, by lifting his legs behind his head, and arching his back toward the ground, he got through his legs. But then the lion grabbed his arms from behind, but this did not deter him. Using his contortionist skills again, he lifted he now shoe free legs to his face, and gave him a strong kick to the face. As he fell backwards, Flamboyant heart quickly launched his upper half through the middle of the lions legs, and landed perfectly on his feet. As for the fourth lion, Swift heart pulled out an old classic speedster trick. This guy was clearly really focused, so she began running laps around him, and after about 50, he was dizzy as hell, and was on the floor after only one punch. The two finally look at the least lion, who looks scared for his life.

"What do you say girlfriend, we take this one out together."

"Flambo, you know were its at."

The two pick up there legs, and knock him out with one kick. The other 4 are still on the ground, moaning in agony. Wanting to humiliate them as much as possible. He dicided to go into his flirting stance, messing with his hair with his left hand, and his right on his hip.

"Sorry boys, i warned you about messing with this bitch."

The two victors walk away into Eastern Porterhouse, which has a much different feeling from the west. Obviously it was more poor, and there were homeless people literally everywhere. At one point they passed by some homeless child anthros. Flamboyant had a little cash in his pocket, and put in in the kids tin. The kids literally charge at him, and give him a big hug in thanks, Swift heart giggles.

"Are you sure you haven't been around kids before, cause you are a child magnet."

"Hey, who am i to complain, kids are adorable, and such sweethearts."

The continue walking. But there is another odd feature about East side. Despite being majorly homeless, everyone seemed pretty happy. Everyone was enjoying each others company, and helping each other in any way they could, which made Swift heart smile. Unlike West side, the two honestly did not have that much to talk about. But just as they were about to end there route, Swift heart had a well deserved compliment for her partner in crime.

"You know Flambo... I think your tougher then you think."

"Oh your too kind, but I'm really not. I mean, look at me. As much as i love, love, love myself. This thin of a figure, long hair and my acrobatics skills, that doesn't exactly scream tough to you, does it."

"Maybe not in the traditional sense, but you make it work for you. Your attitude is Flamboyant, and sharp at the same time, and you should give yourself more credit for that. You were cleaver and always one step ahead in that fight, yes Acrobatics and Contortionist skills are more feminine, but they still are not just cake walks, and you used them to your advantage. And lets face it, Being able to fight in that tight of pants, is a feat only you can master."

Flamboyant heart giggles.

"Thanks Swifty. I feel... No way, is that her."

Swift heart notices that there on the end of there route, then looks at the girl Flamboyant heart is looking at. Its a dark purple tanooki. She is wearing black shoes, a pear of hikers shorts and a torn up Motorcycle jacket. But there was one thing noticeable about her... she was wearing nothing around her chest but a belt. The girl turns around, and looks at them with a big smile.

"Well, well. Someone has left me hanging for a good 2 years."

"QUIRKY HEART!"


	6. Chapter 6

(Some of you might have gotten rumor that this episode was gonna be an OVA, which it originally was. But after looking at my plot direction, i realized it would work better every 6 episodes instead of 5, so expect it next episode, please enjoy)

Flamboyant quickly ran up to Quirky, and gave her a big hug. Picking his legs up, and attaching himself to her. The spy around in each others hug for about 5 minutes before releasing. Swift heart walks up to the too, as Flambo speaks.

"Oh Quirky, I'm so sorry i left you for all those years, some complicated shit happened... and."

"Oh sweetheart, you can explain all that later, I'm just so happy your here right now."

Quirky then looks at Swift heart.

"Well i can see you made a new friend, who's this lady."

"Well Quirky, this is Swift heart rabbit. And she's... pretty special. Swift heart would you mind."

"Not at all"

Swift heart lifts up her shirt to show her stomach, which has her belly badge. Quirky could not help, but look in absolute shock for 10 minutes. Did he befriend who she thinks he did. She starts talking in a really excited tone.

"You befriended a care bear."

"Yep, in fact, she kinda saved my life."

"Ok, know i wanna hear all about whats happened to you over these two years, come on and get in my sick ride."

She points to this ice cream car in the parking lot where they are standing, leading Swift heart to ask a very valid question.

"Um, did you steal that car."

"No, i made a 500,000 dollar loan to the bank I'm never gonna be able to pay off... of course i stole it."

"This place is pretty much the town of anarchy isn't it."

"Pretty much, this place was never exactly run the best, there is practically zero law enforcement anywhere, the government sucks, pretty much explains why half of us are living our lives out on the streets. Anyway hear we are."

Swift heart walks into the ice cream car to find a very interesting interior. The two front seats were still intact, along with an awkward full back seat. But then she looked into the back, there was a very old looking couch... along with a lot of clothes and... condoms. She looked at the clothes, and first realized that the clothes were not quirks, but then she though about Flamboyant, but there no way those clothes were his either. For starters 3 of the shirts on the floor were sports jerseys, something that he would never be caught dead wearing. And the pants were way to baggy to be his, as we all know he only wears tight pants that show off his ass. But she decided not to question it any farther. She sits down in the back, as Quirky begins to speak.

"Know Flamboyant heart, tell me whats happened in the last 2 years."

Flamboyant heart explains everything that has happened to him in the last 2 years. He obviously doesn't have to explain the boarding school thing, Quirky heart already knows about that. When he finishes, Quirky is brought to the brink of tears, she pulls him into a very tight hug, not worrying at all about her cleavage.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry this happened Flamboyant heart... If i knew...I would have done something."

"Oh Quirky, there was nothing you could have done to help me out of that situation. I'm just happy I'm out of this situation now."

Flamboyant heart wipes away Quirky hearts tears.

"Now i can try and move on with my life, and I'm hoping you can help me."

"Anything for you Flamboyant heart."

Flamboyant heart doesn't want to start a tear fest right after reuniting with his good friend, so he decides to change the subject.

"I'm telling you though Quirky heart, Care-a-lot is just as brilliant as the stories say. I think you and Swifty will get along just fine. Especially considering you guys have one major thing in common. You are both major big time perverts."

Swift heart starts embarrassingly blushing, wondering why in the world Flamboyant heart would say that in front of his old friend. Quirky on the other hand, just smiled really confidently, clearly having no shame what so ever. She talks to Swift heart.

"Theres one thing i got to say, Flamboyant is not the type to mince words, he tells you like it is. Trust me, he called me out all the time."

Swift heart giggles, having better feeling about the whole situation. But all of a sudden, all 3 hear something coming out of black truck.

"QUIRKY HEART TANOOKI, COME WITH US RIGHT NOW."

"Oh shit"

Quirky heart quickly hits the gas, and the car takes off, the other 2 passengers have no idea whats going on. Swift heart looks out the window at what the truck says, its says YX87. What ever that means. Flamboyant heart asked a valid question.

"What the hell is going on, who are these people, why do they want you."

"How do i put this Flamboyant... Things have changed a lot in the two years sense you were kidnapped. But i have no time to explain right now, we need to get outta here, yo Swift heart, do you have anyway to get to Care-a-lot from here."

"Actually i do, Bright heart lent me this crystal, all we have to do is throw it in an open area... But there are jack shit of those in Porterhouse."

"Actually i know this one place."

"Really Flambo, explain."

"There is this one dirt stadium around the border between East and West. All the rich assholes like to have demolition derbies there, if we can get a good angle, we will get us there easily, just trust me. Quirky continue driving."

Quirky keeps driving, as they are being chased, bullets keep hitting the ice cream car. Everyone is praying that the car won't break down before they reach the stadium. Luckily, after 15 minutes of high speed chasing, they finally are close to the stadium, and just as planned, they notice a large light post above the stadium.

"Ok ladies, operation get back to Care-a-lot is a go."

Swift heart quickly takes the wheel from Quirky heart, and starts driving. Flamboyant heart grabs the boom box, and gets to work. Quirky heart jumps out of the window, and using his flexibility, Flamboyant heart takes his legs, and throws Quirky up the light post, using only his legs. However, do to his slim figure, and weaker strength, Quirky had to put all her strength into getting to the top of that lamp post, which she does successfully. This is were he being a tanooki come into play. She quickly jumps, and starts levitating into the stadium. Now its time for Flamboyant heart to do the distraction. He quickly flips himself on top of the car, and turns on the boom box, which is playing gimme more by Britney spears. He turns on the boom box, and the people in the car starts shooting at him, but to no avail. Flamboyant heart was practically mocking them. He was avoiding all the shots by dancing, backflips, doing contortionist acts, and everything else you think of. At one point he avoided on bullet by doing a death drop, and then flipped back on his tummy, started kicking his legs around, while fish hooking his lips. Eventually, Quirky was close enough to drop the portal. She throws the crystal, activating the portal. She quickly stops floating, and hops in the portal, and the ice cream car does the same. The portal closes, and the car chasing them crashes in stadium.

Back at home, the portal takes them back, but at the price of the car, which breaks on impact. Luckily all three quickly jump out of the rubbles way. Quirky looks back at the car, and smiles.

"Meh, that thing was an old piece of junk anyway... Hey, i know this is sudden, but can i take refuge for a bit here, i have no idea how the hell to get back from here."

Swift heart smiles.

"I don't see why not. You did kinda save our asses, feel free to stay at my place, the more people, the better."

Quirky looks at the car.

"Normally, i find it morally wrong to except favors. But with the state of my car, I'm gonna just suck it up. Now if you two don't mind, IM GONNA EXPLORE CARE-A-LOT."

Quirky heart runs away, looking like she just won the damn lottery. Flamboyant heart giggles, while Swift heart looks on offended.

"Would have been nice for her to explain the whole YX87 thing."

"Do forgive her Swifty, she does stuff like this all the time, but she meant nothing by it."

Swift heart turns to Flamboyant heart, giving him a very sweet look. Causing both of them to blush madly.

"Flambo, i have some business at the hall of hearts i need to attend to this evening, you will be alright on your own right."

In Flamboyant hearts mind, he was panicking. Swift heart had this weird way of making him feel safe. He felt like he could joke, have fun, and even be slightly sexual as long as she is around, and know he was gonna be alone. But he tried to play it off.

"Of course Swifty, do what you have to do."

"Alright, well I'm off then."

She walks off, leaving Flamboyant heart with a look of panic on his face... What the hell is he gonna do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The council walks into Do-your-bests house. And then they realized that they hit the jackpot, both Champ and Harmony were in the house, as for the situation... No so favorable. Do your best and Harmony were in the middle of starting world war 3, with The former speaking first.

"I'm gonna tell you this, one more time. If you tell me to give up on Champ bear. I'm gonna whip your pansy ass into next week."

"Oh, really. You would do that to a polished woman like myself."

"I swear to fucking god. If you use gender as an excuse one more time, i will turn you into a man by the time i'm done with you... What you gonna do about it bitch, pull your tits out and try to seduce me."

"Well at the very least i have a nice body. Unlike you, and your raisin sized ball sack."

Do your best goes up, and tackles Harmony. The two start fighting on the floor. Brave heart storms in.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP!"

He picks up both fighters by the neck, and throws them on the couch were Champ and Always there. Luckily, Champ for once in his damn life was sober for some reason. Tenderheart proceeds to talk.

"Look, having a proper conversation with you guys is impossible, so I'm gonna make this as quick as possible, sign this paper, no words i say leave this area."

All four people sign it, and knowing that all four the people he is talking too are very explosive, he tries to keep it to the point.

"Ok, so im gonna be straight with you guys, someone stole the Insta key from the storage room, and Harmony and Champ are our main suspects, so we want some sort of explanation."

Always there instantly gets in the councils face, Champ was to drunk to understand what happened that day, but the other 3 were still pissed.

"Listen here, your gonna accuse Champ of being the thief... Really dudes. This guy was beyond drunk that day, to the point we had to carry his ass in the hall of hearts. And he just got out of a violent fight with Grumpy, how the hell is he gonna steal a key, write a message, get out, and not get caught. Are you all out of your minds."

"I hate to admit it, but she is making a really good point, but I'm not entirely convinced, Love-a-lot, take the crystal and search the house."

"Of course Tenderheart."

Love-a-lot quickly rushes out of the room. Harmony continues.

"Your lucky I'm saying this after the shit you pulled Do your best, but its not Champ. After the fight, these guys were over at my place, they had offered to help set up the day before."

"Know i wish i didn't"

"Shut the fuck up. Anyway, so i confirm these guys alibi. Also, you can cross Oopsy of your dumb list as well, he also offered his input and assistance."

Love a lot re enters the room.

"I can confirm, the key is nowhere inside this house."

"Thanks my love. So if thats the case, we can cross off all 4 of you, thanks to this alibi, Champ, you can confirm that Oopsy was there to right"

"... Yes sir."

Cross him off two, thank you 4 for your time, please try and stay out of trouble.

The council leaves the house, only for the fighting to countinue, Tenderhearts sighs. Brave heart them starts to get worried.

"Ok, so now we have all our prime suspects confirmed innocent, what the hell are we gonna do now."

Lotsa heart tries to keep him calm.

"Keep relaxed, we are now down to only 10 suspects to deal with, so thats progress. I say are next course of action is to go to the library, and try to see if we can work all of this out, and study all of the evidence."

"Thanks loti, but at this rate... we are gonna be there for a long time."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Flamboyant heart is still freaking out, what is he gonna do with himself without Swift heart. He can't to seem to explain it, but without Swift heart by his side, he feels like a prisoner, not to others words, but his own mind. He doesn't want to admit it, but ever sense he has gotten out of sex slavery, he has extremely bad paranoia, and is a prisoner to his own anxiety. He needs to calm his ass down, so he decided to go to the library to see if he could find a book to read. He enters the library, and Smart heart tries to greet him.

"Why hello... Flamboyant heart"

He quickly walks past, not caring at all about how rude he was being. He spends about 15 minutes scaning through the books, finding nothing of interest. Until he stumbles across this one book. The title reads, the history of magic and elementalisim. He pauses. In Porterhouse, it was made clear from a young age the thought of these powers to the world, and how much they were despised. Its users often going into hidden for there entire life time. He has no idea why a book like that is in this place, but he pulls it out of the shelf. He then realizes that there is no author whatsoever. But it makes sense, they would certainly not want to be traced back to them. He decides to grab the book, and glance throughout it a little bit. He sits down, and scroll through the book. He finds all the typcal basic types Earth, Water, Fire and Air. And all of there subtypes, which for every element except water, was usually there main battle use. But then he got to this one page, which really intrigued him. This was because of the guy on the cover, who looked like a human version of himself. He had long hair, a slim figure, and was in a very acrobatic pose. He started to read outloud.

"Vapor magic, the element of surprise. Vapor magic is a sub type of water magic. If you never have heard of vapor magic, it makes alot of sense. Vapor magic, at least in the traditional sense, is considered one of the weaker types of magic, which is why 90% of water mages, transfer with ice. But Vapor magic, when in the hands of people with certain traits, can be a major force to be reconciled with. Like ice magic, you can switch between it and water magic very easily, thanks to water being amazing at changing states."

Flamboyant heart was now hooked, this whole magic thing sounded like the funnest thing ever. He continues to read, and as he learns about vapor magic, his eyes light up even more.

"Here are the major things all amazing vapor mages have in common. First of all, if you have a talent for acrobatics, this might be the mage type for you. Contrary to popular belief, Not all acrobatics should default to air types. That works better if you are a martial artist, or have some sort of hand to hand combat experience. If your more of a main acrobatic type, especially if you have some sort of contortionist experience... Damn this sounds like it was tailor made for me, its almost creepy. Vapor magic might be more your forte, and can help you with your weaknesses. One thing about vapor magic that makes it so amazing, is its main use. As we know, Ice magic's main purpose is to expand the arsenal of a water mage, and give there attacks more variety. But with vapor magic, its purpose is way more giving yourself a tactical advantage. Yes, with vapor magic, you get some more attacks that you can use, but the tactical advantage is much greater. Know one of its main attributes is its short range teleportation. Now before we start, we need to get a common misconception straight, no, you cannot teleport where ever in hell you want. You can only teleport in your immediate battle area, but its still an amazing power. If your ever in a tight situation, or need to pull a little surprise attack off, you to yourself a tool. You will leave your current plot in a pile of vapor, similarly to a ninja vanishing out of thin air, and end up somewhere else in your general area. Learning the teleporting itself is very easy, but getting were you want to end up... that takes a lot of practice. Another one of the major things this magic is known for, is helping with these type of peoples main weakness. A lot of the people who take this magic up have on thing in common, a problem with hand to hand combat. Usually because they are light weighted, with very little muscle development, and less durability... This book feels like one of those time shares, but i'm too into this. Anyway, there is a major part of it that can help, one of the advantages of vapor magic, is a coding of that vapor on your fists, and your feet, this can bring your physical attacks back up to all the other mages out there, not leaving you vulnerable. Finally, another trait we just cannot go without list here, is there long range attacks. Unless you are physic, predicting when a vapor mage will long range attack is pretty damn impossible. It comes straight out of the users mouth, and takes a lot of damage to the person used on, thanks to its extreme heat."

Now Flamboyant heart was hooked. He kept reading all the water and vapor attacks these mages could do, each one more interesting then the last. Eventually he could think about nothing about the magic, and started daydreaming. He imagined he was on a battle field, surrounded by black smoke. He looked at the fighters around him, being close assuming them as his allies. Every type of mage you could think of was there. All 4 base elements, electric, strength, shadow, light, metal bending, healing, poison, tempeture.,gravity. You name it, it was probably there. But all the mages were all shadowy figures, so he could not tell there species or gender, but he could tell they were all anthros, and detect the magic they used. He was standing next to two mages, the one on his left a water mage, who used ice type magic on the side. And the one two his right used shadow magic. The shadow mage spoke, but the voice was distorted, so he could not identify gender.

"I'm not gonna lie guys, i'm really scared right know, what were doing is a huge battle, and its risky."

The water/ice mage gives the other mage a confident and reassuring smile.

"You can be so predictable sometimes, always getting worked up for nothing. But thats what makes you so adorable. We are gonna win this battle, and when we do. I'm gonna take your adorable self, Flamboyant hearts beautiful legs and ass, and behind the shoulder over there with the muscles from god know where out for drinks, all on my tab. We should become this organizations official masters of sexy."

The shadow mage smiles and laughs. But wait, behind the shoulder, Flamboyant heart turns around to find a strength mage. The mage smiles at him.

"You ready for this Flambo."

"I think so, but i know you're gonna do great. You always have had the skills, i mean, you're inspirational."

"Oh come on Flambo, you don't give yourself enough credit, and trust me, I'm not the type to sugar cote anything."

"Oh we all know that."

All four of these people laugh, Flamboyant heart is he was in reality right now, would think he was absolutely insane. All of a sudden, a whole bunch of shadowy figures pop up, and everyone starts charging at one. Flamboyant reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a whip, with a spiked end on it, all black. He was wearing all of his signature clothes, the leopard print sleeveless shirt, the black laced choker, you get the idea by know. He charges at a mage, who is a plant type. He tries launching his whip at the mage, but they dodge it super easily. The mage then spawns plants, very vine like, and wraps Flamboyant heart in them, but he thinks one step ahead, using his contortionist skills to work his way out super easily. He tries using his whip again, this time with water magic attached, and manages to land some really hard hits, but has not knocked her out yet, then he gets a cleaver idea. He grabs on to the plants, and drains all the water from them using his magic. He then pulls them out of the ground, and wacks the mage across the face, knocking them out. He then looks at the water/ice mage, who is having some trouble, so he deciders to go help them. He quickly teleports behind there opposing mage, a temperature mage, and punches them in the back of the head. Phasing them, as he teleports next to the other mage. The mage speaks to him.

"You ready Flamboyant."

"Oh you know it."

The two hold hands, and they start floating in the air, while there eyes are closed. Then they open there eyes, and take there unheld hands, and hold them outwards, causing a tsunamis worth of water, knocking out the temperature mage. But Flamboyant heart starts falling, luckily, a light mage, with clearly one of the largest power auras out the group, came and caught him just in time. But then they starts teasing him.

"Your lucky i was here Flamboyant, you got the acrobats feet, let them do there job."

The mage starts poking at Flamboyant hearts feet, making him giggle a little, this mage was clearly a character, but then an air mage, with a very serious look and stature, came to Flambo's aid.

"As much as i don't have the authority to say this cause you are my superior. But know really is not the time to be joking about stuff like this, we still have a ways to go."

"No, no. I understand were you are coming from entirely we have work to do, lets get going."

The light mage puts Flambo down, and everyone starts running. But all of a sudden, He is woken from his dream sequence.

"Ug, was i daydreaming again. I have to admit though, it was a nice Daydream. I'm gonna check this book out, maybe i can use it next time i need to be away from Swift heart."

He quickly checks out the book, and exited the library, but then he was surprised by someone coming from the corner... It was Brave heart. Flamboyant heart lets out the most blood curdling scream, and wacks Brave heart over the head with book, causing him to fall to the floor, then Flamboyant heart runs off, tears of panic streaming down his face. When the rest of the council finds Brave heart on the floor, there beyond confused.

"Brave heart... Brave heart... great. Ladies, we need to get him to take care."

Flamboyant heart continues running, he cannot do this anymore, he needs to get back to Swift heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quirky started mildly walking around Care-a-lot, she was just absolutely amazed at the fact she was here. Everyone is Porterhouse has dreamed that would be in Care-a-lot one day, but this was actually happening to her right now. She walked around in amazement at her surrounding, all the beautiful sights, all the hot boys, this was paradise. She walks by the rainbow waterfall, were she sees a bear, who looks very down on his luck. He could not but help but think this guy is hot, which may seem odd, but there is a good explanation. Birthday bear, the bear he was staring at, is not hot in the traditional sense, he had a less defined jaw, but it was cute. Not to mention his jacked body makes up for it. Birthday bear notices her immediately, and is intrigued as well. He thinks its a girl that came out of his dreams. She had no problem showing off her big jugs, and looked really seductive. She instantly goes up to him, and puts her arm around him.

"Having a rough day sweetheart."

Birthday could not help but blush.

"*Sigh* Yeah. Are you some sort of delusion I'm having, i haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh, don't you worry about it, i actually just got here a few hours ago. But trust me, i won't bore with all the extra details, i can tell your a man who likes to get to the point."

"Oh, yes i really do. But hey, do you have those moments where your worried about... how something would be perceived by other is revealed."

"I'm gonna use a quote from my good friend Flamboyant heart to answer that question."

"You know him. You're from Porterhouse aren't you."

"Yes and Yes. Think about this next time someone is hating, curtsey of Flamboyant. "I would let the haters kiss my ass, but there is a long line for doing that"

Birthday bear giggles.

"I guess when you have an ass like his."

"I supose, i can see my presence is cheering you up... isn't it Sweetheart"

"Yes it is, but... there to much on my mind still."

"Oh child, i know exactly how we can fix that, you live far from here."

"No just down the road."

"Well lets go... relieve your stress."

About 30 minutes later, Surprise and Treat heart head back to the house, with Playful heart in toe. They wanted to help Playful heart get in happier state of mind. They enter the house to find Birthday and the Tanooki completely wasted, and clearly feeling very frisky, only wearing there underwear. Birthday bear starts talking.

"Oh... Hey guys... found this new gal here, want a shot or 2, there still fresh."

The 3 wink at each other, and about an hour later. Everyone is in there underwear, and entirely wasted of alcohol. Now that the house smelled like a mini bar, Treat hearts drunken mind decides that they need to wash off. She all of a sudden comes out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but bubbles, addresses the drunken group.

"Who wants to suds up bitches."

Before you know it, all 5 people, no clothes included, are jammed into one big bubble filled bath tub. Surprisingly, it was actually a very innocent ordeal. Everyone engaging in splash fights left and right, which were clearly gonna destroy the whole bathroom in the morning. All of sudden, Surprise bear grabs a camera, and starts recording, which they would clearly regret when they were sober. Birthday bear says this.

"I almost had a emotional break down today. And then my new best friend said, no don't do that get drunk."

"And here we are."

Surprise throws the camera into the corner of the bathroom, and everyone continues splashing, and making the most hilarious faces with the soap bubbles. Who knew Playful heart could look so hilarious with a bubble beard. All of a sudden Treat heart gets out of the tub, goes out into the hallway, and pours bathroom oil all over the floor in her drunk state. She then points at Surprise and Playful heart.

"You and you, hallway sliding contest now."

The other two instantly exit the tub, and run after Treat heart. Leaving the two others alone in the bathroom. Neither even need to say a word, and get up on each other.

"What do you say Birthday bear, we get to know each other a little bit better."

"I would love nothing more."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Flamboyant heart finally reaches the house, and he quickly slams the door, tears still streaming down his face. But what he does not expect, is Swift heart, in her underwear as always, to come and give him a quick hug.

"Are you okay did something happen."

The tears instantly evaporate from his face, as he hugs Swift heart back.

"Oh, Playful heart just pulled a prank on me, his pranks can really scare me sometimes."

"Oh, makes sense, i have been caught in those type of things too."

Swift heart stops the hug, and starts to hold Flamboyant hands.

"I hate to admit it... But i lied to you about the meeting thing, i was of doing something else."

"Huh. Why would you have to lie about that."

"Oh, its actually a surprise for you... I have a friend back down on earth, and she helped me get a gift for you. Come in the bedroom, and i will show you...But there is one condition...you need to be in your underwear."

Flamboyant teasingly giggles.

"Someone is being very direct today on what they want."

"Oh no, no, no. I didn't mean it for that reason you silly goose. You'll find out why when i show you the surprise."

"Oh yeah yeah Swifty, go make your usual pervert excuses... But it is only just you, so... alright."

Flamboyant heart quickly whips his shirt and chocker off, showing off his slim figure, but also his lack of muscle definition. Swift heart didn't mind, she thought his body looked good the way it did. Then he took of his pants... do we really need to go into another description on what everyone thinks of Flambo's bottom half. He was showing off his leopard print boxers, custom sewed by the man himself of course. Flamboyant heart hates the typical bagged underwear packs, they look old and saggy. All of a sudden, Swift heart notices something odd about his legs. Is he wearing... thigh high black socks. But even odder, she looks at the tag, and they said M. There must be a very interesting story to these.

"Hey Flambo, where did you get those socks from."

"Oh god, this is a funny story. So i get cold legs very easily, i don't know why. I also had this problem with getting marking on my skin from the clothes i wore. So this one time me and Quirky decided to work an odd job to make a quick buck for food. It was freaking german dancing on stage, which was ridiculous. We had to wear these lederhosens, which included the long socks. So i was on stage doing my part, but then Quirky, as always, had the dumb idea to bomb the thing by playing chandler by Sia, and hanging on the chandler in the theater. Needless to say, it broke off, and we got fired. But it was not my fault, so i stole the socks as personal payment... Do i look...too much."

"Don't tell anyone i said this, but i really like the thigh high socks on you. Yes your male. But your legs are so amazing at the same time. And besides, the label sayes there for men anyway, plus they make you look..."

"Hot."

"Um... Yeah. Come on i need to show you my gift."

Looking a little embarrassed. Swift heart grabs Flamboyant hearts hand, and guides him over to her bedroom. She closed the door, and hands him a package.

"I noticed you didn't like what you were sleeping, old baggy pajamas that used to be mine, so i got you something just for you."

He opens the present, to find a really long t-shirt, he opens it up to find a baby blue long t-shirt, with Swift hearts belly badge on it.

"Its long enough to cover everything above your knees. I was thinking you would like it."

"I actually really do, now every time i can go to bed, i have you with me."

He opens the shirt even more, all of a sudden, a jewelry box falls out of it. Swift heart gives a very big gigantic smile, he quickly slips his pajama's on, picks it up and opens it, he is shocked by what he sees. It is a star shaped golden locket necklace, it looked amazing, but then he realized it opened. It had a cursive F, wrapped up with a cursive. Flamboyant put the necklace back, ran up to Swift heart, and gave her the biggest hug he has given anyone in his life. Swift heart sweeps his legs, and picks him up off the ground, being as light as he is, lifting him was easy. The two embraced for a long time, then Flamboyant heart responded.

"I'm gonna wear my new necklace every single day, thank you so much."

"You know Flambo, i actually did this to thank you. You are one of the few people who has accepted me for my tomboy nature, respected that i want to do things for myself, and you have been the biggest sweetheart i have ever known. I know it may not seem like much, but to me its everything... Thank you."

The two embrace for another 15 minutes, so happy to be in each others company. Then Flamboyant heart looks at Swift heart in the eyes.

"Swift heart... can i stay with you tonight... you always make me feel safe, and i need that tonight."

Before he knew it, Swift heart started blowing into his stomach, making him laugh. She got on the bed, and placed them down. Swift heart being big spoon. But she there is something she just could not stop herself from doing. Every 40 seconds she would use her legs to take a feel of Flamboyant hearts butt. He starts blushing, and responds.

"You know Swifty...You can have a feel if you want...I don't mind if its you. Here let me help."

Flamboyant heart takes the shirt off, and puts it on the table. Swift heart starts giving him a butt massage. She was so caught up in the moment, how natural his butt felt, how amazing it looked, she was losing her mind. Flamboyant heart kept letting out little giggles, and even a sigh or two of enjoyment, clearly liking this. Swift heart finished by giving him a slap across the ass. Flamboyant heart let out a quiet sexual moan, which made the two blush a lot. But now something was running there heads... Whats this feeling there having. Is it just typical roommate lust... Or do they really like each other that way. They had no time to dwell though, As Flamboyant heart fell asleep in Swift hearts arms, and she fell asleep too.


	7. OVA 1

(The OVA is finally here, i changed the concept, but i thought it was for the best. Please note, my OVA has no cannon connection to the story, and is a timeless event. It is also shorter then a chapter would be, about half the size, and that was done unpurpose, so don't be too surprised if it seems to take quicker.)

Swift heart and Flamboyant heart were at there house, just having a casual breakfast. It was extremely hot that day, and the effect was clearly showing on Flamboyant heart, Swift heart smirks at him.

"I have scene you in your underwear before, come on its no big deal. Here, let me help you."

Swift heart takes his pajama shirt, the one she gave him as a gift, and pulled it right off him. Leaving him in his leopard print boxers, custom made. He blushes a bit, but know its not that bad. The two continue to eat there breakfast, until Quirky heart comes out of her bedroom... In an american revolution uniform... Only its all the way open up, and as usual she is only wearing a belt around her...jugs. The two others look on in total confusion, Flamboyant heart then asks.

"...Whats the occasion."

"Okay, so me and Birthday were talking yesterday. And he came up with the best idea of all time, War reenactment, followed by day drinking. Its the best combination of party, and nerd of all time."

All of a sudden, they can hear screaming coming out the window.

"THE REGULARS ARE COMING, THE REGULARS ARE COMING."

"Thats my que, see you two on the flip side. VIVA LA REVELUTON"

Quirky swings the door open. And out comes 10 bears in hold revolutionary war costumes, riding horses on sticks. Flamboyant heart and Swift heart could not help but laugh.

"Um. I don't think anyone said that during the american revolution"

She quickly gets behind Birthday bear, and the 10 start running away, with ten people, dressed as british regulars, running behind them. Swift heart closes the door, and the start laughing, loving Quirky hearts every day antics. Flamboyant heart then pulls Swift heart closer to him, and speaks to her.

"This place needs to be cleaned up really bad, Quirky real has beaten up the place. Don't worry Swifty, i got this."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help."

"Um. Don't you remember last time you tried to run a vacuum cleaner."

(Flashback)

"HOW DO YOU STEER THIS THING!"

"GIRL, YOUR NOT SUPOSSED TO SUCK UP THE CLOTHES...IS MY PINK POLO SHIRT IN THERE! I HAND MADE THAT"

"FORGET THAT, YOU PRACTICALLY HAND MADE ALL YOUR CLOTHES. THIS THING DOESNT STEER PROPERLY."

Sudennly, Swift heart rams the vacuum into the wall, leaving a giant dent.

(Flashback end)

"Ok, so maybe that was my fault."

Flamboyant heart laughs.

"Don't worry Swifty, i got this. Just do what you normally do, i will have this house done in no time flat."

Flamboyant heart started on the bathroom, all of a sudden, he was thankful he was in his underwear, cause he would be doing some hands and knees work. He got out a sponge, and some bleach and cleaner, and got to work. He started on the bathtub, which he used often. He has a weird thing for taking baths, he takes showers for cleaning, but likes a relaxing bath, preferably with bubbles, which he keeps in the bottom cupboard. Luckily for his roommates, there is another bathroom in Swift hearts room, so he won't keep them waiting. He spayed the tub with water, and the sprayed it with cleaner. He then took out a long sponge, and drubbed down the whole thing. Flamboyant heart sometimes acts like almost a motherly figure to people, even though he is a male, he often took care of people in need he was close too. After spending about ten minutes scrubbing it down. He quickly rinses it off, and drys it with some old towels they had lying around. He was gonna start on everything else, when he heard Swift heart let out a moan from the Living room, he quickly went to see what was up. Swift heart was lying on the couch, holding her head as if it hurt. But there was one odd feture he noticed instantly, her fur, it changed. It looked a bit darker, almost more bedtime bears shade. However, the second she noticed Flamboyant heart, she got up, smiled, and her fur turned back to normal.

"Oh, hey Flambo, is something wrong."

"Um, i was gonna just ask that to you, you looked rough just now."

"Oh, it was just a slight migraine."

"Um...Yeah i doubt that. I have had migraines, and they don't cause you to keel over the couch."

Swift heart sighs, and pulls Flamboyant heart on the couch. Her dark complexion comes back, and she explains.

"I have felt like this for 3 days now. I didn't want to tell you, and make you panic or something. I have constant headaches, and my back and chest keep aching constantly. Im a tough cookie, so normally i can survive, but...This is bad"

Flamboyant heart hugs Swift heart.

"Don't worry you Swifty, you should have told me right away, or at the very least saw Take care. But don't worry, now that we know, i will be sure everything is all right. Come on"

He grabs Swift heart hand, and guides her too her bed. He puts her in, and then puts a spoon with a glass by her bedside.

"Now Swift heart, if you need anything, anything at all. Just tap the glass, and i will come."

"Ok"

Flamboyant heart goes into the hallway, and no more then 5 seconds later, she taps the glass. And he goes in.

"Can you make me some Darjeeling tea. Semi hot, no sugar or cream."

Flamboyant heart goes, and he is able to make the tea pretty quickly. He walks into Swift hearts room, smiles, and hands her the tea. He is about to walk out, when she rings the glass again.

"Can you get me some blankets, there down in the dryer. Lets just say Quirky...You don't want to know."

He knew he probably did not want to know. He just went to the dryer, got the blankets, and gave her them. But oh, the requests did not stop from there they kept coming along.

"Can you bring me a bucket of cookies."

"I need some tylenol can you get me some."

"Can you go turn down the heat."

This was constant, at least every five minutes this was coming up. To all the women who complain about taking care of men, Flamboyant heart would like to have a word with you. Thanks to this, Flamboyant heart was tired out of his mind, and had not time to clean up any of the house, which was now even more messy. He needed a way to get a break, then he got an idea. He rembers a book he read back at porterhouse. The east side had a library, which was a popular get away spot for the homeless community. He once read a book that having a bath with flaxseed can help deal with pain. He quickly started running the tub, and dashed into Swift hearts room.

"So Swifty i got this idea."

"I know, i heard the tub running... Dang, someone wants to make there move."

"Ha ha very funny. Its this trick i learned in an old book, just get in the bathroom, i will be there in a minute"

Swift heart does as she is told. Flamboyant heart goes into the kitchen cupboard, and grabs some flaxseed he and Swift heart kept stored. He then walked in the bathroom, Swift heart already in the tub. He wasn't gonna be a total pervert, and avoided looking below the face, even though it was entirely covered by the water. Swift heart gives him a smirk, as he undoes the cap to the flaxseed.

"I appreciate the modesty Flambo, but its not a big deal. We've seen each others bits before."

"Um yeah, but not intentionally. You walked in on me, no clothes on, while i was about to take a shower... Lets just be honest here, you liked taking a sneak peak at me."

"Um, i think you liked it just as much"

"...I won't deny that."

The two laugh. Flamboyant heart, as exhibited throughout his time in Care-a-lot, can be sexually loosened up by more sexually open females. It kinda gives him a sense of comfort in in odd way. It can also apply to males sometimes, just as long as there not pushy, then que the flashbacks, and nut shots. Flamboyant heart pulls the flaxseed in, and sits on the floor to talk to Swift heart for a little bit.

"So, you feeling any better."

"Sigh, no. I feel like I'm getting worse every hour, its always how this happens. I just cannot get relief, this bath is helping though. At least with the pain."

"Are you sure you don't want to see Take care."

"No, its not like i broke my leg or anything. I'll be fine, i probably just need to rest it off."

"If you say so, i got your back though."

At this Point, Flamboyant heart thought the requests would be over... He was wrong.

"Oh Flambo, can i have some sensed candles from the basement."

He tries his best not to sigh, and goes to get the candles. And as usual, the requests did not stop.

"Can you get me something to drink. Preferably a pepsi."

"Hey, i forgot a towel, can you get one from the closet."

"Hey, can you get me some soap, might as well multi task."

Flamboyant heart was tuckered out. By the time Swift heart got out, he was ready to keel over. Luckily, Swift heart went to bed the second she fell in. He laughed, and tucked her in, and gave her a joking kiss on the cheek. He went and finally decided to get started on cleaning. But then he looked at the house it was a total mess. He quickly texts Gentle heart and Bright heart on his phone.

"SOS, COME FIRST THING IN THE MORNING."

The next morning. 7am. The two come to the house to check on Flamboyant heart... He looked terrible. His hair was terrible, he looked like he had gotten zero sleep, He was wearing noting but a robe, and the house looked just as dirty as it did before... But there was something else...His fur. It was no longer hot pink, it was more a dark fuchsia. Both are concerned, but Flambo talks first.

"Oh thank lord you two showed up, come in please."

He walks them to the couch and explains what had happened.

"Ug guys it the worst. I. I. I."

This is a classic moment, were stress gets the best of him, and he bursts into tears. Flamboyant heart will get jokes occasionally that he has a PMS cycle, but he just tunes that out... He does have bad mood swings though.

"Of course the store has to be out of freaking skittles"

"Why does it always have to be so cold outside."

"Ug, i just ripped this new sweater, and it was a good one too."

Most of which end up with him getting moody, and sometimes even crying. But then he is all better 5 seconds later. But this... Can you blame him. Gentle heart tries to calm him down.

"There there, its alright, your ok, were here now. Just calm down, drink some of this water from my bottle, and tell us whats wrong."

Flamboyant heart takes a drink and explains what happened.

"Swift heart is sick, so i have been trying to take care of her in anyway i can. But... She always needs so much, i don't want to be an asshole and complain, but i have had to take care of her. She always needs so much, I'm stressed out, and i have had not time to clean, or take care of myself."

Bright heart takes a closer look at Flamboyant heart.

"Your not... Looking the best yourself."

"Um...Yeah i know"

All of a sudden Swift heart got out of bed, wearing nothing but a robe either. Flamboyant heart jokes.

"Wait ago Swifty, you got your roommate sick two, can i have 1st dibs at the bathroom. I need some flaxseed bath pain relief, and i need it now."

"Who said we couldn't go together."

Flambo was caught super off guard by this. Ecspially considering they weren't an official couple, and they had guests over. But before he could, she was trying to explain herself.

"Dude, its not like I'm asking you to do the nasty, I've seen your junk before."

"SWIFT HEART, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE A PERVERT! GENTLE AND BRIGHT HEART ARE HERE!"

To his shock. Swift heart just looked directly in there eyes and said.

"Oh, Hey Brighto and Gentle... Come on, just this once. Don't make everything such a big deal."

She picks Flamboyant heart over her shoulder. He stars laughing, and she closes the bathroom door. Gentle heart looks at Brighto.

"Those two are... Something."

"Yeah...Something. But maybe we should see what they have exactly. You know, maybe see if we can assist better if we find out."

"Alright. But i need some background noise. Even i can't sit in complete silence. They have a blu ray player, lets see what movie they have... Of course, those two have badgers of Baltimore."

Bright heart laughs, the two sit on the couch, and start to google there symptoms.

"Ok, lets see. Discolored fur, Back pain, Chest pain, Head aches... Oh god."

"What, what is it."

"Um... It says they have Hepatitis Z"

"What!. That can't be a thing, try another website."

"... Now it says they have... Oral cancer."

"OK, you must keep finding boot leg sights or something, keep looking."

"... Ok, they are not pregnant. Flamboyant is male, and Swift heart hasn't done it in a year, or so she claims."

Suddenly, the two come out of the bathroom. Flamboyant heart piggybacking on Swift hearts back. Bright heart, wanting to be funny, decided to jokingly give them the false info

"Um, guys. Im afraid i have bad news... You have hepatitis, cancer, and your preg"

Before he can even finish his sentence, Swift heart grabbed everyone, and was rushing lightning speed to Take care. In 5 seconds they were in the office, and Swift heart, and Flamboyant heart were talking at extremely fast rates. Take care instantly pounds the table, and starts talking.

"Ok ok. So your here why."

"Hepp.. Heppp. Preeg. Can."

"Um, I'm sorry. But i have no idea what Hepp Hepp Preeg Can is... Your fur does look discolored though, follow me to my office... Could you two at least put something on besides robes."

"NOOOOOO!"

"Ok, Ok seesh"

Take care takes the two back, and gets them in hospital gowns, doing there tests together to save time. She runs a few tests. Including all the basic things you would do at a physical, as well as a urine test. Everyone was confused why, but both sick Anthros complied. After about 20 minutes, Take care comes back. Gentle and Bright heart sitting in the chairs in the room. And Swift heart and Flamboyant heart sitting on the exam table.

"Ok so your tests came back, and your condition is actually quite common. You have a case of cloud syndrome. Basically in a nutshell. It sometimes comes on if you switch from earth to care-a-lot to many times. Which you guys did, after that blowout sale at Walmart."

"Oh yeah, i forgot about that. They had a sale on flatscreen tvs, and we just had to get one. It was like black friday down there wasn't it Flambo"

"Yep."

"Don't worry, its really really simple to treat. Just take these pills after dinner every night, and it will clear up really fast. Basically this gets your equilibrium back under control. But seriously, how many times do i have to tell you people that the land of clouds can bring on unique deceases, and not to look them up online."

Everyone points at Bright heart.

"Oh come on it was a funny prank"


	8. Chapter 7

It is the morning at 7am. There are only two more hours until whoever has the Insta key can escape Care-a-lot to wherever there intended destination was. Thanks to Brave hearts injury at the hands of Flamboyant heart. He had to go into Take cares for treatment, taking off valuable time. They only had 2 hours left to figure this case out, and they were now running out of valuable time. They looked at the list, they only had 10 suspects remaining on the board. Bedtime, Good luck, Daydream, Share, Sweet dreams, Hopeful, Smart, Rainbow, and Piece of. They knew they had to narrow it down, and fast. One of the members of the council, Love-a-lot however, was out doing some crucial finding of her own, and found it in an unexpected place.

"Guys Guys! You won't believe it. We can confirm that the Insta key is not at Harmony's for sure, i scanned while she was sleeping just to be sure. But you won't believe what i found"

Love-a-lot reaches into her belly badge, and pulls out a skin tight black body suit, the same body suit in Playful hearts video. It clearly looked the same.

"I found the suit, whoever used it planted it with Harmonys other costumes. Unfortunately, they used some sort of vacuum on it, could not find a single hair in the suit."

"Um, then what was the point of bringing the suit here. Its just a waste of space."

"Oh, i would not say that Lotsa heart."

Love-a-lot turns the body suit inside out, revealing an incriminating piece of evidence. A crotch reduction belt. This was major.

"I remember when we watched the video. There was no sign on this figure having a crotch or chest. But now we can see why, and it works really, really well. I checked the plating brand, and its the top notch stuff."

"Hold on my love. Im not trying to be rude by doubting you or anything, but how do we know it wasn't a female still. They could have had the plate, and used it to catch us off guard."

"If that was the case, then there would need to be some sort of chest plate. Cause last time i checked, none of the women here are Swift heart."

Lotsa heart face palms.

"We really got to stop roasting Swift heart for her lack of chest, she can't help it."

"Ok fine, sorry it was a joke. But anyway, take off all the females."

"But, almost all of them are female... Except bedtime and good luck."

"Well, that leaves us with two suspects."

The gang thinks, there is no way in hell they can find out how to get which one did it. Maybe there was something they were missing, they just did not realize. Love-a-lot devices a plan.

"Ok, so i know there is a meeting that is small at the hall of hearts involving Porterhouse. I want Brave heart to attend that meeting, so we don't look suspicious. Tenderheart, i want you on guard of the cloud car lot for the next 2 hours, we need to see if we can get the perp in the act. Me and Lotsa are going to do whatever we can to get the evidence we have gathered, we must be overlooking something."

"But how the hell am i supposed to guard."

"Its quite easy actually. All you have to do is stand by the hall of hearts outdoor gate, its the only way they could get through. So just keep very careful guard."

"What about the meeting"

"This isn't anything official, So only invite about 9 other people, but one of them must be Flambo."

"What about the purple tanooki that just showed up."

"Oh yeah... We still need to contact her. She has just been wandering around like no ones business with Birthday, so were gonna leave her be for now, we got bigger problems to deal wi..."

All of a sudden, in her usual clock work. Quirky shows up through the door with Birthday.

"So you told me more of them would be *Gasp*... ITS THE COUNCIL!"

"Um, i kinda told her you 4 were are leaders"

Quirky instantly goes, and hugs all the council members so hard, they think they will die of oxygen loss. Quirky looks at the suspect board and her eyes light up.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Mysteries. I can be of great assistance to you guys, there is no need to ask about the details, or thank me. What do you need me to do."

The four council members look at each other in confusion. They look at quirky.

"Um, thanks... Quirky is it. But, how exactly can you help us now."

"Oh don't count me out. How do i put this... I have some secret skills. Most of them are Porterhousian secrets."

"Welllllllllll. I suppose we need all the help we can get, sure. Me and the pink elephant are going to pick up some evidence, perhaps you could come with us"

"Were exactly are we going."

"Hall of hearts storage room"

Quirky being Quriky instantly runs in the direction of the storage room. The two council members shrug, and run after her. Tenderheart leaves as well. Brave heart then realizes something about the meeting... And who it was gonna revolve around

"Im screwed"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Flamboyant heart and Swift heart are at the clothing store. There sitting on the bench by the changing rooms, Swift heart playing with her roommates hair. But now, Flamboyant heart really likes it when she does that. It makes him feel beautiful in an odd sort of way. The more he spent time with Swift heart, the more amazing he felt she was. She made him feel safe, she was really funny, she is great at emotionally supporting him, and she truley excepts him for him. Swift heart also feels like Flamboyant heart is amazing, He is helpful around the house, sense Swift heart sucks at cleaning, He brightens up any room he enters with his smile, She honestly still cannot stop thinking about his ass, which she still thinks is the best ass in history, and he truly excepts her for her. The true reason they were there, is because of Gentle heart. She wants to build up the courage to ask Bright heart on a date, and asked Flamboyant heart for help. She really sees him as a close friend, and someone she can rely on. Honestly, relying on him for romantic advice, is easier then confiding in the women in Care-a-lot. The women often pressure her to change, and be more out there and sexual then she is comfortable with, Flambo isn't like that, even though he could give bedroom tips if she wanted them, having been with men before, but she wasn't i need of that right now. Swift heart and Gentle heart are close friends despite there differences, because they have one thing in common. They both hold a grudge against the other women of Care-a-lot, to them there like a pack of hyenas. Do to Swift heart being the tomboy who refues to do anything feminine, and Gentle heart being the innocent one, they are often targeted by the women of Care-a-lot. But ever sense Flamboyant heart came to Care-a-lot, they both feel like they have someone they can confide in, Swift hearts being a bit deeper of course. Gentle heart finally comes out of the changing room, she was wearing a magenta tube top, with a belt with a skull on it, and really short black shorts. Flamboyant heart face palms.

"Gentle heart come here"

She walks over to him, and he puts his hands on her shoulders and looks into her eyes.

"Sweetheart, i know exactly whats going through your head right now, pick the hyper sexualized outfit that the other women here would wear."

"But i read the magazines, and heard the boys crave stuff like this."

"Um, girl. The magazine's are a waste of your time, they only market to one type of girl. Brighto likes you for who you are, your cute, adorable, and such a sweetheart. Your outfit should repersent that. Hold on a second, all be right back."

Flamboyant heart goes into the racks, and comes out 5 seconds later with a dress and headband.

"Here, try this outfit on."

Gentle heart slips into the changing room, and comes out 3 minutes later with the outfit. It was a long sleeve dress with a down to knees bottom, with the whole dress white, and covered in black music notes. The headband has a music note on it. Flamboyant hearts eyes light up.

"Girl, you look amazing. This is amazing, you should just plain wear it out of the building."

"Well, im planing to ask him on a date tomorrow, but i might as well strut this look out the door. All i have to do is have them scan the tags at check out, and we will be good."

All of a sudden, Swift heart pulls Flamboyant closer to her. Grabbing his hips, making him blush as he grabbed her shoulders, and lifted his leg up in the air. Swift heart speaks.

"Im gonna be off on a caring mission during your meeting your attending, i will be back half an hour after that meeting".

"Wait, what meeting are we talking about"

"Oh yeah, i forgot you don't have a cell phone sense your not an official member of the Care bears yet. I wonder what your belly badge will look like when you get added to the ranks. I think you would make a great member of the family, so to me its not a question of if, its when."

"*Giggles* Thanks Swift heart."

Flamboyant heart is nervous about being away from Swift heart. But feels super happy in her arms right now. The two start giggling, Gentle heart smiles at them. Share and Hopeful are doing some shopping too, and look at the two of them. As you know by now, tensions are high among everyone in Care-a-lot, so talking behind peoples backs is very very common, and thats exactly what Share starts doing

"So... Those two. They can deny it all they want, but those two are definitely an item, and if they aren't yet, they will be really soon."

"I guess, but this just shows that those two have terrible taste in partners. Lets start with Swift heart. What exactly could you see in her as a girlfriend. She has no womenly class what so ever, and she just is gonna cause her man tons of issues. True, the man would like that she would do guy things, but what exactly does that leave for any sexual life. She's just a disater of a lover"

"True, Then theres Flamboyant heart. Have fun with him as your boyfriend. Men are supposed to be there to protect you, not the other way around, its ridiculous. The fact hes bisexual is find, but he will act like one of your gal pals at the end of the day."

"*Sigh* Those two are so crazy, maybe they deserve eachother."

Back with those two. Swift heart notices Grumpy and Cheer in the store.

"Do you mind going with Gentle to pay, i want to talk to some friends."

"Sure, im gonna check out with gentle."

Flamboyant runs over by Gentle heart to pay. While Swift heart runs over by Grumpy and Cheer. Grumpy instantly notices her presence.

"Yo Swift heart"

The two instantly hug each other. The two are really good friends, and are super close. Luckily Champ does not know this, but after Champ and Cheer broke up, She was the main player in getting Cheer and Grumpy together. Grumpy noticed Flamboyant and Swift together earlier, and could not help but ask.

"Well, im just shopping with my girl. But i have to ask. I havent interacted with Flamboyant to much, but i cant help but ask. Do you like him buddy."

Back with Gentle and Flambo, Gentle cant help but ask.

"Thanks for your help Flamboyant heart. But i can't help but ask my friend. You and Swift heart seem really close, do you like her."

Both anthros feel very close to the person there talking to. So... They spill all the beans.

"... Yeah, i like her alot."

"...Yeah man, i like him alot"

"She is suportive, strong, and makes me feel really secure."

"He is so incredible. He is a true sweetheart, he knows who he is and doesn't let anyone change him, and he is a really kind soul."

"I really like her body. Her legs are lean and tight. Her arms are really muscular and bulit. She even has some abs on her tummy. *Blushes*"

"His hair is so soft and beautiful. I like his light body, i honestly love that i can carry him in my arms. *Blushes* But do we really need to talk about his ass, its absolutely amazing for a male to have that big, yet that nice of an ass."

"But you want to know whats most important"

Then these two say it at the exact same time.

"When were together, i feel like i can be myself."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at home, Swift heart already left for her caring mission, but she printed out the details of the meeting, and gave them to him on the printer. When he looks at them, he instantly goes into a state of panic when he looks at the list of people attending, every single one of them were male, and this did not sit well with him at all, especially with Swift heart not with him, the girl who made him feel safe.

"Aw no. Why the... No!"

He looks at the list to find the leader of this meeting... It was Brave heart. This was not ok at all... Flamboyant heart knew he was gonna have to be strong.

"After Porterhouse, i didn't think i would need to bring out this look again... But it looks like its time."

It 8 o'clock, there is one hour left until whoever has the Insta key can leave Care-a-lot. But that is not the concern of everyone in the hall, its of whats taking Flamboyant heart so long. There was one minute until the meeting. Birthday, Funshine (Who returned from his getaway) Do your best, Champ (Who is sober for once, but really depressed) Play-a-lot, Playful heart, Loyal heart, and of course Brave heart. We're all lying in wait.

"Come on, what the hell Brave heart. Its almost time, and we need him to do this meeting."

"Calm down Do your best, im sure he will be here"

All of a sudden. Flamboyant heart walks into the room... In a very diffrent look. He is wearing outfit that resembles Freddy mercury's bohemian rasphody look. Along with a giant faux fur leopard print jacket, going all the way down to his pants cuffs. He walks in like he is on the runway in paris, but has a very strong face, in comparison to his usual soft demeanor. He sits down, and everyone has no idea what the hell is going on, but Brave heart countinued the meeting anyway.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting. I wanted to talk a little bit today about what we need do with Porterhouse. We now can confirm that Porterhouse exists, and its filled with anthros, i think we need a plan on how to approach this town."

"Oh, so you didn't believe me when i came from this place"

"No Flamboyant heart, I'm just saying its now more in our view now."

"Typical"

Everyone was a little concerned. Flamboyant heart seemed alot more hostile now. No one could really understand, but if you could read the flashbacks in his mind, back from when he was in boarding school... It tells the story.

(Flashback)

A young Flamboyant heart is sitting a table, just trying to mind his own buissness, when all of a sudden, 8 guys come and sit by him, all with evil grins on there face. One of them grabs him by the ear.

"Well well well, it of isn't the weak ass dyke."

"Wha... What the hell do you guys want now."

"Oh i don't know, maybe this thing we found in your dorm room."

The guy Tackles Flamboyant to the floor, and shows him a magazine. It had a picture of a popular boy band singer, which Flamboyant secretly drews a heary around, and hid in his cupboard in his dorm.

"Everyone is school should know by now that your a fairy pants, but this. Hahahahahhshaha. Damn, your really are a fucking Sluty homo."

"Leave me alone"

"Oh, we just can't do that, ready boys."

All 8 boys gang up on him, and start beating the living shit out of him. Stompping on him, and biting him. All while everyone was screaming

"SPEAR THE QUEER, SPEAR THE QUEER"

(Flashback end.)

Flamboyant heart feels like he is going into war. As the conversation countinued.

"So, im taking any suggestions on how were gonna go through the place."

"Why are you talking about this like some strategy. What do you mean go through the place"

"I mean explore, you do realize how big of a discovery this is"

"Oh, so now my home town has been reduced to some discovery. Your just like the rest of them."

"What do you mean like the rest of them. Dude, you need to calm the hell down, why the hell are you getting on the defensive."

That comment was the last straw. The bad memories in Flamboyant hearts mind started flowing to hell and back. He has lost all rational in the moment, causing a side of his he likes to keep hidden to come out... his dark side. He gets up on the table, his face full of anger, and begins screaming across the room.

"Calm down... CALM DOWN. WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM. TAKING MY HOME TOWN INTO CONSIDERATION IS ONE THING. TALKING ABOUT IT LIKE SOME SORT OF STRATEGY IS ANOTHER."

"Look dude, im not trying to say it like that. Cant we just ta"

Flamboyant starts walking across the table, countining his blind spheal.

"OH NO NO NO. LET ME FINISH YOUR SENTENCE FOR YOU. FLAMBOYANT, YOUR LIKE A GIRLFRIEND, YOU CAN'T TALK MAN TO MAN EVER. WELL EXCUSE ME. YOUR GONNA HAVE TO DEAL BUDDY."

"HEY, I WAS NOT GONNA SAY THAT, STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH."

"YOUR A FUCKING ALPHA MALE BRAVE HEART, I CAN READ YOUR KIND LIKE AN OPEN BOOK, YOUR ALL THE SAME. LOW LIFE ANIMALS, THAT SHOULD BE LOCKED UP IN CAGES LIKE WILD ANIMALS. YOUR KIND HAS OPPRESED MINE FOR YEARS, AND IF YOU THINK THATS GONNA BE GONNA BE THE CASE HERE, YOUR MISTAKEN... WHATS THE MATTER NO RESPONSE, TYPICAL ALPHA MALE."

Flamboyant heart kicks Brave heart on the other side of his head, knocking him on the ground. He runs away with tears running down his eyes, clearly being entirely emotionally broken down. But he sayes this before he goes, all while heavy crying.

"FUCK YOU BRAVE HEART, FUCK YOU"

He runs out in tears. Not a soul in that room understands what the hell just happened... But Funshine, Birthday, Play a lot and Playful are concerned. They talked to him before this, and he seemed like a calm soul, clearly there was more to his story that they did not understand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Flamboyant heart runs all the way home, he didn't care about any of his surrounding. He was in emotional distress. He got home, slammed the door, and sat right by it. He reminisced on what he did, and that he totally fucked up. Brave heart was not at fault, he legit overreacted, and the guilt was already consuming him... But it also made him feel lower ten ever, the memories are rushing back.

(Flashback)

This is about 1 week into Flamboyant hearts sex slavery run, and he is still trying to process everything thats happening to him. Suddenly, he can feel his hand cuffs starts moving, and his body bending forward. He has no idea what is going on, until he sees to masked kidnappers enter the room. One of them speaks.

"Well, if it isn't my new favorite toy, boy is this one fun."

"WHAT THE FUCK NOW, GET ME OUT OF HERE."

One of the men covers his mouth, while the other undoes his pants, the one covering his mouth speaks to him.

"So we have a feisty one now do we, well i think its about time you learn, your nothing but our cum dumpster, and its gonna stay that way, you here me your nothing... Now, you will pleasure my college to full, and you better do a good job, or I'm bringing the big dog out... Do it now."

(Flashback end)

"No. I can't do this, i need to calm down."

He quickly goes into the freezer, grabs an entire bucket of ice cream, and heads into Swift hearts bedroom. He tries to calm himself down, but everything is flowing back in his head.

"SPEAR THE QUEER, SPEAR THE QUEER"

"YOUR DISPLAY OF FEMINE QUALITY DEMANDS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT. LETS GO YOU TWAT"

"EITHER YOU GIVE US YOUR SUPPLIES, OR WE BEAT YOUR DYKE ASS INTO NEXT WEAK."

"YOU WILL OBEY... AND IF YOU DON'T, YOUR ASS WILL BE SORE FOR A WHILE, SLUT"

When Flamboyant heart zaps back into reality, he realizes... He ate the whole tub. When he looks in the mirror, he feels nothing but shame. He feels like an emotional mess, a monster... Like nothing. He quickly rushes into the bathroom, puts his finger in his mouth, and forces himself to vomit, not once, not twice, but five times. The whole bathroom smelled awful, even though he flushed it all down. He proceeds to wrap himself on the floor, and burst into tears, tears so strong, they could fill the pacific ocean. He felt destroyed. However, almost 5 minutes later, Swift heart returns to the house, and instantly realizes something is up. The smell of vomit projects to her nose, she quickly rushes into her bedroom, to find the empty bucket of ice cream. She goes into the bathroom to find Flambo, in his horrible state.

"Flambo, what happened."

He instantly hugs Swift heart, and Swift heart picks him up. He cries into her shoulder.

"Oh Swifty, i fucked up, i really fucked up."

Swift heart picks him up, and carries him to the bed, she plops them down, and she stroke his back gently as he cries. After about 5 minutes, he explains everything that happened.

"Swift heart, I'm a mental mess. This is the last thing i wanted, i just wanted to continue with my life...i... Just."

"Flambo... Don't you dare blame yourself... You may have overacted, and you may be mentally unstable, but your not crazy... Those people in your life really fucked you up, and you can't help that your traumatized."

Swift heart starts to cry herself. She feels like his pain is hers as well, and seeing him the way he was hurt her deeply.

"Take care isn't just a doctor, she also does therapy...I think you might have PTSD... Maybe that what you need. We can see her tomorrow... Im so sorry Flambo, i will do whatever i have to so you can get through this."

The two cuddle for about 15 minutes, Swift hearts presence was making him feel at ease. But he could not help but notices were Swift hearts hands were, planted right on his ass. He has no idea what brought him to do this... But he got up, and smirked at Swift heart. He took his shirt and coat off, and then spoke.

"Hey Swift heart... Do you want to take a... sneak peak at me."

The smile on Swift hearts face spoke it all. He turns around, and pulls of everything on his bottom half. Swift heart could not help but stare at his body... It was beautiful, but we all know what she was staring at the most ;). Swift heart rips off her shirt, not having worn a bra that day, she really doesn't need to do to her lack of chest, and rips off everything below her torso, as Flamboyant crawled in beside her. They weren't ready to go all the way, they didn't feel ready, but they felt like doing some cuddling in no clothes. Just the feels of each others naked bodies put them at a state of piece and happiness. Swift heart lies on her back, hands behind her head, as Flamboyant hangs on to her side. Swift heart moves her hands under the covers, and starting groping Flambo's butt. Flamboyant heart used one of his hands to do the same to hers. She actually had a pretty nice ass herself, and Flamboyant heart liked it a lot. as she started speaking.

"You know what, who cares that its 8:45, lets just stay like this the rest of the day."

"... There is nothing i would love more"

"Well, i will admit your ass is way better then mine, but... i had no idea you liked mine as well."

"*giggles* Nonsenese, you have one of the cutest bunny tushes i have ever seen. Everyone should be jello, we got the best cushy tushies in Care-a-lot."

The two laugh, Flamboyant takes his hand out from under Swift hearts lays his head on her chest, and starts stroking the middle of it with his finger, while feeling her stomach abs with his other. Swift heart blushes and says.

"Im sorry if its not soft... Im sure you know by now that everyone points out my extreme lack of chest"

This incites Flambo to say a cheesy, yet loving thing, something very well thought out.

"I actually like that you have extremely small breasts... Cause when i lay on your chest, I'm closer to your heart"

The two then finally do something in the making for a long time. They share there first, deep, romantic kiss. A kiss they would remember for the rest of there lives... This kiss made it official, Swift and Flamboyant were an item... And a really close one too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

There is only 10 minutes to find out if Good luck or Bedtime stole the key. The 3 ladies have looked everywhere to see if they could find anything. The clock continues to click down. And Lotsa is panicking.

"Crap, we need to find something and fast. Quick just start throwing anything you can."

After about 5 minutes, the 3 have pretty much destroyed the entire room, and i mean the entire room. Not one thing has not been thrown from its place. There is only 5 minutes left, and right now no one knows what in the world to do. Until Quirky spots something.

"Hey guys, isn't that the box that the culprit wrote on."

"Yes it is, me and Tenderheart found it when we first came in here."

"Then i have an idea, something that might help."

Quirky heart reaches into her pocket, and grabs out some sort of odd substance. The other 2 ladies look in confusion. Quirky explains.

"This liquid is known YX78 substance 84. Stole it from the government."

"And why is that"

"Lotsa i can explain later. But as of now, i need you to turn off the light in room."

Lotsa heart turns the light off as Quirky dumps the stuff on the writing. All of a sudden, a solid green particle starts glowing in the dark, Quirky explains more.

"In a nutshell, This substance can take any sort of hair follicle left behind at a scene, and bring it up, even if it is extremely small like this one... In the exact color too."

"IT WAS GOOD LUCK!"

Love-a-lot quickly turns the light back on to try and reach for her phone in her belly badge, but realizes its missing.

"OH SHIT, LOST MY PHONE! LOTSA HEART, DO YOU HAVE YOURS YOU."

"NO, MINE IS CHARGING AT HOME."

"WE NEED TO FIND THIS ASAP!"

The 3 quickly search everywhere they can for the phone, but they cannot find it anywhere. Lotsa heart tries to lighten the mood by asking Quirky something.

"Can you explain this whole stealing from the government thing."

"Well... Things in Porterhouse have changed ever sense Flamboyant heart got Kidnapped. You see... There is this organization called YX78 which..."

Suddenly, a phone starts ringing with the Nokia ring tone.

"Well this is conveient... Not."

"Wait Quirky, thats my cell phone, its coming from there"

After digging through a few boxes, Love-a-lot finds her phone, its Tenderheart. She quickly answers.

"Hello"

"... I'm assuming you see the time."

She looks at her phone, its 9:01.

"Good luck escaped didn't he."

"I can see you figured it out... Yes, he outsmarted us. It turns out he was hiding out in the parking lot the whole time. He was charging the key somewhere were we never would have looked... The hall of hearts itself."

Love-a-lot finds something odd. Tenderheart does not sound mad at all. He sounds melancholy almost.

"Whats gotten into you Tenderheart, aren't you mad at all"

"No actually, I'm not. We will go after Good luck, we deserve an explanation... But i think i know exactly were he went, and his motives for going there."


	9. Chapter 8

(This chapter will introduce my 3rd OC. Her art and bio will be released soon, but for now enjoy the chapter.)

Tenderheart gathers Love-a-lot, Quirky, Lotsa heart and Daydream to the cloud car lot.

"Ok, so as we all now, Brave heart is back at Take cares thanks to an injury caused by Flamboyant heart... Again. So anyways, me, Love-a-lot and Daydream are going to go to where we think Good luck is. Lotsa, we need you to stay behind in care-a-lot so there is someone who can be in operation incase its needed."

"Of course Tenderheart, thats the truth, and nothing but the truth."

Quirky suddenly pipes up.

"Can i go with you guys, i have always wanted to ride in a cloud car, i heard about how amazing they were from all the stories i heard as a kid."

Love-a-lot shrugs her shoulders

"She was a big help in us finding the culprit in the 1st place. So if you ask me, there really is no issue with that. Come on in"

Quirky squealed with joy, as she quickly hoped into the backseat of the cloud car. As the 4 took off. Tenderheart started talking.

"Now guys, this trip is gonna take a little bit of time, about a week in total."

"Well thats fine, i got enough alcohol to last me."

She pulls out a bottle vodka, and starts chugging it down. Tenderheart sighs.

"So, you like alcohol."

"Of course. Who doesn't drink these days. I can not survive without my daily dose of alcohol"

"Aren't you sure your not being to... Co-dependent on it."

"Oh nonsense. If you don't understand that, you don't understand my life philosophy. Having an epic time in life, taking risks, and not worrying about consequences is the only way to truly have fun. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't care of others along the way. Crazy and caring are not interchangeable, and they never will be. I would give my life for anyone in Porterhouse."

"So im assuming you were some sort of figure in Porterhouse."

"...Not right away. Really, i just started out as a drunk idiot... After my parents left me when i was 6."

(Flashback)

Qurikys parents are talking.

"Look, its not like we knew we were gonna be homeless almost 3 months after she was born. But look, we cannot take care of her anymore, we just gotta go."

Her parents leave as a 6 year old Quirky walks around.

"... Mommy...Daddy."

(Flashback ends.)

Love-a-lot puts her hand on Quirks shoulder

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry."

"Its actually fine. When i think about in detail, i would not have probably done something i never done otherwise... Take Flamboyant heart under my wings.

(Flashback)

A 12 year old Quirky is sitting in the streets, drinking a beer she stole from a store, when she all of a sudden notices something. A boy who has to fancy of a school uniform on to live in these parts. She decided to get the courage to go up to him.

"Your along way from home"

"...Yes i am. And I'm never coming back. Not after what i experienced at that school."

Quirky takes a closer look at his uniform, and realizes exactly were he is from, and the school he went too. The 12 year old Flamboyant heart continues to vent.

"I understand being in a place like this is dangerous for me... But i have no where else to go."

Quirky takes her shirt off her back. Now at this time she doesn't wear a bra, even though she has big things so Flamboyant heart gets an eye full, but doesn't try to react to make a scene, because he was already kinda embarrassed. He just quickly puts the tee-shirt on, but then gets an idea.

"Alright, but I'm gonna need some new pants as well. Perhaps you can lend me those as well."

He slowly and seductivley takes of his pants, and he went commando that day for added flexibility, giving her an eye full. But to his surprise, she just stared staring.

"Your not embarrassed at all."

"No, i have seen plenty of junk before, its not that big of a deal. Come on, put mine on."

She takes them off, having gone commando as well unfortunately. And he puts them on. He looked like a biker, but he didn't care, he needed to wear something that didn't make him look rich, but now Quirky was now naked, and he was wondering what the hell he was gonna do with this, and it doesn't help that she was 12 at the time, and had an alcohol in her hand.

"Don't worry about me, i will protect you no matter what."

She reaches her hand out to him.

"Your my friend now."

(Flashback end)

"Wow, you didn't have to take him in, and protect him."

"No Love a lot i did. He had no where to go, and i don't regret it for one bit. He was like my brother, and i felt obligated to protect him, even though were the same age, he was at risk in his 1st year in Porterhouse. But even when he was able to me more help, i still always was there for him."

Love-a-lot could see all the sympathy she had for him, and found her really sweet. But tender heart still had a couple of pre conceived notions. He really doesn't like crazy out there people, and had a couple of questions.

"Um, so you and Flamboyant heart had a thing... At 12."

"Oh no no no. Yes we have seen each others bits, i can't lie, but we aren't into each other that way. I didn't lose my virginty until i aaas 14... Yes i know thats young, don't judge me. But i would have done anything for him. I had to teach him stuff like stealing but in those parts, that is the only way we can survive. Also, there was no law enforcement at the time, so we didn't have to worry about a 12 year old having beer. We still got into are occasional fights, usually over something stupid, that turns way to chaotic, leading to something getting destroyed. But...Then you know. But how i got into power is actually quite simple. Being the crazy chick in the chaos can have advantages, i had tabs with everyone... So i kinda had to fill the role.

(Flashback)

"WERE NOT GONNA LET THE GOVERNMENT TAKE US OVER."

"FUCK THE GOVERNMENT."

"ARE WE GONNA LET THE GOVERNMENT TAKE OUR PROPERY"

"FUCK THE GOVERNMENT"

"AND WILL WE LET THEM GET OUT ALIVE FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE."

"FUUUUUUUUCK NO."

(Flashback end)

"About a month after Flamboyant hearts disappearance, something really bad happened. The election of prime minister Commerce bear... Basically in a nutshell, he somehow won the Porterhouse election, which i still don't get to this day, as everyone would be so negative about him. But, he got in office, and made Porterhouse a living hell for all the poor people. All of a sudden left and right, we were being accused of espionage for no reason, and being thrown in jail for no reason. But then comes the worse part... After we were being unfairly cracked down on, and flat out assaulted by the organization known as XY78, aka Commerce bears army, the worse happened. After some reports came in to public hands, it turns out that the XY78 existed before his election... But even worse, once that was drawn... It was found out they were responsible for the death of 2 anthros, and there witness matched the details perfectly to the group... Thats when the war really began"

"... Damn that place is hell on earth"

"It really is... But thats not gonna stop me from having fun... Like now."

All of a sudden, they notice some male humans on the ground. Quirky whips her belt of, exposing her chest. The humans cheered, as Tenderheart sighed. He actually liked Quirky, but it would take a while for him to get used to her.

Back on Porterhouse however, her disappears did not go unnoticed for long, and the whole town was panicking. And guess who was trying to calm the mob...Flambos ex boyfriend Lively heart fox.

"Ok everyone needs to calm down. Im sure there is a reasonable explanation to where quirky is."

"How do we know the government didn't take her. And if they did, thats the last straw."

Livley heart sighs in fear.

"She better get back soon. Im not sure how much longer until the chaos insues."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Good luck arrives at his destination. He just a he hoped, teleported right outside what looked like a beach hut. Only it was not on a beach, it was in the middle of a tropical area. He knocked an the door of the hut... Polite panda came out of it. The two did not even need to exchange words, they instantly locked lips the second they saw each others faces. Make out first, ask questions later. It had been ages sense the two last saw each other, and they were so happy to be in each others presence again. They instantly made out all the way to Polites bedroom, where Good luck heard the shower running. Polite dragged him into the bathroom, and spoke these very direct words.

"You can explain everything later, When where why how. Cause all that matters, is that i want you now."

About an hour later, the two have finished what they did, casually lying in the bath tub in each others arms. They were starting to talk about the whole ordeal.

"Honestly, I'm gonna be direct about this... *Sigh* I have been super depressed lately... And its because of one simple thing... I miss this place...I miss Perfect panda... and of course i miss you. More then anything. I can't stand being away from you anymore, i love you more then life itself... And i just don't want to be away from you anymore. If your in a situation were you can't leave this island, I'm trapping myself on it too."

"Awe, your so sweet Good luck, i love you too. You will forever be my boo. But aren't your friends a little distraught, aren't you needed back in Care-a-lot."

"Care-a-lot is not my future. Don't get me wrong, i love the place so much... But if i can't be with you, then its not for me... I mean, Care-a-lot could in general be in better shape, and it really didn't effect me that much. But i was thinking, it might have been a good cover up reason to suddenly disappear... But it fell apart big time, by the time i left, everyone had figured it was me trying to leave the place."

The two share a long kiss, just happy to finally be in each others company again after so long apart. When they stop they put bath robes on, and walk out to the couch. Not thinking about anything that would come up if he was found, but right now, they really did not think about it. They were cuddling on the couch together, hands on each others backs, all of a sudden, the door opens to the house... It was perfect panda. Good luck instantly rushes up to him, and gives him a giant hug, which Perfect gives back in full compassion.

"Oh Perfect, I'm so happy to see you."

"Im oh so happy to see you too, and i can see you and Polite have already had a... too do."

The two giggle

"I suppose we did."

"Now if you you need some new clothes to wear. We are the same size, so they shouldn't tear."

"Oh, thanks perfect, i appreciate it."

Perfect panda is known for having some good fashion sense, so Good luck was happy... But he was still worried... What was gonna happen... If they came here.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Swift heart and Flamboyant heart knew they were going to make there visit tomorrow, but for now, they were forgetting about by enjoying there... Frisky fun. They decided to try some things out. Swift heart got the idea to try and find each others ticklish spots.

"I hope you don't find this awkward... I was just thinking if were gonna be like this, we should know each others bodies to the last detail... oh I'm sorry, it just with my other partners i didn't feel like i could be in this situation, and do the things i like with out being weird but... With you, i feel like i can, and you won't judge me."

Flamboyant heart gives a warm smile.

"Your right, you don't... Im actually excited, this actually seems like fun... lots of fun."

Swift heart is sitting on the edge of the bed, Flamboyant heart seductivley crawls to the head to lie down, giving Swift heart a good view of his cushy tushy, and she was in love with it, she has no idea why, but she decided to give his ass a little pinch. Flambo gave out a little yip of shock when she did, but then looked back and blushed.

"*Giggled* I suppose with as cute of a tushy as this i suposse its cute enough to pinch."

"Aw, did i hurt you, here i can make it feel all better."

Swift heart plants a kiss directly were she pinched him. He instantly blushed harder, as he crawled over, and lied down on his back. She tried tickling him everywhere, and got really cute giggles everywhere, but his ticklish spot, where he giggled the most was him tummy. She started blowing into it, which he really liked. Swift heart.

"Do me now."

She layed down, as Flambo went to the edge of the bed. He didn't tickle her at first, because he couldn't help but run his finger through her stomach abs. Flamboyant heart loved her body. It was muscular, but not bulky. She had very well toned arms and especially legs, but in the way body builder does. Her body still looked just as lean as other care girls, only it was muscle not fat. But has he was running his finger through, he heart her giggle a lot. It turns out she had a ticklish tummy two, he started to tease her.

"Aw, who has the cute bunny tummy. You do, you do."

"hahahahahahhaha, you your such a character sometimes."

He kisses her abs, before he lies down right next to her. She then gets up, reaches into the cupboard, and grabs some massage oil.

"Maybe i can loosen you up a bit."

As Swift heart slowly messages his back, getting covered in oil in the process, he starts to talk about his... Problems.

"Swift heart... Im worried, what if she thinks I'm insane."

"Flambo, your not insane... You just have severe trauma from what happened to you, which makes sense... and you just need some support. And its not your fault love... Its those assholes who did that to you... And your not the first."

She picks Flamboyant heart up in her arms.

"Lets explain in a more fitting place, we kinda should wash this oil off."

Swift heart caries Flambo to the shower. The two quickly get in, and start having some fun. She quickly tosses her back loofa out.

"I don't need this ever again... Now that i have you."

Flamboyant heart starts gently scrubbing her back, she likes his soft he was with his caresses, one advantage of dating a flamboyant guy, they have nice smooth feminine hands, because there well kept. She starts to explain.

"You see... The truth is i understand what you have been through, almost exactly. When you were in Porterhouse, i wasn't even i member of the Care bears yet, i lived in wonderland."

"Yeah i have heard of that place."

"My life there with my mom and dad was pretty normal... Until i was 12... And they committed suicide by hanging themselves in the closet... Im sorry."

Flamboyant heart hugs Swift heart, giving him his shoulder to cry on, he started crying too, he too felt like her pain was his.

"I was actually homeless for an entire year in Wonderland. All that stuff you describe, the stealing, the pain... I know cause i have been threw it too. Until the bears found me and took me in. But they instantly realized something was wrong. I didn't trust anyone, i always thought people were plotting behind my back, and i had anxiety any time anyone carried any type of rope. But i saw Take care, and we had therapy every weak, in combination with my PTSD medication. Eventually i didn't need therapy anymore, but i still take the pills. Metal disorders are completely normal, and i promise that nothing will happen to your reputation. Me and Grumpy actually became so close because he was seeing her for his depression at the same time. He is off therapy too, but still takes Anti-depressents."

"... Wow, i had not idea."

"I understand were your coming from, i suffered through it too, and i will help you get through... I promise."

The two kiss deeply, there passion being seen as they store each others backs so lovingly. Flamboyant heart then was about to make a movement, but stopped suddenly. Swift heart was confused.

"Is something wrong."

"Oh, i was just about to use one of my more Flamboyant flirting techniques, but i guess my mind lost control and forgot your not a guy... Sorry"

Swift heart smiles.

"You know what... Im actually curious. Try one of the flirting techniques you would use on a boyfriend out on me."

"o...Ok."

Flamboyant heart goes to the other end of the shower, be starts playing around with his hair.

"*Giggles* Someone clearly in loving this cute distraction"

He bends over, caressing his hand up his leg, and he goes back up, and spanks his ass.

"With a body like this, i suppose you can't help it... Oh, i see what your staring at, *Giggle* i see what you life."

He waves finger from Swift heart, toward him.

"Well, come get some then, you naughty girl"

Swift heart was shocked, his feminine flirting techniques were actually turning her on, she quickly picks up Flamboyant heart again.

"That was... Really hot. You get a kiss on the cheek *Kiss* The neck *Kiss* And of course... The tummy."

Swift heart starts kissing Flambo's tummy over and over as he giggled. The two started to make once again... There romantic tendencies were weird, no doubt. But thats kinda how they liked it.

The next day, Flambo gets out of the Hospital with Swift heart, his new PTSD medication in hand.

"I just realized, are pills are exactly identical."

Suddenly, a certain blue bear and his pink girlfriend came up with Huge smiles on there faces. Grumpy and Cheer.

"Hey Grumpy, was sup."

"Not much Swift heart, i just wanted to come and see Flamboyant heart."

Grumpy put his hands on Flamboyant hearts shoulders. Normally he feels upset when other men touch him, but for some reason he didn't this time, something about Grumpy felt very warm and welcoming to him. He began to speak.

"Hey Flamboyant heart. I heard about the fact that you were having PTSD... I know exactly what you've been through with my depression, and a friend of Swift hearts is a friend of mine. I'm gonna support you in anyway i can... If you'll let me."

"I want to help you too. I can't lie, most of the women of Care-a-lot are kinda jealous that there is a guy more fabulous then them. But i really want to be your ally, your flexibility is incredible, and with my cheer experience i can respect anyone in that realm."

"Wow... We have barley even talked and you want to support me. Of course, i would love to bond closer with you two, you look like a really cute couple... Thank you."

"Group hug"

The 4 all hug each other in unison. He kinda knew it in his heart, but these 2 were gonna become his next close friends. He and cheer would find many similarities between them, and Grumpy... He would become the 1st close male friend he ever had. As the hug broke up, Flamboyant nuzzled up next to Swift heart as Grumpy smiled.

"So...You guys are a thing now."

"Don't tell anyone...But yes, yes we are."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bright heart is sitting at the cafe, waiting for Gentle heart to arrive, and he was very excited, he has never been asked out before, he usually does the asking. The fact it was Gentle heart shocked him do to her slight timid persona, but thats event better, it must mean she really likes him. Gentle heart shows up with her hands behind her back, Bright heary gets up with his hands behind his back too. The two say at the exact time.

"I got you flowers"

Turns out they both had the same idea. Brighto blushes.

"Oh Gentle heart, you dont have to get me anything your the girl, its my obligation."

"Silly goose, just because im the ladie doesn't mean i can't buy you gifts. And no, buying women gifts is not your obligation, not while out with me."

They give each other there flowers, and sit down. Gentle heart starts to ask Brighto a question.

"What did you think i was gonna do if i didn't"

"Slap me across the face"

"... Do you think I'm Harmony."

Brighto laughs. Gentle heart was joking, but there was truth behind that joke. There was another reason to hate the women of Care-a-lot. Specifically the straight single ones. To most of them, men are nothing but there little toys, and they are often manipulated by them for there selfish purposes. It madmade gentle heart upset, especially because alot of her male friends have been victims of this manipulation. There is a huge difference between girl power, and trampling over men like there pieces of garbage, and it was bringing some men to there breaking point, and Gentle heart stands by them, cause she knows there right. Gentle heart asks Bright heart a question.

"So, how is your new invention coming on."

"Actually, its very amazingly. If my pace keeps going the way it is, it should be done by next weak exactly. This is gonna be so useful, especially once i replicate it afterwords."

"I always have admired you intelligence. Its just so amazing how you take ideas, and turn them into full on working machines, its aw inspiring."

"Most people find it to be lame nerd stuff... So i appreciate it. By the way, your dress is really fabulous."

"*Blushes* Oh don't give me any credit, Flamboyant heart helped me pick it out."

"Oh he did, that was nice of him. But your the one working it, not him. *Laughs* Speaking of him... Do you think he and Swift heart are... a thing now."

"I thinks its painfully obvious. They just don't want to admit it for whatever reason. But hey, not everyone is comfortable with stuff like that."

The two laugh with each other. They pay get up, and walk to Bright hearts house. Happy as can be to be in each others company. Its quite late, around 9:30pm. Gentle heart looks into Brightos eyes.

"I really loved spending all evening with you Brighto... Could i stay over with you tonight."

"*That would be nice, i don't see why not... But what are you gonna wear to bed."

"I can just wear one of your tee-shirts. There pretty big after all *Giggles*"

Gentle heart quickly heads into Brightos room to change, as he waited outside.

"Im done."

He enters to room, and Gentle is wearing one of his tee-shirts. They get into bed and start cuddling, as Brighto turns on some reality tv. As they cuddle, Brighto noticed something odd. There were back straps to her bra.

"Hey um. I hope you don't mind me asking but, when did you have a thing for sports bras."

"Oh its no big deal. Ill be honest. All those magenta bikinis i wear... There way to small unpurpose. Im not gonna lie... I have really big... You know, and i don't honestly want to be hit on so... Yeah."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense actually."

The two cuddle some more, as they eventually fall asleep. But Gentle hearts insecurity... He knew exactly why she felt that way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lotsa heart bangs her head on the radar board

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Ever sense the other 3 council members were out of action, caring missions have been needed like crazy, and she had no idea why. Even worse, they were all very time consuming, and were stressful. She had no idea why.

"Hold on a second... Let me pull up the map."

She pulls the map on screen, to realize some shocking news. All these missions were in a 30 mile radius from each other, how id she not notice this before. But then she realized something even more disturbing... They were all only 30 miles away from Porterhouse... What was going on.

"I need to gather a team, something is seriously wrong, and i must find out what."

Lotsa heart makes a few calls. In half an hour. Loyal, Birthday, Playful, Rainbow and Piece of heart all arrive at the hall of hearts. Lotsa explains whats going on.

"Ok you guys, thank you for coming, we have an issue, and we need to fix it fast. We are getting scattered reports of incidents around Porterhouse, most of them via caring missions. We are pretty sure something is going on, and we are gonna figure it out any possible way we can. Now, using are radar system i marked the quartinats of the exact place we need to go to be in range of them all. We are gonna use the rainbow ray, and go and check it out ASAP, cause something ain't right."

Rainbow brings up a valid question.

"Um, aint this gonna be a bit on the dangerous side."

"... I don't know, but we have to try. TO THE RAINBOW RAY!."

Everyone quickly gets under the rainbow ray, and teleports. They end up in a woodsy kind of area.

"Are you sure this is the right place."

"Yes piece of heart, I'm positive. It said it was a wooded area, so this should be, everyone search around for anything at all that looks suspicious."

They look around for a good 15 minutes. Playful heart is scanning pretty much every single tree in the area, Loyal heart is sniffing things out with his nose, and Everyone else was doing a ground search. No one could find anything that looked suspicious... Playful heart noticed something much more sinister, a whole bunch of masked men, all of them holding guns. The second they notice him, all hell brakes loose.

"LOOK ITS AN ANTHRO! SHOOT IT DOWN!"

The gunman quickly shoot at Playful, but using his tail he escapes. He quickly yells.

"RUN GUYS RUN!"

No one had any idea what was going on, but they ran after him. The gunman were sounding closer at every step... Well not exactly, they were on horses. They kept getting closer and closer, and everyone kept panicking more and more. They thought they were doomed... Until Lotsa could here a voice.

"GRAB ON!."

She did exactly that. All of a sudden she realized she was on a horse with a royal blue female anthro bear. She had her hair tied in a ponytail, and was wearing a bullet proof vest, and black pants with boots. She was not alone, she had 20 other anthros with her. Everyone grabs onto one of the horses as the bear leads the pack. The humans get closer, all of a sudden, the blue bear turns toward them, Lotsa screams.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!."

"Trust me, this is gonna be the best way to save us."

All of a sudden, her claws extend to a crazy size. It turns out there fake extendible claws, made out of blades. But thats not all, she had a purple aura around her claws... She was a poison mage. Lotsa was confused.

"Sense when has poison been an element."

"Individuell poison aren't elements. But the concept itself is a subset of earth, and its really new. Watch."

The bear goes around, slicing into the skin of the humans, but every time they collapsed, it was only a minor scratch, but they were screaming in agonizing pain. She finished her slicing, and ran of with the rest of the group. Lotsa heart showed her thankfulness.

"Wow, you are a really skilled in magic,"

"No, I'm really not. I only know one attack in my whole element, and it only works on humans for some reason."

"We are still really thankful, but we didn't get your name."

"Resilient heart bear. Leader of the bleu gemmes, nice to meet you. I would love to stop and talk but we need to get out of here before anymore of them show up, and my magic wears off sometimes."

"But where are we going"

"To are base camp back in Washington. Im a legal us citizen despite my Anthro status, its a long story. But we are a long way away, its gonna take about a week to get there. But trust me, your in good company as long as your with us, nothing is gonna happen to you guys."

Lotsa heart smiled as the gang trekked on. True it would take a week, but maybe this could be the solution to the problems there having. But back in Care-a-lot, with the absence of every leader... Share saw her opportunity to strike.


	10. Chapter 9

(Do to personal issues, i took a week long break from spectum. But we are not back and ready to develop again. Do to this delay, Resliant heart will get her bio with the tenth chapter, enjoy)

Share was talking with Oopsy, Hopeful, Smart heart and the sleeping duo in her house. They quickly all sneaked out of there, and made a run for the hall of hearts. Share got out a paper clip.

"Don't worry y'all. I got some experience with lock picking. When you open over 5 stores, your keys get lost all the time."

Using the clip. She lock picked the door with seemingly no issue what so ever, as if she had been doing it for years. The crew quickly sneaks inside and heads for the control room, to begin there plans for the morning. But then notices something.

"Oh great, everything in this dumbass place is password protected."

"Allow me to take care of that."

Smart heart being a smart cookie, was easily able to figure out how to get past the security system. In ten minutes flat, everything was open to them. And the 1st thing they went to was the salary count.

"About time we even the playing field."

He instanly takes a big chunk out of Cheer, Grumpy and Harmony's salaries. And divides it among the 6, he also does some minor changes, in an attempt to make everything as even as possible.

"Perfect, how is everything else going"

"Me and Sweet dreams are taking care of all the security. All of the a security systems are officially down. Including the gate, parking lot and everything else."

"Great, Hopeful. How is it going with the Radar system."

"We got access to the whole thing. We also have access to the entire cellular line, meaning we have full communication control. Im not gonna change anything though, we dont want to mess with the mission down on earth"

"No, we don't. Cause our purpose is not to ruin the kingdom of caring, its to fix it. Speaking of which, Oopsy, what are you doing right now."

"Nothing... I have a tendency to mess everything up, and i know this means alot you."

Share goes up, and hugs Oopsy from behind

"Thank you for the thought, but you seriously go to stop doubting yourself all the time. Yes you screw up sometimes, but thats not all you do. You are a very valuable member of the family, and im not gonna let anyone tell you otherwise."

Oopsy was often treated very unfairly in comparison to the other bears, having the second lowest wage of all the anthros in Care-a-lot. His mission is all about perceiving in the face of trouble, even if your weak, and has a few feats under his belt, but rarely gets rrespect. Share doesn't like to be pubic about this, but if what she is doing is for anyone, it was for him. Because... They were very close.

"Ok everyone, now that we have everything under are control, we need to take planning into mind... I want everyone except Oopsy and myself to get back to your homes."

"But we want to help, we really support you."

"Thanks Hopeful, but im still concerned on what might happen to you if my plan fails... I don't want you guys to take any of the fall if that happens. So i want you guys to go for now, i have a plan to keep you guys involved, and make sure non of this is trackes back to you."

Everyone except Oopsy leaves. Share doesn't want anyone else taking the fall, she knows its risky. Oopsy looks at her.

"So... Why did you want me to stay with you."

"... So i can do this"

She instantly rams her lips into Oopsy's, no one is around to see her true feelings she feels so embarrassed about. Oopsy just goes with the flow, and kisses back. Share takes his shirt off as they get up on one of the tables.

"I want you right now Oopsy."

"Right now right now."

"Right...now"

The start passiontly making out as the clothes come flying off. But before they begin, Share pulls a condom out of her pocket.

"Saftey first am i right"

Oopsy giggles.

The next morning was anything but uneventful. As the siren to the hall of hearts stars going off. Everyone runs to the balcony, even Flambo who is not an official member yet. Only to be shocked by Share and Ooosy showing up on the balcony.

"Good morning Care-a-lot."

Everyone states at each other in confusin, what the hell is Share and Oopsy doing at the helm of all of this, this is not there usually territory at all.

"Attention please, now as you all know, are leaders are currently... gone. Tender heart and Love-a-lot went to Paradise valley, Lotsa heart is somewhere in canada, Brave heart is still recovering from a head injury, and True heart and Noble heart have quite literally locked themselves away."

"Me and Share actually did attempt to contact them, multiple times actually. But they have locked themselves into there house, and don't answer any form of communication... So where taking over."

Everyone is in absolute shock, these 2 were about to take over Care-a-lot. But those shocked expression turned into smiles after Share said this.

"And were taking requests for what you want, everyone can have exactly 1 thing they want."

This turned out to be the hugest mistake she would ever make... And the results of Care-a-lot in one week would tell the whole story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

(One week later)

The gang has finally made it all the way to seattle. It was a long trip but they finally made it. They entered the base of the bleu gemmes. It looked like something out of a zombie movie, only there were no zombie's. From what they could tell it used to be a military base. Resilient heart gave the gang a warm smile as she had everyone dismount from there horses.

"Welcome to the base of the Bleu gemmes, I'm gonna give you a full tour, starting off by looking a little bit into our history."

Resilient heart leads them into a tent. She grabs a camping toat, and picks up two pictures.

"These are our founders, aka my parents, Supportive heart and Protective organization was found the exact same day Porterhouse was created... We did not believe in there values, we decided to form are own independent sort of tribe. We wanted freedom, not protection. My parents ran this organization on there own for about 25 years... But then we ran into them."

"Your talking about those humans right."

"You mean the hunters. Yes, these humans have been against anthro kind sense its discovery, and will do anything in there power to kill us. We were powerless, with out the shape shifters."

Everyone was in shock.

"I thought shape shifting was just a silly myth."

"Well you thought wrong my friend... Infact it was really important part of anthro history... One that we wish he had today."

Resilient heart brings out of a picture of another women, this one has hot pink fur. But there is one thing everyone instantly notices... This woman kinda looks like Flamboyant heart, only female. He shares her soft look, deep eyes, and very very thin physique.

"This is Generous heart bear, leader of the Shape shifters. Our organization was in great danger, but we were ultimately saved by the Shape shifters. These guys were originally a separate tribe. Who we didn't even know where anthros at first. But it turns out, they came out of hiding just to save us. Being shape shifters they shape shifted into human forms so they would be free, but the second they realized we were at risk they came back for us. And joined us in the fight against the humans."

Resilient heart pulls out two more photos, one of Generous in her human form, and the other in her male form.

"Shape shifter can change 3 main things about there appearance when transforming. The fur color, there gender, and there animal. Fur color is not exactly easy to show in black and white pics, so lets look at gender. You might be amazed, but shape shifters actually have a male and female reproductive system depending on the form they take on at a certain time. This actually however has a purpose... The shape shifters are even more hunted then us, and there removal from earth was humans main goal. This evolved unpurpose to increase reproduction chances among the shape shifters. Now Generous heart was a brilliant person, but she had... Some flaws. She... apparently slept around a lot, and used her male form to get with anyone she wanted, or least my mom said so. To the point were she had a one night stand in her male form with a female shape shifter, and got her pregnant... But then that shape shifter ran away with the child shortly after giving birth to a daughter. But in normal everyday life, the gender part is used to either have a second persona for different situations, or to get a specific persons look. However kin or taught. Lets say a couple were too... Do the nasty in there opposite forms, it would be possible for the man to get pregnant."

"But um... How would they know."

"Its quite simple. It takes about 3 weeks for the actual pregnancy to occur. But once it does, the male will turn into there female form automatically, and not be able to get out of it until literally right after the baby is delivered"

"Wow, thats interesting"

"Then theres animal, most of the time they use there human forms, but they can change into anything they desire. Cheetah, Penguin, Unicorn anything they desire. Usually for what ever the situation needs them to be so they can complete a disired mission."

"Wow... But what happened to them."

Resilient heart got tears in her eyes, but managed to hold them back and keep her emotions.

"The hunters did a surprise attack on us during a scouting mission, were the whole Shape shifter clan was in attendance. They managed to kill all of them except... For Generous heart. My parents were there as well, and sacrificed themselves for her to keep shape shifting alive. Shortly after she had to run off to Porterhouse, it was the only way to protect herself. She still had contact with us, and was pregnant with a child about 6 months after her arrival. But she unfortunately died due to birth complications, but managed to have the child who was a son... We want to find the two children of hers, but we never could and we are throughout searchers. Its hard though, especially considering that a male shape shifter can a mother, and female shape shifter can be a father. We dont even know if they know that they are shape shifters.

"Why do you need to find them."

"Simple... Generous heart is one of the 5 original shape shifters, decided by the great wishing star, the same being rumored to have made the creation of the Care bears... Im assume you have heard of them, no anthro alive hasn't heard of the Care bears."

Lotsa heart gives a cheeky smiles, there badges covered with there shirts.

"Yes, we have."

"Good to know. People can be taught shape shifting, and the majority of them were taught...But only the 5 originals or there kin can teach it to others, so we need them to be able to know it to keep antheo kind alive. But right now i have a very Immediate concern. Getting a replacement leader for my tribe."

"Aren't you the leader"

"Yes, but i can't be it permanently. Im a lesbian, and a refuese to have sex in my male form. So our leader needs to be someone who can reproduce and and cause the gene pool to countinue. But right now we have no one... We need to find someone who is missing, but its hard... But enough about us, let us treat you to tea."

"The 5 walked twoards camp... But here is the real question. Generous heart did die do to birth complications, and she looks alot like him... But could she really be Flamboyant hearts mom... Lotsa heart asked one more question."

"What was the name of the man she had a child with."

"Maculine bear"

Thats the name of Flambo's father... They weren't gonna blurt it out, but Flambo is clearly the son of Generous heart bear... And can get pregnant... This is getting weirder by the minute.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Flamboyant was at his second appointment with Take care, he was sitting with Swift heart on the couch, hand in hand with each other. These two did not hide there status as an item from her, nuzzling noses every chance they got. However at this meeting, Take care wanted to bring up some other things.

"Flamboyant heart, i wanted to talk to you about that incident with the ice cream... Have you ever done that before."

Flambo is hesitant... But manages to answer.

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago back during boarding school in the later years... And maybe one in a while in Porterhouse, if i ever stole any."

Swift heart notices something, and can't help but bring it up.

"Flambo... I look at you during meal times, and i notice you barley eat during meal times, you eat such small portions."

"Its just normal for me... I like to ration out my calories. I have an extreme sugar addiction, and i need to be sure i don't eat to much."

"I guess... But are you sure its not an obsession."

"... No. I mean. Doesn't everyone watch the calories."

"Yes, but not everyone vomits there food up when they eat too much."

"Ok, thats enough outta you two. Hey Flamboyant heart, can you step out a second."

Flambo steps out, so Take Care can talk to Swift heart

"as much as he wants deny it. He clearly has a case of Bulimia. Weather or not we want to admit it or not.

"But its not like he is bone skinny, like he says its natural do to his genes. Not to mention, he doesn't do it after every snack or meal."

"Maybe not, but he still clearly has some sort of problem. You said he only does it while stressed right."

"Yeah."

"Not all Bulimia cases involve the same cirumctances. Yes, a good portion involve women who love sweets, but want to keep the weight off, but not always. When i look at this case, its clearly having to do with 2 factors. The first being his stress and ptsd, and how he is having trouble dealing with it. The 2nd is the fact that he does not want to suffer the consequences of his binge eating, but that makes sense. He clearly cares a lot about he looks... But i can't do anything until he wants to admit it.

"Why not. My boyfriend needs help."

"Treatment for Bulimia is hard, when they can't admit themselves that a problem is there. All i ask is that you try and see if there is anything you can do for him to open up, you are gonna be the key to his recovery. You may go now, don't forget the meeting with Share later today"

Swift heart walks out with Flambo, literally picking him up in her arms. Kissing him all over his cheeks as he giggled.

"So Swift heart, what did you ask for during the freebie session with Share."

"Oh nothing major, just a raise."

That was a giant lie. A well intentioned lie however. Her suggestion would be the subject of that meeting... Its very interesting. They walk back home, sit down and start watching tv, as Swift heart strokes his hair, he loves it when she does this. They are casually relaxing, when Swift heart gets an idea. An idea on how to make Flambo admit he has a problem with food.

"Hey Flambo... I know you have a thing for sugar, but what about salty things."

Flambo's eyes instantly fill with disgust.

"No. I don't eat chips, cracker... No. Do you realize how much more calories are in salt based food... Like a ton."

"Ok i was just curious...Hmmmmmm. Im hungry, hold on a sec, I'm gonna make a quick phone call."

Swift heart goes on the phone. And dials the number of a local pizza shop.

"Hello yes, i would like to order a large pizza please."

The second she said that. Flambo's eyes shot up in pure fear. Swift heart saw this and continued.

"Oh toppings. I would like extra cheese, pepperoni, sausage, bacon, ham, turkey, Canadian bacon."

Flamboyant heart looks on the verge of a panic attack, until Swift heart says this.

"Oh, and i also want a chocolate chip cookie dessert pizza."

Flamboyant hearts eyes light up.

"Ok, bye."

Swift heart hangs up, and the two continue to cuddle in the blanket they were in together. But then Flamboyant heart starts to become honest about everything, and it all starts with a simple question.

"Why did you order pizza."

"Because i was hungry"

"But you know i could just make something for us. I can cook food you know, you don't need to order when you got me *Giggles*"

"I get it. I was just thinking that we could be lazy and order pizza."

"But... Its not healthy."

"Cheer is skinnier then you, and even she has pizza once in a while."

"...*Sigh*. You know what... Maybe i do have a problem with food."

Swift heart gives Flamboyant heart a big kiss on the lips.

"Thats exactly what you had to say... Im gonna help you overcome this, but you have to be willing to let me help you. Take care as well."

"... Ok."

All of a sudden, Swift heart moves Flambo into the bedroom, picking him up again. He doesn't know why, but he likes being picked up by her, which is weird because with the rest of the partners he has had in life, he did not like that... But she was different. They get in bed under the blanket, and the clothes come flying off. Not for the nasty, but again for naked cuddling. Swift heart suddenly asks.

"Hey... Can i be the big spoon, i prefer it that was personally."

Flamboyant heart blushes madly.

"I really like being the small spoon actually. I really like it when my partner hugs me tight but... Im honestly too scared to ask my female partners... Its."

Swift heart instantly gets in position.

"Im not like other women Flambo, if you want to do something just ask. *Nuzzles* I love being big spoon. Its ok, i can't blame someone who likes being cuddled... Were behind closed doors, all that stereotype bullshit is out the window, even out there i don't care what people think... Cause i love you."

Swift heart rubs his back gently, as he almost is purring like a cat at the feel of her hands against his back. Eventually the two fall asleep, Swift heart the big spoon, Flamboyant heart the small spoon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Good luck, Perfect and Polite are sitting together, watching tv. Good luck has been with them for a week now, and its been the most amazing week of his life. Nothing really special has happened, but thats exactly what he likes about it... Its normal, and he is with the people he loves. He is so used to being with them, he even began rhyming with them.

"Hey Good luck, can you pass me that can of pop."

"Perfect is it The with the straight, or bent top."

"Bent was the one i drank is right."

"Oh yeah, the straight one was for Polite."

The 3 giggle.

Back with the car. The group heading to Paradise valley are almost there. Quirky was surprisingly fun to have on the trip. And Tenderheart was really opening his eyes, crazy people are not that bad. Some of them actually have extremely big hearts... Quirky was definitely one of them, Telling tons of stories of her and Flambo in Porterhouse. 6 days ago, she told a very inspiring one about Flambo's progression into being comfy with himself.

(Flashback)

Quirky and Flamboyant heart just finished an odd job offered to them, which they got a small amount of money for. They decided to spend it on clothes. All of a sudden, She notices Flambo looking at the sunglasses rack, with a very sad look on his face.

"Something wrong Flambo"

"Oh nothing, except for these really good looking sunglasses."

"Oh great, are they womens."

"No, there just really nice and mens but... I dont want to waste money on."

Without a second thought, Quirky snatches the sunglasses, and puts the in the bag.

"Were getting these, i dont care about price, or look. If you want them, were getting them."

"Oh Quirky, you don't have to do something so dumb for poor little old me."

"Oh nononononoonoononon. In porterhouse, confidence is everything, not the clothes themselves, cause everyone managed to get clothing somehow... I want you to buy those, and work it out... People can take tons of things from you, but they can never take your confidence from you once you obtain it, and this is how your gonna get it using this."

They head the the check out, and walk out of the store. Quirky sees the opportunity.

"Work those glasses like your on the runway in paris. Like your the next model for Calvin Klein... Now work it."

She did not have to ask him twice, he started walking down the street, and heads were turning everywhere, as he gave a little pose. Quirky knew she was with someone incredibly amazing at that moment.

"Wow, you had a long effect on flambo and who he is didn't you."

"I wouldn't say that, he did that himself, im just the crazy chick that helped him get it out there for everyone to see... But i don't get why he is always so worries about me, panicking just because i had a drink or two."

Tenderheart looks at Quirky with concern.

"Quirky, in just the time you have been here with us, we can tell you have some dependency on this stuff... Do you think you have a problem"

Quirky laughs, acting like she has heard all this before.

"Fuck no. I mean drinking is a normal part of everyones lives. I did not know anyone back in Porterhouse who drank alcohol, its my way of getting rid of all my problems. Its normal, and its not like I'm vomiting and going to the hospital with iv in my arm, so don't worry.

Everyone looks at each other, trying to forget about it... But it was gonna be a little difficult for everyone involved, and they should address it later. However, all of a sudden the worst possible thing happens. The axel to the car comes flying off, and a panic is started... But Quirky knew exactly what to do, and this was the first true time she got to show her resourcefulness. Being a tanooki, she can obviously float, she almost immediately jumps out of the cloud car, and grabs the axel, Tenderheart drives the car back toward her so she can get back on. She then climbs under it, takes the belt off her chest, and ties it up to the car with the axel. Not exactly good long term repair, but it was good enough. She climbs back up, and there is just enough time for Tenderheart to land in paradise valley. Quirky get out of the car.

"Um aren't you gonna put your belt back on... Your kinda topless."

"If i worried about who was looking at my bare chest 24/7, i would not have time to live me life. I mean men walk around shirtless all the time. Know lets go and find this Good luck character."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bright heart and Gentle heart had another date, and once Again slept at Brighto's house. They both now decided to start wearing nothing but t-shirts to bed. Overall there relationship was very innocent in comparison to the others. They were loving the simple things, like watching netflix in bed, and wearing matching t-shirts. They didn't need the rush of all that sexual and alcoholic stuff early on to feel true love for each other everyday. They are just casually cuddling in bed, trying to enjoy what ever new shows they could find on Netflix. It was really just another day for these too. As the two were watching, Bright heart reached into the drawer and grabbed an earpiece, and a gps. Gentle heart instantly knew what was up.

"You completed the device."

"Why yes i did, it was extremely difficult. But i finally completed it. I tested it out on myself yesterday, and it tracked my movements perfectly. I want to bring this up at the mysterious meeting Share is planning, see if we can put it to use."

"Thats great Brighto"

Bright heart suddenly gets a nervous look on his face, Which Gentle heart noticed instantly, she knew something was up.

"Is something wrong."

Bright heart puts his hand inside the drawer, he then gives Gentle heart a serious glance.

"Im gonna show you something super crucial... Even i don't know the effect this might have later if it goes public... But you have to promise not to tell anyone about this."

"... I won't"

Bright heart grabs something out of the drawer, when he pulls it out it looks like a push light with a heart on it. Gentle heart is confused, so Bright heart explained.

"This device is what i like to call a connector. It is designed to work on the rainbow ray, i call this 3 way commerce. This is designed to take the rainbow ray, and take it up a notch. This can swap the positions of 3 different bears at once, but it requires a lot of power. This is a device designed for emergencies, and its not a toy. I don't want to reveal it right now, because I'm worried it might be used casually and cause a disaster. After all some of our comrades are very immature."

"I understand. But you have to reveal it eventually. This might be Care-a-lots next big thing."

"I know, its just kinda difficult sometimes. I mean, i feel like now a days we have to walk on eggshells these days with all the people here."

"I know"

The two cuddle again, and continue to watch Netflix.

A few hours later all the bears not either out on missions, resting from injury or locking themselves away, were gathered in the hall of hearts for the meeting... Lets just say here we would find out exactly what Swift hearts request for Share was. Share gets on the microphone and starts speaking.

"Thank you all for coming to this very important meeting... Today we are gonna do something we have never done before. Now if the council was here, we all know that they would never approve of this... But i think we owe it too a certain someone."

Share points at Flamboyant heart, and everyone stares at him.

"What me. What have i done."

"Oh, thats not what matters right now. What matters is that there are other anthros suffering on earth at the hands of these monsters, aka the rapists clan that kidnapped you. The fact that they fasley offer people a way out of poverty and then rape them absolutely disgusts everybody in the room right now... So we are gonna do something no one has had the guts to do before. WE ARE GONNA TAKE THAT SEX CLAN DOWN!"

Everyone starts cheering, and Flamboyant heart looks on the verge of tears of joy. He never knew the anthros of Care-a-lot loved him this much. Even Harmony was cheering. Grumpy gets up and speaks.

"This is an amazing proclamation Share. We love you Flamboyant, and we want to make sure you or anyone else never has to suffer that way ever again...But how are we gonna do this."

Bright heart wasted no time getting up to start speaking.

"Quite simple actually. We can use my new tracking device i completed."

Brighto shows everyone and explains how it works, everyone really likes it.

"With a simple button push, you can get anyones location. If we can get something in there to help us locate the base, we can find a way to take it down."

Flamboyant heart gets up out of his chair Looking really brave. He knew that there was only one way they could find that location, and he was gonna have to something really hard to do that. But he thought about all the people still suffring at the base, and it hit is emotional heart strings. The second he said what, everybodys jaw dropped to the floor.

"It looks like there is only one way... I need to get back into the sex slave ring."


	11. Chapter 10a

Everyone, Still 30 minutes after Flamboyant said that phrase, had there jaws on the floor... Did he just say what everyone thinks he just said. Swift heart grabs Flamboyant heart into a hug, and is the first to speak up.

"Flambo, you never have to go through anything like that ever again in your life. I get what your trying to say but."

Flamboyant heart cuts her off

"I understand what your saying Swift heart... But i can't help but think of all the people suffering who are still in that ring, Earth anthros like me... I can't let that happen. We don't know the location of the base, or how to get there, we just know its in the yukon... If someone has that device of Bright hearts, and can get into the base, we can free all those anthros... I want nothing more then to let all anthros down on earth be able to decide who they have sex with, and what they do in that sex life."

He gets up on the table, tears strolling down his face, not tears of sadness, but of determination. He knows too much of whats its like to be raped, and he does not want anyone else to have to suffer at the hands of the evil Red-light bear, and his gang.

"I feel like in this world, we all take sexual desires, even just a little foreplay or seeing someone we like naked, and the choice we have to make that connection for granted."

He all of a sudden grabs Swift hearts hand, and bring her on to the table with him. They decide... There gonna make the fact that they are in love public, right here, right now. Swift heart sweeps up Flamboyant heart in her arms, Groping his butt in the process, But he doesn't care anymore, he just wants to tell everyone how he feels.

"In life, sexuality is a complicated thing. Some of us like the opposite sex, some of us like the same sex, and some people like me like both. And there is tons in between. We all like different things about each others bodies. Or different things we like to do in the whole... process. Which Swift heart makes way too obvious."

Everyone laughs as Swift heart embarrassingly blushes.

"Some of us take sexuality seriously saving it for are true loves, others of us spread it around for pure fun. And we all have very different reasons why we do such things... But the best part about it all, is our ability to get to choose what we do with that sexuality."

He nuzzles Swift heart.

"And who we choose to do it with. But sometimes its violated by evil people. People who don't want us to have that freedom for there sick pleasure... Not only am i not gonna put up with it anymore, I'm not gonna let that ruin my sexual life."

Flamboyant heart raises his fist.

"IM GONNA FIGHT FOR ALL OF THOSE ANTHROS SEXUAL FREEDOM, EVEN IF I HAVE TO GIVE MINE UP FOR A DAY!, OR EVEN A FUCKING LIFETIME!"

Everyone stared in silence for about a minute, but that Silence tunred into the loudest cheer that Care-a-lot had ever heard. In a place where normally everyone cannot agree on anything, this was a shock, even Harmony who dislikes them could not disagree. Swift heart officially gains the Confidence to say.

"Now, if you will excuse us. We have some work to do."

Swift heart dashes back to the house, with Flamboyant still in her arms. They arrive home, and Flamboyant speaks.

"I need to see what outfit i should use for getting myself rekidnaped, that way i will be seen as a high profile target,"

"Wait what do you mean outfit."

Flamboyant heart blushes Embarrassingly

"Um... I usually don't talk about this but. Sometimes in my spare time i like to make myself stripper outfits and try them on"

Swift heart grins

"Well then, lets see some of those outfits of yours."

Flamboyant heart goes into the guest room. Even though these two have been sleeping in the same bed every night recently. Flambo has not moved his stuff in there quite yet. Flamboyant comes out with his first outfit, which was sexual pet themed. It was a entirely fishnet sleeveless shirt, a chocker that looked like a dog collar, metal cuffs around his wrists, and a red thong. He does a couple of poses and Swift heart is starstruck. His body looks unbelievably, he is almost like the dream combination of everything you like about an man and a woman. He started to get into character, kneeling on the floor.

"Im all yours master, do whatever you so please with me."

Swift heart was trying to do everything in her power not to put her hands in her pants. He was really hot in this outfit. She got to see quite a few more outfits. His second one was his club server outfit. Fake bunny ears, tuxedo boxers, and a tie.

"Hi darling, do you want to try are new premium liquor, we can deliver an entire bottle to your table."

Swift heart thought this outfit was really cute. His third was a vegas style stripper outfit, he wore a red bow tie, suspenders and extremely tight black latex outfit, with holes in his crotch and ass area, exposing a white thong.

"If i wear you guys, i would be placing all of your money bets on me."

Damn, this outfit was not only sexy but extremely clever as well. Swift heart was getting turned on by all of this. His forth outfit was your typical cop stripper outfit. British style police hat, Suspenders and black latex pants.

"You are under arrest for stealing my heart, but... I suppose for a little favor this could all go away."

Swift heart was losing her mind. His last outfit was your typical femboy outfit. Blue and white stripped arm warmers, very long Blue and white stripped socks, and small blue thong.

"Giggles, please do be careful with me *Blushes* I can be quite fragile."

Swift heart could not take it anymore. She picked up Flambo, ran to the bedroom. And ripped all of her clothes off.

"Oh Flamboyant heart, you are so amazing i cant even being to describe it anymore. Everytime im with you i just want to be so sexual with you. I think i have really fallen for you."

"Me too Swift heart, i love you with all my heart"

"I love you too... Lets try some foreplay...If you want"

"Lets do it"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The 5 anthros in bleu gemmes base are walking around casually, trying to get a taste of what this place is really like. Rainbow heart and Piece of heart were very curious on the romantic culture of this place. There were not very many lesbian couples in care-a-lot, so they were curious. They walked around holding each others hand, and nuzzling every chance they got. These two are actually quite recent members, only being in Care-a-lot for a little bit, about 2 years. But they have there firm place, and yes they joined together as a couple. They notice 2 women together with a baby. One of them breast feeding the baby. All of sudden, the one that was breast feeding transformed into a Male, and gave the baby back to the female.

"Um... Rainbow im confused"

"Right back at you"

The couple notices the confused bears, and explains.

"Oh, you guys are the visitors we were told about, yeah im the babies father but i somtimes help her out with feeding."

"Trust me, you get sore after feeding a bay for a while. Just one of the perks of being a shapeshifter really."

Rainbow laughs

"You shapeshifters must not have much preception on gender do you"

"That really depends on who you are. There are actually some shape shifters who refuse to change gender, and only use species style shape shifting. Others like us use gender shape shifting for convince purposes. I transform into a female to help with feeding."

"I often shapeshift into a male during... that time of the month"

"Being lesbains, you don't know how much i would love to skip that time of the month."

The four laugh

"Some of us do change gender casually just because we feel like it, or for some... Sexual proclivities. However, there are some people who actually took up shape shifting because they are transgender, we even had a transspecies guy at on point, who took this as an inexpensive way to transition."

"That actually seems kinda cool. How did you guys learn shape shifting"

"Were pretty new here, and we all learned it the same way. Every day at 9am Generous heart before her death would make Skype calls, to teach us everything we needed to know. You do have to be taught by one of the originals or there kin, and it cant be a recording. But for some reason live Skype calls managed to work for some reason."

"Wow, ok"

"come on sit and chat with us a bit, you seem like a most adorable couple"

Mean while, Playful, Birthday and Loyal were talking with each other in a corner, never in there lives have they been in a situation where they have been able to interact with each other without having to keep it secret. Care-a-lot in recent years had become more divided then ever, which was causing everyone problems in some form. They decided to ask Birthday some questions about his new friend.

"So...Whats the name of that Purple tanooki everyone say Birthday was hanging out with."

"Oh, her name was Quirky heart. Birthday and i was with her at a little druken get together... So birthday, what do you think about her."

Birthday blushes

"I really like how alive she is, she always makes the event 10000x more fun... But i think everyone is a little concerned about her alcohol dependence... Not to mention she can be abrasive sometimes... I think she needs help, and i want to help her, even if i have to let go of my bad habits in the process... I have been thinking of fun ways to do it.

"What do you mean a fun way"

"Well, Quirky would be the type of person that needs motivation... I really like this girl, way more then i like alcohol. So i was thinking we could have a detoxification contest when we get home, im thinking that might motivate her to stop... I love drinking, but i want to show my dedication to her."

The other two awe, realizing that for the 1st time ever there friend actually wants a serious relationship. But all of a sudden, they notice a normal cat stuck up a tree, a anthro transformed into hawk, to get it, and tossed it to a cheetah. They were impressed, from looking at all the transforming animals, they got along way better then they do back in Care-a-lot.

"Wow... This place is nice."

Lotsa heart was sitting talking to resilient heart for a bit. She was curious about tons of things.

"So, Generous heart had this other child, im assuming she knew the name of the child."

"Yes, she was named Rebellious heart bear, The women who had her, then took her away was named Feisty heart bear. all we know is that the child had blue eyes and blue fur, my parents only saw her as a baby so having all of the details is not in our liberty, not to mention we don't know if she knows of her Shape shifting abilities yet, nor do we know if her other child knows."

"So. Who taught you how to shape shift."

"I was taught by Generous herself. Ever sense i was 6 i was eager to learn how to use magical powers. But my parents were very protective, so i waited. But then there was a reason i had to learn at 6 via her skype video courses. My parents wanted to wait, but knew with the situation they could not do such."

"Wait a second, how old are you now."

"I'm 24 years old"

This makes sense. Flamboyant heart is 18, and because of this that age gap makes perfect sense.

"I learned pretty quickly, i was proficient in a matter of 3 months. Which is actually the average. It all depends on your teachers methods, and your inner want for the power. It was hard, but i did it."

"That sounds incredible."

All of a sudden the sound of gunfire was heard from the other side of the gate. Resilient knew exactly what was happening.

"There here"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The 4 in Paradise valley were closely approaching. But when the arrive at the house, they noticed something kinda odd. The house was battened down to a crazy extent. All the doors were boarded up, there were 1000 locks on everything, and the windows had there hurricane shutters up. Tenderheart instantly knew what he had to do.

"Hey ladies, i know this might sound crazy, but i need you guys to go and do something else in the valley. I know this might seem crazy and out there, but the only way i can talk to him, and tell him the news he wants to here is to go in by myself, me and only me."

Love-a-lot nods

"You too are definitely extremely close. He always looked to you as a older brother, and i feel like with the exception of Swift heart, only you can understand. Cause only you have directly scene this relationship unfold for yourself. Honesty though, thank god its you and not Swift, she would probobly go on about wanting to screw with Flamboyant heart."

Everyone laughs as the 3 go and make there way twoard the waterfall. Daydream starts sunbathing casually, Daydreaming like she does on a constant basis for no absolute reason. Love-a-lot however, had an extreme concern... It was Quirky. She was not acting in her usual manner that she always does. Every sense they got to the valley, she has seemed to have lost her usual spunk. She was really sad, and had lost all of her excitment and craziness from earlier, something was clearly up. Love-a-lot sat next to her, and heard the most shocking phrase she had ever heard out of her mouth.

"Being in you guys presence make me feel like the worst person of all time."

Love-a-lot was in shock, but when she looked at Quirky in her eyes, alaborated because of her look, it made a little more sense to her.

"It may seem weird, but its not because of the fact that i like alcohol or no shame... Its how you guys act in comparison to me. You guys are always very peaceful when you speak to each other, you all have some great respect for each other... I often look at myself, and i talk abrasive to others sometimes, and my tone can be mean and i take it too far sometimes... But i don't know how else to act, on the streets of Porterhouse, that was what i had to survive."

She starts burying her head in her knees, and bursting into tears. Love-a-lot gives her a big hug, she understands exactly whats going on, she felt inferior because of her flaws. When she stopped crying, Love-a-lot talked to her.

"Hun, i understand exactly how you feel, you grew up in what i would consider an equivalent of hell... I understand why you had to act that way, and why you feel inferior now... But you are still a great person, your leading a great revolution, and you put your life on the line more the once for the good of your community... Yes your crazy, but that craziness is inspiring, you go to places were others don't dare to go for the sake of what is right."

She looks Quirky in the eyes.

"And we can always help you change, feel free to stay in Care-a-lot, we will do whatever it takes to help you change, and help you through rough patches... And we will do something about Porterhouse, after all this discovery of the earth anthros... We will help in anyway we can"

Quirky doesn't even need to say anything, giving Love-a-lot the biggest hug she has ever given, she was clearly thankful... and topless, but Love-a-lot did not care. This was the beginning of an unlikely friendship.

Meanwhile, back with Tenderheart, he looked at the house trying to figure out how he was gonna approach this, cause he knew this would be crucial to him succeeding. In the house, The pandas and Good luck were watching television under a large blanket they were sharing, watching Family feud and playing along, the prompt was name something that people do when no one is watching. The three are all really close, just innocently cuddling in the blanket all warm and cozy. They had battened down as soon as Good luck got here, and have stayed that way ever sense. Good luck was loving it.

"I have been in heaven with you two, all i feel i can say is... thank you."

Tenderheart knew he had to be very specific with his strategy, he needed to make sure that he knew it was him, as he was the person Good luck trusted most during his time in Care-a-lot. He then got an idea, he remembered he still had a piece of paper in his belly badge, he pulls it out, and casts his care bear stare on it. He writes a little message on the back of the note, and slips it through the crack of the door. Everyone instantly notices it immediately. Good luck goes and picks it up, and instantly knows its from Tenderheart. But the message on the back shocks him.

"Im not here to take you back... Im here to apologize to you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Swift heart and Flamboyant heart have contacted Gentle heart, who has agrred to be the person tracking the device as Bright heart is quite busy with a diffrent matter involving his investigator. Swift heart and Flamboyant heart decided on using the femboy outfit, only because Swift heart thought it made his butt look the best. Gentle heart walks up to Flamboyant and gives him a warm smile.

"You are really Brave Flamboyant heart, what you are about to do is a sacrifice that is going to change the lives of these anthros forever... I promise i will not let this mission fail, you are an amazing friend, and i don't know what i would do here in Care-a-lot without you."

Gentle heart carefully puts the ear piece into Flamboyant hearts ear, its invisible to the naked eye, and will act as the gps traker that sayes Flambos current location.

"Good luck Flamboyant, i promise i will be there for you the whole time."

Flamboyant heart leaves as he walks to the cloud car. Which thankfully Swift heart is driving.

"Ok, the second you get inducted into the care bear family, you are going to learn how to drive this thing, cause it does not run like a real car, and you need help with that."

"Hey don't blame me, your the one who let me do the driving"

The two laugh as they get into the cloud carGentle heart stares at Flamboyant, and slighty blushes a little bit.

"Wow, you look really cute in your Femboy striper outfit, i get that normally gay men are supposed to find this kind of outfit hot, but you can make anything really sexy for everyone who sees it. ... Plus, as usual it works off your "ass"ets."

Gentle heart looks at Swift heart.

"Sorry Swift heart, was that a bit much."

"No, not at all. I love it when other women and men say how much they like him, it brings up his self asteem and mine. Who knows, maybe one day we can share him for a night if you want."

Flamboyant heart blushes madly

"Um... I think we should get going Swift heart."

"Oh Flamboyant heart, its ok. Your getting better at sexual confidence, im sure you could teach Gentle heart a little bit more, im sure she would love a lesson on how to be more burlesque around Bright heart."

"Would you do that for me Flamboyant heart"

Flamboyant heart thinks, if he is gonna act more sexually free, he should try and gain some more confidence, he thinks that what he is about to do will help him, but for now he still wants to try and gives her a smile.

"I would love to help you Gentle heart, don't worry we can start of slow, plus everyone had there diffrent way of being seductive, we just need to find yours."

Gentle heart smiles

"Thank you Flamboyant, i really appreciate you."

Flamboyant heart waves goodbye, and Swift heart drives off. The two didn't talk that much on the way there, both were very nervous about the whole thing, and just wanted to get the plan in motion. But all that was running through those twos minds, was making sure that every anthro was still in that sexual hell did not have to suffer anymore. After a while they managed to find the sakura petal tree, parked it, and entered the secret world of Porterhouse. It was getting late, and the two knew it was now time. They were getting twoard the alley, the same alley that Flamboyant heart got kidnapped in 2 years ago. The two look at each other and exchange this final words.

"You are really brave by doing this Flambo, your are one of the most brave people i have ever scene."

"Im not scared... Cause i know that an even braver young woman is going to come save me"

The two share on final kiss, before flamboyant heart walks into the alley, feels the cloth go over his mouth, and he passes out.

Swift heart waited about 4 hours, before she got a call from Gentle heart on her cell phone. She answers.

"Swift heart, he has been in the same place for the last 45 minutes, i think we can assume thats were the rape prison is located, im gonna send you the location via text right now, put it in your gps, and we should have the location of Flamboyant heart."

Swift heart reached into her car, and pulled out a crowbar, the only weapon in a place like Care-a-lot she could get her hands on, she was gonna do what she had to do to get those victims out of there, no matter what. She then noticed a large bus outside of the secret barrier, with the keys still in it. She walks in the bus, and notices a posted note on the wheel.

"Flamboyant is a brave person, and if he is gonna to do this, I'm not gonna let him or you do it alone- Lively heart fox"

She looks at the back of the bus, to Notice Flamboyant hearts ex Standing there.

"Until i have noticed you guys appearance out of no where, did i ever now about this was a thing. But now that it is in my sight, I'm not gonna let this happen anymore, i already have got other people to lead us for now."

He lights a cigarette, and sits in the drivers seat.

"I know suffering more then anyone else, and i'm not gonna allow anyone else to, so I'm gonna help you. Flamboyant and i broke up not because we disliked each other, we just were not compatible, but he is still like a brother to me, and we are gonna go and save him"

Lively smiles at Swift heart, and she smiles back.

"Welcome to the Team Lively heart, were gonna make a really good team, if you Support Flambo, i support you."

Swift heart gives him her phone, and the gps starts giving the directions.

Back at the prison, Flamboyant heart woke up tied up to a pole, apparently he didn't wake up the second he got there... But there was something different this time, he had a cell mate tied up to the pole right next to him, so close they were touching hips. A female bear, wearing a typical black lace lengire set with royal blue fur, with hair about Flamboyant's length, blue eyes, about a d-cup sized chest, making her quite well endowed. Her ass on the other hand was oddly masculine, being very flat, and her bottom half was not curvy. Comparing it to his own body, his bottom half up to his hips being feminine and curvy, while his top half looked like any other males. But there was one intresting thing about her body, she had four obvious piercings, one silver dot by her right eyes, one silver dot on the left side of her chin. And 2 earrings, each with 5 silver rings. To his surprise, the female bear started talking to him.

"Your lucky, this cell has already be used for rape today. I have been here for 2 years, and i can assure you that this is not fun."

"Actually, i have been here for 2 years as well, i just got a cell transfer today."

The blue bear holds his hand all of a sudden, using the little freedom she had in her cuffs.

"Well I'm thankful, and you should be too. Now we can get through this together."

The two have casual conversation for the next 30 minutes about the prison, before Flamboyant had another question.

"Im Flamboyant heart, but i never got your name."

"... My name is Rebellious heart."

Little did they know yet, but the two bears who were locked in the cell together, were brothers. And even little did they know, this young man and woman were the only fragments left of an important mission of the great wishing star. All of a sudden, there is a large noise, and Flamboyant knows what happened. Swift heart had made her way into the prison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back in Care-a-lot, it may seem that everything was pretty much normal, at least thats what it seemed like. But behind closed doors with Share bear and Oopsy, things were not lining up. Yes things were more fair in Care-a-lot, but fulfilling all of the requests they got was an absolute nightmare, things overlapped with each other, things would take time to execute, it was all falling apart.

"Ug Oopsy, what the hell did i get myself into, this is absolutely ridiculous. Why the hell would Grumpy need every single last key in Care-a-lot. Why in the world should we put half of Funshines Alcohol cellar in the basement of the hall of hearts... And really, why the fuck do we need to build Playful heart a yacht."

Share slams her head on the desk in agony.

"All i wanted to do was make Care-a-lot better then when everything happened... Its going down the fucking."

All of a sudden, they hear a lot of loud beeps from the control room, which is not that far from the room they are standing in. Then they realized... They forgot all about the control room. The two bears quickly rush in while panicking. They look through everything, and with all thats going on with the anthros on earth, this is a damn nightmare. Everything is going haywire, there are tons of notifications that make absolutely no sense, and everything is overheats. Share runs up to everything, in a desperate panic.

"OOPSY, DO YOU KNOW HOW THE HELL TO FIX THIS"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW, WERE LITERALLY NEVER IN THIS DAMN PLACE."

The two run around, trying to make sense of everything thats going on in this place. Its partially there fault for not knowing how the hell to run any of the equipment, and taking the job without any experience, but was it entirely there fault... Suprisingly no, some of the blame goes to the council.

(3 months ago)

"True heart, are you sure that this is a good idea, especially considering the fact a certain raccoon has offered us a new radar system on multiple occasions"

True heart nods.

"I understand what your saying Tenderheart, but at the same time we just cant do it. I understand that are systems aren't the best. They are suffering damage from over the years, and they lack some of the thing we need do to bugs in the code, but we cant afford to expand the room for the new system which is bigger, it would take a full day to install, leaving us vulnerable, and its just not a good idea."

"But what are we gonna do with our current system."

"... I dont know Brave heart."

(Flashback end)

All of a sudden, the door bell to the front office rings.

"Oopsy, you can go and get that, just don't act like anything is wrong."

He goes out, and its Bright heart at the door. With god knows how much equipment.

"Heh Oopsy, sense you and share have taken over in the power department, i was wondering if i could ask you guys about some of this stuff i want to get mainstreamed in the..."

All of a sudden, a scream is heard from the control room.

"WHAT THE FUCK"

The two rush back quickly to notice a message written across the screens of one of the machines.

"Lotsa heart elephant is currently injured"

This term is quite vague, as this machine does not specify. This could be something as minor as a broken thumb, up to as major as a gunshot through her head.

"We gotta do something, maybe Noble and True heart can help some how."

This put share in a major predicament. Weather or not she should go to Noble and True for help, and if she should, how would she get two people who have locked themselves away to start talking.

(To be continued in 10b Swift heart vs Red light)


	12. Chapter 10b

Rainbow and Piece of heart were just sitting there talking with the parents of the baby, they were very curious what there life was like. When Rainbow had one more question for the babies mother.

"So, what is the best part about living your life here in this base."

"Oh honey that is easy... Giving a better life to my daughter, i want her to live in a world were Anthros are not always on there toes, or living in literal hell... Thats what i do this for."

All of a sudden, the gunfire starts firing, and out of know where, the couple they were just talking to were on the floor, bleeding god knows how much on the floor, and they were clearly dead. They had to do something. Rainbow heart officially looks at a building around the base.

"To the hanger"

Before they run, Piece of heart notices that the baby feel on the ground, but its clearly uninjured, Piece of heart quickly grabs the baby bear as the two run off to the hanger. Gun shots are fired everywhere, members of both parties falling on the floor out of no where, clearly either severally injured or dead. However, they barley managed to get to the hanger. They sat down, Piece of heart slowly cradling the baby.

"Its gonna be ok, its gonna be ok"

Then Rainbow heart realized something... Very few people were entering the hanger with them. Except for children, and some injured people. She peaked out, and everyone was fighting against the hunters, either shapeshifting into Creatures to fight them, or using whatever weapons they had on hand. It was amazing.

Back with Loyal heart, Birthday and Playful, they heard the gunfire, and noticed the exact same open hanger, Birthday and Playful started running towards it, but then they noticed Loyal heart not doing the same. Instead he ran towards a rack of daggers, and grabbed one.

"LOYAL HEART WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING. ARE YOU CRAZY"

Loyal heart starts running toward one of the hunters and attacks one of them, at first there confused but then they see why. The guy that saved the bear before, was now at dagger point to one of the soldiers, he was not gonna let that guy die in vain. The soilder held his dagger to the bears throat. And he clearly was not in a good position, cuts all over his injured body. Loyal heart runs up from behind, and successfully slices his chest. He falls of his horse, but clearly is just disabled now. Loyal quickly picks up the bear, and runs him twoard the base as fast as possible. Birthday and Playful ran after him. He quickly placed the bear down, and the bear looks at Loyal.

"... Thank you... I owe you big time"

"Your a good man, just rest yourself, you look like you took a really bad beating"

Loyal heart looks deeply in the eyes of Playful and Birthday, as he puts his dagger over his shoulder

"Im gonna get as many anthros who are injured back to this hanger. You all just stay here, see if you can tend to them in anyway."

Loyal heart runs back into the cahos

Back with Resilient heart and Lotsa heart naturally Resilient heart was trying to use her poison magic to take care of as many of the hunters she could. She was percice, and clearly had all the experience she needed. She was surprising skilled, using her prosthetic claws to slice through her opponents, and weaken them via her Poison powers. However she clearly did not understand what was coming next, and it was gonna be bad. In the commotion, she didn't notice a gun pointing right at her vitals, however Lotsa heart noticed that gun, and knew exactly what she had to do. She knew she had to take the bullet for her, but knew exactly what she was doing, and how not to get killed. She actually has experience with this sort of thing.

(Flashback)

The bears and cousins were working on a little project in the park, Play-a-lot got the idea to redesign the entrance to make it more appealing, as the old entrance did not have as much appeal. All of a sudden, the sign started to fall, and it was headed in the direction of Cozy heart. Cozy heart is physically the shortest anthro in Care-a-lot, so the damage to her body would be pretty bad. Lotsa heart instatly used her legs to push her out of the way, and let her legs take the impact, she ended up in a wheelchair, but she saved Cozy heart.

(Flashback end)

Lotsa heart knew what to do, she pushed Resilient heart out of the way, and aimed her shoulder at the bullet. She screamed at the bullet going through her shoulder, but then ran twoards the hanger, she collapsed the second she got in there, her shoulder bleeding heavily. Everyone instantly came to her side, Playful heart panicked.

"Shit, what are we gonna do, Lotss heart is bleeding really badly."

"We need to do this"

Birthday reached into his badge for his phone, and dialed the number... Of True heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Good luck looks at the note for a long time, tears strolling down his face, its not like he feels good about what he did, he just really wants to be able to live his life with the person he loves. He looks at Polite and Perfect, tears in there eyes as well. Good luck signals that he needs advice. Polite starts.

"I think you should open the door, he deserves to know the truth."

"He truley cares for you, he won't send you to some court booth."

Good luck nods, unlockes all of the locks, and opens the door, but the second he sees his face, he bursts into tears, all the emotions getting to him. Tenderheart instantly hugs him, tears strolling down his own face, he feels for Good luck, he understands how this relates to the depression he has felt for god knows how long, he carea about him, and just cares about his happiness.

"Good luck... I am so so sorry about all of this, i just wanted to come here and talk to you."

Perfect and Polite decide to go to a different room in the house, they knew it was best for the both of them. The two sat down on the couch as Good luck was crying into Tenderhearts shoulder, it took him about 15 minutes to get over the whole thing.

"Good luck... Im sorry about everything that has been happening to you emotionally lately, i have been so busy i haven't even noticed."

Good luck looks at Tenderheart with lots of emotion.

"Tenderheart... I love Care-a-lot so much, i remeber when i joined like it was yesterday, it changed my life forever, and gave me the opportunity to help people i always wanted... But overtime, everything has been getting to me... I remember when we came here, this place is something that i thought i would never experience. I love Polite with every fiber of my being. And i dont know why being away from her has been getting to me... Care-a-lot had seemed to have been divided lately, and its really getting to me, i feel like here, i can just be with the Pandas, and go through the life we all want. Just causally laying in Blankets, watching tv, running casual shopping trips... And all of that, this place really is amazing... But most importantly its with the person i want to be with the rest of my life."

Tenderheart feels the passion in Good luck bears heart, he is really feeling through all this chaos in a way no one else can...

"Good luck, i understand everything you are going through... As far as I'm concerned, you don't have to go back to Care-a-lot... You have done so much for everyone over the years, and i think its about time we give that back too you. Consider this a present not just from me, but all the people's lives you have changed. We all appreciate you, and thank you for everything."

Good luck hugs Tenderheart with all his might, beyond happy for what is going. Perfect and Polite instanly goes and hug him too, and then Polite gives Good luck a huge kiss on the lips. Looks like the love of her life was gonna be with her at last. Everyone was beyond happy at the moment, but that happiness was short lived when the 3 Females outside busted in the door.

"EVERYONE, YOU NEED TO GET OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW, ITS A SEVERE EMERGENCY, WE NEED YOU GUYS OUT HERE NOW, WE GOT MULTIPLE PEOPLE IN CARE-A-LOT ON THE PHONE!"

Tenderheart rushes out instantly... But the propsal for what would happen was a great shocker... Espically to the Anthros in paradise.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

True heart are sitting in there house, just sadly looking at each other. Thats all they really have been doing for the past few hours. They are both really depressed, all they have been able to do is dwell on the past, and how peaceful and amazing everything was back them. Why is everything seem to be tearing at the seams by the day. They were just trying to relax by sitting on the bed, but the deppression of there whole situation was getting to them. They gave each other a very casual kiss, trying to see if they could use that to perk up there moods, but it wasn't doing the trick for them. They sit together.

"Hey True heart, Remember when we were younger. When we found this place."

"Oh goodness, the memories are already flowing back. Everything was so amazing back then, i mean we technically are still young by most standards of life, but when there are a ton of 18 to 24 year olds everywhere you go, you start to feel really old"

Most of the Care bears joined the organization during there teen or pre-teen years. By now everyone with the exception of Hugs and Tugs were 18 or older. But at one point, Care-a-lot was really just those two living there lives, way before they even had there mission. They had been there ever sense they were born, and when they were 12, decided to use there place in the clouds for the greater good, they did it by themselves for 9 years. Eventually they recruited a 12 year old Tenderheart, and the rest is history.

"Everything has built up so much sense then True heart, we have all of this stuff throughout of Care-a-lot, its incredible...But if i had to choose my favorite time to be in Care-a-lot, it was the time between when we turned 18, and when Tenderheart first joined us... Sometimes i cant blame these guys for there young adult antics. We were wild children when we were at that age."

"True, we did drink quite a bit... But mostly we were sexual beasts, who can really blame us though, we were on an island in the clouds all by ourselves, who wouldn't take advantage of that, I'm honestly kinda shocked that we dont have children right now, cause we were crazy back then."

"*Laughs* Its like we were in some crazy Adam and Eve fantasy, island all to ourselves, no one to tell us what we could or could not do, so we had tons of... Fun with each other whenever and wherever we felt like it *Giggles* Don't get me wrong, i love what we have made of this incredible place, but sometimes i wish we could have the old days back."

"Me too Noble heart, me too."

Back with the Hall of hearts, Share knows exactly what she has to do.

"You 2 need to stay here incase anything happens, I'm gonna get those 2 out of there house, i don't care if i have to burn it down, if we don't do something, Lotsa heart might die thanks to us."

Share bear rushes to the founders house, luckily its right next door to the hall of hearts, to make sure they have necessary access. Share bear tried to open the door but she could not, it was locked, she tried to pick the lock, but this lock for some reason was not gonna budge. But considering that the couples house had a 2 lock system, that made a hell of alot of sense.

Back with Noble and True heart, all of a sudden there phone began to ring, and it said it was from Birthday bear.

"Should we answer it."

"No Noble, this is not the time for us to be stressed. Let it go to voice mail"

Share knew what she had to do, using her fists, she broke the glass to the window, the sound caught the ears of the founder immediately. Share's fists were covered in cuts from the broken glass, and her legs were bleeding as well, nothing life threatening, but painful none the less. She then proceeded to jump through the window to get inside the house, but ended up cutting her foot on some of the remaining glass, and tumbled in instead. Her body now unable to move do to her foot, but again noting close to life threatening. True heart and Noble heart get down the stairs, they instantly run over to look at Share, but she fights.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO GET TO GET TO THE HALL OF HEARTS NOW, FIND OOPSY AND BRIGHTO, YOUR NEEDED URGENTLY!"

At first the two stand there trying to process what she just said, but then she screams.

"GO NOW, FUCK MY INJURIES, JUST GO!"

The two Founders run to the door, and quickly dash to the Hall of hearts. They go in, and quickly find Oopsy and Brighto. They quickly rush to there room, but don't even need to ask, as everything is haywire. Almost all of the radar machines are going crazy and overheating out of no where. And then they see the message. "Lotsa heart is currently injured"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS LOTSA HEART RIGHT NOW. AND WEAR IS TENDERHEART, BRAVE HEART AND LOVE-A-LOT!"

"BRAVE HEART IS CURRENTLY AT HOME WITH A HEAD INJURY, BUT WE DON'T KNOW THE OTHER 3'S LOCATION."

Then True heart notices something. One of the machines is actually working. According to it, There was a group in Seattle, and a group in paradise valley. But for some reason, everything in the area of Canada was malfunctioning, so Swift and Flamboyant's location in the Yukon was not known. All of a sudden, True hearts phone rings again, and she knows that Birthday is in the same area currently, and picks up the phone immediately.

"TRUE HEART, LOTSA HEART HAS AN INJURED SHOULDER AND CAHOS IS GOING ON EVERYWHERE! WE NEED TO GET HER OUT OF HERE AND TO TAKE CARES HOSPITAL NOW!"

Oopsy off on the side calls Take Care and her nurse Bashful heart right away. True heart rushes to the Rainbow ray, but to her horror its still loading up power from its excessive use over the week. Thats because one of the requests Share got, via Laugh-a-lot was to use the rainbow ray as the only transportation source. True heart thought it was over... Until a lightbulb went of in Brighto's head, his new invention would be the key to saving the day.

"TRUE HEART, GIVE LOVE-A-LOT A CALL, AND PUT THE PHONE ON 3 WAY COMMUNICATION!"

"HOW IS THAT GOING TO HELP US!"

"TRUST ME, IT WILL WORK"

She indeed does this, and after describing the previous events, everyone was one the phone, all with the speaker on. Brighto takes out his new invention he has been working on, that only Gentle heart knew about. He went through one of his usual long explanations, everyone was getting really bored with his usual spheal, until he said this words.

"Using this device, we can teleport and change the locations of 3 people. We can use this to Get Lotsa back to Care-a-lot, and i will end up in Paradise valley... But there is one problem."

Bright heart stays silent for about 15 seconds, he knows what he is about to say, but it makes him nervous.

"Someone is Paradise valley is gonna have to go to this battle in Seattle."

Everyone was silent, this was gonna be a problem... Or so they thought, until one person volunteered out of no where... It was Quirky heart.

"Take me, i know how to defend my self."

Out of no where, she reaches into her pants, and pulls out what originally looks like a pop gun, but then the barrel gets much longer.

"You were carrying a weapon in your pants this whole time"

"Porterhouse can be dangerous, especially with my spy work, i need something discreet to protect myself, this is a cannon that makes its own cannonballs, think about it like an automatic rifle."

Quirky smiles at her Paradise valley friends

"I would help a fellow anthro any day of the week. These guys need help, so I'm gonna help them. Not to mention i can see Birthday"

Birthday blushes at the bleu gemmes base. Bright heart knows what has to be done.

"Birthday, Lotsa heart is still conscious right."

"Yes she is."

Lotsa heart weakly speaks

"Hi Brighto"

"Ok, now Quirky and Lotsa, you need to listen to me closely, I'm holding the device right now, but it wont work unless you do this. Im gonna count to 3, and when i do, i need you two to say the following phrase. Les Trois cotes de l'placement. Got it 1 2 3"

"Les Trois cotes de l'placement."

Bright heart had his eyes closed, but he realized that he was still sitting on his brand new radar machine, but was in amazement when he opened his eyes, it worked, he was now in Paradise valley, and the whole system was with him for some reason.

Back in Care-a-lot, Lotsa heart was now in the hall of hearts, just as Take care and Bashful arrived. The only question is now... Is Quirky gonna be ok.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Swift heart and Lively heart park the bus, Swift heart has her metal pipe in hand. But then she is shocked by what Lively heart pulls out of his pants... And no its not his dick, he's gay XD. He pulls out what looks like your typical handgun at first, but then he pulls out one of the bullets... It looks nothing like your typical bullet. It looks like a shade of lavender, and has some sort of silver kind of wrapping around it, but it clearly wasn't any sort of actual silver, Swift heart looked curious, Lively could tell and instantly explained.

"These are very special bullets, these bullets are made out of a very special material, known as Diliton. Now I'm not any sort of alchemist or chemist, all i know is that these bullets material is stolen from the Porterhouse government, by yours truly."

Swift heart then starts to draw a whole bunch of parallels in her mind, YX78 must be a government organization. Lively seems to have stolen from these people. But she is interested in how this fits with Quirky heart, and if they know each other, Swift heart instantly asks.

"Excuse me, don't mind me asking, but do you know a woman named Quirky heart tanooki."

Lively heart stands there in shock, but quickly a hopeful in smile turns up on his face.

"Quirky, yeah i know her she is co-leader of my government overthrowing organization. Do you know where she is right now, we have been looking for her for a while now."

"Does this answer your question"

Swift heart lifts up her shirt, showing off her belly badge. He instantly gasps.

"You don't need to say anymore, she is obviously in good hands right now."

"So can you tell me what is so special about these bullets that your currently holding."

"Now our government is specifically known for being manipulative as hell, especially there leader commerce bear. So we decided that we would use that manipulation too are advantage. These bullets are not designed to kill at all, they are specifically designed to disable people. But the best part about these bullets disintegrate shortly after being shot, so nothing can be traced back to you. These work well, cause yeah murder charges do not look good no matter how we look at it."

"Wow, thats incredible"

"Thank you, i have alot of experience in spying a theft just like Quirky, we are really good friends, and have been for a long time, she's actually the one who hooked me up with Flamboyant heart back when we were younger. But that didn't really work out."

"Why not"

"We just were not each others type. He thought that my smoking habit was unattractive, and that i never helped him out with anything. And i didn't like that he would flirt slightly with other people, and that he was too organized. But he is still my friend, he had an impact on people, and he is likable as a friend, plus he really is a sweetheart."

"I can assure you, he really is a sweetheart. But why are we wasting time with that, we got some people to save."

The two get out of the bus, and walk toward the door, the two exchange one last glance.

"You ready Livley"

"For the anthro race, im always ready to be of assistance to all of them."

Swift heart using a swift kick busts the door open, to find quite a few mass sex offenders in the hallway, at least 10. Using her super speed to get to another part of the building, quickly squatting in a room next door with no one inside. Livley ducked down by the wall by the door, and started firing his gun, which thanks to the specail bullets it only disabled the men. Swift heart signals to Livley to come into the next room, which he does and ducks down. Which thank god because more guards came to find the injured men.

"Search the premises, somone might be here."

Swift heart knew they didn't have much time to rest. But luckly the room they entered had a map of the whole prison. Looking at it, there were a total of 50 cells in the whole place, but no control room of any kind.

"Great, that means were gonna have to open all of the cells manually."

"And the worst part is, we don't know which cell has Flamboyant heart in it"

Swift heart quickly looks at the roster sheet, which is on the table of there current room. There were about 125 sex offenders and rapists in the whole building.

"Oh shit, so not all of these guards are gonna have a key. But according to this each cell only has 1 key, and that each key also contains the keys to the cuffs."

All of a sudden, the two here footsteps, someone was coming.

"You go disable more guards livley, i got the pick pocketing."

Livley rushes out the opposite door, and judging from the gunfire is disabling more rapists. Swift heart opens the door, and smacks the rapist about to enter right on the head, knocking him out. She checked, but he had no keys. Using her speed, she checked the pockets of the 10 others, and found 2 sets of keys.

"Cell 24 and Cell 29."

She quickly rushes to the cell, unlocks it, and undoes the cuffs of the anthro inside.

"There is a bus outside, get into it now, you will be safe there"

"Oh thank you so much, this is the best day of my life."

The guy rushes out out of the cell twoard the bus, Livley all of a sudden runs back into the same vicinity to meet up. Then Swift heart realized something

"Wait, how in the world are we gonna prevent the rapists from taking over the bus."

"I plan for this kind of shit ahead of time, look outside for yourself"

She looks out a near by barred window, to find 8 anthros outside the bus, all holding very large guns with the same bullets that Lively is using.

"8 of my best men and women, i uses them cause this mission has personal importance to me, but thats partially because of Flambo's influence, come on, i got you 5 more sets of keys."

Back with the rapists, they were having an emergency talk via walkie talkie. And the leader of this base id currently going over a plan... It was Red light, the very man who tricked and kidnapped Flamboyant heart.

"I can tell what there strategy is, so we need to change ours. Everyone split up as far as possible. We need to make sure that we can't make it easy for them to get each key."

"Why don't we just call "him"

Red light sighs.

"Its gonna take awhile for anyone to get here, so we need to slow the opperation as much as possible to prevent them from getting what they want."

All of the men do what there told, they caught 5 of them off guard, then Livley shot them to disable them, and luckily, hit the jackpot of 3 keys.

"Well, we now have 1/5 of the keys. I'm gonna countinue searching around."

Swift heart does as she is told, she may be speedy, but the keys took a while to unlock the things. So it took a good amount of time to get them unlocked, but none of the 10 cells contained Flamboyant. She once again found Lively.

"Ug, something is up right about now, cause i could only find two of them while you were gone, and neither of then have keys... Hold on a second, you are super fast. Could you just run around fast and shoot everyone you can see."

Swift heart gives a doubtful nod.

"I could try, but keep in mind that i have very terrible accuracy during that time, also my vision during my speed runs is not always 100%. Specifically if i can't see what is in front of me... But i will try."

She grabs the gun, which luckily is an automatic. But what she said is true, she truley is shooting based on the color differences she saw, and judging by the fact that they recurred every-time she ran around, she was doing piss poor. Most of the sex offenders were hidden behind stuff, but she managed to get the 30 not hidden behind things, in about 15 minutes. Now for anyone else this would be fucking awesome, but keep in mind she could run around that whole damn place in 10 seconds. But they did get 8 more keys. Swift heart gets nervous.

"Were not getting to many places fast, clearly there on to us, I'm Praying that one of these 8 is Flamboyant hearts cell."

Swift heart quickly opens the cells on after the other, but after opening 7, none of them had Flambo in them. She goes up to the final cell, cell 49... It was indeed his and his sisters cell.

"FLAMBO!"

She quickly undoes his cuffs, and gives him a giant hug. They hold it for 5 minutes, so happy to finally see each other. However, someone is clearly being forgotten.

"AWWWWW ITS SO CUTE, NOW PLEASE UNCUFF ME."

Swift heart goes out of her trance, and uncuffs Rebel.

"Thanks, so are you too close."

"Yes, Flambo is my best friend in the world, im so happy we could find him among this mess, but im super concerned *sigh* we need to free eveyone, but its been a long time and not even half the prison is free, and they may call for backup if we r not careful."

Rebel smiles confidently, no one understands why, until she says this phrase

"I could not use this to brake out do to my hand cuffs being magic resistant."

"How can handcuffs be magic resistant."

"But now that I'm out... I can be of assistance."

Out of no where, Rebel launches an icicle out of her hand, breaking a box and knocking out the rapist hidden inside. Everyone is in shock, Rebellious heart is a water mage, who is also an ice subtype. This comes to a huge shock to everyone. Swift heart is the first to ask.

"How long have you been an elementlist for."

"About a year, so I'm kinda inexperience and i only know a few attacks, but I'm sure we can."

All of a sudden, she gets an amazing idea. She searches through the guards pockets, and doesn't find a key, but she does find a switch blade. She quickly hands it to Swift heart

"You super fast right girl"

"They don't call me Swift heart for nothing."

"Hold on to this, i need to do something. THRASHING TSUNAMI!"

Out of no where, the whole entire building starts flooding, the Other 3 quickly jump for a hanging light on the ceiling, which is very sturdy being held up by chains instead of wire. The water was flooding the whole place, and alot of the hidden sexual assailants. Suddenly, she snaps her fingers and the water is frozen.

"Rebellious heart... YOUR A GENIUS."

"Swift heart, you know what to do."

Using her super speed, she had not problem quickly injuring all the frozen assailants. When she came back... She had more then half the keys.

"YASSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Everyone was overjoyed, this stagey was simple in concept, yet worked incredibly well.

"Lively, you go on and free people with the keys, Rebel you see if you can attack more of the rapists."

"You got it chief."

The two remaining anthros look at each other with such passion.

"I'm telling you Flambo, you inspire people. Just in this action 2 different people."

All of a sudden, Flambo is grabbed by an individual in a mask, holding his mouth closed, as he kicks around trying to get free, but to no avail. The male takes off his mask, revealing it to be someone he instantly knows... Its Red light, Swift heart knew instantly by the look on his face.

"Well well well, the one who got away is back... Your one of my favorite bitches to fuck, and now... There is no escape"

Swift heart for lack of words... Totally lost it.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM YOU ASSHOLE!"

Swift heart quickly attacks, trying to bonk him one the head with her pole, but she misses. All of a sudden, something quite bad happens, Red light pulls out a sword. Swift heart takes another quick swing at Red light, but he sword barley meets the tip of her pole, cutting a very tiny section off, its clear that this guy has a really sharp sword.

"Fuck you... FLAMBO RUN!"

Its obvious that Red light desperately wanted Flambo, he really had no choice but to run onto the bus outside. Swift heart quickly aims the pole at Red lights chest, knocking his body back slightly, but he countered by swinging his sword, luckly being Swift heart, she dogged easily, she quickly went for his legs trying to knock him over, but his legs were too strong for her to take down. Once again a slash is taken, she could not get out of the way this time, but luckily her cheek got grazed.

"... You."

Unknown to Red light, this would end up becoming his downfall, here is a lesson for all of you, never make Swift heart angry. She quickly rased the bar up in anger, unknowingly hitting Red light smack dab in the chin. Red light is dazed, he didn't expect this at all, and left him vulnerable, the Second Swift heart noticed, she knew she was ready.

"This is for you Flamboyant heart"

With all her might, she hits Red light smack dab on the head, knocking him out instantly, making him bleed. She did not know if she was dead, but she really didn't care, as she noticed a key in his pocket, key number 1 right by the door. All of a sudden, Rebel yells at her.

"DUDE, THATS THE LAST KEY, ME AND THE FOX GOT THE REST OF THEM!"

She was so caught up in her fight, she didn't realize that they actually finished. She quickly unlocked the last cell, but just as they were escaping, back up arrived.

"GOGOGOGOGOGOOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOOGOGOGOGOGO!"

Luckily everyone was on the bus, Lively quickly hit the gas, and they took off, but Livley and his crew had shocked... And it was obvious.

"That back up... There YX78 members"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Quirky wakes up, to find herself standing into the war zone, but the first thing she noticed was Birthday, and hugged him instantly, unpurpsoely pressing her boobs against his chest. Which he liked alot.

"Oh Birthday, im so happy your alright."

"Thanks Quirky, im doing just fine espicslly now that your here. Im gonna help you out."

Birthday pulls out some fireworks out of his belly badge. Along with a lighter.

"Im gonna use these babies. But we should be prepared, get on the side of the tent and check the situation."

She does as she told, they look as Birthday points at Resilient heart, fighting along side Loyal heart.

"You see that blue chick over there. We need to help her at all costs, she is really important"

"I can do that for y'all... Wait who the fuck is this guy."

All of a sudden, a male on a giant black horse rides in the base... But they weren't a human like the other solders... He was a black Anthro panther. And he had a Flamethrower... But when he shot it it was clear it was not a normal flamethrower, but not only did it spurt blue flames, but it shot in 5 different directions. Resilient screamed.

"ITS BETRAYAL HEART PANTHER!"

All of a sudden everyone starts screaming like crazy. Its clear that this guy is not to be messed with. But Birthday and Quirky are the last type of people to be intimidated. Birthday decided that this would be what he uses to his advantage... But they would have to do it on there own, as with the exception of the leader of the Bleu gemmes, every single last person made a run for it, scattering in all different directions in fear. The two knew they didn't have much time, and quickly ran out, as Quirky pulled out her cannon, and started firing at soldiers left and right, clearly super angry that all of these anthros are being oppressed.

"Surprise motherfuckers."

She was shooting people left and right, trying to defend the injured anthros from being killed. Resilient heart on the other hand was just focused on trying to attack Betrayal heart. She kept trying to claw at his with her prosthetic extendible claws, but Betrayal was dodging on his horse with amazing accuracy, as his Flamethrower was destroying the grassy area around them. Birthday on the other hand had to be way more strategic. In order for his plan to work, he needed to get the soldiers to move towards Betrayal heart, bu leave victims alive which Loyal heart was saving the last of. He noticed a group of them, lit a firework towards them.

"Take this"

"RUUUUUUN!"

The soldiers quickly run off in different directions, some toward the panther, as the Firework then exploded. He then proceeded to do the same to two more gatherings of them. And just as he expected, he started quite a few fires using them. This was clearly blocking the view of the field.

"QUIRKY, NOW!"

She quickly runs into the front of the Panther, and starts mocking his emotions, making unhappy.

"FUCK OFF!"

He launches his Flamethrower at her, but she quickly runs away. Just as that happens, Birthday throws a fourth and final firework.

"... AWWWWW SHIII"

Just as Betrayal says this, the entire area around them explodes, killing Him and a lot of the other soldiers in the process. Everyone was cheering, happy that what happened to them was all over... Everyone except Resilient heart.

"Everything my parents ever worked for... Its all gone"


	13. Chapter 11

(Yay, its time to start a brand new arc. I hope that you all enjoy this arc as much as i loved writing it, The song in this writing is called break by Three days grace, i take no credit for the song, i hope you all enjoy.)

Lively heart is now driving the bus, with Swift heart sitting right next to him, everyone is still confused on YX78 and why they are involved with a sex slave organization, but everyone is too happy to be free to care, all the free slaves in the bus, most 18 year old men and women, are all so happy to finally be free from rape. Rebel and Flambo are talking in the back of the bus, becoming friends in only the little bit they knew each other. Swift heart felt her phone vibrate, not shockingly, it was Gentle heart.

"I can see on the tracker that you are going away... And with Flamboyant heart. Did you do it."

"We did it Gentle heart, we saved every single one of them from the sex slave dungeon."

Gentle heart gasped in happiness.

"Can i talk to Flamboyant heart please"

"Of course you can Gentle heart, i can go get him right now. *Gets on loud speaker* Flambo, Gentle wants to talk to you."

Flamboyant instantly rushes to the front of the bus, and picks up the phone.

"Hello, this is Flambo"

"I cant believe it Flamboyant heart... Your plan worked. Flamboyant heart, your a hero."

"What me, it was just my idea, if i didn't have Swift heart, and some new people we met we would have been doomed."

"Oh Flambo, you don't ever give yourself enough credit... Your such a sweetheart, i don't think you will ever understand how much you truly are. But i do have some important info for you."

"What would that info be."

"When you get back to Care-a-lot, i need you to meet up with the council as soon as convenient for you... We found out something about you your gonna want to know. Talk to you later, for now celebrate your victory, cause it sounds like everyone else in the bus is."

" *Giggles* I will, bye Gentle heart"

Flambo hangs up, and puts the phone on the seat, planning to give it back to Swift heart when they got to Porterhouse. He now however had a different interest in mind, he looked over at Rebel, and she was the first to speak.

"So Flamboyant, how did you get in this horrid place, I'm really interested in if anyone else's story can line up with my own"

Flamboyant heart goes on to explain his entire backstory, which is usually something Swift heart would have to help him with. But this instance gave him the confidence to go out and say it. When he finished Rebellious looked at him with full sympathy.

"Wow... Just wow. That is so sad, how could anthros do all this to you, and ruin your life before it even began... Oh wait, i would know because it happened to me as well... Let me explain."

Rebel sighs and begins her story.

"Growing up, i never knew my mother, only my father named Feisty heart bear. We lived in a remote cottage in the middle of no where in the woods. I was homeschooled by my father for my whole life... If you want to call it that. My father was a strict believer in traditional gender roles, ever sense i was 4 i had to clean up for him, he felt that the only way i was gonna be a good bride was if i could cook and clean for my future lover. If i messed up, even just a little bit, he would whip me across the ass 100 times. If it got super bad, i would get punched across the face, or walked around the house on a dog leash... It was terrible. This went on for my whole childhood... But i wanted in my heart to be a tomboy, i wanted to play sports, and be tough, but i couldn't. But when i was 12, i decided to rebel and break out of my oppression. I ran off too, and i went to a punk rock concert venue... And it changed my life."

(Flashback)

A young Rebellious heart ran into a crowd in the city next to woods, when she noticed a concert venue around her, and she decided to check it out. It was a very simple concert, just a local punk band who usually sang songs by popular punk artists. The bands guitarist started playing extremely fast after the constant drum beat. The singer got up to the microphone

Tonight, my head is spinning

I need something to pick me up

I've tried but nothing is working

I won't stop

I won't say I've had enough

Tonight, I start the fire

Tonight I break away,

Break!

Away from everybody

Break!

Away from everything

If you can't stand the way this place is

Take, yourself to higher places

Rebel could not believe her ears... This music was awesome.

(Flashback end)

"After the concert, i knew that there was a whole world out there and i was missing out on it. From that point on a snuck out of my house every night i could. I would practice electric guitar in a music shop in the city, and started working out at the gym, and lifting tons of weight. My figure became much more muscular, and i loved it, and my dad could not tell because i had to wear frilly dresses all the fucking time. And i also learned ice magic via the books i got from the library, im self taught in magic because i worked hard, i wanted a way to defend myself so i learned via some books i read... But then when i was 17 i rebelled. I literally screamed at my dad, and just ran out. In the process i stole his credit card. I bought a guitar, and bought what ever i wanted... But then like you i was offered a job at a strip club, and i ended up here."

Flamboyant heart hung his jaw in shock, this was crazy.

"I am so sorry you suffered though all that Rebel"

The two hug, feeling closer now that they had revealed there pasts. But little did they know that they had the exact same mother... But wasn't Feisty heart female, why did she stay male for so long, and why did she parent like this to abuse her.

Back with Swift and Lively, Swift heart had a very valid question for Lively heart.

"Hey lively... Why did you do this with us, i don't see how you benefit from all of this"

Lively heart sighs

"Simple, these people have loved ones that want them back."

All of a sudden, tears start strolling down his face.

"They deserve them back in Porterhouse... Cause I'm never gonna get mine back. You see, when i was around 10, my life was not that bad, we lived in a really run down house, but considering that most of porterhouse is homeless. That is until my parents committed suicide out of no where. But there was good news for me, our house was payed off entirely, so i could live there still. Then when i was 16, 2 years ago exactly, i feel in love, and found my boyfriend, his name was Technical heart."

"Wait a minute, you said Boyfriend."

"Yes, i am indeed a gay man, and I'm not ashamed, its ok to like boys and be a boy. He was the love of my life. He was known as a skilled young man, and once we met on the streets i knew i found love. He was homeless, so after we became a couple and he moved into my house. I loved him more then my life itself, we had fun doing everything together... But the sad thing is that the reason i know YX78, and why i am the leader against them, is cause i know them better then anyone else. Its a common misconception that YX78 did not exists until Commerce heart took over, but they did before, they just were hiding in secret. They don't like LGBTQ people, and when they found out... They killed my Boyfriend, while i was away running a shopping trip... Thats why i save everyone i can, because i don't want anyone else to lose there loved ones."

"... Im sorry Lively. I hope that..."

And out of no where, they hear gunshots... Along with YX78 cars

"... Oh shit"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bashful heart, as Care-a-lots resident nurse is wrapping up Lotsa hearts wound after surgery. Bashful heart just released Brave heart, but now had to deal with Lotsa. He usually was not the most conversational being super shy. He only responds if you talk to him first, and even then he is a slow responder, and considering Lotsa is very talkative, this was not his day.

"And these base had tons of anthros, and the battle was amazing, and and."

"Um... Um, sorry to interrupt you ms Lotsa, but i um... think you should tone it down a little. Um... You need to rest. But um... I cant believe you knew where to have the bullet aim so you um... Didn't die"

"Well Bashful my friend, i will have you know that i have experience with injury, so i know what to do in the clutch."

"Um... Ok, that seems extremely weird but um... Ok"

Luckily for him, he was being paged for by Take care bear, so he quickly went to the conference room of the hospital. Where he sat down across the table from Take care. She was one of the few people he felt comfy talking too like a regular person, they have worked together for 2 years now, and there job required communication, so he felt he could talk to her. She got out a clip board, and started talking.

"Hello Bashful, im a little concerned about what was going on with Brave heart... I feel very suspicious about what was going on with him while he was here"

"What do you mean miss Take care"

"I find how much pain he acted in very suspicious. Keep in mind his account, Flamboyant heart felt threatened and angry, so he hit my on the head with his hand, and he acted like he was having a full on concussion. Keep in mind that when he walked in, he didn't even have a bruise, and the mri showed no internal bleeding."

"Um... Some people are more sensitive to pain miss Take care. Maybe thats all its was"

"Normally i would agree, but we are talking about Brave heart. He is extremely strong, and that took him to come here. The only reason i kept him was cause head injuries can be unpredictable sometimes. But clearly it was not the case this time, and I'm getting suspicious. I feel like the timing was to convenient... Around the time Share took over temporarily."

"Um... Im sorry miss Take care, but i have to use the restroom, I'm having some bladder issues."

"Are you sure you don't want to get it checked out with me hun"

"Um... No thank you miss Take care. Im taking some over the counter stuff from the back storage room"

"Ok, i am not gonna stop you. Hope that clears up."

Bashful quickly runs into bathroom. He really does not have bladder issues, he just is really uncomfy with the situation. He feels a need to trust all of his patients, not because he was naive but because he had a lot of respect for his patients. And there is a really good reason for that... What happened to him before he came to Care-a-lot.

(Flashback)

Bashful heart is 8 at the time, he and his mom live in the middle of no where. To the surprise of everyone, Bashful still goes to school via online, but however he uses a human alias, he named himself Brian freeman. This was convenient for him cause him mom did the same thing, she had a job selling wax masks online. But Bashful was oddly gifted, he was 8 and in the 5th grade, because he was surprisingly smart. Now when Care-a-lot thinks about smarties, they don't think of Bashful heart, but thats because he is super silent, and keeps to himself. But overall he has the 3 highest iq of the Care bears, only under Bright heart and Smart heart. The reason he could keep his identity as an anthro a secret was because of his mothers masks. However one day, he found his mom on the floor dead.

"Mom... MOM!"

He ran to his mom, but it was too late, she was already dead. He cried for a good 8 hours. He didn't know why his mom died, she clearly wasn't murdered or committed suicide, so he didn't understand. He dug his moms grave in the backyard. But when he went into his room to clear everything up, he found documents that made him super angry. It turns out unknown to him, that his mom was suffering from a sever heart condition, and she had to see a doctor in person, but got denied everywhere she went cause she was an anthro. He then looked more through her room, and in shock, found all the mesh masks he would need until he was 18. He cried for a long time that night, but that night he also decided something else... He was gonna get a medical job, so no one would lose a loved one the way he did. He already was a practical geniuses, but his pride to want to become a medical professional made him strive even harder, all he ever did was study like a boss, and his passion payed off, he graduated high school the age of 12... Freaking 12. And by 16, he graduated from an online university with his nursing degree. This guy was not normal smart, he was beyond smart... And the day he found the Care bears, he would finally make his dream come true.

(Flashback end)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bright heart had just finished setting up the new radar system at the home in paradise valley. It turns out that he got the best idea ever. Good luck speaks with excitement.

"I can't believe that we actually are gonna become Care-a-lots radar team"

"I already got approval from Noble and True heart for it. You guys don't know how much you are gonna be of help to us, and you can do it in the comfort of your own home."

"We are beyond happy with this new formation"

"We can finally help the Care bears organization"

Polite gives Good luck a kiss on the cheek, and the two smile. As Bright heart gives the three the detail of how the machine works, while Daydream as usual is laying on the couch lost in thought. Tenderheart and Love-a-lot on the other hand where extremely lost in thought. They were happy with how this turned out, but they were worrying about there founders.

"Hey Tenderheart... Do you ever think that we are the derect reason the founders locked themselves away."

"... Yes, i feel that way all the time. I feel like the fact that we fight with Brave and Lotsa all the time had an extreme effect, they found this place and put there trust in us to help carry this organization, and i feel that with the current state of Care-a-lot, i feel like we are to blame because we don't have to power to control it."

"*Sigh* Are we fit to lead Care-a-lot. Everyone is fighting like crazy, even us, and we only can hold it together when we are on the verge of meltdown, but if we could control everybody in Care-a-lot, we would never have these issues, but we can't even control ourselves."

The two look on sad at the veiw, this is paradise, and the peace between the 3 anthros now gonna live here are now gonna live here now were in extreme peace with each other. Bright heart finished and the 4 drived up back to Care-a-lot, but now they had much more to worry about... What are they gonna do about Care-a-lot when they get back, and how are True and Noble processing now.

Back with Noble and True heart, they were back in there house, and had already called Bashful and Take care for Share. But they as usual, just sat in there Bedroom like nothing happened... They really did not know what else to do. Thats all they knew how to do, they could not face there problems, and felt weak... But once again, all they could think about was there past back when it was just the 2 of them.

"*Giggles* Oh, and remember when we did it under the waterfall, that was amazing, Well you were amazing."

"Well, thats kinda cause i was a pervert just sitting there watching your body for my own pleasure."

"*Giggles* I like that your a pervert, i always love a woman who takes charge... Especially when your like me, and are more reserved."

"Oh don't you dare put yourself down hun, you got me out me out of multiple tough situations because i am terrible at thinking... I wish we could act the same way now."

"I agree, i feel like i have 2 different personas. I want to show all of Care-a-lot our true-selves, but i don't feel like anyone will like us, or take us seriously if we do... But i want to be who i am, i am not a tough professional man, I'm just a reserved sweetheart who wants the best for everyone."

"And i am not a womanly controlling leader, i am a tough talkative person, who wants to think with there heart... It makes me think about the past."

(Flashback)

The founders who started it all were as usual enjoying there life in the clouds, minding there own buissness. The two were close, they literally walked around naked because it was only them, why did they need to cover up at all. The two were just casually talking as usual, but you could tell how different they were back then.

"Yo Noble, we so need to talk about some stuff going on back down on earth."

"*Sigh* True, you know that I'm honestly not into on earth politics, but ok."

"Ok, so i was at the Star scope, watching some political debates, but then one candidate said the other should not be mayor because he had a slayer tattoo. Thats not dumb, thats badass."

"Um, i guess. But why are humans so weird, i don't understand but... I want to research it more, *Blushes* If thats not to awkward"

(Flashback end)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the gunshots are heard, Lively heart speeds up the bus as fast as he possibly can. Everyone starts panicking, while Rebel opens her window and is ready to attack.

"HOW DID THEY FIND US ALL HERE, I THOUGH WE WENT FAST ENOUGH AWAY FROM THEM!"

"WELL SPEED THE FUCKING BUS UP!"

A bullet his the back of the bus, but for the most part they haven't caught up yet.

Lively drives faster and faster, luckily being the middle of the yukon there are no speed limits or roads. But unfortunately, the YX78 hunters caught up to them. They surrounded the entire bus, and started shooting at it, trying to take it down. Rebel knew she had to do something fast. She quickly shot some ice at the first two snow mobiles in front of the bus, taking them both down successfully. But now both the bus and the snow mobiles was at there maximum speed. So there was no escape for the bus. Rebel launched a few shots at one of the mobiles, and realized something really fast, these things were very durable, even with this damn magic ice she had. The only way she was gonna destory them was to aim derectly at the engine itself. But that was only convenient for a few angles. There were 10 on the sides in total, but only 4 of the engines were easy to aim, and they were destoryed easily. But the other 6 would not move from there positions while firing there guns at the bus.

"This shit is going down bad, we need to find something to do about this fast, or we are all fucked... Literally."

Flamboyant heart notices the dilemma there suffering through, and gets an idea.

"Fire some icicles to try and throw them off balance for now, me and Swifty are gonna get this for you."

Flambo runs up to the front of the bus, and quickly goes up to Swift heart, who is constantly looking at the buses condition. He kisses Swift hearts cheek to get her attention.

"Swifty, can you make something with your belly badge that can move or chase something"

"Oh Flambo, belly badges can do quite a lot of things, sense mine had wings that is definitely possible."

"I got a plan, i can use my flexibility to get your belly past the last mobile, i need your speed to help me dodge the bullets, my flexible figure would help, but i just want extra insurance"

"Got it. Livley, open the door."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT"

"TRUST ME, I KNOW WHAT IM DOING"

Flambo gets on his girlfriends back, as she rushes out the door, she jumps, and Flambo uses his flex to grab the top, and flips the two on top of the bus, the YX78 members fire there guns, but the two know what to do, the combo of fast feet and fast reflexes would save the day. She runs past the shots and jumps of the bus, Flambo stretches his legs, and grabs his legs onto the light on the bus. He throws Swift heart behind the last mobile as she launches a bat like heart eith wings out of her badge, he switches to holding it with his arms, as he stretches his feet and Swift heart catches them as he flips them up, in an amazing feet of flexibility, getting them both back on top of the bus. The heart chases the two, but because they are at maximum speed, they cant avoid the bat like heart. It ripped out both engines, and the mobiles crashed, it then did the same to the first top engine, and the back 2 of the other side, but all of a sudden, the last criminal shot the heart, and it unspawned badly. Convinetly this was on Rebels side, but it all seemed hopeless. Rebel was angry, she had no way to get it. But that anger, thats what led to a discovdiscovery that would change her life forever. In a fit or rage she activites the ice powers, and closes.

"WHY CAN I BE FUCKING STRONGER"

She could not tell at the time, but she has just transformed into her first ever shape shifter form... Rebellious heart lioness. She throws ice, and because her lioness form is stronger, she hits the final engine with accuracy. She opens her eyes to find the mobile gone... And her body a lions.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

No one on the bus is not shocked as her form changed back to normal, the rest of the ride everyone staued silent, nothing was making sense, especially to Rebel, who spent the rest of the ride looks like she saw a ghost. It takes about 4 hours to finally get back to Porterhouse. With families waiting for there loved ones back outside. Everyone rushed off the bus and went to there loved ones, as lots of hugging and kissing insued. Everyone was beyond happy. Livley, Swift and Flambo looked on, happy at what they had done. They had reunited familes, and saved people from any more time in torment. Rebel sat off the the corner, right by an ally, still looking shocked and sad, Flambo goes up and hugs her.

"Im sorry about this, are you still in shock about all this that happened."

"Yeah but thats not my main problem... I got no one to return too, i dont even know anything around here."

Flambo hugs her tighter.

"Then come to Care-a-lot with us, your more then welcome after what you did for us, you have no reason not to come, you can make friends, and have a life you always dreamed of. I promise that you will..."

All of a sudden, Flambo heres a scared kid, and a yelling adult in the alleyway they were next too. He quickly went in, to find an adult rabbit holding a knife to a young white bunnies throat. Luckily the adult did not notice him.

"YOUR A FUCKING FAILURE AS MY SON"

"IM SORRY DADDY"

"NO YOUR NOT YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU ALWAYS ARE BRUSHING YOUR HAIR INSTEAD OF DOING WORK FOR ME, I DIDN'T RAISE MY SON TO BE SOME TRANSVESTITE"

"BUT DAD IM NOT A TRANSVESTITE, IM A MAN JUST LIKE YOU"

The instant Flambo caught onto the conversation, he was irate, and through that anger, he found the same power his sister had, just as he was about to scream in anger, he transformed into his first ever form... Flamboyant heart tigress.

"LEAVE THE CHILD ALONE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW"

The dad instantly freaked and ran away, as after he did Flambo quickly changed back to normal. He was shocked, he changed species and gender out of seemingly no where. But his stress quickly faded after he saw the bunny crying. He ran over and hugged the bunny, as everyone else comes over to see what happend. He hugs him tight.

"Its ok hun, its ok, your evil daddy is gone now"

He cries for 15 more minutes before finally stopping, and looking at Flambo.

"Thank you mr."

"You can just call me Flambo sweetie, what your name child."

"... Vanity heart bunny, and im 8"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Resilient looks at whats left of the base. Luckily for the injured anthros, and the Care bears, the build they were in was ok. Some of the smaller builds were extremely damaged, and one small one was destroyed entirely. There were small fires everywhere, but the lack of grass caused non of it to spread, so putting it out was not needed right now. But the worst part of it all... Was the smell of death. For the most part 90% of the bleu gemmes ran off the second of Betrayal hearts appearance, but there was still quite a few dead people lying around. It was a truly sad sight to Resilient, as she personally knew the left soul of every dead body on the floor. Surprising enough, she was able to keep her composure, but she looked at least a little shaken. She sighs, and goes into the hanger the assess the situation. Meanwhile, Birthday and Quirky were looking in each other eyes.

"I cant believe we actually did that Birthday"

"Honestly... I had no idea that my plan would work so well. But somehow, we actually managed to do it. Your skill at distraction is amazing."

"Oh please, i just had to run around. You were the one doing all the shooting of fireworks."

The two look at each other for about 30 seconds, before they start making out again like they always do, this first sight romance is moving fast for barley having met. Back in the hanger, Resilient looks at all the injured people.

"There is no way these guys are gonna be excepted at a normal hospital, as they are anthros, and we can't take them to a vet either. What are we gonna do."

Resilient looks around some more, and notices something that makes her panic.

"WHERE IS LOTSA HEART!"

"Oh, she is gonna be alright. We can assure you of that."

"How Loyal, i cant find her anywhere."

Loyal knew instantly that they could no longer keep there secret. He looks at everyone and they nod.

"Im assuming you have heard of... The care bears"

Everyone lifts up there shirts, exposing there belly badges. Resilient just stands there in shock, not knowing what in the world to say. She stands there for 5 minutes, just in pure shock. Loyal heart broke the silence.

"We have a hospital in Care-a-lot where we will get every single last one of these anthros treated for there injuries."

"And we will get them all to Porterhouse when there treatment ends"

Resilient heart finally can say something.

"I don't know what to say... Thank you so much. However that last part womt be necessary, Seatle is specifically designed to be sure anthros are safe here, homes will be provided for all the anthros who are still here."

Resilient then walks to a box, and pulls out a weird electric device, if looks like a tablet, only bigger

"If i ever needed help from Porterhouse, something i would only use in an extreme way of desperation, i could use this tablet to broadcast a message to all of Porterhouse via a big hologram screen. But i never needed to use it."

Loyal heart suddenly gets an idea.

"Maybe you can't use it, but i know someone here who definitely could use your device"

Everyone instantly runs out looking for Quirky, only to find her and Birthday on the floor, making out, looking ready to rip each others clothes off. The instant they notice there friends, they stop and try to act like nothing happened.

"Oh *Laughs embarrassed* Hello Guys, me and Quirky were just having a rest"

"...Yeah. Hey Quirky, have you had any contact with Porterhouse sense your Care-a-lot arrival."

"No why"

Loyal gives Quirky the monitor, and she looks at it.

"Im sure that everyone in Porterhouse is in need of hope right now, with all that is happening to everyone... I think its time that you reinstate this hope in there hearts."

Quirky does not even hesitate, she pushes the button, and as she does, a hologram appers in the middle of Porterhouse, showing what's on Quirkes screen to everyone she starts talking.

"People of Porterhouse, i know you have been in a panic as of late about my disappearance from my home. And i apologize, but personal matters involving an old friend got me distracted... But meeting that friend is what is gonna save us. I have worked hard for a while now. And now, we have the help of the best organization of anthro kind"

All the care bears show off there badges, leaving everyone in Porterhouse in pure awwww.

"We now got the care bears on our side, and im gonna work with them for our freedom. I know it seems hard right now, but we all must remain strong and fight for are rights as anthros, and we must triumph. And with the Care bears help, we are gonna make that happen...WHO IS WITH ME!"

Everyone In the base heard the loudest cheer of hope they ever have heard in there lives through that tablet. Its clear that Porterhouse has hope, something they haven't had in a long time.


	14. Chapter 12

Everyone who was gone from Care-a-lot finally arrived home, including these random newbies out of nowhere, everyone instantly went to the hall. Natrually, True heart and Noble heart had to take note of everything that was happening.

"So let me get this straight, you guys in the span of about a week, destroyed part of a rapist colony, went to an army base and got attacked, defeated these hunter people, saved a whole bunch of former sex slaves from some crazy captors that are YX78, and sent a new Radar system over to Paradise valley along with the talent of good luck... all in this span of time."

"I guess things got out of control while you were gone, we honestly did these things because they were the right things to do"

"Me and True heart can appreciate a good deed any-day Brave heart, and we can also appreciate 3 good deeds even more. But at the same time it was a little bit of an inconvenient time. We were going through some complications, but at the same time i will not scole your heroism because i feel like you did the right overall thing at the end of the day. Thank you all for your heroic actions and i do appreciate everything that has been done at the end of the day. All of the new people here including the child are aloud to stay here with out a doubt.

Resilient, Lively and Rebel all looked with happily shocked faces, and talked in order.

"OH"

"MY"

"GOD!"

"*Giggles* We knew that you guys would be happy to hear that. We also talked about custody of the Children."

Vanity heart pikes up, and hugs Flamboyant heart really tight, looking at True heart with puppy eyes.

"*Giggles* Don't worry Vanity sweetheart, we could tell that you were attached to Flamboyant the second we laid eyes on you. You can stay with Flamboyant heart at Swift hearts. We also can tell that Rainbow and Piece of heart are obviously the right people to take care of the baby... Rainbow, your 21 right."

"Thats correct, Piece of heart is 20"

One things notorious about the last 2 members before Flamboyant's arrival, is that they are the only 2 members that didn't join the organization during there teen years, joining at 20 and 19 respectively. Swift heart joined at the youngest age of 13, do to her tragic past. But that record might soon be broken... very soon.

"Thanks everyone for explaining the current situation, you all may return home now."

Everyone quickly leaves the hall of hearts, as True heart and Noble heart have more of the alone time they crave, where they don't feel like they have to be mature for everyone else sake. Noble heart then proceeds to ask a very logical question.

"So True heart dear, what are we gonna do about Share bear and Oopsy bears little takeover"

"... Nothing"

"Wait what"

"Absolutely nothing, look there intentions had to be good somehow *Sigh* I just don't feel comfy with dealing out anything right now, Care-a-lot in general is in a state of chaos, i don't feel like I'm the right person to stop it... I just"

True heart begins to cry uncontrollably

"I DONT WANNA BE LEADER ANYMORE, I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO BE FRIENDS, WHY CAN'T IT BE LIKE THE OLD DAYS, WHERE WE ALL HAVE SOMETHING TO BOND OVER, I JUST WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Noble heart hugs his girlfriend, rubbing her hair slowly and gently as he possibly could.

"Its ok my love, we will figure things out, for the sake of all of us i promise, but we also need to think of the sake of the earth anthros as well, i don't know how to say it, but i got a feeling in my gut that something is gonna happen soon, and its gonna change us all for the better... i hope"

Back with the other folks walking away, there are multiple important conversations going on about the new responsibilities some of them might have to face. Rainbow and Piece of heart are holding there new baby in there arms like the most precious thing they ever saw. The baby loved his new mommies a lot, despite barley being able to see, Rainbow took her finger up to the baby, and the baby didn't hesitate to grab onto it.

"Aw, Rainbow its so sweet, i love babies so much, its almost kinda hilarious that the 2 lesbians manage to find a baby, its like something out of a bad comedy movie."

"*Giggles* Yeah, even i can admit that, but i guess now its our job to take care of this little boy... But what are we gonna call him."

The couple thinks carefully, they never heard the babies name before, so they had to think of a good name.

"This baby deserves the best name ever, he is a survivor."

"THATS IT!"

"Whats it Rainbow"

"That should be his name, Survivor bear. *Kisses the babies forehead* Cause he is a survivor"

However back with Quirky and Birthday, a different conversation was taking place, the twos bodies close together like they always just so happened to be. Birthday bring up a proposition he has wanted to bring up for a long time.

"Hey Quirky, do you like to take bets."

"Oh hell yeah i do what have you got for me big boy"

"Oh Quirky, we all know you and i will forever have one thing in common... A love for booze. You love it so much i bet 1000 bucks, yes 1000 bucks that you will not be able to go without alcohol and not give up before me."

Quirky heart laughs

"Your so on, however only on the stipulation that we have are final shot before this right now"

"Wow Quirky heart, your eager to get this whole damn thing started aint ya."

"Um 1 Birthday hun it aren't ya and 2, of course, why would i ever want to lose a bet to you"

"*Laughs* You think your so tough aye, well I'm sure that we will find out soon enough... That I'm gonna win."

"Yeah right *Laughs*"

Birthday pours some alcohol into 2 shot glasses, all of which they brought in his belly badge, they clink glasses, and drink up, the two gaze into each others eyes slowly, and utter these words.

"Bring it on Birthday bear, cause im getting ready for a little competition."

"Right back at you my friend."

The two start to kiss each other, being happy in each others presence. But at the same time Birthdays mind was going through tons of its own problems. Did he himself have a drinking problem, was this also his intervention, what would he do if this didn't help quirky, was his plan to unique, should he have just sent them off the rehab, for him he is going through nothing but worry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naturally because of her status as a rape victim, Rebel felt an extreme need to go to Care-a-lot hospital to get her condition currently checked. She sat there kinda bored, thinking about all of the things she could do now that she was in Care-a-lot. She needed to get herself a new guitar as soon as she possibly could, music is forever a part of her, she also really wants to get a cloud cycle and give her brother Flamboyant heart a ride on it. But most of all she was concerned about her new found powers, she never has been able to change her entire body form before. What was this gonna mean for how she handled life in general from now on, her new found powers were a big thing, she scratches her head, and realizes something important

"Have i shaved the left side of my head lately"

Rebel almost always keeps her hair in a half shaven look, she tries to use her ice powers to create an ice mirror... But it didn't work

"Huh... What the hell"

She couldn't believe that her ice powers where not working, she tried several times herself to get it to work, but to no avail. She was at a point of frustration, until a certain nurse named bashful heart walked in.

"Um... I apologize miss but Take care is out today so um... I will be performing your exam today."

Rebellious heart could not believe her eyes, he was the absolute cutest guy she ever saw. His scrubs looked like cute little pajamas, his wavy parted hair was the definition of adorable, he was so small she could literally scoop him up in her arm's, everything was perfect. She looked at him.

"Hey, wassup. Names Rebellious heart, whats your name hun"

Bashful heart was normally quite shy when meeting anyone for the first time. But something about her was really nice, she was a woman with massive arms, the actually rival Lotsa heart, Do your best and Champ bear. Her chest was very sizable too, and her legs were very muscular. He thought she was really good looking. He starts blushing, and goes really slow.

"...Um...Um, hi... Im... Bashful heart"

Rebel out of no where rubs his hair, couldn't help herself, he was so cute

"Well, i suppose we should go get my exam started right"

"Um...Yeah, lets go"

About 45 minutes later Bashful heart completes the exam as Rebel sits up and sighs, a little nervous about what the results would say, she looks at bashful with her full intent, which makes Bashful smile, people rarely give him the time of day so its nice to know that someone payed attention to him. He looked embarrassed and happy at the same time.

"Um... This is kinda shocking...Um, you got no sti's Um... Your luckier then Good luck."

"I suppose your right Bashful hun, i will admit that i have been extremely worried about this whole thing, thanks hun for all this"

"Aw shucks"

"Awwwwww, your so shy, its so cute"

"I um... Are you um... Flirting with me."

"Whats so bad about that hun, your a very attractive man, and when you find someone attractive you should display your feelings, why should you not"

"Um...Ok... Uuuuuuuuuuuuuum"

"Go on, its ok"

"Um... Your very beautiful and... Um, you made it hard for me to Um... Be professional during the exam"

"*Giggles* I suppose thats my bad for being while me."

Rebel goes up and slowly starts stroking the back of Bashful hearts neck, Bashful heart would normally be crept out by these advances. But he instead started purring to the feeling of all of the neck rubs.

"You are a great nurse Bashful, and certainly one of my favorites i have ever scene. Why in the world do you not be more open about it, i know a person who keeps to themselves the second i see them."

"Um... How so"

"Because i was staring at them, just getting lost in my own personal fantasies, being as shy as you clearly are, you have to understand what im trying to convey right."

"Yeah, i um... understand entirely"

"Hey, you didn't say um at the beginning. Thats a start bashful."

"Yeah i um... Suppose"

"You and i should hang out more, and you know what bashful i know the perfect way to do it. Meet me at the library tomorrow at 9 am sharp, i need to do some more research on the whole shape shifting thing, i need to figure out some stuff about it."

"Well actually, i think there is someone else in Care-a-lot who got the whole scoop from what i hear... Um, sorry was i too loud."

"No that was perfect go on, and no more ums ok hun"

"Meet lotsa heart that giant pink Elephant tomorrow at her house, she is still suffering from an injury, but it should heal up quick here, she will have all the info you need, oh, and bring your brother."

"BASHFUL, THAT WAS PERFECT!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Flamboyant heart is back in Care-a-lot, going to one of his therapy sessions and he has a lot to talk about with Take care about what has happened over the last 2 weeks. Take care and Flamboyant heart go over some exercises he can use when his ptsd spikes up. Take care is starting to really like Flamboyant heart, he is very charming and sweet. Take care finishes up the session and then goes up to Flambo.

"Can i give you a hug, like for real"

"Of course, why the hell not"

The two hug each other giggling with glee.

"You and i should hang out sometime. I want to get to know you outside of therapy you are one of the most genuine and upfront people i have ever met."

"*Giggles* First Swifty, then Gentle, then Grumpy and now you. I feel like im making close friends fast."

"Flamboyant of course you are, people love you. People like you deserve."

Out of nowhere, Grumpy bear walks through the door looking distraught. He looks sad and angry at the same time, his body is shaking not knowing how to react. Take care quickly lets him inside the room, where he walks up to Flamboyant.

"Hey um, sorry to break into your meeting like this."

"No,no,no its fine, whats wrong hun"

"I dont know how to explain it, its all so damn confusing. Can we walk and talk about it."

"I can come along too if you want, I'm actually asking Bashful to take over my duties for the rest of the day. Speaking of which, Flamboyant, bashful wants you to meet him at the library tomorrow. Something about these new found shapeshifting powers you have"

"I still don't get why everyone is reacting my powers like there so normal."

"Everyone did until someone had a discussion with Lotsa heart and true heart sent everyone a text message about the whole thing. Its a little complicated, but Bashful set up something at the library to explain this all to you two tommorow, Apparently it also has to do with your health check ups for the future"

"Hey, what about me"

"Oh, sorry Grumpy bear. Go on"

"Well, it all started *Flashback*

Grumpy is sitting on the couch in a clearly nervous mood, he hasn't been able to sleep all night. She said he wanted to talk to him and she had clearly been in a bad mood all week, not just angry, but oddly distressed and sad for some reason. Grumpy waits and waits for her when she all of a sudden she shows up.

"Sorry it took me so long, it took me a while to figure out how i was gonna explain this to you."

"Are you breaking up with me or something"

"... No, not exactly but look can you hear me out for the moment. I don't feel like are relationship is as strong as it could have been lately. Everything going on has been clogging my mind latley, its all tossy turny and i legit do not know how to handle all of this... So I feel like we should take a break"

"So your basically breaking up with me"

"Again Grumpy no, I'm not even gonna be a bitch and kick you out of my house, because we are both leaving"

"Ok, you need to explain yourself Cheer, why the hell are you doing this, why are you being so cryptic about this, and why aren't you explaining what exactly is gonna happen."

"*Sigh* Because its not that easy. I'm saying that you and i should try seeing other people for a bit, because we need to see if we can really work this out, i already packed are bags, i was sure to get everything i now you love in a bag, and same for me. Basically we are gonna be single for the next 2 weeks, and neither of us are gonna live in the house. Basically you can do everything a single person does, Then in two weeks we will see where we should take this relationship... Goodbye Grumpy."

Cheer suddenly picks up her bag, and rushes out of the house

"Wait Cheer this still makes no... Sense."

Flashback end*

"So im still confused about why the hell shes doing thi..."

"Its about Champ"

Take care pipes up instantly, looking eager to give him the truth of the matter.

"It has to be about Champ, we all know whats going on. Champ is an emotional reck right now, we all know that Do your best is failing miserably to get his problems solved, and thats gonna put pressure on someone's heart. She clearly needs some time to process this"

"That poor woman, i mean don't get me wrong i just got here so im not exactly the right person to judge or anything. But at the same times you can't just stick with someone who is broken just for the hope that your presence is what's gonna just make all there problems."

"But Flambo, you have to admit at the same time that the main reason he was depressed in the first place was derectly because of the break up. Shortly after he went absolutely off the rails. A sleeping maniac who had sex with half of the damn place. Then the biggest alcohol addict, even more then Quirky and thats saying something."

"The whole thing is deppresing, just really hard to feel bad for champ to be honest"

"Not true, even if Champ became a mess he did nothing wrong to cheer to piss everyone's off, infact he thinks abouy everything the exact opposite and wants to take it out on Grumpy."

Grumpy sighs

"So anyway, Flam do you mind if i stay at you and Swifts place"

Not at all... Infact Grumpys gave me a great idea

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cheer walks onto the street where champ resides thinking that just doing that was gonna be easy, but at the same time her mentality isn't exactly on top, nor has it been for the past few months, it was a peaceful break-up, but it was very painful considering how long they had been together before this break up occurred, Cheer was going into a situation where she might be doing more harm then good. Then she opens to door to champs house and walks in, the house over all seems very normal, almost too normal. She walks up the flight of stairs to Champs bedroom, to her shock, sitting there doing nothing... absolutely nothing for once, he wasn't wasted, he wasn't crying, he was not naked he was just entirely normal. He notices him but his reaction is oddly normal

"Why hello Cheer bear, how are you doing today."

Cheer bear was slightly confused and suspicious nut she continued on the conversation.

"Why are you acting so casual, this is the first time you and i have really talked in god knows how long"

"Because right now i dont know how to react to anything, i have faced tons of things the wrong way, with alcohol, and now I'm starting to realize what im doing is just gonna drag down everyone else, is that right."

"No, its great you understand that, but is this your way of saying your quitting alcohol"

"Oh no, its more then that, could you sit down next to me"

She does as she is told, he puts his arm around Cheer, but clearly its a friends and not lovers, which makes then situation even weirder, something is clearly going on. She sits down, it takes about 6 minutes total for Champ to gain his composure.

"Hey cheer, Remeber are first date back during are teen days."

"Back when you where the worlds biggest douchebag with an ego"

"*Giggles* You could possibly say that i suppose. I took me a while to mature back then but now i feel like o on general have a better understanding of people, and how that whole feelings thing really worked. I remember how beautifully we were sitting, not a care in the world about how anything is gonna go, cause we knew that day was gonna be a good day."

"Yeah, it actually was quite nice, even now that we broke up it was nice to think about now."

"But now that im older, i go into everything and everyday more and more a defensive minded set, but now a days i really don't have a choice. Life after our break up is full of nothing but doubt of others, your problems seem to be passed of by others as stupid, but unknowingly do the same thing everyday... Life feels like its going down hill and thats its time to move on"

"Move on from what Champ"

"Life in general"

"Champ... Are you saying that you want to"

"Yes, but i haven't decided yet"

"Champ, you realize if you do that its permanent right, there is no way we can bring you back."

"I understand, but i just don't want to be a big burden on anybody anymore, and don't try and lie to me and say that im not a burden cause even i know i am, i can't stop no matter how hard i try, and i don't want to be around anymore if thats how im gonna live my life. It might be hard to explain but im giving my life an ultimatium. I have a week before i decide to do it, im giving myself a week to figure out why i still deserve my spot on this family, and in the world."

"Champ, there has got to be something"

"No cheer, nothing you say is gonna change my mind, i just want to make that clear. I also wants to make it clear that this stays between me, you, Always there and Do your best and no one else ok."

"... I don't know"

"I need time to lay my finger on things, if you tell the rest of the family its jist getting in my way"

"...Fine."

"Thank you so much Cheer. You know i am happy to talk to you again, i feel at least a little gratifying in the fact that your not mad at me, it makes me feel relieved."

Um, yeah its no problem because i have no reason to be mad, talk to you later ok"

Cheer leaves the room as Champ goes back to watching the program thats on tv, Cheer is stunned to find out just how casually her ex is planning to just kill himself, she knew she had to do something but was at a loss, what in the world was she supposed to do for a friend like this, especially after they had used to date... Plus one other complication, would she make the situation better or worse, she just doesn't have the answers she desperately wished she had. All of a sudden, she was grabbed on the neck by someone... It was Do your best, holding a collection of photo's that came from her house. Cheer bear instantly sighed.

"So you went hunting a found my private stash."

"FUCK YEAH I DID BITCH, AFTER LOOKING AT WHAT I FOUND EVERYTHING IS STARTING TO MAKE SENSE TO ME! LOOK AT THESE PHOTOS"

All the photos were taken between the break up of Champ and Cheer and right now. All of Champ bear doing random things in his house. Everyone had heard the rumor after the breakup, but Do your best broke into the house, and found them out.

"YOUR A FUCKING STALKER, HOW COULD YOU BREAK UP WITH HIM WHEN YOU REALIZE YOU ARE STALKING HIM IN A VERY SEXUAL AND CREEPY WAY. YOU BITCH"

"... Its more complicated then that Do your best"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxX

Flamboyant is driving Take care and Grumpy to see the place he had an idea about earlier.

"So what did you do about Vanity heart"

"Oh, That nice lady is baby sitting him at the moment, i left the two with Guitar hero, a drum set and a guitar. That should keep them busy for hours on end."

(Back at Flamboyant hearts house.)

Vanity heart picks up the drum sticks as Rebel picks up her fake guitar to play her favorite game with the little one.

"Ms Rebel, what song do you want to play."

"Hmmmmmmm, i know a song you might like, its a personal favorite of mine, its all about being crazy"

"*Giggles* Ms Rebel, im not crazy."

"I Know, but its fun to pretend sometimes isn't... Ready... 1 2 3 4"

The music starts playing as the tune for the song plays.

I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one would ever change this animal I have become

And help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times I've lied

(So many times I've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one would ever change this animal I have become

And we believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

And we believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(Back with the crew)

Giggles, How old is vanity heart anyway.

"He is 8 years old."

"He must be a little rascal isn't he"

"Not at all Take care, he actually behaves well because he feels so privileged to get to live here with us."

"Awwwww, what a little gentleman"

All of a sudden they all arrive at what looks like a very cheep motel, Flam shows a pass to the attendant at the front desk, this entire motel was outside so they could drive there car without care. Flamboyant heart quickly stopped at room 119. The three get put of the cloud car, and enter the room to find Gentle heart, Bright heart and of course Swifty inside the room. Flambo runs up and hugs Swift heart, and Take care settles down by Gentle heart

"Is this my surprise Flamboyant"

"I know it isn't much, but we all pooled are money together so you could get a break from the daily mumbo jumbo of Care-a-lot. This place is surprisingly nice for a litte motel which is why we choose it"

"No Flambo, i love it, an escape with only 5 friends is exactly what i needed after what i have been through today, thanks eveyone really appreciate it."

Everyone nods as Flamboyant heart turns on a jacuzzi.

"Now lets have some fun, and don't worry grumpy and take care i brought your swim suits with us"

The water is turned on as it fulls the jacuzzi. As the 6 get in, and start relaxing, this goes on for about 30 minutes until Swift heart gets another one of her dumb ideas

"Ooooooh, lets play dare or dare"

"Really Swifty, you do realize how that game is played by dumb teens right"

"Well Flamboyant heart then we are gonna be dumb young adults, this is how its gonna work, everyone is gonna dare the person next to him. Bright heart your first, you have to dare Gentle heart"

"Wait a minute, what about truth"

"Its called dare or dare for a reason, now Bright heart dare gentle"

Bright heart thinks and then dares gentle.

"I dare you to shake your butt 10 times, and then let me kiss it"

Everyone instantly starts blushing, including Gentle heart, but then she starts giggling.

"Oh Brighto you pervert, but you asked so you shall receive what you want."

Gentle shakes her butt in her bikini 10 times, her cheeks moving back and forth. She then bends her butt derectly twoard her crush, as Brighto plants a kiss derectly on her left butt cheek. Everyone blushes but cheers for Gentle heart as she sits back down. Now its take cares turn to dare Bright heart.

"I dare you to kiss Grumpy bear."

Everyone looks in shock, did they really just dare a gay kiss. Grumpy smiles.

"I got no problem with it."

"How could you not have a problem with it"

"Well Brighto, as a bisexual person, i have no issue kissing another guy any day."

"He high fives Flamboyant heart as Brighto looks on nervously, but eventually kisses him directly on the lips as everyone else cheers, even Gentle heart, she knew it was just a silly innocent game. Take care was now going to be dared by Grumpy."

"I dare you to describe the best cock or pussy you have ever scene during a medical exam"

Everyone laughs, but Take care is willing to answer

"Actually, i would say its yours Grumpy. It has no diseases, its very sizable i will admit. I love your little foreskin its so sexy, and i think that overall you just have the best genitals"

Grumpy blushes as eveyone else laughs, now Flamboyant heart gets to dare Grumpy

"Hmmmmmm, I dare you to show us all that prize winning penis that everyone is talking about"

Grumpy instantly panics and blushes as everyone else giggles. Everyone except Bright heart was excited to see some penis.

"I have scene that dick, but is it about time that you show everyone"

"I agree with you Take care, why in the world would i dare it otherwise"

Grumpy sighs as he pulls his shorts down revealing his penis. Everyone ooohs and aaaaaaahs and the actually preety amazing cock of Grumpy bear, it really does look sexy espically surronded by all the water.

"Damn, this is incredible and amazing. I knew i made the right dare, ok Grumpy you can pull up your pants now *Giggles*

Grumpy sighs and pulls his pants up as now it was Swift hearts turn to dare Flamboyant.

"I dare you to kiss every single person in this room"

"WHAT!"

Everyone is in shock, did his own girlfriend just nake a dare like that, this was absolutely ridiculous.

"Its dare or dare guys, you need to know how to come up with something"

Flamboyant sighs, but decides to get it over with, he starts by giving just a quick lips kiss to bright heart, but nothing major. Then he kisses Gentle heart with a gentle kiss on the lips, soft and dry exactly like how Gentle heart likes it. Take care was next as he gave a little more to the next kiss as take care had no probleming kissing back cause she was single. Grumpy was next and they had no problem doing a longer kiss, using there lips on each other really fast... But finally was Swift heart.

"Its time for another dare Swifty, and i dare you to kiss me with full on tounge."

"Your on"

The two start there kissing, there tounges swirling in each others mouths as everyone cheers, groping each others butts. All of a sudden, Swift hearts bra comes flying off, and everyone gets nervous.

"ARE YOU TWO ABOUT TO HAVE SEX RIGHT IN FRONT OF US"

"No gentle, something even better. NAKED SPLASH FIGHT"

Everyone starts to take off there clothes and start splashing all over the motel room, this is a moment he will never forget, finally in his life he felt like he had close friends, and those friends were the 6 people in that room.


	15. Chapter 13

Flamboyant heart is back home from that crazy ordeal last night with last night. Grumpy and Vanity now live in the house as well, and everyone is just having casual mornings, Flamboyant is off giving vanity a bath, even though vanity heart tried to be polite and refuse, but Flambo offered anyway.

"*Giggle* Thank you mr Flamboyant, i love you"

"I love you too Vanity, your such a cute little bunny"

"Just like Swift heart"

"*Blushes* How did you know i love her"

"It was clear that you are her special someone, but i love everyone, and i want to help everyone i can when i grow up"

"Awwwww, thats great"

Swift heart and Grumpy are sitting in the living room, watching anything they could find on tv.

"So Grumpy, i hope you didn't mind sleeping on the couch"

"Your couch is actually surprisingly comfy, its one of the better pieces of furniture i have scene in my life."

The two friends laugh, as they think about last night.

"So Grumpy, what was it like kissing Flamboyant heart"

"I cannot blame you for kissing him all the time, he was surprisingly good. I would do it again if you ever allowed me *Giggles* Im having a lot of fun, thanks my friend"

"No problem bro, as far as im concerned you can stay as long as you want"

They hug for an awkwardly along time as they are happy to be in each others presence, and even having dated at one point.

"So let me get this straight, you and Cheer bear had a relationship and are putting it on hold for some reason"

"Im not gonna go around and blame Cheer as if she is some slut, she really has alot of shit on her plate right now and its really complex, i don't even blame Champ bear because he got put in a shit show himself, reading in between the lines with those 2 is something not many people have the ability to do"

"So... can you have sex with whoever you want"

"...Yeah, why are you asking me that question Swifty"

"Bro, i was just honestly curious as to if you could or not. My bad bro if that touched a nerve"

"Oh Swift your fine"

The conversation for the most part ended like that, but swift hearts dirty mind had other ideas

"Finally, an opportunity to have a threesome, i love having sex with multiple boys at once, if Flamboyant ever agreed to it it would be so"

All of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted by Gentle heart walking through the door.

"Excuse me, is Flamboyant heart home, he promised he would give me um... sexiness lessons"

The two laugh as they welcome Gentle into the house, in the meantime Flambo is done with Vanity hearts bath

"There you go, all done sweetheart. Now go off in your room and play"

"Im gonna play more gitaur hero, i love that game"

Flamboyant giggles as vanity runs into his room. Gentle heart walks over to Flamboyant heart

"Thanks for this, i really liked it when my butt was kissed by Brighto, so i want to learn how to turn on Brighto with my butt even more."

"Ooooooh. you need some lessons on hiw to twerk, you do have a fluffy butt afterall, everyone loves a girl with a fluffy butt"

"Like my butt"

"*Giggles* Yes Swift heart, like your butt"

"All this talk of butts is making me self conscious. You, Gentle and Swift have sexy cushy tushies, i just have a flat butt."

"If you want Grumpy i could teach you some yoga, its the perfect way to get your butt to be more fluffy like Gentle hearts"

"Hmmmmmmm, i may have to take you up on that Flamboyant. I would love to learn yoga"

"In fact, this lesson involves yoga so you could twerk, want to join me and Swifty in the lessons."

"Sure i would, i know im kinda half way single now but i promise not to look at any of your butts too much"

Gentle heart blushes.

"Well im techincal still single, me and Brighto are not an offical couple yet, so you can look at my butt all you want"

"We got no problem if you look at me or Flambos butts either, you need to enjoy your singleness while you still can. So stare at as much booty as you want as far as were concerned

Grumpy blushes as Flamboyant heart layed out everyones mats, getting ready to teach everyone how to twerk.

"Ok everyone, now this is how to twerk, step 1 is obviously to bend over."

Everyone bends over as they rise there tails, there butts directly in the air, there tails rising up in the air

"Ok step 2, is to care fully thrust you hips back and forth, as your cheeks begin to nove around, don't be scared if your cheeks make a slapping sound thats perfectly normal, now you need to rise your back up, imagine Gentle that your facing Bright hearts giant dick, making it sooooooo big

. Now put your butts into it, shake your butts even more, and boom now your twerking."

Everyone laughs as Flamboyant heart turns on some music, as everyone starts laughing as there butts all jiggle and shake

"Its feels funny Flamboyant heart, like my booty has turned into jello"

"Thats great Gentle heart, it means that your butt is going round and round as he feels soooooo good looling at your booty"

"Well i don't know about you guys but my butt doesn't feel so flat as it is jiggling around all over the place,"

"Thats great Grumpy, let your butt move to the rhythm of the music"

All of a sudden, Swifty faces her butt twoards Flamboyant heart as he smiles

"You like what you see Flamboyant heart my love"

"Oh i love what i see, now come on everyone. lets get jiggly with it and countinue dancing like its the 1990s baby.

All the friends laugh as they continue to have fun with gentle hearts lesson

"Ok, ok twerking is fun, but it ain't yoga, you guys want to learn some of my yoga"

"Flamboyant of course we would love to learn yoga, it could make me more desirable for Brighto"

"And maybe i could finally get a better ass then this flat piece of junk"

Everyone laughs at Grumpy.

"This is something yoga can help with, maybe afterward i can teach you guys some gymnastics. I love being so flexable"

Flamboyant heart starts by teaching everyone how to do downward dog with one leg up.

"Think about yourself as a cute little dalmatian getting ready to spend your day licking peoples faces in joy. *Wink wink* Now put your leg up, and your ass will countinue to become sexy. Don't forget grumpy to put your back arched so all of that muscular tension goes too your butt."

Everyone does what there told. Everyone is having fun yoga isnt as boring as it is in the commercials, Flamboyant the lights a candle as the gang continues to practice there yoga

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cheer bears was coming under fire for everything involving Champs current state and seemed to be getting blamed for everything she knew in her heart it was partially her fault for the break up but explaining the stalking is not very easy, but she feels like she needs to get it a cross some how. Cheer takes a tape recorder, and pushes the record button

"Hi everyone, my name is Cheer bear and this is the story that everyone i looking for on my stalking on Champ bear, now im not trying to justify my actions in anyway, afterall keep in mind that Champ is probably gonna do something crazy in the next week, but i cant even truley say what myself"

She sighs as she tries to countinue

You all may have figured out quickly here that im still doubting weather or not i should date Champ or Grumpy. So i eventually broke up with Champ and started stalking him because... I didn't know what else to do. I feel like im doing the wrong thing but i want to countine doing it, i feel like i have to do it, like i just cant decide no matter how much i try. Now there is a reason i feel obligated one way or another that i woild perfer not to disclose at this time, but i want to let everyone know that my intention is not to hurt anyone. Infact my intentions were quite the opposite when this first came to fruitition, but now its nothing but a pile of cahos i just cant seem to get out of.

Cheer begins to cry

"Im sorry to Grumpy, who i have probobly let in a pile of confusion that i don't know how to get out of, and now you are the one truley paying the price for all my actions now. Im sorry champ, for letting you into a state of confusion that im starting to wonder if even i can get you out of because i feel so enveloped myself in this whole situation. Im sorry to do your best, who has pretry much lost his best friend at my hands and its all my fault that he is now the angry mess that he is, i dont know how i will ever get you all to forgive me, but i never have not bothered to try and make amends and im not starting now, but right now all i want to do is cry."

Cheer stops the recording as she gove of to cry in the meadows, completely heart broken at what she has put all of her friends through all because of a dumb teenager mistake

Back with do your best, he is knocking on the door of True heart frantically like a wild animal. True heart answers in shock

"Do your best, its 2 am can you come back tommorow"

"No True heart, i need you to divulge some information to me immediately, this serioisly might mean the diffrence between life and death for me right now"

"Do your best, you out of all bears should not consider killing yourself. Your one of the most athletic bears from here to Porterhouse."

"I don't care about that, Cheer bear is stealing my best friend from me because she cannot decide who she wants to date. Its pissing me off greatly."

True heart sighs instantly, she knows she has to be honest with Do your best about Cheer and Grumpy bears circumstances about a certain subject.

"Do your best, i just want to make it clear that what im about to say cannot leave this room, do you understand me Do your best"

"No, but i agree to your proposal"

"Grumpy and Cheer joined as the fifth and sixth members of the organization, and they joined as a couple. Champ joined 11th and you joined 25th. No one except me, Noble, Tenderheart, Love-a-lot and the 2 i mentioned know about this, not even grandma bear knows about this. You know about the ultimate pill right"

"Of course all the woman take one."

The ultimate pill is a pill invented by the care bears themselves. This pill is well known to be a 100% effective pregnancy pill, that prevents pregnancy taken once a month. Most girls take it without problem.

"There is a reason they were invented... Have you ever thought of who Hugs and Tugs parents are."

No

"... The pills were made to prevent this from happening again... Hugs and Tugs are the child of Grumpy and Cheer, They then broke up and she wants to be with Champ"

"How do you know that, and WHAT THE FUCK!"

I know its complex, but yes indeed what i say is true. We have tried to cover this up so both could love freely again... But unfortunately it looks like Cheer bear is now in a situation of dire turmoil.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Flamboyant and Rebellious heart both arrive at the library on time, Bashful heart is very shy and asks Take care to be his talker which she happily agrees too. But Bashful heart comes with a gift for Rebel, he bashfully gives her the gift, she unwraps it go find herself a brand new guitar.

OH MY GOD A NEW GUITAR, THIS IS WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED, THANK YOU SO MUCH BASHFUL SWEETIE

"Um, your welcome sweetheart"

He gives her a gentlemanly kiss on the cheek, and Rebel kisses back. Everyone awwwwwes as Rebel picks up the guitar.

"Well, let's play some music to have some fun, i will forever play music to make everyone smile, and this song goes out to you Bashful."

Rebel tunes her guitar

1 2 3 4!

Carry on my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion

I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason

My charade is the event of the season

And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion

Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean

I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Carry on, you will always remember

Carry on, nothing equals the splendor

Now your life's no longer empty

Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Bashful heart claps at Rebellious heart song, its truly beautful, Kansas is the band that made that song and its it's truly a beautiful classic.

"That was um amazing Rebel"

Back with Flamboyant, he is helping Vanity find a book

"Oooooooh, here is a book on bunny rabbits, just like you and Swifty"

"Your special someone"

"*Giggles* Yes hun, she is my special someone

"I love being a bunny rabbit, this book has so many carrot recipes, its such a cute book i love being a bunny, thank you Flamboyant heart"

"Anything for you sweetheart"

Flamboyant heart walks over back next to his unknown sister. Out of no where Lotsa heart appears and knows what she had to do.

"Hello you two, i think its about time you guys get an explanation about your roots among that shapeshifters. But you two need to hear all the detail first. But first you need to hear all of the explanation."

Lotsa heart tells the two of everything she had leaned about the shape shifting. The two ahhhhhh in amazement.

"We come from these people, they all sound absolutley amazing"

"But there is one more important thing you guys need to know... You two are siblings. Half siblings to be exact. You two are both the child of Effervescent heart bear"

The two gasp the second they hear that name, they both smile as they hug each other tightly.

"The dna from both of your medical records indeed proves that you two are siblings."

"The two still hug each other, they are so happy to have found each-other. The two are definitely gonna spend time together for the time being."

"I love you sister"

"I love you brother."

Back with Quirky and Livley, conversation is going on about what to do about the Porterhouse now that they are in Care-a-lot

"Come on Lively its a great honor to get to be here among all of the care bears we grew up to love and want to be among them, its an honor that has been bestowed upon us"

"Yes Quirky heart that is indeed true, but at the same time you have to consider the fact that all of the people in Porterhouse count on us on a daily basis, how are they gonna react now that both of us are gone."

"Thats a good question, im sure that they are gonna eventually worry a little bit, but don't we have your best men to look after."

"Yes, but they will only suffice for a short period of time, we need to get back to Porterhouse soon and come up with some sort of plan in order to figure out how to deal with them once and for all, we need to consider the fact that once they get there hands on too many it will be to late to figure out how to finally defeat them."

"We need to gather a team of 5 other people, i want to gather along Flamboyant heart, his girlfriend, her best friend and the creppy soilder woman and then we can kick some butt together, we just need to figure out how exactly we are gonna infiltrate the entire base"

"We got plenty of time to think about that, but right now i want to gather our team so we can finally figure out what to do. We must as a society survive as a whole in order to get a future for all anthros, if we don't do something and fast we are all gonna be nothing but remnants of a lost rebellion. And that my friend is the last thing we want.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rebellious heart decides that its finally time to take Bashful heart out on a date, even though they have only known each other for a short period of time, she made reservations at one of Share bears finest establishments, and she was super excited, she decided to wear a suit to match her more butch style, she felt like she didn't have to be ashamed around this man, Bashful heart arrives in a suit of his own, as he non-Bashfully goes up and hugs her, he really is loving spending time with his new friend. The two enter the establishment and sit down.

"Thank you for taking me out Rebellious"

"You can just call me Rebel"

"*Giggles* Rebel i like that nick name alotz it makes you sound all cool"

"Well i am a pretty cool gal"

The two quickly order there food because they so desperately want to countinue talking to each other about what they like in life.

"Omg Bashful, wrestlemania is coming up and im super excited"

"What in the world is wrestlemania"

"Only the best wrestling show of all time. They have all of there best wrestler's of the entire leauge wrestling compete against each other for championships and stuff, but most importantly a wrestler wins for glory and honor, i could so kick Alexa bliss or Nia jax butts any day of the week. Im so strong"

"*Giggles* Yes you are."

"So how long have you been a nurse for Bashful heart"

"Ever sense a very young age, i love taking care of people because its just so gratifying to know that every day you had an impression on someone's life by healing them back to health. The only thing i don't like is when Lotsa heart is my patient, she is the type that never stops talking. I don't like that"

"Makes sense my cute shy bear. Sorry you have to deal with Lotsa heart so often...Hey do you find me sexually attractive"

"Um...Um"

"Its ok hun, i think your a very sexy, your body in those nurse pajama things"

"There called Scrubs, we wear scrubs to protect us from ilness"

"Your body is very tiny but sexy, i espically love the fact that i could... See your package through your scrubs"

Bashful heart *Blushes*

"Thank you hun, i really like your muscular body, and um...Your boobs are so big."

He blushes even more

"See your very honest, that is a great thing...Do you want to touch them"

"I THINK THAT WE SHOULD WAIT FOR A MORE PRIVATE PLACE BEFORE WE DO THAT!"

Rebel laughs as the 2 pay for there food, as Rebel walks Bashful heart back to his home, but the second they get back home, Bashful heart drags Rebel into the house. He starts to seductively take of his clothes, he takes of his shirt and quicky puts on a pair of bunny ears, he then rips of his pants revealing a pair of tuxedo undies. He giggles shy as he poses

"Do you like what you see Rebel"

"Oh i love what i see"

Out of no where Rebel rips off her shirt and bra, revealing her... Extra special features.

"I suppose you want that touch now."

"*Giggles* I don't think i did the best job, afterall i did borrow this sexy male sex pot outfit from your brother... But none the less i would love to touch"

Back with Flamboyant and Swifty, the two are having a casual night on the couch.

"Ooooooh Swifty i love watching Fairy tail, I swear to god though i hate elfman, if he sayes you need to be a man one more time i want to punch the tv screen."

"Yay, he is kinda annoying, but i do love Natsu, he is such a fucking epic character who doesn't take bullshit form everyone, but loves his friends so much its not even funny"

"Are you kidding me, Lucy is so much better then Natsu, she truley is the star of Fairy tail

"But natsu is the heart and soul of it. You need to understand... Ug, never mind, how about we go and take a relaxing bath together again"

"Ok I would love too"

Swift heart and Flamboyant heart run into the bathroom as They turn the water on, the two give eachother a light kiss as they help each other take there clothes off as they enter the tub together, Flamboyant heary being a gentleman and helping Swift in. The two sitdown and being to relax just bappy to ne in each other's presence.

"Ahhhhhh, the water is soooooo warm Flamboyant my love"

"Yes it is very warm and your presence and naked body are even more warm to me"

"*Giggles* I remember when we had our first bath"

"No that was a shower, this is the forst bath i have ever taken with another person. Uour beauty and your warmth are something that i feel like i will never take for granted. Your parts are... So sexy, i want to stare at you all day for the rest of my life."

"Hey Flamboyant heart... Do you wanna do it with me for the first time... right here right now."

"Yes but... Um"

"Hun what is it"

Flamboyant heart wants to do it in a certain way but it two embarrassment to tell Swifty what he wants.

"Um... Can we to it... On the other side"

"What do you mean do it on the other side."

"I mean..., i want to do it on your backside"

"Oooooooooooh, you want to do that to my butt huh, i had a feeling you liked people with sexy butts. Because thats how i feel the same way *Giggles* If you want my butt then you shall have my butt, its all yours"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Its the next day, and Flamboyant heart and Swifty were going to the store to get some food they needed, last night was still so fresh in there minds, i mean, they did IT for the first time, and they did it through an... alternative entry way. But both felt in heaven during the whole experience, and they wanted to do the whole thing again very soon. Vanity heart was being watched by Rebellious heart, who Flamboyant heart trusted even more finding out it was his sister. The two were hand in hand the whole way to the store, they were just so happy that they found each other, but at the same time the two had diffrent processes going through there mind, on Flamboyants side

"I felt so amazing after last night and, she knew exactly how to pleausre me and she made me feel so amazing, but what if she thinks im weird because i have such a love for butts, what if im not good at doing it the traditional way, oh god i feel so panicked."

Meanwhile with Swift heart

"I felt on top of the world the second that i felt him inside of me, i feel like a true woman anytime im around my love Flamboyant heart, he is absolutely beautiful, and makes me feel the same way. But what if i don't make him feel like enough of the beautiful Flamboyant man he is, what if my genitals are not good enough, what if he doesn't like my small breasts and he just sayes he likes them because he wants to make me happy."

However as they are going into the store, there is something going on by the side, Cozy heart is known as the main photographer for Care-a-lot alots magazine known as KARE. Treat heart is currently posing in a bikini on the grass for the magazines cover next week

"Thats it, a little more to the left, suck your gut in Treaty, Yesssss, im loving this, this is your last frame so make it count... Thats a wrap, way to go Treat heart, you can go get some water."

"What is that"

"Cozy heart is doing a photoshoot with Treat heart pig. She is the photographer of that bitch Harmony bears magazine. Cozy heart is a very nice person who i personally have a lot of respect for, but... Ug, i have complained enough about Harmony bear enough anyway, but i absolutely hate her so i think that its dumb, i hate KARE Magazine because harmony"

"Bascially you hate anything that is themed Harmony bear, pretty much"

"Yeah, me and Harmony will probably never be on good terms, but that is just part of life. You just have those people who are jsut gonna be fat bitches and always whine and cry about there bullshit."

She kisses Flamboyant heart on the cheek

"Then there are the Flamboyant hearts of our world, the people you want to hold in your arms and do everything possible with them. Shower with them, Bathe with them, play with them, sleep with them. The list goes on and on."

Flamboyant heart blushes as the two enter the grocery store to do there shopping. However for Cozy heart her job is only just beginning, she ws going through all of treat hearts film to find the pefect picture out of all of the photos she had taken of Treat heart. Everyone will see the photo taken by Cozy heart all over Care-a-lot and will be scene by everyone. All of a sudden Harmony bear comes out out of no where to talk to Cozy heart

"While i can appreciate all of the hard work your doing for me today Cozy heart i have an important matter i need to speak to you about, this is gonna be important to our next cover that we are going to do for the magazine so i need you to pay close attention"

"What do you need Harmony"

"I need you to help me, we are having a mjor problem with magazine sales as of late that we need to get resolved as soon as we possibly can. Currently we are having a decrease in our female viewership because of all the females we have on the cover of our magazine. They want a sexy guy to appear on the cover to get there womanly fantasies out of the way."

"So basically in a nutshell you need a male for the cover".

"Exactly, and i want to get a Male, i specifically want that one twat i hate with with a burning passion because he fucking sides with Swift heart the second he gets to Care-a-lot, it pisses me off, but we have to face it, a Flambo is the exact type of man we can get to do a cover without then feeling like there Masculine side threatened

We need to get him for are upcoming Rose bath photoshoot. We need to figure out how to get his guard down, even though he would be Flamboyant and would absolutely love the whole idea of being the cover of a magazine. Everyone knows that Swifty would not allow him to be on the covcover regardless of what"

"Wait what about money becuase i mean who would deny a good amount of money for anything"

"Hmmmm, that is a very good point as Swifty would love a good amount of money, haven't you heard that Flamboyant heart and Swift heart want to renovate the rabbit hole as of late. If we can figure out how to bribe them we are gonna get the noeny we needed all this time"

"I promise that i will do my best to fulfill your wishes ms Harmony bear, we will make sure we can get him on the model casting board, and on the cover of our magazine"

Cozy heart walks away, but her words as she leaves are rather telling of the real circumstances

"That dumbass bitch is so manipulative. I hate her"


	16. Chapter 14

Cozy heart was in her office having finished up the magazine set up for the day which is her most important job, she was planning out her files for Treat hearts cover and 6 page spread, ads for Share bears many shops in certain parts of the magazine were they needed filler ads in certain parts, a spread involving Wish and Funshine which they took a photoshoot for a few days ago is also planned for this addition of the magazine. She was being sure everything was sorted out before Flamboyant heart arrived for the secret meeting they were gonna have on the subject of a plan she had, that she obviously didn't want to talk about with Harmony. She realizes the door open to her studio and she turned around to see what exactly it was, but it actually turned out to be Lotsa heart.

"Oh, hello Loti, you need something with the magazine"

"No Cozy hun, i just wanted to talk to you quick about Resilient heart, she moved in with me recently and i won't lie about the fact that i have some concerns, first of all she got in touch with Livley and Quirky, your meeting with Flamboyant heart soon right."

"He actually is coming in a few minutes"

Lotsa heart reaches into her belly badge and grabs 4 horribly made invotations that look they could have been made by a baby, captioned at the beginning with i cant draw lol. Cozy heart rolls her eyes and then speaks

"This is the doing of Quirky heart isn't it"

"Yeah, i have gotten to know the chick in person and she is absolutely insane, you know those old childhood leapfrog toys called word whammers, well she found one in her boyfriend Birthday bears basement, and will not stop making say gay.

(Flashback)

Quirky looks at all of the letter blocks at Birthdays old Childhood toy while Lotsa heart watches, she picks up the letter g and puts it the first slot, the letter a in the second slot, and the letter y in the 3rd slot and pushes the play button. The toy speaks

"G A Y Gay!"

Quirky heart starts laughing uncontrollably as the toy starts to sing to Quriky heart

"We Spelled gay, you and me, you spell super duper excellently!"

Quirky heart countinues to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ahahahahahahahahah, i made a children's toy say gay Ahahahahahahahahaha"

Lotsa heart looks quizically at Quirky heart

"Whats so funny about it Quirky heart hun, Gay is just a term that refers to LGBTQ people."

"Ahaahahahahahahaha, because i made a toy for kids say gay, i wonder what else i can make it say"

She dumps out all the letters, and then puts an S in the first section, a E in the second section and a X in the third section

"S E X Sex"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

(Flashback end)

Cozy heart rolls her eyes

"Thats are Quirky heart for you, she has a very immature sense of humor, i bet she is the type to laugh maniacally just because someone farts."

Lotsa heart smiles

"I would not go that far, but I get where you are coming from, but anyway, When Flamboyant heart comes, ask him to give these horrid invitations to Swift heart, Grumpy bear and his sister, he should naturally have the easiest time finding them anyway"

"Thanks Loti, i really appreciate it, but i still am wondering what is so wrong with Resilient"

"I have been trying to be more open and talk to Resilient about the situation, She has been staying at my place actually for the time being. But she seems really concerned about her people who have currently moved into Porterhouse after the destruction of the military base she was stationed at. She is having some sort of panic about the whole situation that im unsure about. She isn't explaining herself and i still don't get why.

.. Ug, im sorry cozy Hun, i really should not be stressing you out like this, i just needed someone to vent too."

"Loti, my name is Cozy heart for a reason, I'm very understanding about venting, and i feel exactly what your going through with this new friend of yours. Dont worry about those dumb invitations, i will be sure Flamboyant heart gets the 411, on those pronto."

All of a sudden, a figure in the dark office starts to talk.

"What dumb invitations are we talking about here"

Lotsa heart winks at Cozy heart knowing that she needed some privacy for this conversation, and quickly but swiftly exited the room. Flamboyant heart, the person whos shadow that was, comes towards Cozy hearts computer where she is quickly finishing up her work for the day, but still made sure she intentionally was focusing on Flambo.

"Flamboyant heart, thank you for coming here today... I just want to make it clear if one thing, 1. I am not here on the behalf of Harmony bear, im sure that Swift heart has already explained my relationship with her to you"

"Don't worry i believe you, Swift is someone who i personally would trust with my life. I trust you entirely, Swift hearg told me you were cool"

"Tell her i said thank you. And 2. Nothing i say can leave this room, and it espically can not go anywhere near Harmony bear, my life is over if this gets out, anyone who tries and does anything at all to Harmony bear is fucked more then you probobly fuck Swift heart"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP!"

"We all knew you guys were romantically involved when you kissed on the table of the hall of hearts, but Swift heart is a sexual beast and everyone knows it, so its kinda obvious you two had probobly fucked before."

"Um, ok, but now you need to get on to your story before i get too embarrassed"

"*Giggles* Sorry Flamboyant heart. But i want you to hear me clearly... I have hated Harmony for a long time, she is a bitch and she sayes to worst things about people, especially you, she calls you a dike and a twat and its very mean. I have jad a dream for a long time of having my own magazine, one that isn't run by Harmony, Harmony needs a male model right now, but you don't deserve to be treated so badly by her. For the longest time i have wanted to make my own magazine, but the publication would be more about models like you, beautful people with stories to tell. Your a rape victim and your a survivor, and i want to use my photos not only for fashion, but also to send messages to people all over Care-a-lot."

Cozy heart reaches into her drawer and pulls out a pair of her tightest black boxers from the clothes rack, and shows them to Flamboyant heart

"I want you in our shoot to wear these, anyone who can date Swift heart is a real sex pot so im sure you can pull it off. But most importantly is that we are gonna be painting cerain words all over your body. In small red we are gonna paint the word victim on your body, but in black big words we are gonna paint the word survivor all over your body, because thats what you are a survivor and thats what we want to convay to everyone, and that rape is something that you are not alone in what you went through. But don't forget that you still have to sell those boxers."

"You got me on your side, i have always wanted to be a model ever sense i was young, being on the cover of the first edition of your magazine, its bold to go against Harmony in any situation, so i support you and will take the backlash that comes along with it, what she gonna do call me a mangina, i have the full confidence in myself that what im doing is what should be done, its the right thing to do. Cozy heart, what time should i meet you for this shoot."

"5 o'clock tomorrow afternoon would work best for the photoshoot. And you can bring Swift and Grumpy with you."

"Its a deal then, Gaze into the future Cozy heart penguin because i think its gonna be great."

"Oh, and don't forget the invites from Quirky, be sure to read them Carefully, and give the others to Swift, Grumpy and Rebel."

"I will thanks"

Flamboyant heart walks away, but then a lightbulb goes off in Cozy hearts head.

"Thats it that's the name of my new magazine. Gaze magazine"

She quickly gets out a pen and writes down the name of her new magazine

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day Flamboyant heart comes out to the office again, this time bringing Grumpy and Swift heart. Grumpy and Swift heart are not used to model scene and are actually very excited to see how this all works, Flamboyant has shown everyone the invitations and Grumpy bear and Swift are more then ready for the subject of the meeting. But right now the conversation is on Grumpy bears favorite subject, automotive. He starts talking about Cloud cycles.

I upgraded my cloud cycle with some of the latest new features you can find on the market, you would be shocked at what i had originally and how old it was. One of my favorite upgades is now my cycle has an auto shuffle break function for it i ever use it on an ice cloud, it will automatically start that annoying process of going and off the breaks you just hate having to do."

"Ice clouds are a big pain in the ass, so that is great, i feel like it was just yesterday that i got my cloud cycle license and drived with you for the first time, oh gof the rush of your fur going through the cloud cycle is absolutely amazing, you feel like no body can stop you no matter what in the world happens."

"I agree with you on that, do you remember when we went cloud cycling for the first time."

(Flashback)

Swift heart and Grumpy are on there cloud cycle, this is back when the two were dating, Swift heart was hugging him on the back of Grumpy, being happy to be in each others presence, Grumpy and Swift at the time are one of the closest knit couples in Care-a-lot. Grumpy gets ready to get the cloud cycle started as they take off. They drive past Rainbow river where everything is super bright, and Grumpy is having trouble seeing do to the river sun reflection.

"Swift heart i can't see anything, where did we park'

"I don't no man i can't see...

All of a sudden the two crash into a teee, but not just any tree, they crashed into the pink wink tree, which instantly turns anyone who touches it pink for a week. They indeed crash into the tree inside the branches and turn pink, natrually Grumpy bear becomes well Grumpy.

"Oh great, we crashed into a fucking pink wink, whats gonna happen next"

All of a sudden the cycle starts to move again, but this time is going upward, and falls down derectly into the rainbow river, the engine then stops as it crashes into the rainbow river, making there fur all wet, along with there clothes, but the worst part about it is that swimming out, they landed right in the waterfall, and were being pulled under by the current and had to try and swim out from under the water, once they got back onto land, they where shivering cold and had no towels to dry off. Grumpy scowles his biggest scowl

"Oh great, now we are gonna be pink for a week, and now we are wet AND NO SWIFT, IM NOT A PERVERT LIKE YOU, I'M NOT TAKING THEM OFF!"

(Flashback end)

The two start laughing, back then it was very uncomfy and no fun, but now they think its funny how they reacted about it. They countinued walking until they finally reached there destination of the set of the photoshoot, there is a photo studio right next to the Rainbow waterfall. Swift heart smirks as she begins to speak.

"You know, i hear that Cozy heart has a habit if seeing naughty things happening by the Rainbow waterfall late at night, do you want to hear a legend Flamboyant heart."

"I would love to Swift heart"

"There is a rumor that couples that do the nasty down by the rainbow waterfall, will forever be together, and find eternal peace and happiness together. You and i should maybe stop by sometime"

"*Blushes* I suppose we could put that in our already hectic schedule, but I'm positive we can make that work"

Everyone giggles at how open Swift heart is about the natute of there relationship status, Flamboyant heart is a very open person, but sometimes gets a little embarrassed because of how much he cares about Swifty specifically. They finally enter and Cozy notices the three instantly and motions at Flamboyant heart.

"Hello Flamboyant heart, I'm so happy to see you here, Swift heart you heard about the plan right"

"Anything that goes against that bitch who will not stop calling me a stupid butch, I'm ready to dish out revenge"

"That's great, now its time for the photoshoot"

She pulls the pair of black boxers pff the rack, Grumpy sly smiles.

"Damn Flamboyant heart, those are some skimpy boxers Flamboyant heart, typical of Care-a-lots resident pin-up stud, a male who is a major sexy machine"

Flamboyant heart giggles

"I suppose i can be a bit of a little sexy beast, *Giggles* Im proud of it though"

Cozy heart smiles

"Thats nice Flamboyant, i can see you are quite the confident, now im gonna go in the back while you change, I'm sure you don't mind if your Girlfriend and Grumpy boy over here."

"Both of them have scene my junk before so i personally have no objections"

"Alright, i will go in the back and prepare the paint"

Cozy goes back as Flamboyant starts taking his clothes off, as Swift and Grumpy watch, Swift heaft decides to start a conversation with Flamboyant to prevent things from getting too dull.

"Flamboyant heart, how do you feel about standing up for rape victims"

Flamboyant heart starts to get tears in his eyes, he stands there naked, putting the boxers in his hands, looking at them with a passion he rarely has for an object.

"Yeah of course... When i used to look at ny body all i could look at is the shame for what happened to me, but now when i look at it. Thanks to you two especially, i see someone with a beautiful body, one of the thinnest males around with nice hips, a very sensual backside and... My package, a very impressive package... Thank you two."

Swift heart gets tears in her eyes. She begins to speak as Flamboyant puts his sexy underwear on

"Flambo, we would do anything for you because of how much you have done for us. We think your amazing."

Grumpy starts to cry, he sobs into a tissue

"Im not crying *hic* your crying. But your welcome Flambo, we will always be there for you"

As his Boxers are finally on, Cozy heart comes back in the room with the paint, and cozy heart giggles.

"Forgive me if im being perverted Flamboyant, but you look really sexy in that underwear. Its awfully tight, your really... Thin."

"Don't worry Cozy, im not offended at all, infact I'm quite flattered."

"I'm glad about that, now lets get this paint on."

Cozy heart takes her little paint brush, and starts painting the word victim all over his body, he looks somber as this is being painted all over his body, but then smiles as the rest of his bodis painted with the word survivor, even his chest had a big survivor on it. He truley felt empowered when this was written on him. Cozy hearg then carefully leads him to the set of the photo shoot. He gets in front of the camera, and sighs.

"Im ready Cozy heart, i want to prove to everyone that im not a victim but a survivor, i want to show everyone that there's support out there for you if this happened to you and you don't know what in the world to do, i espically want to prove to people that getting raped isn't the end of the world, that you can fight to continue your life, Cozy heart, lets do this."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oopsy and Share have invited Bashful and Rebel to dinner, but not for the reason they would like too, they are inviting True heart and Noble heart for dinner. They had everything set up less like a dinner and more like feast. They had baked a full on honey baked ham, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, green bean casserole, some of the best red wine from Play-a-lots wine cellar and some other things you would expect out of Thanksgiving dinner. But the true intentions after there actions of taking over the hall of hearts, they clearly wanted to discuss the intention of there actions with the leaders. Oopsy is finishing setting the table with all the food he made, with Bashful sitting at the table in his daydream silence, while Share was talking to Rebel about playing music.

"We need something they both like, i need something older but not to old, its need to have a teen youth essence to it, and it needs to be something that is easy to sing a long to for Noble heart."

"Hmmmmm, Im not used to this kind of music, I'm more rock then country, but this is an easy song to play on the gitaur, jave you ever heard of the song All summer long by kid rock"

"No, unlike you Rebel I'm not a music expert"

"Well then here, let's play the song for you, and i will sing and play in the background when they get here, i know some other good kid rock songs"

Rebel starts playing the opening tune on her guitar, its surely one of her favorite songs, and then when its time, she starts singing.

"Oh, and as a bisexual woman, i have no problem making love to a girl, so as far as in concerned here it goes baby"

Kid rock- All summer long

It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long

Caught somewhere between a boy and man

She was seventeen and she was far from in-between

It was summertime in Northern Michigan

Ahh Ahh Ahh

Ahh Ahh Ahh

Splashing through the sand bar

Talking by the campfire

It's the simple things in life, like when and where

We didn't have no internet

But man I never will forget

The way the moonlight shined upon her hair

And we were trying different things

We were smoking funny things

Making love out by the lake to our favorite song

Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow

Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Catching Walleye from the dock

Watching the waves roll off the rocks

She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul

We'd blister in the sun

We couldn't wait for night to come

To hit that sand and play some rock and roll

While we were trying different things

And we were smoking funny things

Making love out by the lake to our favorite song

Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change

Or how we thought those days would never end

Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along

And think man I'd love to see that girl again

And we were trying different things

We were smoking funny things

Making love out by the lake to our favorite song

Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow

Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

And we were trying different things

We were smoking funny things

Making love out by the lake to our favorite song

Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow

Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Share claps super hard with her hands, giving a really loud whistle as she does so.

"Well done Rebel, that is an amazing song, i know Noble heart and true heart will love it."

All of a sudden the door bell to the house rings, natrually like normal people open the door to find True heart and Noble who they welcome inside. But there clear something wrong with True heart, she clearly being somber under her current conditions. Oopsy can't help but ask.

"Hey noble what's up with True heart"

"I wish i could say Oopsy, but unfortunately I'm not sure myself. She has been really reclusive and silent all day, i mean look at her she literally just sat down next to Bashful and is already just sadly looking at her food... Im sorry Oopsy, I'm just god knows how bad with feeling that are negitive, i was pretty much brought up in a land of nothing but positive when we first got here, so I'm shocked as to feeling like this showing up."

Everyone finally sits down and starts eating the food. Noble heart is shocked at how good everything is

"Oh my god, you two are actually geniuses, its like you guys did the full idea of my dreams... Yeah before you guys start talking i know you guy's are trying to sugar coat what you guys did earlier with the whole Care-a-lot takeover."

Share cringes as she begins to speak.

"Oh god, *Sigh* Well Noble you really can see right through me, i knew you were wise but not that extent, I want to explain it to you, but its difficult to go over."

"You have no need to, you can Thank Brave heart as to why that is"

"Brave heart!"

"Yes Brave heart Share bear, he was the one who put in the word for you, i was positive from the beginning that your intentions were truly good, i just knew that you had to be good intentioned from the start, and you were, why didn't you talk about the pay problem from the start"

Share sighs

"We have tried to talk to you about it before, but you never listened to use, you always were busy with other peoples bullshit and we never were able to get across to you our problem. We know that you had other bullshit to deal with but"

Noble heart smiles

"No, i should be the one apologising, is truly me, thanks to my busy nature a problem that has been effecting you and Oopsy bears lives, you guys have been struggling because we give you less caring missions for unfair reasons, and therefore effecting your pay and therefore your lifestyle."

Noble heart then reaches into his belly badge, and grabs out a bill, a bill thats title is the equalizing pay bill.

"This bill will not effect what you do in your spare time like your shops Share bear, but for all of the caring missions in the future, all those caring missions will have the pay for doing the mission equalized, but at the same time making sure that people can do the equal amoumt of missions when they so desire."

"But hold on a second, doesn't any bill made in the kingdom of caring require the approval of all members of the council in order to be put in to law."

"Not exactly, every year we get 2 stamps, one for me and one for True heart, these stamps act as vetos that automatically put a bill into law, and as you can see from the stamp, you got it from me, your gonna get your justice because you deserve your justice. Now next time dont go on the crazy train next time ok hun"

Share puts her hands on her muzzle, she is in a state of shock at what just happend, her life got saved by Noble heart when even she feels she does not really deserve it. With tears in her eyes she hugs Noble heart over the table as Noble heart giggles.

"OH THANK YOU NOBLE HEART... thank you

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Livley and Quirky and standing in the kitchen, everyone is all ready gathered in the living room waiting for the meeting to start, but lively is clearly nervous about the whole thing. Quirky heart is trying to comfort him about it all.

"Im sure your gonna do fine, your speeches are way better then any of mine, my average speech is fuck the government of Porterhouse and that is not what we are gonna need to grasp the attention of these other people very well, and my catchy catchphrases like fuc da gov ain't gonna work."

"*Sighs* I know what your trying to get across Quirky, that my skills make me the better candidate to run this speech over with the group, but is still have every right to be nervous. Flamboyant heart and Swift heart and Rebellious heart know about my boyfriend dying, but I'm unsure how to grasp everyone on the subject and get everyone hooked on going back to Porterhouse to neutralize the threat of YX78."

"Have you ever contacted anyone you know from Porterhouse during your time in Care-a-lot."

"Lucky for me my cell phone has managed to connect to over there despite the fact that we are literally in the clouds, and ghis is my moms old phone before they passed away, so it's a miracle that the thing still actually works let alone reaches that far."

"Thats great, now they know that we are safe and sound in the kingdom of caring and not dead in the middle of the backwoods bleeding through our skulls. That would be a disater"

"Look Quirky, i can appreciate someone like you who cannot be negitive, but not all of us can be like that."

"Hun, you worry too much about everyone else around you and how they are gonna feel about what your saying. You need to have the power to know that you just falt out need to get your words out. But you don't have to be brash like me in order to do it. I think i need to remind you of that one speech you gave. I remember it all to well because you wanted to get the message XY78 was evil across, but of course you could not reveal that they killed your boyfriend or you would be too high on there radar if someone from the organization was present. Remember what i told you the minute before you gave that speech"

(Flashback)

Livley is sitting in the back of a bar with Quirky heart, chugging down a beer like she always did back in the day. Livley has a pile of notecards with him with everything he wants to get across. Quirky looks at him. quizzically.

"Your seriously are gonna use notecards for this speech Livley heart fox."

"I have been prepping to give this speech all week, there is nothing that i haven't left out of here, i looked at some statistics about the government and what there money really goes, i also have been looking at some surveys i took from the homeless community about there current situation. And."

Quirky heart grins and giggles at the nervous fox, she takes the notecards from Lively and reads some of the notecards over. She giggles as she reads, and gives the notecards back to Livley. She then proceeds to speak.

"Pick up only 3 of those notecards and use them for the speech"

"What"

"Lively you don't understand, your trying to put something on your plate that should not even be there, have you ever considered that not everyone wants nothing but facts all the damm time, what people want it emotion, they want to get to know the true Lively, and the Lively i know is pretty fucking epic. Now pick out three facts, but not just any facts, facts that will really aw the people, like something you would see out of a straw poll. These people don't need an extreme fleshed out factual peice of info, they want something that they can truley get behind, something that can truley feel"

Lively looks at Quirky stunned by what she just said, he figured out qucikly that day that he had his best ally in the fight right there and them

(Flashback end)

Livley heats ears peark up.

"Quirky, this is why i am friends with someone as crazy as you, the craziest people in life almost always are the people that have the most insight into the complex folds of life"

"What do you know about folds Livley, your gay"

"Ha ha very funny you. Now we have a speech to give lets do this."

Lively and Quirky enter the room, and Lively starts speaking to everyone the second he gets into the room.

"My fellow anthros, we currently have a crisis over in Porterhouse, i want to be sure you guys aren't forgetting the disaster that is going on in Porterhouse. Anthros all over counting to suffer in the slums. Are countining having to run away from the XY78 organization on the streets of the city, and some are even being sent to rape places and murdered thanks to that dumb organization, the second we found the connection between the rapists colony and the YX78 organization, is the second i had feeling that something fucked up is going on. And we have to finally give anthros all over the justice and freedom they deserve. We need ideas and i feel like you guys are the best people to do that, you all are the people that i want to help me. I know you all are the people who can help me. But we need ideas."

Grumpy bear raises his hand

"What ever tinker stuff you might need i got you covered all the way, my shop is always open to all of you now that i transferred all my tools to Flamboyant hearts place, i can get exactly all the tools that all of us will need when we get to Porterhouse."

Resilient heart raises her hand.

"If you ask me, Porterhouse needs to go down in general. Don't get me wrong idea for thinking this, afterall it makes sense to try and prevent us from having to contact the human world, but i think at this point Porterhouse isn't gonna work anymore. My suggestion is this, we destory Porterhouse entirely. If we can destory the one place where YX78 mainly congregates we will have the beat chance of stopping those bastards."

Livley heart pipes up

"Any objections"

No body objects, everyone agrees to it.

"That settles it, we are gonna find a way to destory Porterhouse while having all the citizens survive... The only question is how we are gonna destroy it.

Rebellious heart interrupts

"Its a good idea but at the same time i think we need to get the opinion of the Porterhouse community, we need to be sure that they are ok with getting rid of Porterhouse. We need to be sure that they actually want this to happen, not to mention we need to be sure everyone can get out before we destory it.

Flamboyant heart ends to converstation

"Then we will go the Porterhouse all together, Grumpy can bring his inventions with him and we can store them in a stolen truck, god knows the economy is so bad that they have to steal everything there, but we can do it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cheer runs around looking for a certain gold bear, she finally finds him around the old clock tower at the edge of town, its not the tallest tower in the world but it is not exactly not gonna be lethal if you jump off. He is sitting at the bottom on the stairs looking sad. Cheer walks over to Champ and hugs him, he is shocked.

"Huh"

"Champ, i need to talk to you about how i I truley feel. I love you Champ, i fucking love you, you don't know how much i love you. I used to love Grumpy, i used to love him alot but not anymore, and being the stupid dumb hoar i am i made decision to have fucking Hugs and Tugs with him, as a teenager. I feel like its a guilt that i will never escape."

"I love you too, but at the same time i feel like that i won't be able to overcome that exact same word guilt, i acted like an idiot and let my life fall apart infront of the people who i feel closest too. I don't want to forever be known as that guy everyone had to put back on there feet, i don't want to be known for that."

Cheer giggles

"Thats the one thing that we will forever have in common. We have that guilt that we want to get rid of forever. I wish life could be as simple as our first date, thats only wishful thinking however"

"Are first date was so magical, it was just the two of us going on a picnic, you made the best sandwiches, they were so yummy, but not as yummy as your pie, and no hun that ain't a dirty joke."

Cheer bear starts laughing and Champ joins him, its clear that these too were the ones meant for each other, but both of them were holding burdens they felt like they could never get off there shoulders. They looked at each other and kissed, there tounges swirling in each other's mouths, but the second they stop, there tears flowed out of there eyes as Champ spoke

"This is not anyone should live there lives like this, i just can't do this anymore"

"Neither can i Champ, neither can i, you can't live with the guilt of how you acted and i can can't live with the guilt of having hugs and tugs as a teen... You know what we have to do right."

"You two got it all wrong, you don't have to do anything."

Out of no where the too look for who the heck said that, they found out... it was Grams bear

"I understand everything thats going on, Do your best has told me everything... Things he wasn't supposed to say, but things he should have said. You guys can move on, you just don't want to face your problem head on, we need to do that, otherwise you will never have the self assurance you need."

The two beard look quizically as Grams countinues to speak

"You guys don't need to hold on to your guilt, Care-a-lot will do everything to make sure you don't have too. But don't worry about facing your problems alone, I'm here to help"


	17. Chapter 15

(I was originally planning on making this episode OVA 2. But i decided to save OVA 2 for another time, i don't think now is a good point in the story to do an OVA episode because we are getting to the climax of the first book of my series. But don't worry OVA 2 will eventually come out. It might have to wait until next book, espically because i know have a couple of side projects to work on lately. Please enjoy the chapter)

Flamboyant heart was spending the day with Gentle heart before the group returned to Porterhouse in an attempt to throw the entire project of YX78 off track. Flamboyant heart and Gentle heart went shopping so Flamboyant heart could give her some advice. They were walking to Bright hearts garage. Swift and Flambo's place has a terrible garage, so Grumpy and Bright heart having working together more as of late. So Gentle heart has been spending a lot more time with Flambo as of late. They walk around for a little bit, before Gentle feels the need to ask Flambo for advice.

"Hey Flamboyant heart, can i ask you something"

"Of course you can ask me something go ahead."

"I feel like me and Bright heart are becoming closer. But i'm still concerned about winning over him in the end. Bright heart and i are not exactly a official couple. I'm Without a doubt the one he is closest too, but because we are not an official item he is very flirty with other people. I'm extremely worried because Grumpy is now single again."

"Wait a second, Bright heart is Bisexual too. I go from being the only Bisexual guy i know to knowing like 10 ever sense i came here, whats going on."

"*Giggles* Trust me Flamboyant heart, you are not the only person i Care-a-lot who thinks this. But can we please go back onto the topic. Bright heart is super flirty with everyone, so sometimes i feel insecure."

"Oh Gentle, you should feel confident, your beautiful, your the sweetest person i have ever met. Not to mention i think that a certain Raccoon likes you after he made that extremely naughty dare during dare or dare. I think he likes you, you just need to have more confidence in that all it is, is flirting. You one of the most beautiful people i have ever met. You have low self confidence that you don't deserve Gentle heart. You are kind and sweet, you have been really supportive. You are really soft and gentle, and I'm not just talking about the feeling of your fur when i hug you. You always do everything with such care that i could never do. But most of all you are a survivor, you put up with the crazy antics of everyone else on a daily basis, and you stay true to yourself even in your environment. Your an excellent person Gentle heart"

"Oh Flamboyant, your the sweetest person i have ever met, thank you so much. I suppose your right, i just really want be sure i get Bright hearts attention. I'm worried that if i don't he is gonna fall for someone else. What do you suggest i do to help myself out."

"My suggestion for you is that you should let him know how you feel. Give him genuine compliments on everything you like about him. But not just his looks, his character. If you truly love Bright heart then you should let him know you love him loud and clearly. I believe in you that you can do it, Gentle heart lamb can do anything she puts her mind too."

"Thank you Flamboyant heart, you and i may be so different, but i know i can always rely on you."

"I am someone who personally believes opposites can attract in Friendship. You just need to put the effort in to respecting what your friend needs."

The two finally arrive at Bright hearts garage. Grumpy and Bright heart are currently doing blacksmithing. They both have there shirts off, while Swift heart is watching on making jokes with the two.

"Damn, i got my own personal pit crew over here. All aboard the eye candy express."

Bright heart laughs responding with a snappy comeback.

"Whats the matter Swift heart, your slim thick boyfriend isn't enough for you"

"Watch it Brighto. My boyfriend is one of the sweetest men i know. I can't help it if you guys decide to put the goods on display. Besides, Flamboyant heart should understand my feeling, being bisexual and all."

Flamboyant heart and Gentle heart on que enter the garage. The two see the two shirtless anthros. Gentle heart instantly walks up too bright heart, but is too shy to hug him shirtless. Flamboyant heart on the other hand smirks as he looks at the two.

"I didn't order the hot men squad over too my house, but i will happily except this eye candy."

Swift heart laughs

"I told you he would feel the same way."

Grumpy approches Flamboyant heart, pointing his attention to thr complete collection of there work on the table over by the oven. Grumpy has created, a wide array of weapons. Flamboyant heart is a little confused as to the purpose of these weapons. Until Grumpy starts explaining.

"These weapons are for you, Quirky heart, Lively heart and Rebellious heart. Resilient heart already has a weapon in her... Prosthetic metallic claw... Things. I have been in contact with Lively heart a lot as of late. He has has conctact with some of the main players back and Porterhouse, and you 5's actions has been noticed by the organization, if you go back down there they are gonna be out for your guts. Which is why you five need protection. So i decided you guys needed weapons to protect yourselfs."

"That is a good idea Grumpy, but wait, what about conjuring weapons, wouldn't that be easier"

"Although conjuring weapons is easy magic. It would take a bit to learn how to conjure weapons, and right now we don't have that time right now. I need you to go around and hand out these weapons to your comrades. But first let me show me your weapon."

Grumpy goes to the table and grabs a pair of sparring knives, and hands them to Flamboyant heart. His eyes instantly light up as he looks at his new weapons. They are so cool, he can't believe he is actually gonna get to be a hero. Its really starting to kick in right now. Grumpy goes over why he choose this weapon for Flamboyant heart.

"I chose this weapon for you Flamboyant heart because of your Flexibility. You need a weapon that is light weight, easily accessible and easier to move. I knew you wouldn't have to worry about going against someone with a big weapon, as you could easily avoid it with your backflips and cartwheels. Eventually when you get back we can learn how to conjure your weapon. Which you can learn in the span of a month. We have plenty of books in Care-a-lots library about magic, lucky for us we live in a magical area, so magic is very easily to learn here. Maybe we could finally learn elementalisim even. That would be awesome. But for now you have this weapon.

"Thank you so much Grumpy. I'm excited to finally use this weapon."

"Your welcome, but now i need you to get these weapons to your other comrades."

Grumpy hands the other weapons too Flamboyant heart, and explains who these weapons are for. There is a double edged axe for Quirky heart, A metal baseball bat for Lively heart, and a scythe for Rebellious heart. Gentle heart pipes up, and takes the scythe out of Flamboyant hearts hands.

"I will help Flamboyant heart deliver the weapon's. I'm sure he would love someone to keep him company while he delivers these weapons."

"Thank you Gentle heart. You have your mission my friend. God speed."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gentle heart and Flamboyant continued walking to Quirky and Birthdays house to give her the new weapon. The two get some super odd looks from passers by for holding weapons in a non-war zone in the middle of day, but the two were too focused on talking to each other to care. Gentle heart heard about Flambo's shapeshifting powers, so she was curious on how is powers are doing for him.

"So Flamboyant heart, you know you can shapeshift. How is that working for you right now."

"I have been practicing a lot as of late. According to Resilient heart my new forms are gonna come with time, but i have figured out some stuff on my own."

"Really, what have you figured out."

"Well, first i figured out how to turn into this"

Flamboyant heart closes his eyes, and uses his mental energy to transform into a pink-spotted Dalmatian. He cutely poses before returning to the conversation.

"Have i been a good boy Gentle heart."

Gentle heart giggles and jokingly pets Flambo with her free hand.

"Yes Flambo, you are a good boy"

Flamboyant heart shapeshifts out of his Dalmatian form. Gentle heart smiles.

"So Flamboyant heart, what else can you do."

"While, to be perfectly honest i'm having trouble with this, not the Shapeshifting part per say, but adjusting to this in general. As you know i can change my gender on command, i can easily change my form into a woman's now, but i'm having a little trouble with per say... All the complications that come with it."

Flamboyant heart shapeshifts into his female form, his female form has C-cup breasts, and female unmentionables to replace his male bits. But besides that nothing really has to change, because Flamboyant heart has wide hips, and a well endowed behind. Flamboyant heart poses like a sensual woman, getting into the character of a woman.

"I'm having a couple of problems, my center of gravity is a little different because of my breasts, so walking it a bit of a challenge right now. Although the extra space in between my legs is nice, the whole thing is just hard to get used too."

Gentle heart smiles

"Flamboyant heart, you have been doing a great job at giving me advice, and helping me, so i think its about time i help you."

"How so"

"Well as a woman of well endowment, i can..."

"Wait, but when i look at you."

"I don't look well endowed, don't worry i know you didn't mean that rudely, its actually a valid question. I'm only telling you this because we are so close. I actually am a double DD cup size, but i wear 2 sports bras to prevent people from catcalling me. Just please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, i won't"

"But anyway, come on, i will help you learn to walk with a pair of breasts, its actually very easy once you get used to it."

"Ok, what do i have to do."

"Ok, for starters your gonna need to change your posture. You do already have a very feminine way of walking and standing, but you have a more arched back because you don't have to worry about the extra stuff on your chest. Straighten out your back"

Flamboyant does what he is told and waits for Gentle hearts next instruction, when she suddenly puts a book on his head.

"Now that you have the right posture, try walking"

Flambo walks normally about 20 steps before falling down painfully. Gentle heart instantly knows whats up.

"You put too much of your weight on your right side. When you have breasts the weight difference i higher between your sides, so do it again only more even."

Flamboyant walks again, this time taking Gentle hearts advice. He walks and walks and he keeps the book on his head, even stopping and doing a pose at the end like he is on a runway. Gentle heart smiles.

"You got it Flamboyant. *Blushes* Just know, that i don't normally do that for most people, but something about you gives me confidence."

"*Giggles* Its all my pleasure."

"Come on, lets practice some more on our way there."

The two continue to walk to Birthday and Quirky hearts house practicing all Flamboyant hearts female form walking. He keeps getting better and better as they go, until they finally reach Quirky's residence. They knock on the door, Quirky heart answers.

"Hey Flambo. What's up."

"Quirky heart, i was sent by Grumpy to send you this double sided axe. We are gonna need these for Porterhouse"

Quirky sighs sadly as she takes the axe.

"Having a weapon of my own is nice. I had weapons to defend myself in Porterhouse, but most of them were just dumb things like billiards sticks and cannons i made myself. But Lively told me that there on high alert for us 5 after the waves we have made across the anthro world. Its really starting to settle in what happening"

Flamboyant heart is shocked to hear Quirky so serious.

"Your normally really brash and crazed so this must be bad."

"Yes it is. BUT WE GONNA BEAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK OUTTA THEM GOVERNMENT SWINE!".

"Thats more the Quirky heart i know"

"Yeah, sorry Flamboyant heart, I'm having a bit of anxiety about this. I have more knowledge about YX78 then you do. There fearsome."

Flamboyant heart grabs Quirky hearts hand with confidence, he looks at her with an encouraging gaze.

"I don't like seeing you like this Quirky. Where is the chras ball of energy that makes Quirky heart Quirky heart. I promise that we will all work together. I know that teamwork lines are chessy as fuck, but its true. Hey Quirky heart, i want you to meet me right by the medical clinic where Rebellious heart is gonna be, i want to have one final team discussion before we go. But before hand i need you go to Bright hearts garage and tell the same thing too, because i forgot to tell them."

"I will Flamboyant heart. Now buckle the FUCK UP! Because here we go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Resilient heart is sitting alone on a rock, caring a blank look on her face. Inside all she has felt the whole time is depression from the loss of the Bleu gemmes and thinking about what Generous heart would have thought. She was miserable but wasn't gonna make it clear, she was given the name Resilient heart for a reason, she can handle lots of shit and remain normal, there is no way she could crack for the sake of her name and her family. Lotsa heart walks over to her.

"Resilient hun, are you doing ok"

"Lotsa heart why are you even asking that"

"No reason. Just for the sake of it"

"Loti, i don't like questions like that. At all, so please refrain from asking me about my state of mind."

Lotsa heart frowns

"Look Resilient, you have changed a lot from when i met you over in Seattle. You were super enthusiastic about everything about your Bleu gemmes group. You were so excited to introduce me to all of the cool things about your history and your base. You were so happy to be around all the people in your base. You had so much passion and fire inside your eyes when you looked around at all of your surroundings. Where is that Resilient, where is the person i met in Seattle. Where is she."

This phrasing is braking Resilient heart inside, she knows what she is saying is true but really doesn't want to admit it. She really likes Lotsa heart and doesn't want to get angry at her. She says calmly.

"Look loti, i appreciate what your trying to do for me right now, but its not working at all in helping me. Can you please stop."

"*Sigh I'm sorry."

"Your fine. So how is your council business coming along"

"*Sigh* To be perfectly honest its not going on at all. The council is at a stand still at this point. The council has become a complete disaster, but at this point its Noble and True hearts fault. We are crying out desperately for help because without there guidance we are worthless. Brave heart and Tenderheart are constantly at each other's throats, we were run over by Share and Oopsy. So now that all these changes are being made by True heart and Noble heart that we are not a part of, we are all at all loss for what to do. Its almost like all four of us are stuck in limbo and *Uck* its sucks."

Resilient heart is terrible and processing other peoples emotions, so all she can say is.

"I'm sorry"

Lotsa heart notices that this woman is someone who is in true need of her love, even if she doesn't receive any back. She holds Resilient hearts hand as she blushes.

"I just want to let you know that i am always gonna have your back, even if we havr only met recently i believe that we can be friends for the foreseeable future. I promise with all of my heart that i won't leave you."

Resilient heart starts trying to cover her blushing face with her arm, but slowly lowers her gaurd around Lotsa, she is beginning to think that she can trust her. She calms down as she decides to try and be a little open. But only because its Lotsa heart, she knows she would never do this with anyone else. She is currently wearing a white t-shirt, but what's important is what sewed on the back. A tattered Green camouflage jacket. Sewed on so she doesn't have to put her arms through her coat sleeves. She grabs on to it and explains.

"This is my jacket, this has lots of sentiment to me. This is a jacket i stole from one of the hunters i defeated. I never killed this hunter, but this jacket still means alot to me, because its from the first mission i have ever been on when i was 13. I take it as one of the fondest memories in my life. This jacket means alot to me, and i would be devastated if i ever lost this jacket."

Lotsa heart was intrigued. This conversation is probobly not gonna get any more interesting then this. So she presses on.

"Describe the defeat of this hunter"

"Well, i was 13, so i was definitely not the best at combat, i was just learning. What was orginally just gonna be a training mission for me turned into a living hell when the hunters invaded my mission. Now this wasn't really a major battle where i defeated 100's of hunters all at once. I only defeated 1 before i was pulled away by my supervisor. This was before in knew poison elementalisim, but i still knew how to use my prosthetic metal claws."

"I can't help butsay that your claws look like Wolverines."

"Yeah, i get that a lot. But anyways, i instantly jumped on one of the horses they were riding, and sliced its side, i was very careful not to kill, it fell over and the hunter fell to the ground, then i sliced his legs, putting him in too much pain to move them, then i punched him in the face and stole his jacket. I have owned the jacket ever sense.'

All of a sudden Flamboyant heart and Gentle heart pass by, but quickly stop directly in front of Resilient heart. In which she displays confusion

"What do you want. We aren't supposed to meet up until tommorow"

"I understand that, but i still wanted to ask you if you would meet by the medical building, my sister is gonns be there today, and i want to get one more meeting in before we go to Porterhouse and do are job."

"Hmm... Seems reasonable i will be there, if it involves saving anthros anywhere then I'm in."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gentle heart and Flamboyant heart continue to walk to Livley heart, who us currently at the park. Flamboyant heart still is in his female form, practicing how to walk like a woman. He is really aceing it, and Gentle heart is really impressed.

"Nice job Flamboyant, this is stunning."

Flamboyant heart shapeshifts back into his normal male form now that he understands how to walk like a woman better. Gentle heart smiles.

"That was great Flamboyant heart, i think we should practice that once every week for an hour. It will be beneficial so you understand what being a woman is truly like"

"Alright Gentle heart, its a deal"

The two giggles to each other as they countinue to walk to Lively heart. Gentle decides to take this time to discuss with Flamboyant heart how he feels about this.

"So Flamboyant heart, how is your mind processing to this whole situation, and what your about to do."

"Honestly Gentle heart, I'm scared. I never have put myself in a situation where i have to be a hero. Yes i have this brand new weapon which i can use for protection but I'm still scared, weapons can only do so much. But at the same time i feel eager to get down there and finally save all the anthros who need saving. They have been under oppression for a very long time, and we need to do whatever we can to make sure that YX78 pays for what they have done. I can't stand that this is actually is happening in out universe and people are getting away with it."

Gentle heart smiles, she feels as if these words justify the thoughts she has been having

"Flamboyant heart, you have definitely matured alot mentally ever sense you have came to Care-a-lot. And you only have been here for such a short time."

"*Giggles* as much as i appreciate it Gentle heart, there are lots of ways that i could improve myself. I feel like ever sense i have gotten to Care-a-lot i have felt like i have become more self aware of my behavior. I think it started ever sense i had my first bulimic attack. I have noticed all of the things that i have done in life that are of nothing but negativity... What i did to Brave heart was wrong, but I'm honestly afraid to try and apologize to him. But i know its what i have to do, just for the sake of being a good person. I'm still an emotional person, but my outbursts have definitely been lowering in numbers. I also feel like i have more self control of my eating habits, and i don't feel an urge to throw up if i eat to much. My yoga definitely helps. But i attribute all of this to Take care therapy. She has been an incredible help in me getting to a place where i want to be, and i feel like I'm getting closer to my goal."

Gentle heart smiles at Flamboyant heart.

"Oh Flamboyant heart, that's so great to hear, knowing that your getting better everyday is such a relief. You should be excited for your future, I'm not physic but it think that if you can complete this mission, i think that you have a future that you could have only dreamed of in your sex slave prison."

The two gleefully walk on as they finally reach Lively heart fox, who is sitting on a bench alone, deep in thought. But he is startled when Flamboyant and Genlte heart approach him

"but then how are we gonna infiltrate... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. You two scared the shit out of me."

Flamboyant heart giggles.

"Sorry Lively heart, i didn't mean to scare you. But anyway, i came here to deliver you this Metal baseball bat. Its your weapon for when we get to Porterhouse"

Lively heart smiles.

"Well thank God for this, because i have all my weapon's back in Porterhouse. I think a baseball bat fits my fighting style really well. Hey Flamboyant heart, want to see how i fight, i see that you have those Sparring knives with you, so you shoukd be an admiral opponent"

Flamboyant heart smirks

"Is this your way of trying to defeat me because of our failed romantic relationship"

"... Maybe. But lets make this battle justa shirt sweet one"

The two get in a fighting stance, Flamboyant heart crouches over Knives in hand, While Livley takes a more causal stance, carrying the bat over his Shoulder.

"Ok Flamboyant heart, the first person to disarm the other wins. Everything goes."

The battle begins Livley heart does a delinquents style swing twoards Flamboyant, but Flamboyant heart dodged with a backflip over his other shoulder, Flamboyant heart then slashes Lively hearts back. He however easily recoils and hits Flamboyant on the head by quickly flicking his bat back. Flamboyant becomes disoriented, which causes Lively to try and knock the knives out of his hands, but Flamboyant jumps over his baseball bat before he has the chance to do so.

"Damnit Flamboyant heart"

Flamboyant heart gets on his hands, and starts walking on them, Lively heart responds to this by doing a 360 swing with his bat, but Flambo uses his flexibility to make his legs avoid the swing and then proceess to round house kick Livley heart in the head. Quickly while he is disoriented, Flamboyant heart throws his knife directly at the bat, causing Lively to drop the bat from the force. Lively is shocked.

"Flamboyant heart, are you sure you have never fought before"

"No, I'm sure i have never done that before."

"Well your skill level is beyond mine Flamboyant heart, you did a wonderful job, i feel more comfortable going to Porterhouse knowing that you can fight for yourself. I'm honestly really impressed."

Flamboyant heart smiles

"That's great Livley heart, but we still have some work to do, come on, let's go meet Rebel and the others at the Medical center"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rebelious heart is sitting down with Resilient, Quirky, Grumpy and Swift heart all in a circle, while Rebellious heart has her guitar. Just as Flamboyant heart, Lively and Gentle show up. Gentle decides to sit on a bench nearby so she can hear whats going on, but not invade on the meeting. Flamboyant quickly interrupts.

"Hey everyone, I'm glad that you guys all showed up, what are we talking about."

Rebellious heart quickly perks up.

"Hey Flambo, all I'm asking that you guys do is listen to this song that i love, i think this song gives me an idea for what are group name should be"

Everyone is silent as Rebellious heart starts playing a little tune on her guitar. She then whispered

"Through the darkness i see the light in you"

"She then starts playing the main tune as she starts singing"

Don't stress, don't stress

No one knows what goes on in our heads, our heads

We are invisible to the rest, the rest

They don't know nothing 'bout what we have, we have

'Cause everyone's living in black and white

But we see each other in a different light

Infra-Red

I know that you're burning out for me

Fire in your bloodstream

Moving through you at light-speed

I see you, I see you

In Infra-Red

The heat and the light in the way you move

Like nobody else is in the room

I see you, I see you

It's okay, okay

They won't understand us anyway, no

You and I are on a different wave

So, doesn't even matter what they say (no)

'Cause everyone's living in black and white

But we see each other in a different light

Infra-Red

I know that you're burning out for me

Fire in your bloodstream

Moving through you at light-speed

I see you, I see you

In Infra-Red

The heat and the light in the way you move

Like nobody else is in the room

I see you, I see you

Everyone's living in black and white

We see each other in a different light

That's why I look at you like I do

Like nobody else is even in the room

We see each other in a different light

Infra-Red

I know that you're burning out for me

Fire in your bloodstream

Moving through you at light-speed

I see you, I see you

In Infra-Red

The heat and the light in the way you move

Like nobody else is in the room

If you fall into me, I fall into you

I see you, I see you

Rebellious heart finished her guitar toon with the same melodic beat. The second she stoppes playing her guitar, everyone started clapping, except for Resilient heart Who has a very valid question.

"Ok ok, nice song. But what the fuck does this have to do with are group."

"Well Resilient, i was thinking that our group name could be Infrared. We all are not society's typical anthros, we are all special little stars in the Sky. But not in that glorified way that most people see it. With the exception of Grumpy and Swift heart for what we know, we all have been through some difficult shit. We all are very odd people because of that. We got the Tomboy sex addict, The downer Mechanic, The effeminate weirdo, the Drunken theif, A militia girl with no social skills, A pragmatic slob and a Rebel with no cause. But those are not negative things, these are positive things that just make us who we are. We can understand that because we all are the same in that respect, even though we are all so different. We are on that same wavelength, Infrared. What do you think of my logic."

Everyone is in silence, this reasoning she had provides is bizarrely on point. Flamboyant heart smiles

"That is perfect, that is the perfect name. Infrared it is."

Everyone puts there hands in the middle and are about to say there all new group name, when all of a sudden they see an explosion through the clouds. Quirky quickly looks and says.

"OH FUCK, THAT'S WHERE PORTERHOUSE IS, GET THE FUCKING CLOUD CARS, WE NEED TO GET THERE NOW!"


	18. Chapter 16

(Before we start today's chapter, i would like to let you know that one of the new characters is getting a bio. Her bio will be released very recently after the post of this chapter. Please enjoy this chapter)

The second everyone sees the explosion, they know that they no longer can wait to get back to Porterhouse, they need to take action now. Flamboyant heart would qucikly run up to Gentle heart.

"You have my phone number right Gentle heart"

"Yes, i have your phone number. You do remember from last time you guys went out right."

"I want you too keep in touch with us incase something happens, we might need contact back with Care-a-lot, and we really can't use True heart and Noble heart sense they clearly have there own problems to worry about right now. Can i ask you a huge favor"

"What would that favor be"

"Would you mind Babysitting Vanity heart for me, he could use some company. *Pulls out his set of keys* Here are the keys to my house, you have full permission to go in and even stay if you so desire."

"Don't worry Flam, i have got your back, you clearly got something much worse to worry about right now. I got young Vanity heart and your house under full control."

Flamboyant heart starts running towards the car park by the hall of hearts, they are gonna need 2 cars in order to get to the destination. Flamboyant heart instantly calls out to the team.

"Everyone, over here. I stocked two of the cars with some supplies."

Flamboyant heart points to the two cars in question as the 7 anthros run to the cars in a hurry and a rush to get to Porterhouse. Flamboyant heart quickly goes to the back of one of the cars to pick up a duffel bag. He quickly picks it up, and puts it over his shoulder. He however forgot to zip the bag closed, Resilient heart instantly notices what is in the bag.

"Why do you have a stripper outfit with bunny ears in your bag"

"I don't have time to explain why i need these. We need to get going, right now we need to get to Porterhouse."

Swift heart instantly dashes into the drivers seat immediately, while Rebellious heart makes an odd request.

"Hey Swift heart, can i sit in the passengers side."

Quirky heart scoffs

"What makes you need to call shotgun"

"Its something called DD breasts. I need enough space for my chest so it doesn't smush against the seat."

Rebellious heart takes the passenger side of Swift hearts car while Quirky heart takes the drivers seat of the 2nd car. Resilient and Lively also get in the second car. Grumpy and Flamboyant heart look at each other quickly, before they jump into the back of the car. Flamboyant heart gives the all ckear and the two cars take off.

The two cars start driving in the air twoard Porterhouse. Even though this is a secret society, Flamboyant heart has the coordinates from earlier so it was relatively simple to put it into the gps. Livley heart instantly piped up staking claim on something.

"Before we start anything at Porterhouse, can i please make a request Flamboyant heart"

"If this involves strategies to get us through this ordeal, then anything is helpful"

"Me and Quirky heart would like to go to the slums when we get to Porterhouse. We need to organize are people from the hood together, we got numbers there that we can use to are advantage."

Flamboyant heart nods.

"Are you planning to get your resistance group together"

Livley nods back

"Exactly, I'm gonna see if we can get a group of people assembled that can help us get through this. That is if they didn't all die by that explosion"

Quriky hits Lively on the back of the neck.

"Yo Lively, stop being such a debby downer, we still don't know where that explosion came from in Porterhouse. I'm wanting to trust that we are gonna get a stroke of luck, but we do need to find where the source of the explosion came from."

Flamboyant heart agrees

"I'm gonna say that we all split up, we need to cover as much ground as possible in order to find out all the information we need to take this place down. I want Resilient heart to go to the slums with Quirky and Lively. On the other hand, i would like Grumpy, Swift and Rebel to go to the rich part of town. Swift and Grumpy are not on anyones radar over here, and Rebel can shapeshift into someone she sees when we get there."

Resilient gives Flamboyant heart a little side eye.

"Hold up for one 60th of a minute Flamboyant heart, you still haven't answered my question from earlier. What is with the Stripper outfit for in your bad, and where are you going to go."

Flamboyant heart goes silent for a minute, he really still feels some dread about having to do this, but he knows he has to do this for the sake of everyone has suffered at the hands of Red-light. He takes a second to gain his composure, before speaking again.

"That outfit is indeed for wearing, i'm going back to the red-light district."

Flamboyant heart needs another second to compose himself, before he once again speaks.

"We need to figure out the Red-light districts connection with the whole situation involving YX78. I saw with my own eyes the YX78 cars chasing us after we broke into the sex slave prison. The connection has to exist somewhere. But most of all, i want to stop Red light's fucked up shit from ever starting up again. I need to figure out what is going on, there is a good chance Swift heart injured Red light, and that mother fucker had to be taken to a medical facility. There is a good chance his operation is vulnerable, but trying to get started up again. I'm not gonna give Red light the chance to do that."

Everyone nods at Flamboyant heart, understanding why he wants to do what he wants to do. Everyone drives a little bit more before they are finally at Porterhouse. Flamboyant heart instructs everyone.

"Ok, now i want everyone to go where they need to go quickly, but be sure not to run or draw attention to yourself."

Everyone nods in agreement as they reach the barrier of the secret town. They park there cloud cars as the 7 friends enter the barrier, for a mission of epic proportions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Flamboyant heart starts his walk too the Red-light district of Porterhouse. When everyone entered, they all started walking too there places they were told to go too. The red light district was not far from the part of the slums that they just so happened to walk in on when they entered the barrier that hides Porterhouse from the rest of the world. Flamboyant heart didn't have far to walk, but then he remembered that 5 out of 7 of them were gonna be wanted by YX78, he noticed a grey bear with long hair similar to his on the side of one of the roads, so he quickly shapeshifted into that man he saw. Now that he had a cover for himself. He was confident that no one who went to the slums would get snitched on.

"Ok, just a few more steps and... I'm back here. I never thought i would step foot here again but, i'm here, so lets get to work."

The red light district of Porterhouse is actually very intresting in terms of the layout. Porterhouse is very poor, and doesn't have the cash to give off a red light district like the one's in more sexually free countries. So the red light district of Porterhouse actually is one gigantic strip club, connected by multiple buildings. All the buildings in the district are connected, so there is no need for more then 1 person to run the whole Red-light district, Red light bear himself. Flamboyant heart realizes that right now the Red light district is empty.

"Hmmm, it might have something to do with the explosion we saw come from Porterhouse. But i don't see any sign of an explosion here."

Flamboyant heart walks to a corner at quickly unzips the duffle bag. He sighs as he starts to take his clothes off and put on a pair of tuxedo boxers and a pair of bunny ears. He quickly rips off his shirt and pants and underwear and put them in his bag, praying to god that no one would come up and find him naked, even though this was someone else's body he was putting on display. But then, as he was getting his stripper outfit, he thought over in the other corner of the red light district, he thought he could hear a baby and a mother crying. He got his stripper outfit on and quickly went over to the corner with his duffle bag in hand. He unfortunately saw that his ears were all too correct. He saw a female Purple fennec fox, also wearing a stripper outfit. and her pink fennec fox baby, also a female crying in the middle of the street. Flamboyant heart instantly knew he had to help them out. He doesn't know why he snap decides to do this, but he decided to shapeshift back into his normal form while he helps this poor woman and her child. Flamboyant heart walks up to the woman once he has his clothes on. The woman instantly cries out.

"Please don't tell on me for skipping work, I'm begging you. I have never scene you around here, so you must be new, but please don't tell Transparent heart on me."

Flamboyant heart instantly puts a comforting hand on the women's shoulder.

"I'm not hear to tell anyone, I'm here to see what is wrong."

"Everything is fucking wrong, my life is a literal shit show, and it's all that motherfucker Red light bears fault. Did you hear he recently got beated up and needee medical care, well good riddance because that fucker has ruined my life"

Flamboyant heart gently squeezed the womans shoulder as she continues to cry.

"I understand what your trying to say, but i need you to be more clear with what your saying. I might be able to help you."

It takes a second for the woman to compose herself, but she starts speaking.

"My name is Vivacious heart fennec, i have worked for Red light for about a year now, i did it recently after i had my cute pink baby fennec, her name is Merry heart fennec. I have worked as one of his "Toys" for a while now, and i can't take it anymore. I needed this job to support my baby in this hell hole. But its terrible, the strippers are treated absolutely horribly, sometimes we are forced to have sex with Red lights friends, and if we don't please Red light he whips us with his dominator whip. But the worst part is that i have to bring my baby into work everyday because i can't afford a babysitter."

Flamboyant heart instantly starts having an emotional reaction to this women's situation. He feels really bad for this woman and can relate to her from his time in sex slave prison. She countinues to speak.

"I know i should be thankful because most of the people who get offered jobs here end up going to that sex slave prison for Red-light bears dumb games, but."

Suddenly the woman gasps, she has a sudden realization of something that puts her in shock.

"When Transparent told us about the sex slave prison incident, he mentioned a pink bear with long hair. Your that bear aren't you."

"Yes, i'm that bear. That bear is gonna help you out of this situation, actually by helping you, your helping me."

Flamboyant heart takes a quick look at Vivacious hearts. She has DD breasts and her butt is even bigger and rounder then his own, and that is saying something. He knew that there had to be reason why certain people didn't get sent to the sex slave prison, he knew it was more then her rack size because his sister was kidnapped, and his sister is DD sized. He knew there was a reasoning behind what he did. Flamboyant hear then turned his attention to the baby.

"Merry heart is really cute."

"She is my pride and joy in my life. Would you like to hold her"

"Of course i would."

She hands the baby over to Flamboyant heart. The baby instantly smiles in Flamboyant hearts hands, and starts giggling happily. Flamboyant heart smiles

"Some people say i'm a child magnet, i always seem to make children and babies happy when i'm in the room."

Merry heart suddenly squezzes Flamboyant hearts muzzle. Flamboyant heart giggles while Vivacious takes back her child.

"Sorry about that, she really likes to grab anthros muzzles for some reason."

"Oh its fine, infact it is really cute"

Vivacious heart giggles, but then gets a stern look on your face.

"So how in the world are you going to be able to help me."

"Ok, now all i ask is that you don't faint when you look at what is about to happen. This might come as a gigantic shock."

Flamboyant heart takes a deep look at Vivacious heart, he puts all of his mind into what he is doing. His efforts are a success as he Shapeshifts into Vivacious heart. Vivacious stands there stunned at what just happened.

"What the, what in the world powers do you have"

"They call us Shapeshifter's. Now... Uh oh"

He quickly covers up his chest, realizing that he forgot that he Shapeshifted into a female. He quickly pulls his shirt out if his bag

"I know that i'm a really small clothing size in comparison to you, but can i trade your bra in exchange for this shirt"

Vivacious heart nods in agreement as puts on the small shirt in exchange for her bra which Flamboyant heart puts on now being in Vivacious heart form. Flamboyant heart nods to Vivacious.

"Now all you have to do is run Vivacious, i got your back for sometime to come. Just run away, your free now."

Vivacious heart gives a nod before running away into the distance, off twoards the slums of Porterhouse. Flamboyant heart now has a form that will disguise him, and allow him to enter the Red light district undetected. He starts walking around the place, until he notices a door that says "Dancers" on it.

"This must be where Red lights toys dressing room is. *Sigh, i so don't want to do this, this is piping up my PTSD, but this has to be done."

Flamboyant heart enters the room. When he enters the room he has to play the character of Vivacious heart fennec. He enters the room to see 5 Females and 6 Males in the dressing room. All of them in Stripper outfits. A white male tiger, with gigantic muscles speaks up to what he thinks is Vivacious heart.

"Vivacious heart, your late again. Your very damn lucky that Red light is not here to fuck us both figuretivly and literally."

A male blue raccoon, with obviously the biggest bulge in his pants speaks next.

"We all understand that your at the point of breaking, we all are, we are done dealing with Red light. We are done being forced to have sex with him as a punishment for bad preformance. We are done being violated by the customers. I mean, who here is thankful Transparent heart is gonna be are boss for the next month."

Everyone raises there hand in the room, Flamboyant heart also raises his hand thinking that is what Vivacious heart would do. All except 1 person. This person caught Flamboyant heart's eye the second. She wasn't like the other people in the room. Everyone in this room has an extreme sexual appeal to them, they have something about them that is sexy, Everyone except this Female Purple bunny. The Purple bunny has no chest and no butt. She has short hair, and looks like your typical tomboy, only with no sexy things about her. A female white elk comments on this.

"Typical Slick heart rabbit, liking things rough and tough. You really wish Red light was here."

Slick heart rabbit gets up slowly and seriously, she looks like she has been misunderstood. She starts speaking the truth.

"Guys, we need to look on the positive side of things, we might have a chance for Redemption coming up. We all have heard the story of that Pink bear who escaped the sex slave prison, got out, rentered on his own will and got his friends to bail everyone out. Until Red light comes back he can't operate that buissness, that is our golden window, i don't know how i'm gonna take it. But i will."

She suddenly goes up, and puts a hand on Flamboyant hearts shoulder, thinking he was Vivacious heart.

"I'm glad you came today Vivacious heart, all we are doing today is preparing the place. Transparent heart is allowed to close the club for 3 days, and he wanted to use one of these days today. Come on everyone, lets get to work on prep."

Flamboyant heart goes around with the other strippers, going to do prep. Everyone leaves the dressing room, and goes out into the club, where they find Transparent heart. Flamboyant heart instantly gets a view on Transparent heart. He is actually wearing a strippers outfit just like everyone else. He looks very odd. He has peircings everywhere. Long unkept hair. But what is most notable is his scars, he has scars all over his body, disturbingly enough espically on his chest. He was expecting this white male bear to be a full on badass, and probobly abusive, but the second he opened his mouth, he got a different preception

"Um... Hello everyone... Um... Lets get to work, we want a good Um... Preformance tommorow"

Flamboyant heart starts drawing parralles to Bashful heart from back home, the constant um's and the lack of Confidence. This guy looks like a tough guy, but has the additude of an abused puppy dog. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he couldn't because he had to act like he was Vivacious heart. He walked around for next 2 hours just doing whatever anyone told him to do, Cleaning some areas, and doing other thing required in order to make everything work out for tommorrow. He was actually enjoying himself. He was having intresting conversations with the other strippers, and they all seemed like nice people. But throughout the day, he notices something that he knows he needs to get into eventually, and thats Red light's office. The office says "Red light and Transparent heart only" He knew that the strippers Questioned it, but wouldn't dare go in fearing the punishment. Flamboyant heart already felt super bad for every stripper in the room. He knew he was gonna have to do something to make this right.

"There has to be someway i can get into that office"

Flamboyant heart quickly goes outside, where he finds a box of empty beer bottles, Flamboyant heart quickly dumps the box, breaking all the bottles on the street.

"Ok, now i just need to plan this right"

He starts thinking about what he has scene so far. He then looks back to Slick heart rabbit. He thinks he can trust her to do good for him. He walks up too talk to her, but then he notices something, she was lighting a candle, but she didn't have a match, she was doing it with her own hand. Flamboyant heart then realized, this girl was an elemental mage, and a fire one none the less. Slick heart instantly notices that what she thinks is Vivacious heart has noticed. She quickly stops what she is doing and tries to change the subject..

"Yo Vivacious heart, whats up."

"Hey, there are a ton of broken bottles in the back, could you tell Transparent heart about it."

"Oh of course, i can help him with the clean up, shit like this happens all the time"

Vivacious heart quickly goes over to Transparent heart, causing the two to qucikly exit to clean up. Flamboyant heart got a really good look at Transparent heart, so he easily when no one is looking, Shapeshifts into Transparent heart. He quickly enters the office.

"Thank god he forgot to lock the door"

Flamboyant heart knows that he is wearing a very different stripper outfit then Transparent, so he crouches down so no one can see him from the window. He looks around, the place is a mess, but he decides to look around at some of the papers. He gets to one paper, which is a custom drawing by Red light, he knows cause he put his name at the top of it. The list says "Red lights 11 toys"

"How disgusting, these are real human being's not toys"

He looks at the drawings he has made, and that when two things hit him. The first one is why he and Rebellious were kidnapped as Sex slaves instead of brought here to be strippers for Red light. The list has 11 drawings of different types of body types Red light wants in his club. He knew he wasn't brought here because Femboy was already a taken slot. He knew it was probobly taken by the Orange jaguar with the thin figure and the long hair. He reads through and every stripper matches a certain type Red light wants. But thats when the second thing hits him, Slick hearts name is not on a picture, it written below all the pictures, he didn't understand, but he knew now that something about Slick heart was really special, he had a feeling that he was someone he could trust. He wanted to do more snooping, but he knew he didn't have much time, so he exited the room, and when no body was looking switched back into Vivacious heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The days was over for the strippers, and Transparent heart dismissed everyone to go home in his typical gentle voice. Flamboyant heart knew he had to get Slick heart on his side, he quickly decided to get Slick hearts attention. He taps Slick heart on the shoulder.

"Hey Slick heart, would you mind if i walk home with you"

"No prob bob, of course i would like to walk home with you. I would appreciate the company."

Flamboyant heart walks out the back door with Slick heart back too the slums of Porterhouse. Flamboyant heart knows he is about to take a big risk, he might bet putting his whole operation at risk talking about this too Slick heart rabbit, but this might be the gold mine he needs to get out of this situation alive. He makes sure they have walked far enough away from the area so no one can see them, before talking. But Slick heart was the first too speak.

"Hey Vivacious heart... Are you doing ok. Besides the whole you hate your job thing."

"What do you mean Slick heart"

"Look, i'm not gonna lie, you were acting not like yourself at all today, your personality is way different then it was today, and i'm thinking something is going on."

Flamboyant heart holds his breath, he heard her talk about "That pink bear" In a positive light, so he decides maybe its just time to roll with it. He breaths a sigh of nervousness as he started to speak.

"Hey Slick heart... What if i told you that i know the Pink bear that helped all of those prisoners have escaped."

Slick heart rabbit instantly looks shocked.

"Really, how the fuck do you know this bear."

Flamboyant heart knew it was time to reveal his true self. He puts his hands right on the buckle of his bra, and unbuckles the bra, but puts his hand over his breasts to prevent them for being exposed, he then proceeds to shapeshift back into his base form, and then rip the bra off his chest.

"That's because i am that Pink bear. If your looking for Vivacious heart, she is gone, i saved her."

Slick heart's jaw drops to the ground, she cannot believe the pink bear is right before her eyes, it takes her about 5 minutes alone to composse herself because this is so shocking to her, and she speaks up.

"I have about one hundred questions right now, explain everything that you did, and how you got here because i don't know what the hell to think right now"

"I was planning to do no different."

Flamboyant heart proceeds to give his name to Slick heart rabbit, and go through literally all the details of what has happened to him from the time he was discovered, to the time he got here and disguised himself as Vivacious heart fennec. Slick heart is stunned.

"So let me get this straight, you we're found by the Care bears. The actual freaking Care bears, like not some knock off group, the actual Care bears."

"I know the story seems unbelievable, but i'm telling you girl that everything that i said is true."

"I will admit that it was brave of you to get back in that sex slave prison, so your friends could track you to find out where the prison was. I would have been scared."

"That's kinda shocking, you seem like the girl who could find a positive into anything, but at the same time you have this obviously not innocent tough exterior, i actually felt indimitated in your presence, you just have that thing about you."

"Aw, thank you... Flambo, was that your nickname"

"Yes madame"

"Ok, Thank you Flambo, i really appreciate the compliments. But honestly i don't think i'm all that special, i just don't let myself get played. So you might want to know how the hell i got into this mess."

"Yeah, to be honest i'm wondering how you even got into Red lights stripper group in the first place."

"Let me guess Flambo, i have no bust and no butt. I get that all the time, but i think you are asking for another reason. Things are starting to make sense because you are not Vivacious heart. You were the one who broke those bottles, and if your a shapeshifter. You were trying to get into Red-lights office"

"Exactly"

"Well lucky for you, i have snooped around Red-lights office before. I know you have looked at his "Special list. Trust me, he has like 100 copies of that list, and i'm just as unsure as you as to why my name is just listed on the bottom of it all. But all i know is that i'm here for a reason, and i'm thankful for it so i'm not in sex slave prison right now."

Flamboyant heart nods before Slick heart moves on to the subject that he was hoping she would move on too.

"Now i'm guessing you want to ask me how i lit that candle with my finger."

"Yes i'm wondering"

"Now let me get one thing straight, this has to be some miracle that the day i get caught its by this pink bear. Because i normally don't slip up like that, i didn't have a match so i thought i could get away with it that one time because Red light was not there. But now it looks like i have to admit it. I am indeed a Fire elementalist."

"That's cool, my sister used to be an Ice elementaist until her powers went away after she found her shapeshifting abilites."

"Oh, i know why that happened, have you heard of the Backmagic effect."

"No i haven't"

"This has specifically to do with magic that you inherit, not magic that you obtain via knowledge and work. Luckily she probobly only has 1 inherited power, once she got that power, the ice magic left. But now that she has the power, she can learn elementalisim again... But i think the one who should be intrested in that."

Flamboyant heart looks intruiged

"What are you saying"

"I'm saying that i should teach you elementalisim."

Flamboyant heart is in shock

"You really think that i should learn elementalisim."

"Yes you should learn elementalism. Now that the backmagic effect can no longer affect you, you got yourself a big oppurtunity, most anthros don't have the time or energy to learn the art, but i think you need to learn it. You will have power on your side if you know magic. You are someone that i want too take to the next level. Which is why i'm offering to teach you this magic myself. I know how to teach you it, and i want too make you my prodije. How about that's are deal, you make things fixed for us strippers, and i will teach you elemental magic. Deal"

It doesn't take Flamboyant heart long at all to answer.

"Deal"

"Ok, but now i need to show you the best part of the whole thing... My little shack"


	19. Chapter 17

(After a long hiatus i'm finally back and better then ever. Real life can be a real pain in the butt but i'm here so its clearly survivable. I normally don't describe the premise of the chapter before the chapter starts, but i feel like its nessacary this time because of the change of pace from last chapter, and the gap between chapters, i will do it this once. This chapter heads to Care-a-lot in order to countinue the plot points taking place in Care-a-lot. Please enjoy the chapter.)

Gentle heart has spent about a day on her baby sitting duties of Vanity heart. She was taking Vanity heart on a walk around Care-a-lot when she was right by Noble heart and True hearts. When she was met there by Rainbow and Piece of heart. Holding there new adopted baby Survivor bear. Rainbow heart started a conversation.

"Gentle heart girl, so how have you been doing now that Flamboyant heart and Swift heart are off on another adventure."

Gentle heart looks at Rainbow with a shocked expression, she had not informed anyone that the two were gone, nor that they were going on an adventure

"How did you know."

Piece of heart laughs.

"Gentle darling, you ought to know by now that we live in Care-a-lot. Word gets around fast here, not to mention everyone figured out that you knew about it after you were spotted with Vanity heart."

The floppy eared bunny gave a sad face.

"Sorry Gentle heart"

"Oh Vanity sweetheart, you don't need to apologize you silly bunny. *Giggles* I thought i was an apologetic anthro, your such a sweet and polite child, *Giggles* and your cute"

Vanity heart blushes and hugs Gentle heart.

"Thank you Gentle heart."

"Your welcome sweetheart."

Vanity heart smiles

"I really like Gentle heart. She is so sweet and kind, she makes the best treats, and she understands me so well."

"Awwww. You don't need to be so kind Vanity heart, your one of the easiest children to deal with ever. Your so understanding, and i never thought i could relate to a male child."

Rainbow heart smiles

"Its nice to see you two getting along"

Gentle also smiles.

"So how are things now that you guys are dealing with a baby."

Rainbow heart begins explaining.

"We instantly went to Take care and Bashful so we could sort out the babies medical needs. They even gave us free baby supplies because we didn't have any ourselves. It was a nice gesture of them to do that. We have been watching the little one for a while now, and i feel so sad for him and what happened to his parents. I mean, they died right before our very eyes. But we are gonna do everything to make sure Survivor has the best possible life we can give him. Right Piece of heart."

"Exactly my love, its just i'm a little worried about what a little boy like him will think about having two mama's when he is older. Will he find it odd, and how will we help him with boy things when he gets older too."

Gentle heart smiles.

"I don't think he will mind very much, Care-a-lot has a lot of people who practice alternate lifestyles. How many bisexual people do we have here, it feels like half of Care-a-lot sometimes is bi. When he has boy problems, he has so many resources here in Care-a-lot to help him."

Rainbow heart nods

"Thats true i suppose, i'm still worried and all, but i understand where you are coming from entirely."

All of a sudden, Baby Survivor starts crying. Piece of heart looks at Rainbow.

"Oh no, its his feeding time, we need to get back to the cloud car and give him his bottle. We will see you later Gentle heart, you too Vanity."

The Lesbian couple and there baby leave the scene, leaving Gentle and Vanity there, they are about to walk away from the house, when they start hearing two people yelling and arguing. Gentle heart notices that Noble and True heart are walking down the stairs. Gentle heart instantly notices that and talks to Vanity.

"Vanity, can you hide behind the bush with me please."

"But isn't it rude to eavesdrop."

"Yes Sweetheart it normally is very rude to do that. But i'm a little worried sweetie, i haven't scene those two in what feels like forever, i think its best we check on them, but i don't want to do it while there fighting, what if i get caught in the crossfire. Come sweetheart it will be quick, i can cover your ears if you don't want to hear them fighting, they might be using bad words anyway."

"Thank you Gentle heart."

The lamb and the bunny hide behind the bushes, while Gentle covers Vanity's cute floppy ears. They hear True heart yelling super loudly with anger, while Noble heart was a bit more contained, but still very angry. True heart was the first to speak.

"Fucking A Noble, i don't want to do this either, but if we don't this we are gonna be considered lazy at best, and betrayers at worst by all the anthros we are supposed to help."

"I get that True heart, but i can't take all this bullshit on our plate. I just want to stay in this house and be with you, in the way we were back when this place was nothing. I miss when we had our own garden of eden, except without the forbidden tree."

"You don't think i miss that too. I fucking want that back so bad, but we made a choice, and we need to face it, but after we do what we have to do, you can do whatever you want to me sexually. But we need to get this done."

"But what about Brave heart, he is in hospital, do you really think we can just let Brave heart not know about this."

"I spoke to Take care, he should be out of that place by today. But Noble, we got to do this."

Gentle heart didn't know what they were talking about, but she felt scared... Very scared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Take care went into Brave hearts hospital room.

"Look Brave heart, i understand that you want to stay for a bit longer, but we can't keep you. We need the space for anthros incase of emergency."

Brave heart sighs.

"I understand, you can't find anything else i need treatment for, so i will get out of your hair, i need to meet up with the council anyway, for some reason True heart and Noble heart all of a sudden want to take action again. Well, i will be off now."

Brave heart walks out of his room to get his clothes back and exit the building. Take care and Bashful look at each other with skeptical looks. Take care starts the conversation.

"From what we got of him, i don't think he had a concussion or any sort of head damage from Flamboyant heart's punch. Lotsa heart took a bullet to the shoulder, and we got her out of here faster the Brave heart."

Bashful heart took a while to get the words through his head, but when in his area of expertise, he stutters less and feels less shy.

"I don't understand Take care, why would he do that. It really doesn't benefit him in any way shape or form."

"I will be totally honest with you Bashful heart, i don't think Brave heart is exactly living up to his name."

"What could he be trying to be avoiding though"

"Honestly, i really don't know the specifics, no one really does. But True heart and Noble heart locking themselves up in there house, proably doing X rated things like couples always do in private. There not exactly living up to there names with how disconnected they have been as of late."

"Um... Haven't we all done X rated things before. We are a whole bunch of sexually active young adults"

"That wasn't the point Bashful, the point was that there not doing a very good job at being leaders, and are trying to avoid everything at all costs. They think hiding away is gonna solve all there problems, its not."

"Hold on a second... Dinner that one night... This must have something to do with the bill that got passed equalizing the pay scale for caring missions."

"I think i'm starting to draw the connection a bit myself. Ever sense then they have been hiding away more then usual. Personally i think this started when Good luck stole the Insta-key. But i think we can generally agree that these two are at there breaking point, something has to change in Care-a-lot if you ask me."

"Maybe that is the case... But at the same time Take care, don't you think this place would go into an uproar if something happened to make our rules more strict."

"Maybe, but something needs to change, just something."

Take care thinks for a second, she thinks about Bashful hearts feeling about Rebel right now, she notices he felt a bit sad when mentioning X rated things.

"You miss Rebel don't you Bashful."

"... Yes"

Take care gives a little smirk, she normally is the most professional person, the only person she feels like she can show a more casual side too is Bashful, she has no romantic interest him, but they are really close regardless. She feels the need to start teasing him.

"Do you miss her, or do you miss her milk jugs."

Bashful heart blushes madly, he has no idea how to respond. Take care continues her teasing.

"You love her muscles don't you, you must love being swept off your feet by her."

Bashful blushes even harder. But this time he starts to defend himself.

"Hey... I like Rebel for more then her body. She is really brave and cool."

"But your really into your body aren't you"

"... Maybe"

Take care laughs

"Oh Bashful, your fine. Of course you love her body, but you love her as well. I can feel that. But my main concern is that you miss her ever sense she has gone to Porterhouse on that mission"

Bashful heart nods.

"What if i told you that i could get you to Porterhouse to see her."

Bashful heart smiles excitedly

"Really, how can i do that."

"I have recently been in contact with Perfect, Polite and Good luck. Because they are radar team they know the exact location of the Cloud cars used to get there. Once your there just simply call Gentle hearts number, she will get everything sorted out for you."

Bashful heart gives Take care a panicked look.

"But Take care, that will leave you all alone to deal with our hospital duties. Not to mention what will Noble and True heart think."

"True heart and Noble heart won't care you silly goose."

True heart gives Bashful heart a hug.

"Don't worry about me Bashful, i can do things by myself. You just go and get your big pillows."

Bashful heart blushes again, Take care gives it 15 seconds before laughing.

"Bashful, your too ashamed."

Bashful spent a few hours at the hospital before leaving, he went into the parking lot, grabbed a car, and got on the radio.

"Um, hi"

Good luck answers on the other end.

"We got all you need Bashful, were putting in the info to get you to Porterhouse right now."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Do your best and Always there are sitting in Grams bears house, Waiting for Grams bear, Champ and Cheer to come back. Do your best has informed Always there of everything, he has done exactly what True heart told him not to do, first with Grams bear now with Always there, but luckily for him both Always there and Grams bear are both aware of this and won't let her catch on. But this leads the Do your best starting the following conversation.

"I'm gonna be honest, i'm starting to think less and less of True and Noble the more i learn about them."

"But you have gotta admit Do your best, there intentions in keeping this secret where for the best. They didn't want Cheer and Grumpy to suffer in the long term, so they did what they did to protect them, only letting a limited amount of people know about the incident. You gotta admit it was in the best interest of the parties involved at the time."

"That i will admit, even if it has fucked up everything now. I want to say its all Cheer's fault, but even i gotta to admit her situation sucks. It seems to burden her more then it does Grumpy."

"Very much so"

"But think about it, if True heart and Noble heart are keeping something this big from everyone, what else could they be keeping from everyone. Espically at a time like this."

"Care-a-lot has seemed like a living hell lately."

"Ever sense we all got into that big brawl in the hall of hearts, we have been on what feel's like a fall from grace. Everything is progressively getting worse and worse. Not just in Care-a-lot, but in a lot of people's personal lives. But personally, i blame True heart and Noble heart. Simple reason why, there inaction."

"But what about the equal pay bill."

"They only did that because Oopsy and Share put them in a position where they were forced too."

"Personally, i don't agree with that, i think they truly understood where they were coming from."

"But how long is this equal pay bill gonna keep everyone calm for, if you ask me, not that long... Don't get me wrong, we should all be thankful that as teens we were welcomed here, but can we really use that as an excuse not to call out Noble and True on there shit."

Always there puts herself in a state of ponder. She really doesn't know how to answer that, its a really touchy subject. Do your best looks at Always there.

"I just want things to be back to normal Always there, we all want things to be back to normal... But i don't know what its gonna take for that to happen... I just hope its nothing big."

"You and me both Do your best, you and me both"

Meanwhile, Cheer, Champ and Grams bear are walking to Grams house. All that's going through Cheer's head is where this all started, not during her pregnancy, but after Hugs and Tugs where born.

(Flashback)

True heart, Noble heart, Tenderheart, Love-a-lot, Funshine, Wish, Grumpy and Cheer are all sitting in the hall of hearts back in the old days, while the babies are sleeping in a separate room. Cheer is crying and Grumpy is on the verge of tears, neither bother to speak. The following conversation starts with Tenderheart.

"Our dream is doomed, our dream to make a land of happiness and help children is over."

Funshine scowls.

"Tenderheart, your making those two feel worse then they have too. This could have happened to you and Love-a-lot, or True and Noble, or even me and Wish."

"Ok, i'm sorry, but we need to figure something out. Are dream could die because of these two children.

Wish bear interjects.

"I think our main concern should be Grumpy and Cheer, they are our friends, we are not gonna allow there lives to be ruined because of this. But what the hell are we supposed to do, we can't just dispose of babies, there babies."

Funshine nods.

"We have to consider the children in our decision, we don't want to fuck up there lives because we are selfish and want our land."

Love-a-lot enters the conversation.

"Either way, we gotta do something. Cheer and Grumpy are not qualified to take care of babies, nor are any of us."

True heart and Noble heart think for a second, they really don't know what to do, until Noble heart gets an idea.

"Ok, i know this is a long shot, but do any of you have any relatives back on earth, and i mean anyone. If you can think of one, it will help."

Everyone thinks for a long time, it takes 5 minutes for anyone to speak... Until Wish bear pipes up.

"I have a great aunt."

True hearts ears perk up

"How old is this great aunt of yours."

"Not as old as you would think, she had her first kids very young at only 20, then her eldest son had his first kids at around 22. Accounting for how long its been sense i have scene her, she should be in her 50's."

Funshine proceeds to say.

"I thought you and your parents didn't have a good relationship, so you moved away from them."

True heart interjects.

"That's correct, that because when we recruted Wish bear, she was living with her great aunt at the time."

"Then why did you have us think of our Relatives if you knew about her great aunt."

"Because i thought something might of happened to her great aunt and i wanted to be extra sure of myself."

Noble heart nods his head.

"Ok, lets see if we can get this to work, but before we even try i want everyone to promise something, espically you Wish bear."

Noble heart needs a minute to compose himself before he countinues.

"I don't want this to become a part of Care-a-lots history, so i need you to all promise that this won't let this get out to any future members of this organization. Also, if this bear ever comes to Care-a-lot for any reason Wish bear, you are not to mention them as your great aunt, does everyone understand."

Everyone nods, but these nods of conformation are not done in a light of positivity, but in a light of disaster.

(Flashback end)

If you haven't figured it out by now, Wishes Great aunt is Grams bear. Grams bear was not aware of how the babies came to fruition until just a little while ago. Cheer tries to get the thoughts out of her head as she countinues to walk, but she can't help but ask, why can Grumpy move on, but she can't.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Friend and Secret bear decided to invite Cozy heart to there house for just a casual hangout. Friend and Secret have been really tense lately, there relationship has pushed into any sort of touching or actually doing the act, but they have felt comfortable spending time together with no clothes on. They don't want anyone to catch on, besides Best friend who obviously is catching on. Both have really kept to themselves as of late. But decided to try and talk with Cozy. Secret whispers into Friends ear.

"Secret says that your magazine cover with Flamboyant on it was really inspiring."

Cozy heart smiles, she is glad that those two like there cover so much. But she has a very valid question for Secret.

"Secret bear, why in the world do you still whisper after you broke your silence during that big fight at the hall of hearts. Everyone now knows you can talk loudly."

Friend bear quickly interjects.

"Cozy, i understand why your asking this, but Secret finds this matter to be very personal."

"Oh, i apologize, i was just wondering because of the incident."

Secret smiles and nods his head, showing that he is fine. He puts his hand on Friends, almost forgetting Cozy heart was still there, and the two hold hands, but are both blushing madly. Cozy heart giggles.

"I can't believe it sometimes, you two did that butterfly kissing photoshoot for Harmony, and you too act like such a new couple. You guys blush even when your doing something as Pg as that."

Secret once again whispers into Friend bears ear.

"Secret wants to know how your doing ever sense you broke off your partnership with Harmony."

"I'm not gonna lie, it was a risky ordeal considering she could go bonkers, so i will perfectly honest and say that i left via text message, and picked up my stuff from the studio. But something suspect is going on in my opinion. Look at these texts."

Cozy heart grabs out her phone and shows her two friends to following conversation, Cozy heart starting the text

"Hey i need to tell you something"

"You want to leave our partnership don't you."

"How did you know"

"I managed to get a look at the history on the computers in the studio, i saw your Flamboyant heart pictures."

"Oh Shit"

"No no, I'm not mad, i understand that you want to advance your career after being my right hand woman, i get it, i wish your magazine the best of luck."

Cozy heart puts the phone back into her pocket, and countinues the conversation.

Come on guys, i mean everyone kinda knows Harmony is a... How do i say this nicely, not a very nice anthro. But i'm gonna keep my guard up, i'm probably gonna have her going after my ass in a short period of time.

Friend and Secret smile.

"Well we wish you the best of luck."

Cozy heart left about 30 minutes later, and the day went pretty normal. Secret bear was in his room doing some scrapbooking of some fun times he has had with Friend bear. He has had his mind on what feels like nothing but Friend bear lately, not in a perverted way, just thinking about her in general, they have been roomies for a long time. But he was thinking, did one time of watching the Batchlor with her while not wearing anything really justify them having some sort of sexual relationship. He was confused on how he felt about everything. He was just about to finish a page of his scrapbook, when he heard something.

"Secret bear, come and see me."

Secret bear heard her voice and instantly and tried to find her, he looked around but couldn't, it took a minute before Friend called again.

"Secret, please come, i really need you."

That's when Secret realized something, it was coming from the bathroom. Secret takes a second to think, but then he walks up the the door, and opens it very slowly. He is nervous at what he is gonna see, he opens the door all the way to see Friend bear in a bubble bath. Friend bear however looks very unsure with herself when he walks in, he slowly walks to his roommate. Friend bear begins to talk.

"H...Hi Secret bear."

Secret bear waves at her with a shy look on his face. Friend bear takes a minute to compose herself, she is really doesn't know if what she is doing is correct, is this really what she wants, but after a minute she suddenly gets the courage to say.

"Hey... Do you... Want to take a bath with me."

Secret also takes a minute to process his choice, but alas he gets some courage and nods, he takes his clothes off and hops in. The warm water enveloping his body, he felt good, but he still couldn't comprehend why they where doing this, but he started rolling with it, he wanted to be sweet so he signals to Friend bear.

"Oh, you want me to turn around Secret, ok"

Friend does exactly that, Secret instantly starts massaging her shoulders, trying to remove any stress she had about anything. Friend bear smiled.

"Maybe you should take a future career as a masrue because your hands feel so good, you don't understand how much shoulder pain i have."

Secret smiles back, glad she is enjoying herself. He countinues for about 10 minutes before Friend bear gets a worried look on her face.

"Secret... Can i ask you a question."

Secret nods.

"... Do you think what where doing is right... I mean, i don't know. It just feels like where not really developing a relationship in the same way. Where both virgins, which is super uncommon. Remember when we asked who slept with Champ bear, everyone at the party raised there hands. Everyone here thinks of sexuality as such a casual thing. But at the same time where prudish, where doing this right now. I mean, is this all right, this is very atypical for a relationship."

Secret whispers into Friends ear once again.

"Yes Secret, i feel comfertable around you like this... I don't know why to be honest, i just do. I'm assuming you feel the same."

Secret nods, but then there is an akward silence, Friend bear blushes and then says.

"I love you Secret... You know that right."

Secret would usally whisper his response, but he feels so compelled that he finally speaks.

"I love you too Friend bear... I really do."

Friend bear blushes madly when he says that, she knows that if he wanted to break his silence to say that... He truly loves her.

"Hey Secret... Do you want to stay in my room tonight... I would like that a lot."

Secret smiles, he feels a true connection with Friend. He nods as he countinues to massage her shoulders.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

True heart is in the living room, the meeting with the council is in 15 minutes, and she has been preparing for a while for this ordeal. She knows what she has to do, its only best for all of Care-a-lot, but what was really making her nervous is what was gonna happen afterward. She paces around the living room, there house is right by the Hall of Hearts, time was not the issue, the issue was how stressed she was. But she was also concerned about Noble heart. She decided to go check on him in the bedroom. She walks in to find Noble heart crying into his pillow. True heart instantly goes up to him to console him. She puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Your stressed out sweetheart, its ok calm down."

"Its not ok True heart. Its not ok at all."

True heart lovingly lies on his back, and holds him tightly, pulling him towards her chest, trying to calm him down.

"Oh Noble, i understand your upset right now sweetheart. How about you tell me what's going on, for me, please."

True heart presses her chest up against Noble heart back, he stops crying as he blushes, but he seems kinda fustrated in an odd way for some reason, Noble heart calms down and starts talking.

"True heart, you do realize there is so many ways this can go wrong right, i'm scared, i really am scared. I fear that people's opinion of us is degenerating. I know what your thinking True heart, what we are gonna do is gonna boost are popularity among the community, but its not. The fact that we have gotten little praise for the Equal pay bill is telling to me."

"I understand where you are coming from Noble, but that could possibly be because of the incident involving Share and Oopsy. There has got to be more to it then that sweetheart."

Noble heart and True heart are in a weird position, but Noble heart reaches around with his arms holding True hearts back, but for some reason he still seems to being trying to do something, True heart is once again confused but Noble heart continues the conversation anyway.

"But True heart there is another reason. If we do this, we have no backup plan, and we are leaving so much to chance when we do this, and i... I just can't make myself leave this house to do anything. Its not like i don't care, I'm not lazy... I just can't take the responsibility of all of this right now."

"Trust me hun, i understand that feeling entirely, I'm going through the same thing."

"But you don't truly understand. Everyone is going to think were lazy, or that we could care less, or worst of all that we are betrayaing them... But at the same time, i honestly don't even want to go to this meeting, i know its gonna be less then 5 minutes to get our message across, but i just don't want to go."

True heart feels Noble hearts fingers wiggling on her back, as if they were trying to reach, a lightbulb goes off in her head

"Oh i see what you want now you silly goose."

True heart gets up off of Noble hearts back as Noble heart turns around on to his back.

"Noble heart i know you don't want to do this but it has to get done, i don't want to do this either, but we can do this together. I know we can."

True heart turns her back to Noble heart, in a kneeling position.

"Oh Noble, i remember the day's when it was just the two of us, and this place was just natural. I remember how shy you used to be. But then i grew on you and you grew on me. Eventually i couldn't bend over to pick anything up with out you right there staring at me."

Noble heart starts blushing about as red as you can get, but True heart reasures him.

"Oh Noble, its ok, i found it cute, you and i were young and we really loved each other, and we still do."

True heart gets on her hands and knees.

"How about this Noble heart. If you go to this meeting with me, which will take 5 minutes anyway. You can take my alternate route afterward."

True heart winks as Noble heart giggles.

"Are you bribing me."

"You can't deny it, it works Noble heart."

Noble heart giggles even louder.

"I suppose i can't. Ok i will go, but you better keep your promise"

"What makes you think i won't, afterall, i enjoy it just as much as you do."

Meanwhile in the hall of hearts, Tenderheart, Love-a-lot, Brave heart and Lotsa heart wait anxiously for the arrival. Tenderheart starts to get worried

"I don't what there gonna talk about, but i don't think its a..."

Before he can finish his sentence, Noble and True heart walk into the hall of hearts. True heart instantly went to the head of everyone and Noble heart followed. True heart got out a piece of paper, but she clearly had a face of dread. But Noble heart was there to put his hand on her shoulder, making her feel like she finaly could do this. She starts to read.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting, before i start this veru quick meeting, and i mean very quick, i would like to let you know that me and Noble heart will not take any questions at this time. We have put a lot of thinking into this decision, and we didn't do it lightly. But after careful consideration..."

True heart struggles to get the last part out, Noble heart holds onto her from behind, but even then it takes her a minute to compose herself.

"... We are officaly eliminating the council... for the time being, me and Noble heart will have all the responsibility of dealing with the day to day activites of Care-a-lot. Meeting adjourned."

Just like that the meeting was over before it even began. True heart and Noble heart quickly dash for the door leaving the four previous council members with there jaws on the floor, they didn't expect this to happen at all. They were devastated. After a few minutes of silence, Brave heart puts everyones thoughts into words.

"... What the fuck just happened"

Noble heart and True heart don't have to walk far to get home. The second they do they quickly head upstairs back to there bedroom. Noble heart is clearly tense.

"Oh god, its all set now... We can't go back now can we"

True heart looks deep into Noble hearts eyes.

"Noble heart, your ok. But i know what will calm you down."

Noble heart has no time to react as a pair of pants come flying in his direction. He gets hit in the face with them and quickly tries to take them out and regroup his surroundings, where he finds True heart on her hands a knees.

"It's all yours Noble heart, No one else but yours... And i wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
